Celadon Flight
by Sandstone
Summary: Chris is a teenager who never wanted to be a trainer. Once a family of pokemon preserve guardians are killed... he must make his choice: fight... or hide. [On Hiatus]
1. Destruction of a haven

Disclaimer thingy: First off, I do not own, have any copyrights on Pokemon, nor claim that stuff. Nintendo has that. Kudos to them on it, but whatever. So long as I'm not sued over something.

Nor do I claim that skit about Chris and his lack of a girlfriend. It's actually inspired by Chobits. Hats off to CLAMP about that…

The characters are mine (excepting the pre-established gym leaders), and so are their personalities.

Note: If you are expecting the main characters of Pokemon to show up soon, forget about it. They're not in this tale up until chapter 40, or thereabouts.

I'm also going to warn you. This is going to be a SLOW fanfiction.

"…" normal speech.

(…) telepathy. Unless otherwise stated, only the main character hears this. I know it's confusing, since sometimes I overuse (), but this place tends to mess with my preferred symbol of psychic messages, so you'll have to make due. Sorry.

Since I'm bad at descriptions, I'll put them here.

Chris: He's about 18, and 5'5. He has dark brown hair (almost black), with streaks of a bright red color running through, and a hazel eye color. The red color is hair dye; he started that as a joke, but just keeps on doing it. It looks fairly bizarre. Mostly, his hair's mussed up, and he usually needs a shave. He's not the type to care about physical appearance, as much as something else – anything else comes first. He's got a special line in dirty looks, mostly glares.

Kani: an Eevee. She looks fairly normal, but where the tail of an Eevee turns white, hers is black. She's quite cute, even for an Eevee. No, she's not shiny. Just different.

* * *

Prologue: destruction of a haven. 

Chris sighed, from his favorite spot. It was a hidden meadow, locked within a few impassible hills. The path was apparently impossible, unless you were a teenager with a lot of spare time. That, and possessed an insane amount of bravery.

The place had a small family here – but they generally kept to themselves, taking care of the pokemon here. He'd visited them once (they lived on the far side of the meadow), when their daughter invited him over. More like dragged, when she saw him. They were nice enough, but worried about the fact that he'd discovered their meadow. He'd had to go through a psychic type's questioning before they were satisfied that he wouldn't tell anyone. Apparently, the Illuses were serious about their protection of this place.

Celadon city was not in sight – this was the only place he could get away from the city. He hated that city. Too many people were obsessed with becoming trainers. Especially the younger ones, who didn't seem to understand much about the world. Kids his age weren't much better, though.

A Butterfree floated by. Chris casually reached up, just signaling a greeting.

The Butterfree saw him, and flew away at high speed.

He sighed. "And they wonder why I refuse to follow their path. Why is everyone my age obsessed with becoming a trainer? They battle each other all the time, and gain nothing from it!"

He threw the rock he had kicked along with him into the distance. A Pidgey took flight, chirping annoyance at him.

He shook his head. Most pokemon here were afraid of people. Gangsters, Team Rocket, it was too much for them - scared has living daylights out of them. The population of pokemon was incredibly low, as most left for a haven. Some fled here, but most went farther away. Whatever scared them, there was less to worry about far away from the city.

"Eevee?"

Chris turned around, and with a rather deep sigh, stroked Kani (she was his 'pet' Eevee. Not that he ever called her that.) She'd somehow snuck aboard his bike again.  
"Hey Kani. At least you don't have to worry. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

She curled up next to him, giving him a loving look. He smiled faintly, and turned, just looking at the sky. Kani, relaxed, began to nap.

Chris grinned, looking back down at her. She'd been a hard pokemon to get – Eevee were rare. Eventually, he'd received it as a gift from a relative from Johto. Apparently, they were more common there.

After a while, he shook his head. He gently shook Kani until she awoke, and grinned a bit guiltily at her. "Kani, we'd best get going. Boss Lady's getting tired of us disappearing."

She perked up, and jumped into his arms.

"I don't know how you always manage to follow me. Care to tell me?" "Eev… eevee…"

He laughed for a moment, then grabbed his bike.

* * *

A figure in black smirked. That teenager had led him to the sanctuary. Now, all he had to do was destroy it, and the fleeing pokemon would be easy pickings. Especially those rare dragons… the family in there wouldn't be able to protect them, now. 

He pulled out a remote, and activated it. He then spoke into a radio: "this is Demolitions. Ten seconds."

* * *

Chris was almost out, when he heard something. He turned, looking back in curiosity. 

Then the explosives went off. They threw him forward, like a rag doll.

Chris somehow managed to roll, so he wasn't too seriously injured. He just twisted his ankle on something (severely, but he didn't know that), and got the equivalent of a severe beating, bruises and all. Kani was even luckier – Chris shielded her with his body the whole time.

The bike was destroyed.

* * *

Inside, the whole family (The Illuses), who had been sitting down for dinner, were killed when the explosives surrounding their house went off. All that remained of their home was ash, and a small fire. The blast had been so strong, their bodies were only vapor and ash.

* * *

The rocket frowned. The kid had managed to somehow survive. That would not do. He knew very well the location, and it was possible that he could figure out what had occurred. 

He charged forward, drawing a gun. Just as he was about to shoot, it was knocked out of his hands, and out of sight. Then he got knocked backwards by whatever had knocked away his gun.

* * *

Chris got shakily to his feet, leaning heavily on his good leg. He didn't know if his fowled one could support him. He hurt all over, but it had seemed worth it to shield Kani. 

"Thanks Kani." Kani was on the ground, growling at the figure. Chris glared at the shady figure, with an incredibly nasty look. The hardened rocket blanched for a moment, despite himself. He shook it off after a few moments, but he still worried about the Evil Eye. If any kid had it, this one did.

"Sorry kid, but you should be dead. I guess I'll have to deal with you myself." He threw a pokeball, sending out an Arbok. Despite the fact it was evolved, it looked pathetic. It was half starved, and hardly seemed able to move.

"You people are going to rot in hell. ROT IN HELL. Kani? Let's go." Chris's voice was hard, and there was a suggestion of foiled rage. He wanted to go and bash that arrogant Rocket's head in, but he couldn't trust his leg yet. That, and he was too weak.

Kani set herself. She hadn't fought before now, but she was ready enough.

The Arbok went for a bite attack, but Kani dodged it quickly. Though Chris and Kani hadn't ever fought a poke-battle, both were familiar enough. Not to mention all the games they had played earlier in life improved Kani's abilities (unknowingly). Chris hadn't completely ignored his peers – he knew enough, as it was, of battling. "Kani… charm it, then do what boss lady tells you never to do." He'd suffered from Kani's charm attack far too often – he knew the effects.

Kani's charm took the Arbok unprepared, stunning it momentarily, and then Kani multiplied. Each duplicate then charged the Arbok.

It went flying away, even as the double team wore off. Kani wasn't even sweating. The same thing happened twice more before the Arbok gave up, and feigned fainting. It was tired – and the Eevee wouldn't get hit, with so many Double Teams built up.

The rocket swore, returned his Arbok, and ran off. "Kani, let's get out of here. That guy… he looked like a rocket." He rotated his bad ankle, until it cracked. Then, wincing, he tried to walk.

He fell down. His ankle couldn't support his weight. Wiping a tear from his eye, he looked at Kani. "Kani, looks like I can't go far. I'm dead. You'd best get going."

Kani, instead, stood next to him. She glowed, then began to change…

Chris looked confused at what was happening – until Kani completed evolving.

Where an Eevee had been, an Espeon now was. Though Chris didn't know that. He just saw something that looked like a Delcatty (he'd seen one before). He just knew Kani wasn't the same – was that 'evolution'?

"Kani?"

(Chris! ) The Espeon ran to him, rubbing against him (just like Kani used to).

"What… what happened?" (I have changed, Chris. I am now an Espeon! )

"What… why?"

(So I could save you.) As she finished that telepathic message, she teleported both of them away.

* * *

The rocket, from his hidden viewpoint, made a frantic call on his radio "There's a leak! The teenager didn't die! He's escaped!" He paused, listening to someone else, then "yes, I know I said he broke his ankle. His Eevee evolved, then teleported him away! What now?" 

He listened to his instructions, and hung his shoulders. He was in deep trouble for letting someone escape. Especially since they had killed some people, and missed one. If that got out, the Rocket organization would be under severe pressure.

* * *

Chris and Kani re-appeared in Chris's room. Kani knew the room best, since it was her favorite room. That, and Sue (Chris's mother) hated her. 

"Now what, Kani? The hidden valley… why?"

(They wanted the pokemon in the haven. That place you found? It was a safe place to hide from the bad men. Especially those of us that were rare.) Kani was pacing around, while Chris was laying down on his bed. He still couldn't put weight on his bad ankle. "Well, can't they just escape?"

(They blew up the exit. I don't know if they can escape.) Kani was still pacing. Chris was disturbed – it was unlike the carefree Eevee he knew. "Well, could you do the same thing you did for me?"

(No. I can't. I'm too tired.) Chris looked at her at that – she didn't look tired.

(Mentally. I'm young, I haven't trained my mind yet. I can't do very much. They can't escape, and if I'd only trained my mind, I could help them! )

Chris sighed deeply. "First off, of course you haven't trained. You've just evolved. Secondly, Kani… thank you."

(What? )

"Thank you. If you hadn't evolved, and then done whatever you did…" (A teleport) " that, then I would be dead. Rockets don't like it if someone knows about an illegal act of theirs."

Kani's 'voice' was filled with a suppressed emotion, as she responded ( yes, but I still… I still feel guilty… and the family there was killed…)

Chris reached down, and gently hugged her, just like he always did.

Kani, overcome with guilt, began to weep. Chris managed to pull her up onto his bed, and held her tightly. "Thanks Kani. Thank you…"

* * *

A man in a suit picked up his phone. He listened, and it was very evident that whatever the call was, it was very displeasing for him. 

"Send that fool back to boot camp. If he fails to improve, eliminate him. And eliminate that kid….. and whatever teleported him away." He listened for a moment, then yelled "I don't care! Psychic pokemon have telepathy! It could easily do the same thing. Have our spy in the police ready to kill the kid, and have reinforcements ready. And someone had better catch those dragons and steel types, before I have all your heads."


	2. Questions

Another character's being introduced, and I'm putting the dang appearance thing here. So bite me, I don't like doing that in the story. I have a hard enough time with their actions.

Sue: Severe looking woman, unless drunk (she's usually drunk). Her face has a very sarcastic appearance to it, accented by her dirty blond hair. She's short (4'9"), and usually dresses in formal clothing. Also Chris's mother, but he rarely calls her that – usually "Boss lady".

Kani now is an Espeon, but her coat is a darker purple than the 'standard' Espeon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Questions

Chris sighed, as Kani finally began to settle down. "Kani, you've never told me what you've really become. Or why. I thought Eevees only evolved with stones."

(Normally, we don't evolve like this. We have to love our trainers to evolve into an Espeon or Umbreon. And the evolution then depends on the time of day…)

"Fine. But what… what can you… what can we do?"

(I'm a psychic type, now. I have the ability to use psychic attacks, and teleport, like you've seen already. And speak with you, but that's slightly different. And there's nothing 'we' can do. I'm still exhausted, and you're disabled.)

Chris gave a 'devil may care' grin. Just as he was about to get up, his mother came in. "Chris… what did you do THIS time? And what happened to Kani?" Her temper was up – scary!

Chris grimaced. "Someone blew up one of my hiding places, I twisted my ankle, and Kani's right next to me."

"That's not funny."

Kani's head went up from the bed, almost wearily. (He's hardly lying. It's hard to lie, when you have a psychic type around, as Chris would say, 'boss lady'.) Sue didn't hear a word, but she heard the "esp.. espeon."

She turned, noticing the Espeon behind Chris. "What in the world…" Chris sighed. His mother was clueless, especially when she had been hitting the wine. Since her speech was blurred, it wasn't hard to tell. "This IS Kani. She evolved, and the rest of what I said was true. I twisted my ankle when I got blown away from the blast. Some Rocket tried to kill me, and Kani fought him off. She evolved, and teleported us away."

"A… a rocket? Blast? What?"

"Didn't I JUST SAY THAT?" Chris was getting tired of this. Boss lady had never really believed in Team Rocket, despite the papers, the stories, everything. He wondered what the heck was sheltering her – and what fantasy world SHE lived in.

* * *

Sue trembled. She didn't want to believe it – her son, nearly killed in a bombing, and criminals after him. She didn't know what to do. In a state of fear, she ran out, looking for another glass of wine.

* * *

"Crap. Well, that went well. I wonder what she's going to do to repress THAT." Chris sighed, and got back down on the bed. "Kani, I'm worried. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the police having a hard time catching the rockets?"

(Mostly. From what I hear from the pokemon, they're not having any luck.)

"In that case, we are NOT going to the cops."

(Why? )

"Think. If I had any intelligence whatsoever, I'd get a mole or spy in the police ASAP. Especially when everyone knows about my secret organization. So what would happen if this spy heard tell about a teenaged punk from Celadon talking about how a place was blown up, and then a Rocket attempted to kill him?"

(Especially since there are a lot of steel and dragon pokemon there.)

"What?"

(I never could tell you before. They were there. It's just that since you showed no intent on capturing anything, they judged you harmless. That's why the family there gave you such a hard time.)

"No wonder that guy was going to kill me. They're after rare pokemon. Was that a reserve, too?"

(I believe so. Didn't they say that? )

Chris sighed "Yes. Just my luck. Now I'm dead meat. Kani, we're going to have to leave as soon as I heal - you know that, right?"

(They will try to kill you, and probably attempt to kill me, too.)

"You're lucky. You can teleport. Me, I can't even use telepathy."

(How do you think you can understand me? )

"Oh. Right… is that why Sabrina can control psychics?"

( She's far more powerful than you, are Chris.)

"I guessed that." His voice was very wry. "Well, now, let's just get some sleep. Otherwise, when boss lady comes to her senses, and reports what I said, we'll be as good as dead."

(More likely dead. Why did you tell her? )

"I forgot. We've got some time, anyway. She'll be in panic mode for about a week. This thing isn't that bad, I'll be healed if I don't have to use it."

(So I'll have to cook for you? You lazy…)

"Turnabout, Kani. I made your meals. And if I remember, you LIKED them. 'sides, you can just raid my brain for how to cook. I had to learn the HARD way."

Kani's mental voice sighed, and then both of them drifted off to sleep. There was no way she could make a meal, and Chris knew that. The fact that she couldn't use her psychic powers well yet was still on both their minds.

/Chapter one. Well, that was shorter than the prolog. Ah well. Sometimes that's a good thing. Occasionally, these fits of emotion will happen. Just not as often.


	3. Flight

Chapter two: Flight

Chris woke up from Kani's gentle nudging. With a groan, he slowly awoke.

"What?"

Instead of replying, she dropped something on his lap. It was the newspaper – with the headline of "Mysterious explosion in nearby hillside baffles investigators."

Chris read the article, and narrowed his eyes at the end. "Well, that's serious bad news. They found the remnants of my bike. Guess it wasn't such a good idea to scratch my initials on it."

(Do we have some time? )

"Yea. CW is common initials. I know at least three other people with the same initials. So we have a bit of time. But… we don't have much. A few people know I ride off in that direction all the time. Not to mention Boss Lady. I'd better wrap this, and then we'll have to leave."

Chris staggered up, and limped towards where he stashed his medical supplies. He'd made a habit of stashing everything he needed in his room – everything else grew legs and walked around the house. He took out a stiff bandage, and began to wrap his ankle.

Kani was scrounging around their room, looking for anything that would be useful on a journey. She came back with a pouch, just as Chris finished packing. He had a few changes of clothing, all his medical supplies, his stash of berries, a lot of food (both of them liked to eat, so he kept a stash of food for the two of them), some camping stuff, some stuff he'd intended to bring along (a few evolution stones, mostly), and a few pokeballs. He'd been planning to run away before, and has even packed most of it up, and never unpacked it. Living with an alcoholic / pokephobiac made you do that.

She dropped the pouch on his lap, with an inquisitive look. (What's this? You've never opened this, and I never could.)

"A TM case. We live in the city, you know. I bought a few TMs a while ago, and found a few."

(Like those I found? )

"Yes. You know, you managed to find some decent ones. Light Screen, Calm Mind, Return, Reflect, a few others…"

(Could you use Calm Mind on me? )

Chris grinned, with the TM already out. He figured Kani would want that, the moment he knew she was a psychic type. "Here." He placed the disk on her forehead, and it activated.

With a small flash of light, it was used up, and the remnants of the disk fell to the ground. Chris sighed, and tossed it towards his garbage can. "Well, that's that."

He slowly got to his feet, and staggered out of his room. Kani followed closely behind.

* * *

An officer looked up from questioning a woman at the residence. She had called earlier, saying something about the blast in the hillside. A teenager was staggering out of one of the rooms, with an Espeon trailing him. He looked to be in pain, and the Espeon was carefully trailing him. "Excuse me, but is that your son?"

"Yes. He's the one who told me about it. He said he was there when the blast happened."

The officer gently moved her aside, and stood in front of the injured teen. "So, were you there? What happened?"

* * *

Chris sighed. "I wasn't there. Dunno what," he gave his mother a look, "gave her that impression. Excuse me, but I've gotta go."

Kani gently touched him, and then teleported the two of them away from home, towards Cerulean City. They re-appeared outside of Celadon.

* * *

The officer looked a bit frustrated, looking at the place where the teenager had been. The look on his face had been enough – he HAD been there. He was running scared from the Rockets.

"I'm sorry, madam, but there's little we can do. If your son took it in his head to hide, there's little we can do to find him."

* * *

Sue slammed her door in the officer's face, and went off to find her bottles of wine. She'd find solace in those, at least.

* * *

Chris sighed, as he looked up from his supplies. "Kani… did I forget your pokeball?"

(I've never been in that since you adopted me. Why would you need it? )

He looked back up from his backpack. He'd found it in there – all the markings on it made it stand out. "Never mind, I've got it. You want to walk along?"

(Someone's got to look out for you. What now? )

"First, we're not going to stay in one place. Trainers are common enough – so I'll pretend to be one. We'll have to be careful, though. I don't have any of the trainer's gear. So we'll have to find some of that, too. Maybe even steal it, if it comes to that."

(Won't the Rocket's look for you? )

"Possibly. But they should be safe enough, now. Even if they're worried about us talking, how are they going to find us? We're on the road – it's hard to find someone like that."

(True. But wouldn't they look for someone who looks like you, with a bad ankle? )

Chris shrugged, and began to walk with a slight limp. "It's healed enough that I can walk. So long as I keep these stiff things on, it doesn't hurt. Let's get going."

Kani walked beside him, as the two left home, possibly never returning. She knew he was in pain, but they really didn't have a choice.

* * *

Well, that's something. They left home. It's actually true that you CAN walk on a twisted ankle – you just wrap it with some stiff bandages, to prevent it from flopping around, and it takes most the strain off it. I've twisted both my ankles, so I'd know. Still hurts, though. And if you badly twisted it… it's not a pleasant experience. 


	4. A few days later

Yet another character. Meh.

April: For lack of a better idea, she basically looks like May, from the TV series. Or the game's female main character, they're both the same. And yes, I intended the play on names.

* * *

Chapter Three: A few days later

Chris finished stirring the stew he'd put together. It had turned out well enough, mostly thanks to the spring they had camped next to. Kani was out, walking around. She'd been getting moody recently. (Kani? Food's ready.)

He'd learned enough about telepathy from her that he could telepathically send messages to her. He couldn't tell if she 'heard' him, but he figured she did. They'd both been working together – he learned telepathy from her, and she was gaining strength of mind (not to mention the occasional TM move, when Chris remembered that he had one she could use).

He took two bowls, and began to ladle some stew into both. After about a minute of Kani not showing up, he began to slowly eat. "Guess it pays to learn to cook."

* * *

A female trainer was walking through the forest. She was looking forward to getting to Celadon city. She'd even heard about that explosion, and was curious about it. The papers had said that there was a reward for information, and she wanted some of that… it was ten thousand worth, if she managed to provide enough.

As she thought of the reward, she noticed an Espeon sunning itself on a nearby rock. "An Espeon? Here? I wonder where its trainer is? They don't evolve unless they like their trainer…"

It heard her, and after a frightened look, ran off. She sighed, and rubbed her stomach. She wanted that reward for a reason. She wasn't getting a lot to eat, these days. She'd lost a few battles, and was running short of cash.

She smelled food, and followed where the Espeon had fled. Maybe its trainer would be nice enough to share something…

* * *

Chris looked up from his contemplation of the stew as Kani dashed in. "You know Kani, if you keep on taking forever to come back, I'll start to get worried. Why do you always disappear?"

(It's too dark in this forest. I need sunlight! )

Chris shrugged, and placed the other bowl of food on the ground. Kani began to slowly eat, while Chris minded the stew, and ate at the same time.

* * *

April couldn't believe her eyes. This boy was so casual with his rare Espeon, it was almost like he was asking for it to be stolen. And she could swear he somehow looked familiar. Though that bizarre hairstyle (it looked like he was running out of hair dye) ruined whatever resemblance she could notice.

Her stomach, unable to bear the scents, grumbled loudly.

* * *

Kani looked up from her meal, and shifted her posture into an aggressive pose. Chris sat still, on the ground. He had learned it wasn't a good idea to get up quickly. "Who's there?"

A girl walked out from the bushes, blushing faintly. "Sorry. I saw your Espeon, and followed it. You know, you're asking for it to be stolen, leaving it loose like that."

Chris and Kani exchanged a glance, and both laughed a bit.

* * *

It was quite an odd sight for April – she'd never seen an Espeon act so human before.

The trainer grinned, and shook his head. "Sorry, but we're hardly worried about poachers. And they'd never manage to hold Kani, she's smarter than they are. Not to mention she could just teleport. Speaking of which, why did you lead this girl here?"

As the Espeon blinked, thinking, April's temper rose. "I AM NOT 'THIS GIRL'! I'm ARPIL!"

* * *

Chris grinned, as Kani relaxed. "My, my. What a temper, eh Kani?"

* * *

April was about to yell again when her stomach rumbled loudly.

* * *

Chris eyed her, then shrugged. "Well, that explains the noise." He dug into his backpack, then came up with another bowl. He filled it with some of their food, then held it towards April. "Hungry? Feel free, we've got enough."

* * *

April almost ran, grabbing the food. She wolfed it down, she was so hungry. The trainer and his Espeon leisurely continued to eat. April thought they were talking, but the trainer wasn't moving his lips, besides occasionally eating some of his stew. The stew wasn't bad – she had thought that it would be horrible, coming from a guy's cooking.

She finished off most of it, as the other two didn't eat very much of it.

As she finished, April actually looked at the boy, almost for the first time. His right ankle was wrapped in something, and it looked like he was recovering from a beating, from all the bruises. He seemed to notice her evaluation fairly quickly, but didn't seem to care. His mind seemed preoccupied with something.

She finally got up the nerve to ask: "What happened to you? And what's your name?"

"Name's Chris. Kani, you already met."

"What happened to you?"

He didn't respond. All he did was look depressed. Finally, he quietly said, "Frankly, you don't want to know."

"I do want to know. Did you lose a fight, or something?"

"Nothing like that."

"Well?"

Chris looked at his Espeon – Kani, April remembered. It looked like both of them had telepathy, and were talking something over. Or they were so used to living with each other, they knew the other's mind from their face. Kani appeared agitated, and Chris just tired.

Eventually, Chris sighed, and nodded. "Look, let me put it this way, April. I tell you, you could be at risk for your life. Still want to know?"

She grinned – she thought it was a joke, until she looked at the two of them. Both looked totally serious.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. You know about the Rockets, right?"

"…Y…yea."

"They're after the two of us. You might want to forget we exist, that you've talked to us." His Espeon nodded, and rested her head on his leg. He absently scratched her head as he continued, "Otherwise, they may go after you."

She wasn't too worried. In fact, she was more interested than ever. She'd always been good about holding on to secrets, but she was insatiably curious. Not to mention, her pokemon weren't pushovers. "Why should I? I'm good about keeping important stuff quiet."

"Maybe. But I'm not taking that risk. Nor should you."

"How about this. We have a battle, and whoever wins decides. I win, you tell. You win, you get to keep quiet."

* * *

Chris sighed. He knew she'd come up with that. "That's hardly the way to treat someone nice enough to give you free food. But I knew this was coming. Fine. But I hope you have some medicine. Kani doesn't know her own strength. One on one, though. Kani's my only pokemon."

* * *

April smiled. There was no way he could stand up to her. Her intuition told her he was very new, and from what she suspected, he'd only been 'in the game' for a few days. Not to mention that he only had one pokemon.

* * *

Chris sighed, as April called out a Bellossom. (Kani, start using Calm Mind. Be discrete.)

Kani began to glow slightly. April called out for Bellossom to use Petal Dance. Chris apparently made no move, but Kani used Double Team to confuse the attack, making it miss. Just to be safe, she also set up a Light Screen once the attack was over. She'd learned that one from a TM as well. Chris had used it just this morning, after they had to fight a reckless gloom. Actually, she'd learned two other attacks since they left, besides Calm Mind and Light screen. Reflect, and Return.

"Bellossom, try again! Petal Dance!"

This time, even more images of Kani appeared. Kani took some light damage - Bellossom hit every image. But thanks to Calm Mind's effects, and the light screen, she hardly was injured.

"Gleh! That should have hurt! Wait… why… Chris, why aren't you moving? You haven't even gotten up!"

Chris grinned, from his sitting position. "Because. I'm tired. You'd be too, if you were in pain whenever you were standing."

"Your Kani's moving without your orders!"

(She's never dealt with psychics, has she? )

(Most likely. Anyway, use confusion on Bellossom.)

Kani held still for a moment, then fired the attack from her mind. Bellossom froze, mid-petal dance. It glowed for a moment, then went flying into a tree.

April blinked. "What the…"

Chris sighed. "April, give it up. There's no way for you to win now."

"I don't think so. Bellossom, body slam Espeon!"

(Kani, reflect.)

The reflect went up faster than Bellossom could strike, so Kani only took about half as much damage as she should have. It hurt, but not too much.

Kani then charged Bellossom as it recovered from hitting the reflect with a Return attack, then another confusion. It went flying, and didn't get up.

"Bellossom, can you get up?"

* * *

Bellossom tried, but fell over, unconscious. "What's with this kid?" April thought to herself. It looked like he'd been training for a long time, from the ease that they reacted to her attacks. She called Bellossom back to her ball, and sighed.

"I shouldn't have tried that. Oh, I'm poor enough as it is…" she dug for her purse.

"Don't bother."

April looked up. "But, the rules say in a trainer battle, you fork over half your cash if you lose!"

Chris shrugged. "True. But I don't need it. You do. It's that simple."

April blushed. She'd never met such a weird trainer before. "Yes, but well…"

Chris sighed. "If it helps, I'm technically not a trainer. I have a pokemon, but I don't have a 'dex, or trainer's card, or any of that."

April blinked. "What? Then why are you…"

"It's part of that 'you don't want to know' thing."

April pouted at that. She still wanted to know – actually, she wanted to know even more about this guy. He wasn't a trainer, but he traveled like one. He didn't seem to use a pokeball for his Espeon, and didn't even need to call out orders during a battle. He appeared to be inexperienced on the surface, but his one pokemon had both TM moves, and incredible power. Not to mention that what looked like an inexperienced Espeon used what looked like Psychic to her.

* * *

Chris grinned. He shifted his position to prevent his legs from falling asleep, and looked up at her. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not saying. I won fair and square. Even let you keep your money."

"But… how did your Espeon get so powerful?"

"It's simpler than you think. She knows Calm Mind. We've been practicing with each other for a few days, but they've been so stressful, she's gained about two week's worth of practice."

April sighed. "Where are you headed to?"

Chris shrugged, with another 'devil may care' grin. "We don't know. Cerulean city first, someone I know lives there. After that, I don't know. Maybe to Sabrina's gym, for some tutoring on psychic pokemon."

"You'd take on Sabrina with just your Espeon?"

"I never said that. I said I'd like some tutoring. She's supposedly not that bad, especially to other psychics."

"You don't need that. Look at what you did to me." Her voice as a bit depressed as she continued "I've been training for months, and you beat me easily. I even beat a gym leader."

Chris shrugged again. "Not so true." Kani had walked over to him, and was resting her head on his lap again. "Kani's tired. I guess I should be thanking you for the experience, though. Anyway, you came in overconfident. That's anyone's downfall, no matter how good."

April smiled faintly. "You're weird."

Chris just laughed. The sun was setting, and he was getting tired. "Well, if you want to camp nearby, that's fine."

Chris doubted she'd accept. Most girls had to be careful with someone they just met - even if they were tough trainers.

* * *

April was about to refuse, when she realized how dark it was getting. "I guess I'll have to take that offer. Where's a good spot to set up?"

Chris pointed to a spot nearby, somewhat close to the spring. "You might as well use that spring. Let your pokemon get a drink. Especially your Bellossom."

April nodded, and began to set up camp, after letting out her pokemon.

* * *

Chris watched for a little bit, then went inside his tent. He was out like a light in a few minutes. Kani had already gone to sleep inside.

* * *

April looked back at the weird trainer's tent. She didn't get him at all. He was such a paradox – he let on clues about himself, but she never got enough to piece together much. She thought he was running from something.

Unbidden, the reward notice flashed in her mind. "that could be it. He could be running from that…"

She shook her head, and finished setting up camp, then went to sleep.

* * *

Kani opened her eyes, and dug into Chris's pack for a potion. Once she found one, she brought it out to April's Bellossom. A peace offering, sort of. 


	5. A note, a request

Chapter four: A note, a request.

Chris woke up slowly – he was still groggy. The Swablu singing nearby didn't help, either. Kani was already up, and outside. It sounded like she was talking to April's pokemon – mostly the Bellossom she'd fought earlier.

He peeked his head out of the tent, curious what pokemon she'd have.

The Bellossom was there, as well as a Beautifly, a Marshtomp, a Torkoal, and a Swablu.

He blinked. She wasn't kidding – she must have worked for a while to assemble a team like this. At least he knew the pokemon's names – sometimes, he had a hard time knowing what a pokemon's type was, let alone a name. Kani usually could tell, though.

He sighed, and slowly crawled out of the tent, putting together something for breakfast. A bigger than usual breakfast, from the number of pokemon this girl had. He shrugged – his supplies could last to Cerulean. 'sides, if he remembered right, only the marshtomp and bellossom would eat much. Maybe the Torkoal, but he wasn't so sure about that.

He got to work, putting together a variety of food.

* * *

April woke up, smelling something. She looked out, and saw Chris casually making pancakes, and what looked like a fruit salad. The salad was mostly berries, but she liked most berries.

His Espeon noticed her, and after a moment's pause, he looked up from his work. "Morning. Seems Kani took it into her head to heal your Bellossom. She's mostly recovered from yesterday."

April didn't doubt that. That Espeon DID act different than most – most Espeons acted mysteriously, tied to their trainer in a way inexplicable. This one had that same bond, but acted in quite a human way. She honestly thought that as an Eevee, Kani been something like a sister to Chris. Probably still was.

"Chris, is Kani like a sister to you?"

"She is. Even as an Eevee, she was more than 'just a pet'. Besides, now that we can understand each other, why shouldn't she be?"

April had to smile at that. He was quite the character, this Chris. Even if he didn't tell her everything.

"Hey, about that thing you don't want to talk about…"

His voice was tired as he responded "yes?"

"Does it have something to do with that explosion in Celadon?"

"Why? Is there some reward now for information?"

April blinked. He made connections quickly. "Yes, there is. Ten thousand. They also go on about finding a teenager who has a psychic pokemon, and knows something about that. One with a really stupid hairstyle of red stripes in his black hair… you?"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno anything about that. I've been in the wilds for a while now." Kani winced, and April noticed. Most psychic pokemon had trouble with lies from their trainers.

"You're lying."

* * *

Chris nodded. "Hey, I won that bet. I'm even feeding you twice. Do you have to keep asking?" He continued, muttering under his breath "and my hair doesn't grow fast. The stupid dye doesn't fade. I'm SO screwed if the Rockets find me."

* * *

April stopped, and glared at Chris for a moment, until her Swablu flew onto her head. Chris cracked up at the comic appearance – a carefree Swablu, and a glaring trainer. April fumed at that "It's not funny!"

Chris stopped, mostly. "Ah well. It was. Anyway, food's ready." He began to separate the food, and served it to everyone.

After everyone was done, and her camp packed up, April looked back at the still packing Chris. He was wincing whenever he had to put weight on his wrapped leg – he hadn't been joking when he said he was in pain whenever he stood. It was written on his face that he hurt.

She sighed. She guessed that he was the one mentioned in the rewards. It was obvious enough that even a Slowpoke would realize it. But it seemed wrong to drag him off to Celadon. Whatever he knew, it apparently was enough that he felt he had to run into the wilderness to escape. Dragging him back might get him in trouble – if what he said was true, possibly killed.

She sighed, and turned around, helping him break camp.

* * *

Chris blinked. He was a bit surprised – April struck him as a drifter trainer, who took, and moved on. Apparently, she wasn't as bad as he had thought – she'd helped him out with his efforts at breaking camp.

He waved, and started to walk towards Cerulean. That was, until she held him still with an arm.

"Chris, are you honestly going to try to keep on the run from the Rockets forever?"

Chris shrugged. "Until they forget about me, basically. It's not that bad." He figured that she knew about him, but it really didn't matter. He'd be long gone before the Rockets could act on her information, if she sold it to them. After all, his friend didn't live in Cerulean – just nearby.

She sighed, and let him go. "You're sure?"

Chris nodded. "I have no choice. I refuse to die because I've seen something. And I am NOT going down without a fight. So I'm going to train with Kani. Perhaps we can become strong enough to take on the Rockets. Maybe even drive them out of home."

She grinned. "Well then, I'm coming with! I still want to know…"

Chris shook his head. "No. NO WAY."

April looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Chris sighed, and shook his head again. He looked over at Kani, and she gave him a slight nod. She slowly paced over to him, then leaned against him. Her eyes flashed, and Chris felt her guide him. He didn't have the skill to communicate mind to mind yet, but with her guiding him… (I'm sorry, but there's no choice for me. Kani and I… well, I'm sorry, but I'm not putting anyone else at risk. I told my mother, and I figure that she's dead… you WANT to risk your life? )

"But…"

(No. I'm NOT risking anyone. Not even if it's of their own will.) Chris nodded to Kani, and the two of them disappeared. They re-appeared a fair distance away, and continued walking onwards.

* * *

April frowned, trying to prevent herself from screaming in frustration. She then sighed (there wasn't a way to catch up with him, unless he WANTED to be caught), and walked towards Celadon. About half a day later, she felt something crinkle in her pocket. She pulled it out – it was a note.

_"April, I'd like to ask for a favor. Could you tell Sue Wolf that I'm alive? She's probably in bad shape. It might help. Anyway, go to the Celadon department store, and give them the attached note. I didn't collect my last paycheck, so you can have it. It's not too bad of an amount. Just make sure you spend it to feed yourself better. Your pokemon… Kani told me they're not doing too well._

_C.W._

_P.S. : stay away from the Rockets. Do you honestly want THEM to know that you know that you met me? They'll kill you just on principle. Please, if you take anything seriously, take this bit as true."_

She read it, and sighed for a moment. He was a nice guy, despite his looks. She thought about turning around and trying to follow him, but it was fairly clear to her that he wanted to be alone. He still had issues to deal with, and couldn't deal with companionship until he had resolved them. It was a shame – he seemed to know quite a lot, even though he didn't let on much.

She pulled out the attached note (which had his signature and everything), and sighed.

* * *

(Chris, was that a good idea? )

"She could use the cash. I doubt they'd kill someone who collected a paycheck, especially when she doesn't know anything. I just was being careful with that note – I don't want her hurt."

(Still…)

"Kani, you spoke with her pokemon. How long since their most recent decent meal?"

(Too long. You're right about that. She's been doing badly, loosing matches.)

"That rule's really stupid."

(I'm not arguing.)

A beedrill flew overhead. It noticed the scent of food around the pair, and flew lower, intent on getting some of that food.

Chris looked up as a shadow fell on him. "Kani?"

(Beedrill. It's mean, and meat. I've got the advantage.)

"Just knock it out."

Kani used confusion, and knocked out the Beedrill. She was getting better at managing her power – her confusion didn't kill the Beedrill, like it had the first time they were attacked by one.

The pair looked at each other, then continued on. Chris didn't like Beedrill, so he never caught them. Even though he had pokeballs. He disliked them too much. That, and he'd never catch anyone without their permission (he hated forcing people). With Kani… he'd know if they WANTED to go with him or not.


	6. A new companion

Mathrara: Vulpix, brown eyes, normal Vulpix appearance (Kawaii!). His personality doesn't match his looks, however.

* * *

Chapter Five: A new companion

Chris and Kani finally walked out of that forest. It had been a day since they had said goodbye to April. Kani was stronger, because of all the Beedrill that kept on attacking them. In fact, Chris wondered if she was going to get new attacks soon. Even the less than poke-crazed people he hung out with had talked about that. So he knew the rudiments about how pokemon became stronger – fighting often, and gaining new attacks to inflict more damage (gained by fighting).

He was still thinking when he almost tripped over something. He just realized what he was going to do a moment before, and fell backwards trying not to hit it.

(Boss? )

"Kani, stop that. What is it?"

Kani walked over to the bleeding red form. (It's a Vulpix. Fire type, very cute. Evolve when exposed to a Fire stone.) Chris looked it over – six tails, kinda cute, even though it was hurt, and the brown eyes…

"How close is exposed? I've got one in my bag."

(Touching distance, I believe.)

"Thanks." Chris shifted his position, and touched the still red form. It flinched at the touch, it's eyes blurred.

"It's in pain. Bad juju. Kani, try to get though to it, tell it I'll do what I can."

(It'd heal faster if you tossed a pokeball at it, you know. In there, it's perfect conditions. Even your tricks for healing would still be slower.)

"Well, then, ask it if it wants to be put in a pokeball, and healed."

(You're a nice guy, you know? I wonder why you never got a girlfriend…)

"Shaddup."

A minute passed, as the injured Vulpix made up his mind. Eventually, it agreed to be caught, finally.

(I don't know, Chris. He's in a lot of pain. He might not know what he's doing.)

"Does it matter? I'll free him at any time, so long as it's safe. And why didn't you tell me he was a guy?" He started digging in his bag, as he said his last comment.

(I didn't know until I spoke with him.)

He pulled out a pokeball from his bag (after some digging, he'd buried those on the bottom), and set it next to the Vulpix. He nudged the ball, and was enveloped in a red light, entering the ball.

The ball didn't even shake; the poor guy was so tired.

Chris sighed, and picked it up. "Kani, how long until he's healed?"

(Not too long. They designed the things so injured pokemon heal in there. I'd guess half a day, maybe more. The wounds were bloody, but not TOO deep.)

Chris looked up. It was about mid-morning. "Noon, then." He then looked over at Kani again. "And does it matter if the ball touches a stone?"

(No. He has to.)

"Good. No reason to force evolution on the poor guy." He stashed the ball (in full size mode) in his bag.

Chris slowly began walking again, with Kani easily keeping pace.

* * *

At noon, Chris pulled out the ball from his bag, and tossed it up. With a flash of red, the Vulpix came out, looking far better than last time – now he just looked tired, and hungry.

"He ok now?"

Kani spent a moment conversing with the vulpix, then replied (More or less. Just tired, and hungry. You could just ask him, you know… but you couldn't understand his response. Your gift hasn't developed enough that you could understand anyone besides me.)

"I could understand pokemon?"

(Telepathically, more or less. The strain of too many voices would overload you. You'd be 'translating' their talk into human… it's hard to explain. Basically, yes.)

"How long until that?"

(Quite a while, Chris. However… I could… no. That's painful.)

Chris snorted "pain's no big deal. I ache every time I walk, at least. What were you going to say?"

(I could FORCE it to develop. I've gained enough skill to manage it.)

"How?"

(You don't want to know.)

Chris nodded grimly. "Well, that would be convenient. What happens if you force it?"

(I'd say you set up camp first. The Vulpix here wants to eat, then sleep some more.)

Chris sighed, and did as she bid. He fed everyone, then set up camp.

* * *

"Well?"

(Lay down Chris. Get comfortable, I think I might knock you out.) Kani's voice was quiet – he almost didn't 'hear' her.

Chris slowly found a comfortable spot, and set up his bedroll. "How do you know this stuff, anyway? I never have seen a Vulpix, and I don't think you have either."

(I don't know HOW I know this stuff. I just know I do.)

Chris shrugged, then screamed as Kani began her work. He passed out quickly – his nervous system overloaded from too much pain.


	7. Cursed Gift

Chapter Six: Cursed Gift.

"Ohh… why did I open my mouth?"

(I'm sorry Chris. I didn't know it would hurt so much.)

Chris rubbed what looked like her head. He was seeing triple, but he must have guessed correctly – he was stroking her, though rather clumsily.

"Is this gift thing developed now?"

(More or less. You… can mentally translate pokemon language, through your telepathic gift. But…)

"What?"

(Take on too much, you go into a coma.)

"How much is too much?"

(Trying to do too much at once… dealing with several pokemon… I'm going to shield you, until you become more adept, if too many try to talk to you. Luckily, the odds of that coma drop as time passes, even if you don't become even more adept, since you'll heal…)

"What about the Vulpix?"

(His name's Mathrara. While you were out, I let him lose, and filled him in. He said he'd like to travel with us. Even after I offered him release – I told him I could persuade you, he said no.)

"Cool."

(He's also a prankster. Apparently, he's mainly coming because the wounds he received were from the local pokemon. They beat him up.)

"Ouch."

A different voice cut in, (it wasn't fair. I didn't do THAT much! )

Chris smiled weakly, still laying down. "Well, that at least worked. Thanks Kani."

(My pleasure, I think.)

(What's he talking about? )

"She said that I can now understand pokemon language, more or less."

(It's complicated.)

(Wha… he understands me? )

"Yes."

(That's a first.)

Chris grinned. The name rang a bell… now he had an idea of what it WAS that reminded him. "Mathrara… would you be named for the prankster fox species?"

(Oh, crud. You know about that? )

"I read a lot. Including mythology. That was one of my favorite topics… oww…"

(What DID you do? )

(Forced his telepathy, in a way. I have a hard time explaining it. Its… like he understands pokemon… but at the same time, it's his telepathy that's doing the work…)

(I've never heard of that stuff before. Or the Ninetales that raised me. She never said anything about a human able to do THAT. Or a pokemon that knows something without knowing HOW.)

"How do you think we feel? I don't know if Kani's just special, or if she's possessed, or…" Chris trailed off, as he began to get a stabbing pain between his eyes.

(I'm even worse off than him. I don't know where ANY of this is coming from. Do you know how frustrating it is? )

(I guess that's annoying. Anyway… aww… how sweet! What a nice guy your trainer is. Pity he doesn't have a girlfriend.)

Chris ignored the pain as he gave Kani a look. "What? KANI!"

(I'm going to take a nap now. So are you.)

Chris tried to say "no", but he felt something touch his mind, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Chris woke up again, feeling a fire nearby. He backed away (slightly panicked), trying to find it, only to encounter fur. Mathrara apparently generated enough heat to 'feel' like a fire. "Not funny."

(It is.)

He got up (the triple vision was gone, as was the headache), and slowly began to pack everything up. There wasn't a reason to stick around, anymore. Kani was still asleep. "Mathrara?"

(Yes? )

"Why are you still here? I thought you'd like to leave."

(Well, you seem like a nice guy. From what Kani told me, you'd be better than my other two trainers.)

"You had two trainers?"

(Yes. Both released me. One out of the kindness of her heart (she thought I was young), and the other because he thought I was weak.)

"I'm sorry about that guy."

(Thanks, but I'm over it.)

"You sure you want to travel with us? You might get…"

(Kani warned me about that. I'm not too worried.)

Chris nodded, then grinned slightly. "You know I won't leave you in a pokeball, unless you want to be in one…"

(That's fine. I'd rather walk. A ball's cramped, unless you're recovering from wounds.)

Chris nodded, then woke Kani. He was finished packing up everything (including the tent), so they might as well move on.

Kani groggily got up, and followed Chris. The energy she'd expended wouldn't recover easily. Luckily, she didn't show it.


	8. Mathrara shows his stuff

Chapter Seven: Mathrara shows his stuff

Chris turned around, walking backwards. Mathrara was lagging behind both of them – and that was saying something. He (Chris) had to walk slowly due to his injury. That Mathrara was walking slower was saying something. The poor guy seemed tuckered out, from the slow staggering walk, and his heavy breathing.

"What's wrong with you? You said you were fine now."

(How do you… do that? )

"Huh? Oh. I walked a few miles every day, for most my life. It doesn't bug me to walk cross-country, except for this damn ankle."

(Fine, but how does Kani…)

(I'm no regular Espeon.)

"More or less. Actually, she followed me most the time, on foot, as an Eevee. That her endurance would improve isn't a shock."

(But most Espeon…)

(Don't walk. So? )

(It's still weird.)

A cry cut them off. A Tauros came charging at them, full speed. Apparently, it thought they were invading its territory. That's what Chris heard, anyway.

"Why do we always end up with the poke-nuts attacking us? And why the heck is this thing crying about its territory?"

(They're supposedly only in the Safari Zone. Dunno how it ended up here. But this must be its land.)

"Great. Kani?"

(I'm…)

Mathrara shook his head, and cut off her response. (Let me deal with it.)

"Mathrara? Sure. But I don't know your attacks…"

(I've got a trick.)

Mathrara ran in front of Chris (weariness forgotten), and then sat down. His eyes glowed, and as the Tauros closed to ram him, it slowed down, then fell asleep at his feet.

Mathrara then proceeded to torch the Tauros with a weird heat-based attack Chris didn't understand. It took two tries, but then the Tauros went from 'sleeping' to 'fainted'.

Chris silently began to ponder the question about capturing it, and then releasing it once it healed. Kani however, had a different idea.

(No. I am NOT having a testosterone-laden bull traveling with us for any length of time.)

"But…"

(No.)

(She's kinda right. Tauros have no brains to speak of. You'd never understand it like us. You'd only get tolerance, and it would attack you the moment you freed it. Besides, then you'd be accused of poaching, with a Tauros in a regular ball. They're only seen in Safari Balls.)

"Fine. But I understood that it was screaming about its territory being invaded."

(I guess I did a better job than I thought.)

They walked away – Mathrara was getting stronger, even though he was tired. However, he was moving even slower than before, so Chris just picked him up in his arms.

* * *

Chris looked down at the small fox in his arms, grinning slightly. "Geez. What was that?"

(Hypnosis, then Heat Wave.)

"OK… What attacks do you know? Kani said most pokemon know what they're called…"

(Confuse ray, will-o-wisp, quick attack, roar, ember… faint attack, hypnosis, double team, and heat wave.)

(Yeesh.)

"What the… that sounds wrong…"

(Who was your father? Most vulpix don't know those last four.)

(Dunno. Mom died giving birth to me, and I was raised by another family of pokemon. Since mom didn't say who my father was, the ninetales that raised me didn't know either. Boy, was she surprised when I pulled off a hypnosis to get some food.)

"Cool. You know attacks that most others don't."

(Wait… you're not going to try to show me off, are you? )

"Only when you want to show off."

(I get to show off too? I'm liking this…) He yipped, then began to squirm (Your bag would be more comfortable, you know. For the both of us…) he shifted his position several times, trying to get comfortable.

"No way. Unless you want to evolve."

(Oh… right... what, you buy stones for your Eevee, and chicken out? )

"Maybe…"

(Yup. I was too cute.) She laughed, a catlike sound.

(Odd. Never met an Espeon like you before.)

"One of your previous trainers had one?"

(Yea. Nice girl, but quite a sap. For some reason, she couldn't understand her Espeon's warnings.)

"Probably had no potential to use telepathy. Or something like that, I forget why some people can't."

(Maybe. I wonder why so many trainers like using Eevee's evolved forms? )

"I'm no trainer, despite that I 'caught' you. It's a scam, to prevent Rockets from going after me. And they're cute. I'm not immune, and I'm a guy!"

(You know Chris, I think you'd actually be not a bad trainer. So long as I'm around, anyway. And thanks for the compliment.)

(She has quite the ego, huh? )

Chris grinned, but didn't say anything. Kani tried to use confusion on Mathrara, but she stopped when she saw Chris would go flying too. (No fair! )

"So? You've used charm on me so many times for food, it's about time you got poked fun of."


	9. The lie becomes the truth

Chapter Eight: The Lie Becomes the Truth.

Chris blinked. There was a clearing ahead – and it looked like... "Is it me, or is that a town ahead?"

Kani nodded, from beside him. (Yes. It's actually a midway place between Cerulean, and Celadon.)

"Great. Got a name for it?"

(Uhm…)

(The town of three winds.)

"Cool. Thanks, Mathrara. How'd you know?"

Mathrara's voice had an 'aww, shucks' tone to it as he replied, (I lived near here for a while. Then got driven out.)

"Oh. Why?"

He sighed. (Pranks.)

"You might want to learn that lesson they keep on preaching at you, ya know?"

(Yes, I know. I still like doing them, though.)

"Ah well. Just keep them harmless."

(And don't involve me.)

Mathrara laughed. (You're just like every Espeon in that aspect…)

"Nothing wrong with enjoying the occasional prank, or not. Ok? Just don't make me the prime target."

(Whatever you say, boss dude.) Mathrara's 'voice' was thick with amusement.

"Kani, I'm gonna get you for that. STOP telling him how to annoy me."

Kani laughed, (Whatever you say, boss dude.)

"Stop it!"

(Whatever you say…) "Next one who says that gets five days in a ball."

Both stopped quickly.

Chris chuckled, and slowly walked towards the town of three winds. His ankle was getting better – but he didn't want to stress it. Mathrara was enough stress.

* * *

A villager grinned, as she watched the new trainer approach. He looked to be a prime target…

She dashed to the center of the town, and sounded a bell. There were several – this one called for a meeting.

* * *

(Uh, Chris? )

"Yea Mathrara?"

(Can I go inside my ball now? I think they still remember me. That was the alert bell. That sound nearly killed me, if I hadn't managed to run.)

"Sure." He pulled out Mathrara's ball out from his pack, and returned him. Just before he disappeared in red light, he said (Kani, be ready to teleport… or whatever you can do…)

Chris narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the sound of THAT, in particular. He'd already been torn through (was it the void?) once, and didn't want to repeat the process.

He sighed, as they (Chris and Kani) entered the village. "Kani, you heard him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid – like trying to prank these people, or something even more stupid than that. Even though I think that he's overreacting." As he said that, he entered the village proper.

(He's more trouble than he is worth.)

"True. But he's useful."

(Yea, if you need someone to come after you with a pitchfork.)

Chris cracked a grin at that. "He fought off that Tauros…"

(So could I.)

Chris restrained himself from pointing out that it seemed like she couldn't have, from what she sounded like at the time. "Still, it's kinda cool, the fact that he can use attacks like that." Chris froze, as a kid (about eight, from his looks), was looking at him in something like amazement. He grimaced (he worried if the kid had seen him talking to Mathrara), then glared at the kid. The boy backed up, clearly alarmed by the dirty look. Since it looked like he wasn't going to talk unless spoken to, Chris finally said "what?"

"Did you just talk to your Espeon?"

Chris rubbed his head, and shrugged. "She talks back." Right after the last word left Chris's mouth, the kid ran off.

"Well, that was weird." He looked around, and spotted a hair salon. He really didn't care that it was mostly full of mothers – he wanted to get rid of his characteristic hair. He walked in, and sighed. He was going to miss his reflection…

* * *

He came back out, rubbing his newly color changed hair, and occasionally his face. Now it was his normal hair color, except for the hair near his forehead. That he'd gotten dyed blue. And they'd insisted on his shaving, for some stupid reason. He turned to Kani, grinning slightly. She'd had to wait inside (and stay away from him for some stupid reason), and deal with several kids. Young grabby kids. "Well?"

(Better than before…)

"Crap."

(Why do you insist on looking stupid? )

Chris ignored that. "Kani, do we have to spend the day in a hotel? I didn't pack much money. Not that we had much to begin with…"

(Pokemon center's supposed to be free for trainers.)

"Aw, shit. Not this again…"

(You can also register there.)

"Wait… you're not… seriously…"

(Yes. You know what? I WANT you to register. You've got potential. Even Mathrara agrees with that.)

"Huh?"

(We talked a lot, while you were asleep. He said the same thing – you have potential. I'd like to see it drawn out.)

"But… we're dealing with the Rockets. Wouldn't they have a spy in place in the League?"

(Even if they do, this is a backwater town. They won't have any of their operatives here. Besides, then you can't get busted for being something you're not. You want to be a target? Try sitting in a station, while they press charges. Faking a trainer's identity is a felony. And what's it matter? By the time they find out, you'll be gone from here.)

Chris sighed, and hung his shoulders. "Fine…"

* * *

The pokemon center was empty, except for the red-haired nurse. "Well, hello there. Can I help you?"

Chris sighed, as Kani nudged him. He kept silent, but her 'gentle' prodding was too much. "Actually… where do I register to become a trainer?"

The nurse looked at him – almost in surprise. "Why… I thought you would already be registered. What with your Espeon and all…"

He sighed again. "Nope. It's too long of a story. Where do I…"

She sighed, and went under the counter. She came up with a clipboard and a questionnaire. "You fill this out. Once you're done, I'll check it, and if everything's ok, you'll get your trainer's gear. You are eighteen, right?"

Chris's response was a half-sigh, and a nod.

"Well then, that's all that you need. Normally, parental consent is also required, but you're of age…" She continued on, but Chris tuned her out. Most people didn't even ask if he was eighteen.

He glared at Kani, who looked completely innocent. "This is all your fault."

(No. It makes it more convincing. You were well known for your dislike of trainers. If the Rockets dug that info up, you'll have another shield between them and you. It's not like there's a tracking device in trainer's gear… well, actually there is. But I'll disable it.)

He reached for the clipboard, still glaring at Kani. "Grr…. I hate it when you use logic on me like that." Just as he was grabbing it, the nurse held tight. He glanced at her, a questioning look.

"Did you just understand what your Espeon said?" She seemed excited, as if it was a big deal.

Chris paused for a moment. He had a feeling that saying the truth would be a bad idea – someone who understood pokemon would draw attention, and he didn't want that. Thinking quickly, he shrugged. "Yea. What? I'm telepathic, according to her. Most people who use psychics have to be. So what's the big deal?"

"Oh... can she translate for you?"

Chris shrugged. "More or less."

"Please come with me." She grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the back room.

* * *

Kani followed, very reluctantly. She didn't like most pokemon center nurses – they felt like clones to her. Besides, she was worried about Chris – he'd almost slipped there. He hadn't lied, but…

* * *

She led him to an ill-looking Pikachu. "This pokemon has been sick for weeks now. I can't seem to find what's wrong. Maybe she can tell you."

(I'M A HE! )

* * *

Kani, who had just walked in, burst out laughing. She was lying on the floor, nearly fainting with laughter. So much for being a pokemon expert.

* * *

"Yea, yea. You're a he. People are idiots sometimes. I've been called a girl when I kept my hair long. Feel better?"

(Hehe… being called a girl… wait… you understand me? ) The last comment was a shocked question, like the Pikachu was surprised beyond understanding.

"More or less. Sometimes, the hearing fades in and out. Especially when I'm having emotional issues, or if Kani's mad at me." On the sly, he added (actually, I DO understand you. But I'm pretending Kani's translating, so that I don't draw attention.) Chris flinched at the backlash of pain (it wasn't intense, but any head pain isn't pleasant) – evidently, the portion of his mind that Kani had changed hadn't healed fully.

(Telepathy? )

"Espeon trainer, duh. I mean, she walked in right behind me. Even saved my life by teleporting us away."

"Oh… are you a trainer?"

"I'm trying not to confuse him. Save it, please."

(What? )

"Technically, I'm not a trainer. I was going to fill out the stupid application thing, when she heard me argue with Kani."

(Oh. Your Espeon may not have told you this, but I doubt it's just telepathy. Nor was that a teleport.)

(He could understand pokemon language. I've heard of a few people who can.)

Chris shook his head, then telepathically began to talk with him. (Oh, great. But that's not it. I HEAR your words as 'Pikachu'. I also hear them in my mind as what you're saying. Besides, Kani did this to me.) He restrained his expression as the backlash nailed him again. It wasn't getting worse, at least.

(Odd. I've never heard of someone being able to do that before… anyway, it's also interesting that Espeon cannot teleport, yet you claim she did.)

"What?"

(Espeon cannot teleport. It is not a skill they can learn.)

(What? ) Kani's 'voice' was strained, as if she couldn't understand. She'd finally gotten up of the floor.

(Actually, dear, could you perform your teleport? )

Kani nodded, and disappeared. She reappeared quickly.

(I do not know what you did, my dear, but it was not a teleport. Teleports emit a flash of light, before the user disappears. You do not.)

"Then what…"

(I do not know what that is. Perhaps Mew could tell you. Or Ho-oh…)

"They exist?"

(Of course they do. I've seen most of them, and even fought with a few of them.) The old Pikachu's mental voice was wry.

"But…"

"What?"

Chris turned on the nurse, and shook his head. "You don't want to know. Kani?"

(Actually, Chris, they guard the world itself. So why wouldn't they be real? )

"Huh. Hope we never have to fight something like that. Gleh." Chris was glad that he could just talk (the nurse wouldn't understand WHAT he was talking about).

(That's my final question. Young Kani, how do you know such things? And how did you manage that trick with him, to teach him to interpret pokemon language? )

(I… I don't know! )

"She even knows about stuff she's never encountered before…"

(This is quite odd. I've never met a pokemon like you, Kani. No one has been able to grant this gift to someone, yet you have. No psychic has been known to be a living guide to the world, yet you advise your trainer on facts you have never learned… I have no words. Not to mention the fact that you gifted him with this ability, which I'm still surprised about…)

Chris cut him off, before he stated to ramble, "Well, got any answers?"

(Come back to me later. I have spoken to Zapdos before over a matter, perchance I can contact him again. Anyway, can you tell her that I'm not sick in the way that she thinks? )

Chris took a moment to digest that, then finally realized that he needed to ask, "then what's wrong?"

"He's discolored, abnormally warm, all the machines say he has a unspecified illness, and has a far higher concentration of energy than I'm used to seeing." The nurse seemed a bit shaken – it had looked like he HAD been asking about what was wrong…

(Nothing that she could come up with. I'm naturally this way. I'm what some people call a 'shiny' pokemon. And I have the PPS. It's rare as hell. And my name's Cloudburst, for future reference.)

"Kani says he's fine. He's naturally this way, and that he has PPS. He's named Cloudburst." Kani flinched slightly at the small lie, but no one noticed.

"PPS? But I've never encountered a Pikachu with PPS! And the discoloring isn't a symptom of it…"

"He's a 'shiny'. That's her translation of his words."

"Oh… you DO understand her, don't you?"

"I don't lie. It gives Kani a headache."

(It hurts, too. Like a headache all over your body. A migraine, more like…) Chris grimaced, as the pain hit. Now THAT hurt.

"Did I just…"

"Kani, you're one odd Espeon. You know that? Mathrara's right on that." Chris froze, hoping the nurse didn't notice his slipup.

"Did I just hear her?"

He restrained himself from sighing with relief. She hadn't noticed. "More or less. She can use telepathy whenever she wants, just like any other Espeon. She's just more open."

"I've never met an Espeon that did that before."

Chris shrugged. "She's unique. Nothing wrong with that."

(We all are.)

"True."

The pokemon nurse looked disturbed for a moment. Chris gave her a moderate strength glare, and she handed over the clipboard. "Is it ok if I fill it out in here? This guy needs someone who at least understands he's a guy."

She gave him a hard look, and walked out. It was something between a stalk, and a stomp.

"Ok Kani, how'd you pull that off? I know that people without telepathy can't understand what you're saying, or that trainer of Mathrara's earlier would have known he was faking being young. Same for mom."

(I bounced it off you. Basically, I used you like a mirror to make anyone hear me. Humans can understand human telepathy, telepathic or not. Just not pokemon telepathy, unless they're like you. Or if the pokemon is very strong of mind. It's partially due to the fact that I've fiddled with your mind already…)

Chris smiled (he really didn't care), and went to work on his questionnaire. "Damn. Problem right here. 'Name:' "

(Just give your real name.)

(Actually, don't give your last name. Just initial it. I've known a few trainers to get away with it here.)

"Thanks, Cloudburst."

He continued to fill it out, and once he finished, he left the room. Cloudburst smiled faintly, and fell asleep.

At least she knew his name now. And why nothing worked on him. As soon as he recovered some energy, he would see about learning more…


	10. Mail

Appearance change: Chris has gotten his haircolor changed, to get rid of his former look. The front part near his forehead is blue, while the rest is a dark brown / black.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Mail.

Chris handed the clipboard, pen, and questionnaire over to the pokemon nurse. "Sorry for back there. But can't you tell if it's a male or not?"

"Yes. It's just… it's so bizarre…"

"I'm a weird guy."

She read his questionnaire over, then began punching keys on her computer terminal. Once, she snapped a picture of Chris, saying it was needed. Then she got back to work. Chris, bored, was looking out the window. He was secretly glad he'd changed his hair color (and kinda glad that he'd gotten a shave) – but he didn't want to reveal his relief over that. It would seem odd, and he'd done enough that was strange already. "Hey, Kani? What's PPS?"

Kani tilted her head, and gave an audible sigh. (Terminal disease. It's a horrible way to go.)

"Did she just answer you?"

"Yea. Apparently a nasty way to die."

"That's odd. We've always thought it was a peaceful way…"

"I guess she disagrees."

"Does she just telepathically tell you?"

"More or less."

The nurse shrugged, then looked at her terminal. "Oh my!"

Chris looked at Kani, alarmed. She was glowing, her teleport ready – or whatever it was.

"What?"

"That was fast. You're approved. In fact, that was so fast, I'm shocked. They must be having a very slow day. There's also another message…"

Chris cut her off before she could continue "Can I have my gear now?"

She looked up from her screen, distracted. "It should be at the machine…"

She went over to the public PC, and picked up some items Chris hadn't noticed there before.

"Ah. Here we go. You're all set." She handed him a thin square like – machine "The ID number in the upper right is your Trainer ID. Don't forget it, it's very important. This is your pokedex. It will provide you with information on pokemon."

Chris grinned. "I dunno. I've already got Kani. She seems to know most everything about a pokemon when we encounter it."

* * *

The nurse shook her head. This boy was something else. "And this is your navi-gear. It's got a cell phone, map, and other functions." She handed him it, and he strapped it to his wrist. She finally handed him his trainer's card.

* * *

Kani smiled faintly to herself, and drew upon her psychic power to melt the tracking device within the navi-gear. It was almost child's play, how the league thought they fooled most trainers with this trick.

It never fooled a competent psychic for a minute. Most didn't bother to destroy it, but she had reason to.

She'd doubted that she could manage such fine manipulation earlier, but she'd gotten quite skilled with psychic manipulation these days.

* * *

"I'll not say it. You know what I'd say, anyway."

"Thank you. Anyway, there was another message. If you would give me a moment…"

She went back to her station, and pressed a few keys. "That's odd. It's a message directed at you from another trainer. I'll route it to the PC over there. You can go read it there."

Chris went to the PC, and read over the text message.

* * *

Kani relaxed, and de-activated her teleport. Interested, she tapped into Chris's senses.

* * *

Chris turned back to look at Kani curiously, then shrugged. Apparently, she could tap into his mind if she wanted. But that was all right with him, anyway.

"_Chris, it's April. I've seen your mother. What was left of her, anyway. She was murdered recently. Almost a day after it was said a boy matching your description fled from police, your house was blown up. The police here are in a frenzy. They're really steamed about you, you know? That you teleported off like that. They say you're the only witness, and that the rockets have nearly a million bounty on you. I'd recommend changing your hair color from those red and black stripes. That's DISTINTLY mentioned in the reward poster's I've seen. They don't know much about you besides that. Besides the fact you have Kani – and they'll have trouble with that. Lots of trainers are getting into the Eevee craze. I've even seen a few more Espeons – your Kani is unique, did I ever tell you? Her coloring's darker than every other one I've seen. But they don't mention it, and I'm not saying a word._

_Anyway, even the Elite Four are getting interested in your case. That's saying something – usually you never hear from them. I'm almost jealous, except I wouldn't want this much attention._

_I heard that they bombed your house because they wanted to shut your mom up. She was talking to the police, the news, anyone who listened – about you, HER son, and how you survived the rocket's attack. Anyway, I hope you stay low for a while. I'd even wait before going to Cerulean._

_Thanks for the cash, though. Geez, you worked a lot. Now I've got enough to take better care of my pokemon (I guess you were trying to tell me that, weren't you?)._

_I'm heading off for Fuchsia. The Safari Zone has always been somewhere I want to visit. I've even got a badge from Erica! She's really nice, you know that?_

_I still want you to tell me some day what happened. Maybe after you read this, you'll tell me... Please?_

_Say hi to Kani for me._

_April _

_PS, I did some snooping, and someone told me you'd never had a girlfriend. Is that true?"_

Chris sighed, and closed the message. He had NO idea how she'd pulled that one off (getting the message routed to him), but she had. "Excuse me, but could you delete that? It's a private message…" He tried to look embarrassed. The nurse, fooled, smiled faintly, and deleted the message, thinking nothing of it – besides that it was a love note. She wasn't interested in teenage love.

Chris began to fiddle with his pokenav, until it went into E-Mail. He'd memorized the address before he asked her to delete the message. Apparently the Pokenav was equipped with a Dictaphone, because it popped out when he entered E-Mail. Sighing, he quietly spoke his message into the thing.

_"April:_

_It's Chris. I'm still alive. I'm at the town of three winds right now – though when I send this, I'll be somewhere outside of town. I'm going to be careful with this._

_Anyway, I managed to get registered as a trainer. So now I can wander around, and actually be legit. That had been bothering Kani, I guess._

_And if you didn't hear (I doubt that), I wasn't too fond of trainers before I ran. My neighbors would have happily told the Rockets that (I suspect they did, for some money), so this should be another confusing turn, should they learn what has happened. Not to mention that I got my hair color changed before that, so I don't have the same hair color. Now it's my normal color, except for some strands being blue (Black brown is my natural color)._

_I'm none too sorry about Mom. She wasn't the best mother. Actually, I think Child Services screwed up with her. I shouldn't have been in that family. So I'm fine emotionally – and Kani can work on me, if I lose it later._

_Damned glory hound. All she wanted to do was get fame… now she's paid the price._

_So now I'll have to use a different surname, say my parents got divorced or something. Since I gave my name as "Chris W." and it was Oked, I'm safe enough. Thank the gods for that. I don't know how THAT name went though. I guess some trainers have issues with their family. I know I had issues with mine._

_I also lucked out – the pokemon center nurse didn't recognize me. She DID notice that I can understand what Kani says, and used me to ask what was wrong with a Pikachu._

_Oh, and one happy bit of news: I've found and caught a Vulpix! He's a bit of a prankster (he's pulled a few on me, but I'm not saying what), but he's quite useful. He even knows hypnosis and heat wave… :)_

_April, I know this is asking a lot, but could you keep me informed? I know you're traveling, but if you hear anything concerning me (even rumors, I need a laugh these days), I'd like to hear them. You seemed to be interested in anything, so…_

_Oh, and if you do that, I'll be happy to owe you a favor, or even a few. It's nice to know what rumors are going around before I get ambushed by them. _

_But please… don't be so detailed next time. These messages CAN be read, you know._

_(sigh)_

_I'll tell you if I owe you enough. Only face to face, though. I still don't want to risk it, but if you're so determined to know, you'll have to earn it. :P_

_Chris._

_And yes, that wasn't a joke. I'm eighteen, and no girlfriend. EVER. weeps in sadness I don't know why everyone knows that. It's Kani's favorite way to annoy me. She always says that "I'm a nice guy – so why don't I have a girlfriend?" I don't know what to do – every girl in Celadon that knew me said I was a nice guy. I was just the guy they went to for boy advice – but never to go out with. What? Am I 'too perfect' for them or something? GLEH! There's no way that's true!_

'_Three signs of a doomed hope: the broken spear, the stranger's weeping, and the wiseman's sigh.' "_

Chris reread the message, and saved it (he'd sent it once he was out of town). He didn't know too much about the tech, but as long as it worked, he'd be content. Besides, that last remark had stung. Why did everyone have to keep pounding that issue?

He walked out, whistling a tune he'd made up in what he was now calling his 'past life' (he certainly couldn't go back with his house destroyed.), which he called "Look at what you've done". It was quite depressing - which was why he liked it.

(Boss, that tune's really depressing. Oh, and I think Mathrara wants out.)

"Kani, he's been chased out. I'm NOT getting chased out of town because someone remembers him. Tell him no. You should be able to reach him, but I can't. Besides, he said that he wanted to stay in..."

Just as he said that, a crowd of people was charging towards the center. "Wonder what…"

The crowd was shouting something about battle. Chris cut himself off – that figured. "A battling event. And one gets you the pot that I'm going to be forced into this."

(I suspect so. Ah well. I might get swift to compliment my bite! )

"That doesn't make sense. Don't Eevees and Espeons learn that attack at the same time, or something like that?"

(Mom and dad knew it. I inherited bite.)

"Oh. Well… I take it you WANT to fight?"

(More or less.)

Chris sighed. "Kani, you're playing with fire. Mathrara fire. Do you realize that if you get too tired, I'll have to use that prankster?"

(I just won't get tired.)

"So spoke the arrogant one, who shortly fell, after claiming invulnerability."

(Quit quoting books at me! Besides, I doubt they'll connect the dots.)

As they argued, the crowd had closed in, and circled around the pair, all with expectancy in their eyes. Chris turned away from Kani (and their argument), to most of the crowd. His face was a scowl as he gave them an evaluative look. "What do you want?"

An elderly man stepped forward. "You, trainer… you will be participating in our tournament battle, will you not?"

"Uh, Kani? Little help?"

(They hold a tourney every once in a while. They say it's scheduled, but usually it only happens whenever a trainer stops in. Not too often, since most trainers travel from Saffron to Cerulean. This place is too backwater for most.)

"Just perky. Typical rotten luck. As if what happened at home wasn't enough…"

The old man looked confused at the exchange. It must have looked like he (Chris) was talking to himself. Chris shook his head, still tired. "Not today. I'm tired, and I've been walking for days. Tomorrow, then it's a better chance of getting a 'yes'. Maybe."

The old man seemed deflated by Chris's hostility. Actually, Chris was just cranky. That was, until Kani took a hand. (We will accept, if we have two days to rest. We're tired, and I've been eating his cooking for DAYS.)

The old man seemed a bit surprised, but nodded acceptance. Most the crowd dispersed, except a few kids. Including the one that Chris had talked to earlier. The one he'd talked to earlier was telling his friends "I told you – he DOES talk to his Espeon!"

"No, he was talking to himself!"

"Then who was that who spoke? The one that accepted?"

Chris shook his head, and sighed. "Hey, that wasn't me who said that. My cooking's not that bad. That was my Espeon, Kani."

The other kid (he looked like a bully to Chris), frowned. "I don't believe you."

Chris grinned, then shrugged. "More or less, it was her. She bounced it off me, so any human could understand it, but it's still her doing. That gave me a headache, by the way." He glared at Kani for a moment, then continued, "and I never said it's unique to speak with a psychic. All you have to have is the minimum talent with telepathic communication, and psychics can talk back. Don't you people get psychics traveling through here?"

Chris was glad that he had learned that unique tidbit of info at work. Being a unique trainer would draw attention – another person who could talk with psychics wasn't anything new.

The group was looking at the kid that had pointed Chris out in some kind of awe. They didn't really seem to notice that Chris was already heading back into the pokemon center - as they were talking at high speed to him (and preventing him from pointing out that Chris was walking away).

* * *

The bully that had spoken up watched the trainer walk away, then smirked. That was a rare pokemon…

* * *

"Kids these days. Was I ever like that?"

(Not really. You grew up fast.)

"I had no choice. I had to learn fast."

(You're lucky, you know. Most people like you end up vicious.)

Chris walked back into the center, nodding to Kani's comment. "Yea. I know. Again, it's your fault."

(Aww… thanks! )

Chris stopped by the counter. "Uhm, can I get a check-up on my pokemon?"

She looked him over, then smiled. "They ambush you? That's fine. If you would return all your pokemon to their balls, please…"

Chris returned Kani (She managed to sigh about being returned though). He then took her ball, and Mathrara's ball, and handed them over.

"You only have two pokemon?"

Chris shrugged. "Considering that I'm technically only a trainer for a few minutes, it's no real surprise."

The nurse took the balls away. Chris went to the nearby couch, and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep, but he wanted to rest his eyes.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, the nurse returned. She thought the trainer was sleeping, until he opened his eyes at her footsteps. He looked a bit silly, with his head hanging over the side. "They ok?"

"They're both in excellent shape. I'd just like to ask you to not feed your Espeon so much meat. Espeons tend to be vegetarians; they don't need so much protein."

"Alright. Mathrara's ok?"

"Mathrara? I've never heard that name before. He's fine. More or less, you're feeding him right. It would be better if you fed them poke food…"

Chris shrugged. "Yea. If I only had the cash."

She smiled. "Actually, the prize for winning the tournament is some poke food, and a moderate sum of money." She then presented him with his pokeballs, which he grabbed – even though his head was upside-down by that point. He then released both his pokemon. The nurse walked off to the back room again. He gave her the creeps, in a way.

* * *

Chris grinned, at the wrong side up images of his pokemon. "Hey. 'sup?"

(Oh, no…)

"Forget it Mathrara. You've been with me for a year, remember? So how could you be the one they chased out?"

(Oh… gotcha.)

(Oh, no. Please, save that for a last resort.)

"Deal. Anyway, you in?"

He snickered – well, Chris thought he did. It was hard to tell, since Vulpix usually don't make human noises. (Oh, sure. I'd love a chance to pound on something. That bull was no fun.)

"It'd be more fun if you'd not hypnotized it."

(Maybe. But then you'd try to catch it.)

"Aww…."

(How many times do I have to say NO? )

"Until we get to the Safari Zone."

Kani blinked several times. (Wait, we're…) Chris grinned, unable to restrain himself. (Oh… not funny. Mathrara's a bad influence on you.)

(More or less, he's getting a sense of humor! ) Chris grinned even further, then shook his head.

"Look, we're not heading there. I'm not interested in that. We're sticking to the plan I outlined – Cerulean, then Saffron. After that…"

(We'll burn that bridge when we come to it.)

(That's a bad expression.)

"From a fire type, I'm not too surprised. He never stuck me to be the type with a taste for good humor." Mathrara growled at that, not amused.

He looked outside towards the setting sun. "Well, let's crash. I'm tired, and we have another day before we get in that tourney. Until then, you two opposed to training?"

(Not really. Your mind's getting powerful, you know? Not as strong as mine, but you're getting stronger. You'll be healed tomorrow, I think.)

(I'm not opposed. What kind, though? )

"Great… uhm… not battling. You get too hurt, then the other has to carry the whole thing. We'll do target practice, that kind of stuff."

(Boring.)

(Mathrara, it's better. You can fight in the wild later. Now, we could use that food.)

"Kani, you have a one track mind sometimes."

(Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't like my food.)

(No, but you'll get fat.)

Kani growled, and sent Mathrara flying a few feet away. (Not funny.)

Chris sighed. "I warned the two of you…"

Kani stuck out her tongue, then shook her head. (I was just responding like any girl would.)

Chris shrugged. "Yea, I know. You say that to a girl, you get slapped, Mathrara. Kani's slap is just a bit different."

(That's not fair! )

"So? I've been slapped too, when I said something a girl took personally. I've learned my lesson – just don't piss them off. Or they might come after you with a mallet, or pepper spray." Chris grinned – he'd watched too much anime, if that was the first thing he thought of when he mentioned pissing off a girl. How could they carry a big mallet in a tiny purse? It was something he'd never understood, and probably never would.

Mathrara shook his head, making a whining noise. (So you should be on MY side! )

"Yea. But I'm contrary. Besides, what'll you do when you go gaga over a girl? I doubt I ever will, but you've got a shot…"

(Oh. Uhm…) He didn't know what to say, embarrassed.

Chris laughed. "Kani… where's the sleeping area?"

She just gave a humanlike shrug, and led the way.

* * *

Chris fell asleep, with Kani and Mathrara out, and nearby. 


	11. Rude Awakenings

Chapter Ten: Rude Awakenings.

Chris awoke in the middle of the night, to the cry of a Vulpix. For a moment, his mind was so foggy that it didn't understand what communications it was receiving – actually; Chris had no idea what the hell was happening. It only lasted a second, and then he shook it off. Most the fog still remained, but one thing penetrated it.

Kani had disappeared.

Chris, worried, retreated into himself, trying to reach her with telepathy. He didn't even notice that he didn't hurt when he used it.

All he got was blackness.

"Shit." He came out of his impromptu meditation in time to hear Mathrara's last few words… (and I can't seem to smell her! )

"Wait, what?"

(Kani. She's gone – someone took her. It was sleep powder. I woke up, and tried to wake you up. I guess my body must have burned some of the powder off before it hit me. But… I can't smell Kani. Something used sweet scent, and I can't smell anything.)

Chris sighed. "Well, now what?"

(If only I could clear my nose…)

"How long till that happens?"

(I don't know.)

Chris sighed. "Look, go back to sleep. I'm going to meditate. There's no way I can sleep, so I'll try to find her."

* * *

"No way." Mathrara locked onto Chris's eyes, and used hypnosis. He then curled up, thinking things over. He'd done like Kani had warned him if she disappeared – hypnotized him into sleep, then mostly blocked off his open mind from what his telepathic powers would receive. He'd have a hard time hearing anything he didn't know, but that was the idea.

Now that girl owed him a favor. Smiling to himself, he curled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

Chris awoke with the sun in his face. "Aw, crap. That Mathrara! What the hell's he thinking?"

Mathrara was already up, stretching. (Simple. You couldn't find her then. Try now.)

Chris did the same thing he'd done last time, but nothing happened. Something seemed different, but he guessed it was sleep haze. He had a hard time hearing Mathrara, too…

"Nada. Guess she's gotten one heck of a dose of sleep powder."

(Is her pokeball gone? )

Chris shook his head, pulling out a decorated ball. "No way. I SLEEP on this thing to prevent someone from doing that. They can't catch her, so they've got another motive."

(Make you lose? )

"Could be. Or a collector. Those nuts would do anything for rare pokemon."

(Sleep powder, and sweet scent. That's an Oddish's work. I've burned enough of them to know that much.)

"That's no help. Those things are common as heck."

(True.)

Chris sighed, and walked out of the room. Mathrara followed at a discrete distance.

"Oh, hello there. Can I help you?"

Chris didn't have the energy to fire a dirty look, or complain about security. "My Espeon was stolen last night. And I can't seem to find her."

The nurse looked at him, trying to judge if he was joking. He wasn't. Her face hardened, and she began to punch some commands into the computer. "We have a security system here. It at least should have captured an image of the offender…"

Chris watched the flashing video. Nothing appeared for a while, then the punk Chris remembered from the gang of kids snuck in.

The nurse studied the boy's picture, then turned to Chris. "You know this boy?"

"Saw him, once."

"That's Steven. He's quite a trouble-maker, but I have no idea what possessed him to do something like this…"

Chris sighed. He figured he did. "How about an Espeon that's loose enough to talk to anyone telepathically?"

"She did what?"

"After we got ambushed by that mob of people, she accepted their tourney challenge, as long as we had a day to rest. Though I doubt he understands that she can't normally do that…"

The nurse sighed, and clicked a button. She then produced a sheet of paper from somewhere, and handed it to Chris. "You might want to start here. It's the directions to his house. Don't go charging in, his parents believe he is a 'good boy'."

Chris nodded his thanks, and ran out (sort of – his ankle couldn't support a full run yet). Mathrara managed to keep up, as Chris dashed out.

* * *

Chris looked up from the map the nurse had provided. "So… nice place." It was – for a mansion. Fencing surrounded the place.

Chris shook his head. "Damn. I hate this. What the hell can I do?"

(Let me. I'll go in. I can pretend to be a cute little pokemon, and see if I can find Kani.)

"Can you?"

(I've pulled this stunt more than once. I know what I'm doing.)

Before Mathrara could run off, Chris restrained him gently. He pulled out a Chesto berry, and offered it to Mathrara. "Here. Somehow make Kani take this."

(Gotcha. You gonna let go now? )

Chris nodded, releasing him, and Mathrara ran into the mansion. He disappeared quickly, apparently into a basement window.

Chris followed his progress until he disappeared into the window. "Who'da thought that a Vulpix has the nature of a prankster? Or that it would come in use?" He sighed, and set himself for a long wait.

* * *

(Found her! Chris, you read me? )

Chris started, then nodded to the absent Mathrara. He tried to respond, but had a hard time sending the first time. He had to basically 'yell'. (Yea, I read ya. Brat took her? )

(Looks like it. He HAD one mean Gloom guarding her. Until it met my Heat Wave.)

Chris rolled his eyes skyward. (Well? )

(Oh, right… that berry. Hold on a moment…)

Another voice cut in a moment later( …bleargh! What's that Vulpix doing to my mouth? )

Chris burst out laughing. A passerby looked curiously at him, but he really didn't care.

(Kani? Sorry about whatever Mathrara did, but could you two teleport out of there before that brat comes back? )

(Oh, fine. Jerk of a Vulpix…)

Kani re-appeared next to Chris, and with a rather alarmed Mathrara next to her.

(Don't EVER take me there again.)

(Don't ever do that to me again, and I'll think about it.)

(Fine.)

Chris shrugged. "You want to walk? Fine. I don't blame you, but it's faster..."

* * *

Kani smiled. Mathrara had done like he said. Even though she had to get even with him for that kiss, she'd go easy on him.

She took off the 'fog' that blocked off most of Chris's abilities, and instead shielded him herself. He didn't seem to notice the change.

* * *

"HEY! YOU!"

Chris looked back. The kid was back, and it looked like he'd seen part of the escape. A vein near Chris's eye flared, as he barely managed to suppress his temper. He called out in a gangster tone (he'd learned how to speak like one at home) "hey brat! Wazzup?"

The kid reached the gate, and blew through them. "That's MY Espeon now!"

Chris smirked, and pulled out Kani's ball. "I beg to differ. Since this clearly has my name on it, and this" he recalled Kani for a moment, then released her, "works on her, she's obviously my partner."

The kid growled. "I want her, so she's mine!" He threw a pokeball, and out came a Growlithe. "Growly! Ember!"

(I'll deal with this furball.)

"Mathrara?"

Mathrara stood, and directly took the ember attack.

"What're you doing?"

He appeared to laugh, as his body absorbed the embers. (Fire doesn't work on me. My ability's Flash Fire. Don't tell the kid that, I'm gonna mime being hurt. Until I burn down that Growlithe.)

Chris nodded slightly. "Mathrara? Try a will-o-wisp!"

"Growly! Dodge it!" The Growlithe dodged the attacking fires, but they kept coming until it was struck.

"Growly!"

Mathrara stood there, supposedly panting. The Growlithe, stung by the flames, charged forward in a bite attack.

"Mathrara? Now might be nice…"

The Vulpix attacked in a blazing Quick Attack, catching the Growlithe by surprise. It got knocked away, and had a hard time getting up – Mathrara must have caught its leg in the attack. It stayed down after Mathrara hypnotized it.

Chris snorted. "Kid, give it up. Mathrara's pissed, and frankly, I'm about ready to go Medieval on your butt. Now."

"No!"

He threw another ball. This time, a Beedrill came out.

"Fine. Your pokemon's pain, I guess. Mathrara, I'll leave it up to you." With that, Chris began to rub his ankle. "Damn thing. It's still not completely healed."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beedrill was going after Mathrara with Twineedle. Mathrara was dodging, not really trying.

Kani, from the sidelines, swished her tail irritably. That Vulpix was grating on her nerves. First that kiss, then this showing off… (Mathrara, just finish it already!)

(Fine.)

* * *

Mathrara jumped away from the Beedrill, then launched another Heat Wave. The Beedrill went down, burned to a crisp by the attack. Chris was surprised it wasn't dead.

"Ready yet?"

"No!" The boy's bravado was wearing thin with his pokemon falling like pins, but he still had one left. He called out his Poliwrath.

"Heh. Your Vulpix is gone, now!"

Chris shrugged, as Mathrara walked away. Kani, looking smug, took his place. "I don't know about that."

(Actually, it's a fighting type. I win.) Kani's 'voice' was cold.

"Don't get cocky, Kani. Type isn't everything."

"Wrath, Hyper Beam!"

"See my point?"

The Poliwrath gathered himself, then launched the attack at Kani. Kani, bemused, just jumped out of the way of the attack – it looked like the Poliwrath hadn't practiced his TM move at all. The beam flew over Chris's head, and upwards.

(What a nice attack. That would have hurt. My turn.) She fired a confusion, knocking the Poliwrath back. It seemed to be unable to move.

"Kani, just finish this. No more showing off, or Mathrara's going to have competition. "

Kani fired another confusion attack, and the Poliwrath fainted.

"Wrath! No!"

Chris sighed. Kani was emitting a faint bit of surprise (he just knew she was surprised, though he didn't know HOW), and new strength. Actually, both pokemon were. "You two… what now?"

Kani gave a laugh. (I'm close to psybeam. I've already got swift.)

(I've gained imprison! Imprison is useful only on pokemon that know the same attacks that I know, but still…)

(It blocks their attacks, so long as Mathrara knows it. He can use the attacks he knows, and they can't. Nice, huh? )

"Yeouch."

* * *

The kid, ignored, had tried to sneak up on Kani, with more sleep powder in his hands. The only problem was, he was suddenly trapped in a cage of blue fire.

* * *

Chris studied the cage. "Interesting… so that's imprison on a human. I guess the name fits. Hey, kid, next time don't try this crap. Or mommy and daddy might not believe that you're a 'good little boy' anymore."

The three walked away. After a minute, Mathrara paused. (Well, that's that. I turned off the imprison. He should be free now.)

"Yea, yea. Brat."

(Chris, lighten up.)

"I'm not going to. Frankly, I'm almost as pissed as when that Rocket showed up. Why is it that some people treat pokemon as possessions?"

(I don't really know. Well, it's noon, and both of us have gained something we normally wouldn't have.)

"I'd rather that you were safe, than having to worry like that."

(That's really such a nice statement, it's a wonder…)

Chris returned Mathrara. He then gave a warning look to Kani. "Sorry, but I'm in a horrible mood right now. Mathrara used hypnosis on me to force me to sleep. So I have a right to be mad at him."

Her voice was wry, (I guessed. Well, let him out. He's learned his lesson.)

Chris flicked Mathrara's ball, releasing him.

(…that you don't have a girlfriend.)

Chris sighed. "There's no way to win with you two. Actually, there is. Kani, control him, you get extra poke-food on the road."

(No way. It's just not worth it.)

Chris just hung his head. "Fine. We'll work for the rest of the day, and call it quits at six. Then we sleep until at least ten, THEN go to the tourney."

* * *

Cloudburst awoke from his nap. He slowly stretched his tired body outward until his joints cracked, then held still. He'd been sleeping longer, these days. He began to generate a unique magnetic field that only electric pokemon could generate. It was their signal to Zapdos, that they wished to speak to him. Zapdos usually responded – these days, there wasn't a benefit for each of the legendary birds going at it – Lugia, Ho-oh, other legendary pokemon, and sometimes even trainers would interfere, trying to stop the feuding. They still attacked each other, but not in open battle.

What's more, Coudburst was unique – for he had a deep understanding of the world. Sometimes, even Zapdos would come to HIM for advice – Zapdos would not refuse his request for a meeting lightly.


	12. Tourney Time

Chapter Eleven: Tourney Time

Chris woke up to the sounds of a parade. "Nooooo…." He stuffed a pillow over his head, trying to shut out the noise.

(Well, they're energetic.)

Chris said something, but his response was muffled by the pillow.

(What was that? Didn't hear.)

(I SAID they could go stuff themselves. I want another six hours of sleep.)

Mathrara sat down on Chris's pillow, warming it up. After a few moments, Chris growled, and slowly got up. "That's not funny. What time is it?"

(A bit after sunrise. Nice weather today – mostly clear.)

"Thank you miss weather forecaster. Did Cloudburst say anything?"

(Na. It looks like he's calling someone. Probably Zapdos.)

"Isn't that risky? Calling a legendary here?"

(Not likely. With the battle, everyone will be occupied. He'll probably have some information after the tourney.)

"Great." Chris got up, and dressed quickly. Even before he was finished, Kani was eyeing the door. "Geez. Where does this take place at?"

(Not far. Just go outside, and at least a few people will be there to make sure you go to the battle tournament.) Chris, finished, shrugged and followed Kani outside, and then the people sent to 'escort' him to the field. Mathrara trailed them warily, trying to stay out of sight. When everyone ignored him, he relaxed a bit.

* * *

Chris eyed the tournament board. "Sixteen people entered?"

(Fifteen. You don't count.)

"Whatever. That's four battles. Each of you is getting two rounds, I guess. Since it's one on one."

The judge for the battles called out for Chris to come forward, as well as the trainer he was to face. They were called to shake hands, then call forth their pokemon.

The girl chose a Ninorina. Chris glanced at his two, and Kani stepped forward.

The battle began.

And ended quickly. All Kani did was two confusion attacks (teleporting away from a Bite attack between the two), and the Ninorina went down. She came back, not even breathing hard. "Weak?"

(More or less. Poor girl knew she really didn't have a chance.)

"Well, it's not like Mathrara would have been any better. He'd just confuse her, hypnotize her, and then torch her."

(How did you know…)

"You talk to yourself when you're thinking something over. I could get enough to figure out your plan."

* * *

The same thing happened the next two rounds. A Butterfree and a Sandslash fell, one to Mathrara, and the Sandslash to Kani. Kani had gotten a decent fight out of the Sandslash, and was content with letting Mathrara having the last battle.

"Go, Clefairy!"

(Hey, I'm loose! Wait… oh dear.)

Chris looked at the fairy in interest. He'd never seen one before. Before anything started, he sent her an apologetic look. Then the battle started.

"Clefairy, Sing!"

Mathrara roared, disrupting the song.

"Clefairy, use metronome!

Mathrara glimmered with a ghostly color, then fired a confuse ray.

The ray hit Clefairy, confusing it. It finished the metronome, then hit Mathrara with thrash.

"Mathrara! You ok?"

The fox nodded, not turning his attention away from the battle. (More or less. But I'm annoyed now.)

Mathrara used heat wave, blasting the Clefairy. It flew backwards, then in it's confusion, attacked a nearby person.

The girl called back her Clefairy. She was blushing with embarrassment as the nearby man picked himself up.

Chris sighed. "Well, you two satisfied now?"

(More or less. I'm tougher now. I've even gotten flamethrower and safeguard. That Clefairy must have been in training for a while now.)

(Psybeam's mine. Kinda useful – now I can just disrupt any 'beam' attack with another beam.)

The judge declared Chris the winner, but he wasn't paying attention anyway. He was talking to the girl. Kani was tailing him, in case he needed to use their scam to be able to talk to the Clefairy.

* * *

"Hey, your Clefairy ok?"

The lass gave Chris almost tearful look. "What do you care? You won."

Chris sighed, "I'm worried about her. It seems like she wants to be let out more."

The lass (he thought her name was Joan, or something like that), just gave him a look. "What do you know?"

"I know that I heard Kani comment on how the Clefairy seemed to want more air. That sounds like she's not been getting out very much. You could just let her out more often…"

The girl seemed surprised for a moment, then released her Clefairy.

Chris bent down, and grinned guiltily. "Sorry about that."

(Oh… more or less, I'm just tired. Your Mathrara's attack was powerful, but I'm lucky enough that it seemed to glance off.)

Chris restrained a grimace, and used his telepathy to talk to her. (More likely he pulled the attack. I've seen him roast a Tauros in two attacks.) He almost sighed with relief when it didn't hurt.

(Oh… thank you.)

Chris looked over at Mathrara, who was getting some attention from a couple of girls (mostly petting him, exclaiming about how cute he was). (Well, I didn't do a thing. He mostly acts of his own free will. So I'd say go thank him, except that he's kinda busy right now.)

The lass cut in "What are you doing?"

Chris shrugged. "Nothing. Just listening to what Kani says she's saying."

"If you can have her translate, then why are you traveling? I know some people sell their services…"

"Why am I traveling? Not by my choice. My family died, I just couldn't take living at home anymore." Chris silently congratulated himself – it was true, so Kani wouldn't flinch. And it was such a nasty topic, people wouldn't pry.

She looked shocked for a moment, especially when she looked at Chris's face. He DID have a vague sadness to him… "I'm sorry."

Chris smiled faintly, "thanks. A bit of advice for you – not a lot of pokemon totally enjoy being inside their balls. Both mine like to stay loose, and apparently, your Clefairy would like some more time outside… well, leave it up to them, sometimes, if they want to stay out." After he said that, Kani nudged him, and Chris bent down again, gently stroking her. He gave her (the lass) a grin, then went to go receive the awards.

* * *

Chris shook his head, as he slowly slipped away from the post-tournament. He didn't want to talk to them right now, he wanted to talk to Cloudburst. The prizes were packed, and he wanted to get moving. Mathrara was following Chris and Kani – reluctantly. He'd wanted some more coddling. It appeared that the townsfolk had forgotten about his pranks (or that he was the prankster) – so he wanted the attention. "Kani, can you?"

(Sure.)

Chris picked up the reluctant Mathrara, and then Kani 'teleported' the three of them.

The trip through the void was short, this time. Only a matter of seconds.

They came out, right in the room that Cloudburst was staying in. "Hey Cloudburst."

(Hello. I've spoken to Zapdos, and he had no clue about your Kani's abilities.)

"Why do I have a feeling that Zapdos wouldn't know?"

(More or less, I wasn't surprised. However, I have his word that he would look for an answer about that.)

Chris nodded faintly. "Well, thanks for that. Any idea when he'll get back?"

(I don't know. I've asked him to just speak to you.)

(That's odd. Most legends prefer to hide themselves.)

"That's still creepy, sometimes. You know that?"

(I deemed the two of you safe enough. Give me your word that you will not attempt to do something stupid, and you will be fine.)

"I won't touch him. Zapdos is a legend… and it's not my place to go after a legend. Not to mention he'd easily win."

(I would never allow the balance of nature to be thrown off.)

(I don't care. I only respect the fire legends.)

"Mathrara, he wasn't talking to you."

(So? )

Cloudburst just laughed, and slowly fell into a slumber. Chris looked down at the sleeping figure, and shook his head. "Poor guy."

(He's lived for a long time. He's at peace. When his time comes, he will be ready.)

Chris nodded, and led the way outside, and out of town.


	13. A Rocket Encounter

Chapter Twelve: A Rocket Encounter.

Chris pressed a button on his pokenav, then resumed walking after Kani. Mathrara looked up, curious. (What was that about? )

"Oh… an e-mail, from a trainer I'd encountered a bit before I met you. She sent me some facts about what's been happening at home."

(Good news? )

Chris shook his head. Kani, taking pity on him, spoke for him. (His mom's dead. Rockets bombed his house. And now they've got a million bounty on him.)

(That seems excessive.)

(Well, he knows for a FACT what was there. What's more, he was a witness to what occurred. And since a rocket grunt tried to kill him, the rockets will be under severe pressure from police now. Stealing is one thing, murder another. I understand what they're trying to do. Kill him, or capture him. One or the other.)

"Yea. It looks like April got away clean. I guess she did some digging, too."

(Clever of her. You know…)

"Kani, no."

She shook her head, and fell silent.

* * *

A pair of rockets studied the traveler carefully from their hidden viewpoint. "Well, what do you think?"

"It looks safe enough. He obviously leaves his pokemon loose."

"Only rookies make that kind of mistake, huh?"

"Well, that, but I'm more interested in the fact that it looks like he's able to understand his pokemon."

"It could just be that Espeon. They supposedly can use telepathy."

"True, but there is no lag. When his Vulpix talks, he responds too quickly for his Espeon to have translated."

"Well, what good does that do us? People like that tend to hate us."

"We could force his cooperation. All we need to do is hold his pokemon hostage, and we could control him."

"Maybe. I don't think that's possible, though. At least, let's steal them. Maybe the Espeon's just a fast thinker, and it's translating for him at a quick rate."

They activated their trap, causing the trainer and his pokemon to fall into a pit.

* * *

Chris sighed, from his tangled position with the other two. "Yeouch. Pitfall."

(Hardly funny. Gimme a moment…)

They reappeared out of the pit, off to the side. Chris noticed two people were looking in expectation down the hole – at nothing.

"Hardly funny. What're you trying to do, steal Kani and Mathrara?"

The duo turned, and seemed a bit surprised. "Can Espeon teleport?"

"Not that I can remember."

They each threw a pokeball, calling out a Magmar and an Electabuzz.

Chris glared at the two. Each took a step back. (Why, you two? Why are you helping thieves? )

(We act on behalf of them. We follow orders.)

Kani screamed back (That's no excuse!)

"Kani, Mathrara, let's go."

The Magmar breathed flame, while the Electabuzz used thunderpunch.

Mathrara jumped into the flame, and Kani used Light Screen to halve the thunderpunch's power.

(You two powered up yet? )

(I'm ready to deal with them.)

(A calm mind would help. That still hurt.)

(Kani, power up. Mathrara, use hypnosis on the Electabuzz. Get it out of the fight!)

Kani glowed with light, and Mathrara managed to hypnotize the Electabuzz. The rocket growled, and started yelling for his Electabuzz to wake up. The Magmar went to burn Kani, but every time it used a fire attack, it was absorbed by Mathrara. Frustrated, it used confuse ray on Mathrara.

(Mathrara? ) Mathrara didn't respond logically, so Chris cursed verbally. (Crud. Kani, use psybeam! )

Mathrara, confused, began to use Heat Wave on the Electabuzz. Chris grinned slightly – spiteful little fox, that one. The damage to the Magmar (Heat Wave hit all opponents) was negligible, but not so for the Electabuzz.

Kani's psybeam was brutal on the Magmar. It was thrown into it's trainer, and barely had energy to stand. It fired a smokescreen, in an effort to hide.

Kani, un-amused, used Confusion (which didn't need her eyes to hit), and finished the Magmar.

The Electabuzz awoke to burning. It managed to free itself from Mathrara's attack, and threw a thunderpunch at Mathrara. He yipped, then passed out. He'd gotten hit on the head.

Chris returned Mathrara, and swore gently. (Kani? Finish it, then let's get OUT of here! )

Kani fired another psybeam, knocking out the Electabuzz. She then ran back to Chris, and the two disappeared.

* * *

The rockets, disgruntled, returned their pokemon. There wasn't a point in trying any further – even though they both had more pokemon, the kid was gone.

"That kid… so much for being a rookie. Did he even make a command to his pokemon?"

"Not that I could tell. Why?"

"The way they responded. I think he's a psychic. There's no other explanation."

"They could just be well trained."

"An eighteen year old, with a unevolved Vulpix, and an Espeon only? Not likely. Probably some trainer on a 'new journey' kick."

"Well, let's report this. The fact that that a Espeon could teleport might be worth something."

"Just make sure to stress that we were caught off guard by his attacks, and he fled before we could defeat him. And forget about that talking to other pokemon thing. They'd get us sent to the loony bin."

The other nodded, then both walked off.

* * *

Chis collapsed as soon as he was freed from immobility. Kani wasn't much better – she was exhausted. Both were tired – Chris hadn't ever used such a large amount of telepathy, and Kani was worn out from the tournament before. He'd called out advice all the time, and attacks…

"What were they after us for?"

(Probably Mathrara and me.)

"How long until he's better?"

(Oh… I'd say a while. You really should have stayed at the center.)

"Sorry, but we'd been there for a few days. Remember the 'keep moving' thing I said earlier? Besides, goons don't take too long to arrive by chopper."

(Backwater…)

"With two goons nearby it. And if Mathrara hadn't been taking all the fire attacks, you'd be out of it."

(Alright, I give. I need a nap, and you're not much better off. We're about twenty miles distant from the ambush point. Can we just stop? )

Chris nodded, and began to set up camp. Kani curled up to sleep.

Once that was done, Chris fell asleep himself.

* * *

A rocket analyst paused. There was something disturbing about the report he was reading.

"A psychic trainer, with a teleporting Espeon… now, I know I've heard that somewhere."

He went digging, until he found the black-list. When he read the description of the witness teenager, he shook his head. The Espeon might set some people off, but the list clearly said that he had a stupid haircut, and wasn't psychic.

He wasn't that raw, to call in a alert on only a half truth.


	14. Dratini attack and a 'gifted one?

Authors note: Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for updates. Even though I had spring break, my ISP was giving me hell. I couldn't log onto the internet at ALL, and the library has issues with me, I can't log on there.  
I'll update when I can, but for a while... the updates will be whenever I have a chance. I'm up to about chapter 30, but... I still need to tweek a few things.  
Actually, I just wanted to torment ya. :)

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise, I think no one's reading this thing, so I DON'T update unless I have nothing better to do. And I usually can find SOMETHING to do. Or you could E-mail me a request to update, I don't mind that. It's just that I don't know if anyone cares.  
(Shrugs) just call me wierd. Everyone else I know does.

Chapter Thirteen: Dratini Attack – and a 'Gifted One'?

* * *

In the early morning, Mathrara's ball lit up, and then the fox appeared in a burst of light. He glared at the ball, then settled down near the other two.

* * *

Chris awoke to Kani nuzzling him gently. He moaned, and tried to fall back asleep. (Oh no you don't.) 

Mathrara used his heat to make Chris jump up.

"Hey! Lemme sleep!"

Kani nudged him. (Quiet. We're camped at a lake, and a Dratini's outside.)

Chris arched an eyebrow. (As in the dragon-type, hard to find Dratini? )

(Safari Zone has quite a few, as do some lakes like this – middle of nowhere.)

(I stand corrected. You going to talk to it? )

(No. Why don't you try? And it's a male.)

Chris shrugged, and crawled out.

* * *

The Dratini was wandering about, apparently interested in everything. Chris had to grin at that. 

It noticed him, and apparently panicked. It threw whirlwinds at Chris, and Chris had to dive out of the way. "Hey! Cut it out! I'm not doing anything!"

(You're not going to capture me! )

"Who said anything like that? Kani, get out here!"

Kani stepped out, giving the Dratini a dirty look. (He's really not going to do anything.)

(Brainwashed fool! ) It flung a whirlwind at Kani, but she put up a light screen, making it bounce off.

"Crud. Kani?"

(Dratini are nasty, sometimes. I guess I should have talked to it.)

"Too late now. Do we fight back?"

(Guess so. Mathrara, take him. I can't.)

Mathrara began to stop the twisters with his Heat Wave, and attacked the Dratini. Enraged, it shot a burst of energy at him. He stiffened, but shook it off quickly.

(Thunder…wave. Paralyzes… target.)

Chris shook his head – he honestly didn't care too much. "Talk later. Knock sense into it now."

Mathrara fired a will-o-wisp attack, followed by a massive Heat Wave attack. The Dratini seemed to be tiring, and it's twisters were getting much smaller. Not to mention that it was burned all over. Mathrara charged forward in a quick attack, and the Dratini hardly seemed able to move.

(You'll never… catch me…)

It tried to smash Mathrara with it's body, but fell over, exhausted. Chris walked over to the hardly moving form, and shook his head. "I don't know what it is with wild pokemon these days. Not everyone is out to catch you."

(Trainer… scum…)

"So what? I'm not a trainer by choice."

(You… understand me? )

"Don't bother to talk. Just direct your thoughts at me. I'll understand those too, I think." Chris turned his attentions to Mathrara. "You ok?"

(More or less. I'm going to need one heck of a nap to get over this. First the rockets, then this thing. I never got a chance to fully recover.)

"Take that nap. We'll stay here today. Obviously – you're too tired. Go get Kani out of the tent before you crash, ok?"

(Sure…)

Mathrara slowly trudged over to the tent. Chris heard him bark something, then the sound of a body collapsing on the ground. Kani came out, looking wary.

Chris was already turning his attention back to the Dratini. "You happy now? Mathrara's exhausted, you're beat up, and we can't leave today."

(I'll never… let you… attack my family…)

Kani snorted, sounding human. (Dragons. More stubborn than a Tauros, and nearly as thick.)

(Another… brainwashed…fool? )

That comment apparently stung. Kani's 'voice' was cold. (Listen, idiot, I'm no brainwashed toy. I'm with him by choice, and Chris respects that. I'm like a sister to him, and he'd never ask me to do anything he wouldn't do, if our positions were reversed.)

(This makes… no sense.) As the Dratini said that, it's skin glowed, and it lost it's burn marks.

(Chris, that's shed skin. He's healed of the burn's effects.)

(But… I've always heard that humans were out to capture us.)

Chris sighed. "Don't believe it. I went to a pokemon preserve almost every day, and I was never tempted to capture the pokemon there, never tempted to fight them with Kani."

(I never fought until we had to fight for our lives.)

(Where…)

"Celadon city. An impassible hillside, haven from the city. If Kani told me the truth, there were dragon types there."

(You… speak the truth. Some of my friends… lived there. Until the explosion…)

"That's the Rockets' fault."

(Why should I believe that you aren't one? )

(Because. LOOK AT HIM, you DOLT! Do you sense anything evil about him? You dragons are supposed to be nearly as good as I am at judging people! )

(He… is kind enough. But that doesn't mean he is a new recruit, and he's brainwashed the two of you…) The Dratini's voice was wavering, as if he wasn't sure anymore about his beliefs.

Chris sighed. "Look. This is going nowhere. Just go home, and sleep for a while. You'll heal up quick enough."

The Dratini tried to slither into the water, but was having a hard time. Chris finally got tired of watching, and picked him up, slowly lowering him into the water.

* * *

He looked confusedly at Chris as he turned, and walked away. It was so against what he'd been taught about humans, he was close to apologizing for what he'd done. Resolving to have an elder question the human, he swam home. He moved easier in the water than on land.

* * *

Chris glanced into the tent. Mathrara was out like a light. "Kani… can he get out whenever he's better?" 

(Yea. I rigged them so we can get out whenever we want out.) Chris looked at Kani, then shrugged. He dug out Mathrara's ball, then returned him.

(He'll probably be pissed, you know. That I couldn't fight)

"Why couldn't you?"

(I'm protecting you. If I faint, you fall into a coma.)

"Oh. That. Sorry, I forgot."

* * *

"Son! What has happened to you?" 

"I… I went to the surface. I found something weird, so I went to investigate. It was a trainer's camp."

"He beat you up? I'll lesson him!"

"MOTHER, STOP."

"Son… why?"

"He never attacked me until I attacked him. In fact, I don't know if he's even truly what we call a trainer."

"What?"

"He understands us, mother. He could have easily captured me if he wanted to, but he instead tried to understand why I attacked. And he carried me to the water, when I couldn't crawl to it. I'd like to have an elder question him."

"Would he be a threat to an elder?"

"Not likely. All he has is an Espeon, and a Vulpix. His Vulpix is exhausted from something – I hardly touched him, and he was ready to collapse, and his Espeon doesn't look much better. They couldn't be much of a threat."

The Dratini's mother (a Dragonair), nodded to her son, and swam off. Her son fell asleep quickly, recovering from his wounds. Dragons healed quickly, even for pokemon.

* * *

Chris was scavenging for some berries, when he felt a nudge from behind him. A Dragonair was floating at eye level behind him. He jumped, and set himself to dodge an attack. 

(Be at ease. I was sent here to question you, human.)

Chris backed up a pace, then sat down. "Fine. Just don't attack, I'm defenseless. The Dratini made Mathrara even more exhausted, and I know that Kani's nearly as tired."

(Kani? )

"The Espeon who's with me. She'll leave you alone, unless you attack Mathrara or me."

(Like I said, I'm here to question you. First off, how can you understand us? )

"Telepathy. To me, it sounds like human speech, just in my head. Kani did it to me, she can't really explain it any better than that."

(Ah. So you possess psychic power? )

"More or less. Supposedly, I'm getting stronger with my skills."

(Why are you here? )

"I was on the run. Two Rockets ambushed me, and Mathrara was knocked out. Kani managed to defeat them, but we teleported away. We were both so exhausted, I just set up camp at where we came out."

(These Rockets that you mention… do they belong to Team Rocket? )

"I'd suspect so. Since I'm wanted by them, and all."

(I have a feeling I have heard of you, from an acquaintance. Your appearance seems familiar.)

"Possibly. I used to hang out at a pokemon reserve, near Celadon. Guarded by the Illuses."

(That haven is no more.)

"I'm aware. I saw it happen. That's why they're after me."

(So you are the one the Dragons there mentioned. The one that had an Eevee, but just seemed to go to the reserve to escape the city. They described you in great detail.)

"That was me. Kani said they judged me harmless. Just as well, I never had an interest in battling, or becoming a trainer."

(Yet you are one now.)

"That's a disguise, even if I have the stuff. Ask Kani if you doubt me. I'm trying to become stronger, so I can fight back against the Rockets. It's either that, or die at their hands."

(So the disguise has become the reality…)

"More or less, yes. My methods are different, but I suppose my goal is close enough… what should I call you?"

(Just call me Elder. The Dratini that you defeated, but didn't capture… he mentioned something about how you didn't attempt to capture him at all, but merely understand. Why? )

"I wanted to understand this fear of humans most pokemon had. I noticed that, even in the reserve, the pokemon would shy from me. Even when it was clear that I wouldn't respond, just run when they chased me."

(Do you capture pokemon against their wills? )

"Never."

(Why not? Your fellow humans seem to have no problem with this.)

"Because, I can hear what they say. What's more, I wouldn't like it if someone forced me to cooperate with them, fighting. I'd hate it, fighting on a slaver's demands."

(That, young human, is why we fear humans.)

"I hope that eventually, this fear will be no longer needed."

(That… that is our hope, too. You are different. I am tempted to call you a 'gifted one'.)

"What's a gifted one?"

(A gifted one has an empathy for all pokemon. They have such a deep respect for their pokemon that they never order their pokemon to do nothing they would not do themselves, were the situation reversed. In return, their pokemon will do anything to aid them. A mystic link binds the pokemon and gifted one… one that is hard to describe.)

"Sounds like a gifted one is a trainer. So why all the fear?"

(There have not been many gifted ones.)

Chris sighed, and finally met the Dragonair's eyes. (Your dreams… I hope for everyone's sake, that many gifted ones come. So that they can change the system – change it so that respect and love, not power, are the goals of a trainer. Prestige… I understand. Who wouldn't like to have accord? But the means that some take to that goal… it is unforgivable. I have seen brutal trainers. Now, with my own pokemon, I hope that I can become strong enough that I can make them see how wrong they are. But first… I have to stop Team Rocket. They are the worst batch.)

The Dragonair flinched in the air. (You… you show no fear for yourself. You desire only to make right... I… I am honored to have met you… gifted one.)

Chris lowered his eyes, a few stray tears falling. He didn't hear the last few words, and didn't really care. "Elder… could you permit us to stay for a while, to recover? Mathrara is in no shape to travel, and Kani is hardly better."

(You may stay for some time. In fact, would you speak to our people? I have felt for some time that they must not fear all humans. With you as an example for what humankind can become…)

Chris nodded. As the Dragonair floated away, Chris gently blinked the tears away. He'd never, honestly, known he felt that way, until just them. He'd thought he just cared about ending the Rockets so he could be left in peace… but it seemed that he'd been lying to himself. Apparently, dragons WERE the mythical pokemon – they'd certainly brought out something that normally wouldn't have ever crossed his mind.

He'd never known he cared so much. He was so used to pretending that he didn't care, that he apparently walled off his own feelings…

* * *

The elder floated onward, thinking deeply. The boy could not have been lying in a telepathic communication. He honestly felt that way. His goal was noble… but could he achieve it? 

"Elder? What have you seen?"

The aged Dragonair turned, to see the other elders gathered. "It appears that the boy is a gifted one. He understands our language, and even though he seems to be a 'better than usual' trainer, he honestly cares about us."

There was a shocked silence at that declaration. "Are you sure?"

"He spoke to me… mind-to-mind. Without any hesitation on his part about the fact that I might be able to read his mind. What's more, I felt a great deal of respect towards life. His very soul was shown to me, somehow."

"Did you force him to that?"

"Honestly, no. His empathy did it on its own. It has been functioning all the time, just at a level that was below his consciousness. Now… I suspect that he could meet face to face with Ho-oh, Lugia, and every other legend, and would be content with merely speaking to them."

"There has not been a gifted one in these parts for a long while. Usually, they come besides some pokemon of a unique ability. Do you know if he has one?"

"I believe so. He mentioned his 'Kani' – his Espeon… gave him the ability to understand us, through psychic manipulation."

"That's never been heard of! That… wait. Rayquaza?"

(ELDER, DO YOU JUDGE HIM AS A 'GIFTED ONE'? )

"In my humble opinion, yes lord. I have studied his soul when he was in an open moment, and I have no doubt."

(THIS… POSES AN INTERSTING DEVELOPMENT. ZAPDOS HAS ALREADY APPROCHED ME ABOUT HIS 'KANI', AND HER UNIQUE ABILITIES…)

"My lord, might I suggest that we assign someone to watch him?"

(THAT… IS AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION. CHECK AMONG YOUR PEOPLE FOR A VOLUNTEER. HAVE WHOEVER VOLUNTEERS REPORT TO ME ON OCCASION. THIS BOY… HE MAY SERVE A FUNCTION THAT FEW COULD PERFORM. WE MIGHT NOT WISH TO LOOSE HIM…)

"Lord?" Rayquaza did not respond. The elders looked from one to another, in something akin to shock. Rayquaza had been known to have very few interests beyond his people – that he showed an interest in the boy was something akin to shock for them.

"With your permission Elders, I would like to volunteer."

"You… Anekiro? You wish to leave…" It was the same Dratini that had attacked Chris. He had recovered quickly, and there was a new light to him. "Yes, elders. I heard our lord's directions. For a long time, I have felt a wanderlust sprout within me. Though my parents might miss me, I believe that I should go."

"You are aware that he might well place you within a pokeball for a great deal of time."

"I doubt it. His Espeon honestly respected him so much, I believe she would lay down her life to protect her friend. That kind of bond is not formed when one of the two is shut within a container for long periods of time. Shando had been with me, and stayed when I asked him to spy. When I woke up, he told me that when he spied on him, he only reluctantly returned his Vulpix to his ball. And only after his Espeon re-assured him that he could leave the confines once he was healed. Besides, I heard you call him a gifted one. I have always wanted to travel… with a gifted one, I suspect my journey will be something I will enjoy a great deal."

"If you are sure…"

"I am, Elder. Excuse me… but I wish to go make amends."

* * *

Kani was watching the water warily. She knew the Dratini had come from there, and she didn't want another attack. 

The same Dratini came out of the water, at a slow pace. Kani growled, and set herself into a battle position.

Chris heard Kani growl, and left his cleaning (mostly cleaning up his pack), to find out what was happening.

"Wha…"

(Relax. I'm not here to fight, anymore. I'm here to make amends for my action.)

Chris blinked. It looked like the same Dratini. "Aren't you…"

(The one that attacked, yes. And I apologize for that. I had always been taught that humans… were out to capture us, to make us battle cruelly.)

Chris nodded. "Your Elder… he spoke to me about that. Called me a 'gifted one'..."

The Dratini blinked. (More or less, you are. You're out to better the world, and you've been gifted with an ability that could lead you to great power. Instead, you use it to further your goal to change the world.)

"Spoke to him, did you? But I thought you were hurt…" Chris stopped himself – he sounded like a movie character, with that first line.

(I was. We heal fast.)

(Chris, do you believe him? )

"His Elder… the Dragonair… said I was alright. You tell me, does an Elder sound like a respected title?"

(Elder? Yes. But…)

Chris sighed. "Kani.…"

(I'm sorry about your Vulpix. I… was out of place.)

Chris nodded. "Apology accepted. Now what's your real reason for coming here?"

The Dratini blinked. (Actually… it was to ask if I might travel with you.)

(After all that ranting about humans, you want to be captured by one? ) Kani sounded annoyed.

(Not… not every human is the same. Even I knew that, before. Now…)

Chris shrugged. "You're not saying something. I know you're not."

(Yes, I'm not.)

Chris sighed, "would this have to do with what your Elder called me?"

(More or less, yes. It's complicated. If you allow me to accompany you… I might get permission to explain.)

Chris shrugged. "Kani, it's up to you. Mathrara wouldn't mind – he's always looking for someone new to annoy. I'm not opposed… but I don't want to strain you, so if you can't trust him…"

The Espeon walked over to the Dratini, then began to circle around him. (Chris… a few moments? I want to know why.)

Chris nodded, and went back to his cleaning.

* * *

"Your choice… was it commanded by your lord? Rayquaza?" 

"Can your trainer 'hear' us?"

"Not really. I've blocked him off, so he can't hear us. Now are you going to tell me, or not?"

"Rayquaza did command that a volunteer travel with him. He wanted reports about your trainer's actions. And call me Anekiro."

"Anekiro, why?"

"He's unique. He understands our language."

Kani shook her head. "Actually, that's not it, really. He's psychic…"

"It doesn't matter. Not all psychics understand pokemon either. Actually, few psychics know that they could understand all pokemon, so they don't develop the skills needed. It's not a skill that's widely known to exist. The fact that he understand everyone does makes him special. That… and something alarmed my Elders. I don't know what."

Kani tilted her head, questioningly "How do you know it was him?"

"Rayquaza. He mentioned that your trainer might be useful… to 'us'. I have no clue as to who 'us' is."

Kani nodded, understanding more about WHY it was this particular Dratini. "So… you'll be traveling with us willingly, just reporting to your lord about what he's doing?"

"More or less, that's the gist of it."

"You don't know why he's out here, do you?"

"He's just a trainer, isn't he?"

Kani snorted. "No." Kani outlined Chris's tale to Anekiro, in a short summery. She included the fact about the death threat on Chris, since she knew that Chris certainly would mention it.

"Oh. That… makes it interesting. In fact, I'd think I would like to travel with him even more."

"Stoop to becoming another 'brainwashed fool', is it?" She hated being called something like that. She was her own self.

Anekiro sounded apologetic. "I said that? Sorry. But… I've always wanted to be famed, not just another dragon. Joining him… that might give me a taste of accord."

"Ah. A glory hound." Kani laughed. "Well, more or less, I'm not opposed to you coming with. You know you're going to have to walk like the rest of us…"

"I can't walk. I can't hover like a Dragonair, either."

"Well, slither, then. Chris might be nice enough to carry you for a while, but you're quite long."

"How long of a walk?"

She shuddered. "Oh… no puns, please. Anyway… miles. Even though he's injured, Chris can walk for a long time. I know Mathrara has a hard time keeping up with us."

"I… I'll just have to get stronger."

Kani nodded, and called out to Chris with a psychic burst.

* * *

Chris came back, with a spare ball in his hand. "Well?" 

(I don't object.)

"So much for that suspicion. Sometime, you're gonna have to tell me what changed your mind…"

(His name's Anekiro.)

"Ok." Chris grinned for a moment, then set the pokeball next to the Dratini. "Final choice. You touch it, you go in. Even then, you can break out. Do you honestly want to 'stoop to become a human's pokemon'? And I hope Kani told you you're risking your life, doing this."

Anekiro just nudged the ball in response. He burst into red light, and the ball closed on him. It rocked for a little bit, like Anekiro was restraining himself not to fight, then it stopped.

Chris picked it up, and opened it. Anekiro came out, looking a bit dazed. "You ok?"

(That… is a bizarre place, a pokeball.)

Chris shrugged. "Well, since you can enter or leave it whenever you want, it's up to you. So how are you going to travel?"

(I'll try to keep up. If it's not too much trouble, could you carry me if I get exhausted? )

Chris eyed the dragon warily. "How much do you weigh? You're about six feet long."

Kani chuckled. (Chris, just check the 'dex. I'm not telling you everything.)

Chris grinned guiltily, then dug it out. He pressed a few keys, then looked up. "Never mind. About seven pounds?"

(Your system of measurement I don't know. I know I'm about average weight for my kind.)

"Ok. Seven it is. I guess I could carry you. But I'm not doing that all the time."

Anekiro nodded understanding. Chris gave him a grin, then looked towards the lake. A Dragonair was floating over it, apparently weeping. "Anekiro, we're leaving later. A few days, I guess. There are some good berry trees here, and I could use some re-stocking. So you can either stay here at camp, or with your folks. Just be ready to go when we're ready, ok?"

Anekiro gave a mental affirmative (not with words, but Chris understood well enough), and slithered over to the hovering Dragonair. They embraced, and the Dragonair gave Chris a tearful look. Chris sighed, and managed to meet her eyes. (I will never force him to do something he won't do. You have my word on it.)

(Take care of my son.)

"I will, on my life."

The two slipped into the lake.


	15. Questioning

Chapter Fourteen: Questioning.

* * *

A Dragonair slipped into the human's tent. Her mission was clear – a simple process, really.

She exposed the human's relevant skin, and began to burn into it, using a combination of Hyper Beam and Outrage.

Once the patterns were completed, she left, making it seem she was never there.

* * *

Chris woke early. He was nervous – today the dragons said they'd gather all the pokemon they could, for that 'speaking to their people' thing. He was so preoccupied, he ignored most everything else.

Including the sensation that he would have normally felt – pain in an area that usually didn't hurt.

* * *

Chris almost flinched, meeting so many eyes. Most of the pokemon nearby were here.

(Relax. They know you don't bite.)

"Yea. I don't. You do."

(Hardly funny.)

* * *

Anekiro tilted his head, trying to understand, as the two pitched insults at each other in rapid succession.

(How do they get along? They seem like they hate each other.)

Mathrara yipped from behind Anekiro, making him jump. (Don't worry about it. It's their way to try to deal with tension. I think.)

Anekiro blinked, and turned his attention back to his parents. It was an odd way to relieve tension.

* * *

Chris sighed, and glanced at the collection of Dragonairs. "Could we get rolling, before I lose what little nerve I have?"

(Very well. Assembled dragons, and pokemon of other types, this is Chris. Though he is a human, we have named him a gifted one. He understands us, and has agreed willingly to speak to us about the human world. So ask.)

A canophy of voices began to chatter. Chris covered his ears, trying to block out the mental noise – his head felt like it was about to explode!

Kani's gem on her forehead began to glow, and the 'noise' cut off. Chris blinked out a few tears (that had hurt), and nodded thankfully to her. "Please… one at a time. I understand your language only through telepathy. If all of you talk, you might put me in a coma, from trying to interpret too much. I can't control it yet, and sometimes Kani's shield isn't enough."

The talk cut off, and Kani's gem lost it's glow. She stepped forward, and indicated a Dragonair (but not an elder). (I'll call each to speak. Go ahead.)

(The Elders call you a gifted one. Do you know what this truly means? )

Chris shook his head slightly. "No, not really. All I know is that it's a mark of respect. And frankly, I don't need to know anything else besides that."

(You know, it also marks you to us. Pokemon, especially dragons, will note that. We marked you in your sleep, to symbolize that.)

"What?"

(You glow, to us. Check your forearms.)

Chris glanced at his arms – his left wasn't partially covered by the poke-nav. But it was clear that the other was marked too – especially when he shifted the nav aside, so he could see the whole design. Both had intricate symbols, sigils, glyphs, and a crazy 'bracelet' design on them. It looked like they were tattooed. Each went from his wrist to about a third of his forearm. "Did you have to do that?"

(It comes with being called a gifted one. Those will fade, if you choose to become not to remain one.)

"What's with the glow? I know I'm seeing it, even if it is faint…"

(Dragon fire. To burn in that in, a mixture of outrage and hyper beam is used.)

Chris nodded. He wasn't comfortable with the marks, but he could buy some bands that covered them up. It did look very odd – they were a different color from his skin, and it seemed that they glowed softly. Otherwise, he didn't feel different…

Kani nodded to another dragon. (What location are you from, anyway? )

"Celadon City. Nasty place. It's starting to get smoggy, and polluted. I'm from the slums of it. The poor side, where there are gangs, Rockets, and all that. Rough neighborhood."

Kani indicated a Bellossom (What can you tell us about Trainers? )

"Not so good, there. The nicer trainers are becoming rare, these days. They usually go head to head with the Rockets, and end up dead. The crueler trainers manage to survive, but become ruthless. And the Rockets are the worst of the bunch. Since I worked for a poke-mart for a while, I would know. I have seen only a handful of decent ones in the year I worked. And met one on the road... well, she's ok."

Kani cut in (She's actually quite kind to her pokemon. She can't understand them, but all of them respect her)

The Bellossom seemed to mull it over, and slowly moved over to converse with several other grass types.

Another grass type spoke up before Kani made a move. (What about human greed? Do they seek the legends? )

"Greed? Oh yes, a lot of people that I knew were greedy. They were always after something. But the legendary pokemon… not many people believe in them. Mewtwo, yes – though I doubt that Mewtwo is a true legend. That one has caused quite a stir, when it destroyed the Game Center, and then Viridian Gym. But about capturing it… not many. Everyone's afraid – the few crazy enough to try to capture it have ended up dead."

(Chris, Mewtwo isn't a true legendary pokemon. It's a bastard creation. Created from Mew's cells. I doubt that it can ever become peaceful – it was made for battle.)

Chris shuddered. "I'm not sure. If it could channel it's energy into more constructive means… I mean, what about some other legends? I've heard stories about how the three legendary birds feuded regularly."

(That was then. Now, they don't usually have the energy to spare. They can't lord it over us, they take care of their areas.)

Chris nodded. "That's my point."

Several others cut in (But that's the problem. It takes Lugia and sometimes other legendaries to stop them from fighting. Mewtwo… if our lords had enough time, they could control it. But it would take either a great deal of time, or ALL of them to completely subdue it. And even then… even Ho-oh and Celebi don't have the power to purify that one's heart, and heal it. It's too badly scarred by human hands. It would need a counter-example…)

Chris flinched, as he connected the dots. "Oh, crap. I hope that isn't me…"

(We don't know what the legends plan.)

"Well, that's not so good news for me. Just how many 'gifted ones' are in the world, out of curiosity?"

(There are some in a place called Hoenn. Most other places are falling under darkness. We don't know for sure, but you could very well be one of the last ones, from what you say.)

Chris exchanged a glance with Kani. Neither liked that news. "I hope that doesn't make me a beacon to pokemon who are evil…"

An elder bowed her head, looking slightly apologetic. (They very well might attempt to kill you, in resentment for what you symbolize. Every pokemon is born good. But under an evil trainer, can become evil. You, being marked as a 'pure human' might be cut down in resentment – you have everything that they once had, and you're even a human – no human should have such a claim. But you will also be treated with respect, and not fear, from wild pokemon who are not evil. That is what you wanted, yes? )

Chris nodded. "I'll take the risk."

Kani indicated a Pidgey. (I'm curious… where do you intend to go? )

Chris sighed. "I know I'm going to Cerulean. I have a friend there, and I don't have the supplies to go anywhere else. After I re-stock, I was hoping to go to Saffron."

(Hmm... that might help. But you would have to hide your gift, you know.)

Chris nodded. "No big deal. We've managed well enough – Kani pretends to translate for me. Even when I slip up, most people just comment that Kani works fast. Anyone have an idea of where to go to after that? I can't stay in that city forever. And I'd be out of ideas after that."

(Try to convince a flying pokemon strong enough to bear you to take you to Indigo Plateau. You should have gained enough skill to talk one of them into it. Lance the Dragon Master resides there. Rayquaza speaks to his pokemon occasionally, he might be of use. But I would also advise you to get as many gym badges as you can, without endangering yourself.)

"Why?"

(Each slightly powers up your pokemon team.)

(Chris, though that might draw attention, I say do it.)

"Huh?"

(If we get stronger, we might be able to take some of the gangs back at home. Clean up the streets…)

"Or even… I get the picture."

The questioning continued well onward, into the night. Some left earlier (to hunt, though anyone who was just leaving the meeting was granted immunity until they arrived in their home range), and others stayed until nearly sunrise.


	16. Farewell

Chapter Fifteen: Farewell.

* * *

Two days passed after that. Chris even managed to collect quite a few berries, more than he hoped. Some grass types had been kind enough to direct him to large berry patches. Now, on the morning of the third day (after his arrival), everyone agreed that it was time for him to move on.

* * *

Chris sighed, as he packed up the tent. He'd honestly like to stay at the lakeside. It was a peaceful place, and most the pokemon were not afraid of him anymore. He actually liked it – some of them had great senses of humor, and he'd even been invited to see a Bellossom sunrise-greeting dance.

(Chris? You ready to go yet? )

Chris turned, and rubbed Mathrara's head gently. "No, of course not. How could I be, between Anekiro and you?"

(I thought you said he was in the lake today.)

"He's not. I think he wants to get going before he has a chance to get homesick."

(Oh. First time away from home? )

"More or less. I didn't have such a bad time of it, but my family life was crap."

Mathrara blinked, and walked away.

* * *

Chris blinked, and turned his eyes from the Dragonair's stare. "I said I would keep my word."

(I…)

(Mother, I'll be fine.)

(Just… promise me you'll come back.)

Chris tactfully walked away. He was all packed, and once Anekiro said goodbye, they could move on. He looked around for Kani – he had a question for her.

"Kani?"

She jumped on him from behind, bowling him over. Chris managed to sit up, then turned to give her a dirty look. "Geez. All I want to know is if this is natural, and you jump me!"

(Oh. Sorry. Just having a bit of fun. Anyway… not really. You should remember that most pokemon are not like this – we compete for food. The dragons here make it more civilized – they're known for nobility, and they tend to make a community of wherever they settle. Pokemon fight less when they're around. I think it's because the dragons look down on fighting too much.)

Chris shrugged. "Makes sense, as much as anything else, anyway."

Anekiro slithered up to them, followed by Mathrara. (Sorry. I'm ready to go now.)

"It's alright. We didn't loose much time, and it's your first time away from home. Be glad that your mother cared enough that she worried about you." Chris sighed, and led the others towards Cerulean. "C'mon."

* * *

Anekiro thought over Chris's comment for a moment, then followed the others. 


	17. Arrival

Al: Chris's friend. He's about 6 feet tall, and fairly thin. He has brown eyes, and very mussed up hair (brown). About 20 years old, has a pair of glasses (small thin ones), and has unmistakable signs of growing up in the slums (stance, that kind of stuff).

* * *

Warning: This chapter has a higher concentration of profanity than every other chapter thus far. Al is sometimes quite profane. You've been warned. This chapter is rated PG-13 solely due to profanity. No other chapter will be this bad, but…

Chapter Sixteen: Arrival

* * *

Chris looked at the city, then Kani. "So much for midway."

(Sorry. But it IS between the two cities…)

The other two pokemon laughed. Chris managed to squash his grin, and shook his head slightly. "Come on, you three. Al's place is to the north of the city, so we'll have to cut through."

Kani made a hacking sound – mostly a sound of disgust. (I assume we have to go back in the balls? )

Chris sighed. "You're safe enough. Anekiro, I'm sorry, but…"

(I understand.)

Chris held up Anekiro's ball. "Look, if you can't stand it, we'll work it out. But it would be easier…"

Anekiro sounded resigned. (No. I know my kind draws attention. Just let me back out when we're outside of the city? )

Chris nodded. "You got it."

Anekiro disappeared in a flash of light. Chris sighed, and led the way. He'd been here often enough.

* * *

The city was smaller than a true city. Chris doubted that it really warranted the name "city" anymore, these days. It was more like a town. Most people had fled a year ago, after Mewtwo had destroyed most of the city. Even now, rubble still remained.

Kani eyed some of the damage that still remained, and sighed. (I know it struck here, but this…)

"I know, Kani."

They neared the gym, which still stood.

(Chris? )

Chris turned his eyes from the destruction, to the gym (which was now right in front of them). A woman was standing outside, looking bored. She was formally dressed – in fact, she reminded Chris of boss lady. They looked alike to him. "Kani, what?"

(You want to go to the gym? )

"NO. Al's place first, then a center to get a check-up on you guys. Then… maybe. I don't know if we can take a gym leader."

(Might as well…)

Chris sighed. "You know I hate seeing anyone hurt."

Mathrara sneezed, from behind Chris. He (Chris) thought that sneeze covered up a laugh. "Mathrara, it's true. Don't give me that macho crap. I don't like seeing it, and that's that."

Mathrara just sneezed again, then shook his head silently. Chris looked at him, and burst out laughing.

* * *

Ethel turned her head, looking at the bizarre looking trainer. He didn't look like much – he had a navy blue t-shirt that was stained in every way imaginable, and even had a few bleach stains. His pants weren't much better – they looked like they were formerly a off-white, but now were covered with grass stains, blood, and anything else that was possible to get on a pair of pants. There were even tattoos on both his arms. He was laughing apparently at his Vulpix's lack of response.

She shook her head in horror, and slowly approached him.

Chris sighed, as the formerly bored woman walked closer. "Yea?"

"Dear me… what happened to you? I've never seen a trainer in such sad shape before. And you, at such an older age! You should take better care of yourself!"

Chris looked at Kani, who (he could tell), was smirking faintly. "Kani, I'm gonna get you one of these days. Or let Mathrara." He turned back to the woman, and sighed. "Look, I'm taking care of myself fine. Appearance doesn't matter very much. Food does. What are you, some league representative?"

She smiled faintly. "As a matter of fact, yes. And I must tell you, your appearance must change."

Chris gave her a rather dirty look, nearly an Evil Eye. "Well, I could change it. And then go hungry. You see, I'm from the slums. I didn't have much cash when I left home. So how the heck would I be able to afford new threads? And don't tell me to loose the tattoos. Unless the league wants to pay for the surgery to get rid of them, they're going nowhere."

The woman paused, apparently thinking it over. Chris smirked when he noticed Mathrara, who was sneaking behind her.

She was about to say something, when Mathrara roared loudly, making her jump about a foot in the air.

After a moment to recover, she gave a dirty look to Chris. "This is no way for a proper trainer to behave."

Chris stuck out his tongue (childish, but it made anyone stop mid-rant), and then snorted. "Yea, right. Once you give me an answer about where I'm getting the cash, I might just change."

Chris crouched down next to Kani, and gave her a smirk in return. "Hey, we in range for a teleport? I doubt Anekiro likes it in there."

She sighed, then nodded. Mathrara ran over, and tried to rub against Kani.

Not amused, she knocked him away. Chris picked him up, then gently laid a hand on her head.

They disappeared.

* * *

Ethel frowned. She had seen the poke-nav on his wrist, but her own search device hadn't reacted to the tracker that was planted within any 'nav. It was supposed to vibrate a few times when she came close to a poke-nav with a tracking device.

Somehow, that idiot teen had managed to open up his poke-nav, disable the tracking chip (or remove it), and then closed the nav. Successfully. The poke-nav usually showed signs of tampering, if it was inexpertly opened.

She took out her cell phone, and made a call.

* * *

Chris looked at Al's place. They'd re-appeared right inside the 'privacy' wall, and were out of sight. It was a nice place – two stories, and had a grass-type as a gardener.

The Vileplume paused, looking at him. Chris knew very well that Al didn't just have this pokemon just for gardening – it also disabled anyone it didn't recognize with stun spore.

Chris waved to it, then carefully approached. "Hey, what's with the freezing act? You've met me before."

(You seem different. Something…)

Chris carefully held up his left hand, and the 'bracelet' the dragons had burned into his arm.

(Oh.) She bowed, which made Chris smile slightly. "Don't. Just let me through."

(Yes, of course. Good to see you, Chris… gifted one.)

Chris gave her a slight bow in return, then walked past. He rang the buzzer, then leaned against the wall. The other two trailed, looking at the garden. Kani had only been here once, and Mathrara hadn't seen anything like it.

Al actually answered the door. He seemed surprised to see Chris for a moment, then his face broke into a grin. He threw the door open, and gave Chris a backslapping hug.

Chris sighed, and returned the gesture. "Hey Al. Long time no see."

"Dammit! Don't you 'hey Al' me! What the fuck happened?"

Chris blinked, as Al released him, and switched to glaring at him. "What I do?"

Al's face was serious. "Last time I heard, your house was blown up. They found your mother's remains, but not yours…"

Chris sighed. "Connect the dots, idiot."

(CHRIS! )

(Shaddup Kani. Al's my friend. He DOESN'T need any money, so there's no risk of betrayal. Besides, I don't look the same. I know I'm more worn, and harder. We teleported in out of sight. No one should know we're here, unless this place has cameras ALL over it.)

Al remained motionless for a moment, then his face fell as he figured it out. "Chris? Is it you the police want? WHAT did you do?"

Chris grinned slightly "only witness the bombing…"

Al kept his face straight. He thought Chris was kidding him. When Chris didn't crack up (he was bad about NOT cracking up at a joke), he shook his head slightly. "Should have known. You always had a knack for finding trouble"

Chris shrugged. "Yea. Look, can I crash here for a while?"

Al pulled Chris inside his house, then nodded carefully. "Look. STAY inside. Did anyone see you?"

Chris shook his head, then opened the door a bit wider. Kani and Mathrara entered, moving slowly. They still were looking around at everything. "No. Kani teleported us in."

Al's eyes widened at the look of the two. Chris blinked, then pulled out another ball, releasing Anekiro. He'd forgotten about him, until that moment.

Anekiro wasn't amused. (It's about TIME! )

Chris laughed, sat down, and began rubbing the Dratini's ears.

"Uh… Chris?" "Yea?" "What the hell?"

Chris grinned, and looked up from his seated position. "Uhm… they're with me."

"Sure. So Kani evolved, you picked up a Vulpix and a fucking impossible-to-find Dratini? What happened to 'I'll never be a trainer'?"

Chris sighed, and continued rubbing Anekiro's head gently – he seemed to enjoy it. "That's… still my view. I'm NOT a trainer."

Al laughed a bit cynically. "Then WHAT are you?"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno."

Al shook his head. "Still the same old jackass, sometimes."

Chris just grinned. "So are you, flamer."

"Sure, you can crash here. Just don't bring any criminals down on me, ok?"

"Gotcha. Kani's going to get a feel for this place, anyway. So we won't even walk in the door." Chris slowly got up, and stretched. "Your spare room still free?"

Al nodded, and Chris walked over to the room, and the bed within. As soon as he was on it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kani, Mathrara, and Anekiro, after a while of exploring, went to sleep themselves. Every one of them liked the bed, too. 


	18. Water Trainer

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews people. I know I'm kinda bad at grammer, and spelling. Anyway, I'll try to update every Monday and Thursday, but that's also subject to conditions outside of my control (AKA: school, and previous engagements).  
I should be good for a few more chapters, but I know I'm gonna get writer's block.  
And I corrected the spelling for 'starmie'. I spelled it 'starme' before. Thanks for pointing that out, B Boy. :)

Crystal: She's temporarily in charge of the Cerulean gym, until Misty comes back. She's about 5'4", and seventeen. She's always dressed in a light blue color, and her hair is a pale blond.

Chapter Seventeen: Water Trainer.

* * *

The sun on Chris's face woke him up. He looked out the window, then slightly smiled. He'd been asleep for about twelve hours. He sifted, but felt a weight on him.

The three pokemon were on the bed. Kani was showing signs of stirring, but the other two were still asleep.

Chris just stretched, and waited for Kani to fully wake.

* * *

She yawned, and looked up at him a bit blearily. (Chris? )

"When everyone wakes up, we go to the center, then we take a look at the gym."

(I don't know, Chris. The gym leader is supposed to be tough…)

"Kani, it was your idea to try it."

(Water pokemon. Meaning that Mathrara's useless.)

Chris nodded. "Makes sense. But couldn't he go for hypnosis?"

(Maybe. But we'll have a hard time. It's three on three for gym leaders. But Anekiro's resistant to water attacks, and I THINK he's close to evolving. He must have fought a lot at home.)

"So what happens, if he does?"

(He turns into a Dragonair. Like those Elders. I believe he gets some control over the weather itself, if he evolves. Plus, he could float, so he won't get as tired. Dragonairs can swim the water and sky.)

Chris nodded. "I know that might help." He slipped out of the bed, and continued stretching until he was mostly flexible. Kani curled up for a few minutes more of sleep.

* * *

Al entered his kitchen, and was surprised to see Chris making a meal. A very large meal. Chris looked back at Al, and grinned apologetically. "Sorry Al. But I ran out of food yesterday, so everyone's hungry. We were exhausted first, but now…"

Al just smiled, and waved him on. He really had enough to go around, and wasn't too worried about it.

Besides, Chris was actually not bad at cooking. Better than he was, by a lot.

* * *

Chris laughed, as he heard a collection of thumps. "Well, looks like they woke up."

"Chris, sometimes it seems like you act like a parent to them."

Chris laughed. "So speaks the pokemon master of three years ago."

Al shrugged. "Yea, yea. I took the cash, and left. I just wanted the challenge, not the title."

Chris grinned. "Yea, sure. Not to mention all the sponsorship money…"

"It's more trouble than it's worth."

Chris smirked faintly. "What? You've got a nice place, and I KNOW your pokemon guard this place. Your Vileplume, for example…"

"It's just… hard to explain."

Chris nodded. "I understand. I've been in similar situations."

Al cocked an eyebrow, and Chris grinned guiltily. His three pokemon raced in, and he pulled three plates he'd set up for them, and set them on the ground. Kani and Mathrara attacked their meals, while Anekiro ate at a slower rate.

Al smiled faintly at their reaction. "Chris, you know that you should give them poke-food."

Chris grinned at Al. "Who said I didn't? That's a mix of berries, and poke-food. Each set up to their own taste."

"Foodie."

Chris laughed, and finished the meal he'd been making. He grabbed the one of the remaining two plates, and served himself. "It's ready now."

Al grabbed a plate himself, and took some of the food.

* * *

"Geez Chris. What did you PUT in that?"

Chris shrugged. "A few berries that I picked up on the road. Dunno what they were, I never bothered to ask Kani." Kani didn't react, since he was hardly stretching the truth.

Al shook his head. "So now you're a trainer, with a psychic."

Chris shook his head. "Don't call me a trainer. I'm not like those power-hungry jerks. You never called yourself a trainer, either. You called yourself champion-to-be."

Al laughed. "I forgot about that. Yea, I'll stop it. One of these days, you'll have to tell me what happened to you. And where you got that weird tattoo on your arm."

Chris froze, with a fork halfway to his mouth. "Uhm… it's too hard to explain. I'll try…"

* * *

Al nodded, after Chris's explanation of what had happened. Chris had more or less told the story of his journey, but excluded anything that involved Kani's gift, or the dragons. It made the dragon's lake story hard for him to talk about, but Chris knew Al would think he was nuts if he told him about the two. "Huh. So Kani said they did that for some weird reason she didn't get?"

Chris nodded. "Dragons. What ya expect?"

Al just laughed. "Well, I'd take a tattoo for a Dratini. So where is this place?"

"Dunno. Kani teleported us there, then we kinda got lost on the way out. I have no clue how to get back there." Al looked slightly disappointed, but then shook it off.

Kani, who had been shuddering whenever Chris had to amend part of the story, went tiredly up to Chris. (Yeouch. Never tell that story again. Just say it's too complex.)

"Sorry Kani. Al, I'm gonna go get a check up on them, so I'll see ya later."

"How… oh. Kani?"

Chris nodded. Mathrara and Anekiro walked and slithered over (respectively), and they disappeared.

* * *

Al looked at the kitchen. It was actually in good shape. Apparently, Chris had leaned enough manners to clean up after himself. He shrugged, and went to go watch TV. Just because you were a pokemon master didn't mean your life was always exciting. He only had to show up occasionally for the ceremonies, that kind of stuff.

* * *

They appeared more or less next to the gym. Chris gave Kani a dirty look, and walked towards where he remembered the center was. Thankfully, the league lady wasn't there.

* * *

Chris looked at the building. It showed some damage from the attack, but it mostly had been left alone. He sighed, and looked at Anekiro. "You ok?"

(Yes. But… this is disturbing. I never knew that one pokemon could wreak such havoc.)

"Well, think about yourself. You coulda killed me, if you wanted to."

(I never thought about that. I just wanted you to leave.)

Mathrara shook his head. (Anekiro, most pokemon could kill a human. It's not difficult.)

"The only complication would be a ball. Get caught, you're bound to it until it's destroyed, or you die."

Kani nodded. (That's why I'm not fond of pokeballs. I understand the general idea, but some people abuse the privilege.)

Chris nodded agreement, then walked in.

* * *

The nurse looked the same as the one in the town of three winds. Chris shrugged, and waited for her to finish up with whatever she was doing.

(They're like clones. They all look alike, think alike…)

"Never thought about that before, Kani. But you have a point…"

"Can I help you?" The nurse had apparently finished whatever she had been working on.

Chris shrugged. "Can my pokemon get a check-up?"

The nurse smiled, and nodded. Chris returned the three, and handed them over. He then sat down, and closed his eyes, mostly resting.

* * *

The nurse poked the sleeping trainer. He looked fairly weather-beaten. His ankle was wrapped up, and facial hair was growing, but in patches (teenager's growth). She felt sorry for him, slightly – he must have had a run of bad luck.

* * *

Chris opened his eyes, and gently took the pokeballs, then opened them. "They ok?"

"They're fine."

Chris smiled, and got up slowly. He thanked the nurse, then walked out. "Well, you guys up to trying the gym?"

Mathrara shuddered. (Please… not me… save me for last. I hate water.)

Anekiro looked at Mathrara curiously, as Chris nodded. "Of course. Anekiro, are you ok with starting off?"

Anekiro tilted his head to the side, curious. (I get to fight? )

"Sure. A gym leader, supposedly quite the skilled one. Unless you don't want to…"

(Oh, no. I wanted a good battle. I just wondered.)

Chris glanced at Kani, who looked much better. "Will it strain you to just teleport us there?"

(No. It's not as tiring, anymore. I'll be recharged after a minute, anyway.)

They disappeared again.

* * *

Chris gently shouldered open the door, looking inside the gym. "A pool? With bleachers?"

(It's a water gym. Water types do best in water…)

A girl that was about the same age as Chris came down from the bleachers. She had pale blond hair, and was a bit shorter than Chris. "Oh! A Dratini! They're so rare! Where'd you get it?"

Anekiro seemed a bit embarrassed, but cried "Dra!", trying to be cute. She held him, stroking his skin.

Chris shook his head, relaxing a bit. "He chose to come with me. And out of respect for his family, I'm not saying where."

"Aww… you're no fun."

Chris just laughed. Mathrara gave Chris a significant look, which he ignored.

The girl noticed the other two, and gave a small cry. "They're all cute!"

Kani shook her head, and stood besides Chris, while the other two got some female attention.

(You know, we're going to have trouble with any females that come by. Mathrara's going to turn into a lecher, and he could corrupt Anekiro.)

"He's more interested in you, Kani."

(Never going to lay a paw on me. Over my dead body will I let him touch me.)

Chris laughed. His laugh seemed to snap the girl out of her daze. "Oh, I'm Crystal. Misty said I'm in charge, until she gets back."

"How long is that?"

"She's out with her boyfriend, a continent away. Months, I guess… so she said I'm gym leader."

Chris smiled. "Well, can I have a gym battle?"

Crystal thought it over, then shrugged. "Sure. But you know your Vulpix is at a disadvantage here."

Chris shrugged, suppressing half a smirk.

Crystal went to the far side, then nodded. "Well, let's get started! It's three on three, no time limit."

Anekiro jumped into the pool with a glad cry. Chris looked at him, then just smiled. "I'll lead with Anekiro, since he wanted dibs."

Crystal blinked, then threw a pokeball, saying "Starmie! You're on!"

A Starmie burst from the ball, and dove into the pool.

Anekiro fired a burst of energy, hitting the Starmie with a thunderwave.

"Oh, you meanie! Starmie, use camouflage!"

The Starmie disappeared from sight. Chris closed his eyes, searching. "Anekiro…"

(I'm ready. I just can't see it! )

"Starmie, bubblebeam!"

Bubbles started to fly towards Anekiro at high speed. "Anekiro, use twister to repel them!"

Anekiro glowed, then whirlwinds blocked the attack. A few stray bubbles hit him, but he shrugged them off.

Chris concentrated, and grinned, eyes still shut. "Anekiro, it's on your right! No, not there, a bit more… that's it! Use dragon rage to hit it!"

A glowing fire burst from Anekiro, and hit apparently water.

The Starmie lost camouflage, stung by the attack. Crystal seemed shocked for a moment, then called out "Starmie! Hit it with confuse ray!"

"Counter that with dragon rage!"

The ray bounced off the fire, and the Starmie had to dodge it's own attack.

"Great Anekiro. Don't get cocky. Use slam!"

"Starmie! Use swift!"

Starmie spun in circles, and fired out star-shaped rays. Anekiro was hit by them, but he swam through the barrage and slammed the spinning Starmie with a full contact slam.

The Starmie was blasted into the air, it's core light flickering.

"Starmie! Recover!"

It began to glow, but then it froze. Right after that, a twister struck it, knocking it out.

"Oh no! Starmie, return!"

Chris opened his eyes, and grinned at the panting Anekiro. "Nice job. You up for trying to go on?"

(I'll… need… a… break.)

Chris returned him, then released him on the sidelines. "Ok. Kani? You're up."

Kani jumped onto one of the floating 'land' buoys that were in the pool, and set herself.

"Well, you might have won that one, but you won't win this one! Go, Gyarados!"

A Gyarados burst from the ball, and howled. Kani flinched for a moment, as did Chris.

"Kani, let's stay focused! If you need to dodge, STAY in there, and use a few seconds to power up!"

Kani began to glow softly, apparently doing nothing.

* * *

Crystal squinted at the Espeon. It didn't look like an attack… "Gyarados! Use bite!"

* * *

The Gyarados charged forward in an attempt to bite Kani, but she disappeared. She didn't reappear instantly.

"If your pokemon left the field, she loses!"

Chris shook his head. "She's still here. She's in the void. That's not out of the field. It's just a prolonged teleport."

Kani reappeared on a different buoy, then fired a psybeam at the Gyarados. It shuddered at the blow. As soon as it recovered, it's mouth began to glow…

(Oh, shit.)

Kani fired a confusion attack, attempting to knock off the Gyarados's aim. She knocked out the Gyarados, but it's attack landed true. (No… Chris! ) She passed out from the damage of the hyper beam.

* * *

Chris clamped his mouth shut, trying not to scream. The pain was unbearable. He'd forgotten that Kani was shielding him from receiving too much. Now… more and more voices began to pour into his mind. He flinched… 


	19. Coma

A/N: (Apologetic bow) I'm a horrible person. I didn't update yesterday. :)  
I was sick with something that felt like a mix of a cold and fever. Nasty thing, it's still not gone today.  
I was sick on senior ditch day:(  
Anyhoo, here's the next chapter.

Just a question,anyone who's played both FF-X and Pokemon - does a crossover (inject random person into Spira - well, in this case, a pokemon trainer) sound like a good idea?  
I seriously got bored one night...

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Coma.

Chris flinched… and passed out. His gift was too much for him to handle without help.

* * *

Crystal, seeing the trainer collapse, called off the match. She tried to see what was wrong, but apparently nothing was. His heart was racing, but she couldn't get him to wake up. It was like he was in a coma, or something.

She called the hospital, and the ambulance brought the trainer's pokemon with him. They (the pokemon) wouldn't be left behind, and tried to attack anyone if they moved him without one of the two of them nearby. Or if anyone tried to do anything with his bag besides carry it. Even the cute Vulpix looked ready to kill.

It looked like they didn't want his private information known, or to leave his side.

* * *

Kani woke up, and froze at the sight of Chris's still form.

"How could I forget! Damn it!"

Anekiro turned, and shook his head. "Kani, it's not your fault."

She hung her head. "It IS MY FAULT! I did that to him! I forgot what I was doing – that I was shielding him!"

"Still… it's my fault too. If I had just been a true dragon, I could have dealt with that stupid Starmie, and you wouldn't have to fight that water-dragon."

Kani sighed, and shook her head. Instead of responding to Anekiro, she threw her mind into Chris's. She felt like killing herself, but that wouldn't help anyone. This might do both.

* * *

She looked around. There was nothing there, except for small fragments of a song, floating in the air. Her own physical body was replicated in this place, but there wasn't anything else. Only the fragments of the song, still playing in discord.

"CHRIS!"

The fragments drifted into harmony (a sad tune), but nothing else happened.

Kani used her power, trying to scan for him. She could only find his psychic and 'gifted one' aura. No stream of quick-fire thoughts, no multi-directional planning, no music underlying his mental processes, nothing that was characteristic of Chris's mind. His psychic aura radiated waveringly then began to respond to her, slowly.

She sighed, and touched that part of his mind, before it tried to throw her out. Interestingly enough, it still functioned somehow. She tutored it on how to 'tune out' the sounds it heard, until she felt it understood. She felt it go from damaged and scarred beyond belief (how it managed to respond to her was a mystery), to healing, to stronger than ever before.

If he managed to awaken from this, he wouldn't run the risk of falling into a coma again. Ever.

* * *

A glow enveloped her, and she felt something awaken from inside HER mind.

"What the…"

"Kani? "

Chris somehow appeared from inside her, and stepped out. He looked more or less unharmed, and as she remembered him. The only difference was that the dragon's tattoos glowed a bit brighter, and his face was… peaceful.

She burst out crying. "I… thought I was going to lose you!"

Chris sighed, and hugged her. "There, there… it's not your fault." His voice was calm, more or less. It even echoed a bit.

She sniffed, still inside the embrace. "But… it is!"

Chris just smiled faintly. "No, it isn't."

Kani tilted her head sideways, trying to understand what he was saying. "Then who is?" Her voice was stuffed with tears.

"No one… everyone… me. I wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough to manage to block out the noise."

"You shouldn't be able to. It's because of me that your mind was so open…" She was ready to weep again, except that Chris removed a few of her tears.

"Don't do that. I'll be fine. It's not my time to go yet."

Kani gasped. "You… almost DIED!"

Chris shrugged. "Death… it's not so bad. I've seen both sides of the coin. Of course, since I'm coming back I won't remember." He sounded a bit saddened by the last part, as if he actually wanted to remember what was on the other side.

"This is all my fault. Me and my stupid gift."

Chris shook his head, and squeezed her. "Stupid? No. It's the best thing that happened to me, and you know it."

She shook her head. "I bet it's not so wonderful now."

Chris snorted. "You're kidding, right? I know what you did. Now I can control it, so you don't have to take care of me anymore."

She kicked her tail. "Too little, too late. Can you even come OUT of this thing? Most humans…"

Chris shrugged, cutting her off. "Don't know, don't care. I'm getting out of this damn thing. I told the Elders that I refuse to die without at least fighting, and I intend to keep my word. Oh, and Mom turned out to be better off dead, apparently." His voice turned quiet, when he talked about his mother.

Kani looked at him. He didn't seem sad, just content. "Remind me about that. That mom's better off where she is now. You'd best get going."

She looked at him. Something seemed different… was it darker now? "What's going to happen?"

Shadows converged, moving into the lighted area, and Chris eyed them. Kani turned, then flinched when she saw them. They mostly looked humanoid, but... evil. "That would be what's going to happen. They said I'd have to fight my way out of this, prove that I deserved it. They weren't kidding." Somehow, a silver-colored spear came into Chris's hands, and he sighed, leaning heavily on it. "Sorry Kani. But you should know that some battles can only be fought alone. Well, mostly."

"What?"

Chris smiled faintly, gazing off into the distance. "We're connected. You knew that, all along. Don't doubt it, ever…" it looked like he was going to say something more, but something cut him off. His eyes hardened.

He charged forward, into the shadows. Kani froze. This might be the time to say it… she might not have another chance. "Wait! I…"

By the time she'd worked up her nerve, he'd disappeared. Kani felt something gently pushing her out of his mind, and let herself be pushed out. There wasn't a point to staying.

She hadn't even gotten a chance to say it.

* * *

She opened her eyes. Anekiro hovered nearby, glancing first at Chris, then Kani, then back again. "Anekiro… what?"

He jumped up (which was no mean feat, Dratini can't jump very well), and slithered over to her. "You… the two of you… I saw something linking the two of you! Then Chris gave off some weird light, and the connection broke."

Kani smiled faintly. "I know."

Mathrara walked in, looking worried. "What's going to happen to him?"

Kani turned her head. She knew she should yell at him (he'd left Chris, with only Anekiro guarding him), but she didn't have the energy. "He'll either come out of it, or die. For now, I'm going to find a way to make sure he doesn't get killed. And you two are going to help me make sure NOTHING gets through."

The other two grimly nodded. They knew very well that if Chris's identity was discovered, his life would be at risk. That wasn't going to happen. Even if they drew the public eye. After all, a mystery trainer was better than a 'Chris' who resembled the 'dead' Chris Wolf.


	20. The power of desperation

Chapter Nineteen: The power of desperation

* * *

Kani almost smiled at her work. It was a collection of spheres – light screens intermixed with reflects, surrounding her and Chris. Each sphere went wider, and encompassed the room in barriers. Air could penetrate each, or leave (but she'd managed to make a filter just in case). That had been a tricky operation, with the airflow. But she'd managed it, and wouldn't fail. Chris had given her his word he'd wake, and she didn't want anyone taking him away before he fulfilled his promise.

She sighed, and curled up next to him. She occasionally had to open the defenses for a stupid nurse (who believed that he wouldn't wake), but really didn't care. She knew he was winning.

* * *

April sighed, as she walked out of the Safari Zone. She'd caught a few rare pokemon, and should have been excited, but something was bothering her.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I so depressed?"

She caught a news report, wondering what was going on. It apparently was a slow news day, because they were going on about how a trainer had collapsed in Cerulean, in the middle of a gym battle. "Huh. Weird… wasn't that kid Chris supposed to be going there?"

They displayed the trainer's picture, and she froze. "What the hell? That…" She thought about what she'd read from Chris's e-mail. "_Now it's my normal color, except for some strands being blue (Black brown is my natural color)."_

"Shit. What the hell happened to him?"

The news reporter continued on "The trainer has not been identified, but is listed in stable condition. From what reports we can gather, he has fallen into a coma. The gym leader of Cerulean had no comment about what happened.

However, the medical staff has encountered a strange phenomenon. The trainer's pokemon have refused to leave his side, and now one of them has constructed a barrier of incredible proportions. We go now to Chuck, who has more."

The screen blackened for a moment, then a willow thin man came on. He held a mike with the 'Ch 9' news emblem. "Thank you Teresa." He indicated a window that seemed to have a collection of bubbles around it, and it was clear that they were also inside the room as well. "As you can see, the room is surrounded by barriers. What's more, the pokemon have been attacking without a command, if anyone threatens the barrier. This video was taken earlier." A video clip began to play, of a trainer with a Hitmonchan charging the barrier. "Hitmonchan, use Brick Break! Break that barrier!"

The Hitmonchan charged forward, throwing a punch at the sphere. Instead of taking the blow, it opened, allowing the Hitmonchan through.

The window of the room opened, and an Espeon peeked out, giving a look something akin to a leer. It had a dark purple coat, and it looked horrible. Her fur was matted, and her eyes were bloodshot. April had a hard time realizing it was Kani. She attacked with a Psybeam, and the Hitmonchan flew backwards, towards the outermost barrier. The barrier re-opened for the instant for the Hitmonchan to fly through, then closed again. The trainer was seen rushing towards her fallen Hitmonchan, and the clip cut off.

April gasped. "Kani?"

She was different. Her darker coloring seemed to be even darker (nearly midnight black), and the incredibly nasty look she had given contradicted the Espeon she had seen with Chris. Her eyes were bloodshot, and it looked that all she cared about was protecting Chris, and nothing else. She hadn't even been taking care of herself – her fur…

"As you can see, all the pokemon have no problems attacking. The hospital staff have reported that they have had NO problems with the pokemon, but every time the barrier that the Espeon is generating is attacked, they attack back.

What's more, they have been unable to examine the trainer's personal effects or information, because it was clear that none of the pokemon will let them, and will attack them if they try." His image faded, and the anchorwoman commented on the incident, then moved on with the news.

April nearly wept. She knew more or less what Kani was doing – she was protecting Chris. But she was going about it in the worst way possible, if she wanted to avoid attention. It was romantic, but…

* * *

The man in the suit looked quizzically at the image of the barrier. It and several other images were in a folder. It was all over the news, about this 'super Espeon', and its mysterious trainer. "Has anyone been able to get through?"

One of the others at the table shook her head. "Sorry sir, but there's no way to get in. The media is swarming the area, and then we'd have to deal with the trainer's pokemon."

The man shuffled a few papers, and skimmed one over. "Who is this clown, anyway?"

"We don't know. Two of our grunts tried to steal his Espeon earlier, but they bungled the job."

He sighed. "Is there any chance we could acquire this Espeon?"

"Not until the barrier comes down, or the media goes away."

He blinked, studying the portrait of the trainer. It was obviously a snapshot, but something seemed familiar…

"I know this kid from somewhere. Find out who he is, and where he comes from. He might be quite the asset to our organization."

"Sir?"

"Look at the loyalty he inspires in his pokemon. If we could get that same loyalty in every one of our grunt's pokemon…"

The woman (she'd been answering all his questions) nodded, and left the table.

"Now, to other business…"

* * *

Al sighed, and pounded on the barrier. He'd managed to get inside the door, but no further. "Kani, let me IN!"

The Espeon looked up with bloodshot eyes, and sighed. A hole appeared, and Al walked in. The hole closed behind him, and another opened.

"What are you doing? You've got news vans outside, covering the supposed 'Super Espeon', and her trainer's story. Chris told me you guys wanted NO attention."

She looked up, and shook her head. Al 'heard' something, but it was so garbled, he couldn't understand it. "Didn't hear you."

(I SAID I don't care. I'm not letting anything through, besides what we need. Until he wakes up, we're not moving.)

Al blinked in surprise. He'd never been able to understand psychics very well… that she could get through to him was something akin to a shock for him.

"Are you eating, at least?"

She nodded, pointing out some of the food that had been provided for them. Each showed signs of snacking, even the one that was on the table (it was clearly for an Espeon, it had berries rather than any meat mixed in).

Al sighed, and pulled a chair from nearby next to the bed. He'd brought his best pokemon with him (just in case he had to deal with Chris's enraged pokemon, who clearly were willing to go far beyond their normal limits), but instead, it looked like Kani would be content with letting him help out with guarding Chris.

Kani studied him, then nodded. Al sat down, and relaxed. He figured it would be a while. At least he hadn't gotten questioned when he went for the room – they knew he was a master of pokemon.

* * *

The shadows continued to restrain him. The words of what they told him pounded in Chris's ears.

"No. I am not backing down. I refuse to let the world fall to that!" He broke the hold of the shadows, and continued to charge onwards.

His spear had been left behind a while ago. He'd been leaning on it too much, and didn't want it to become a crutch.

A shadow that looked exactly like him stood in front of Chris. "You can't win, you know. We are you."

Chris shrugged. "So? Everyone has darkness within. The only question is if they surrender to it."

The shadow smirked, and continued to block the path. "You honestly don't believe that."

"I believe it. It's not a matter of when, it's a matter of IF."

"Your stupid games have corrupted you. What can one human with only a few weak pokemon do? Especially against something like the rockets?"

Chris walked through the shadow. It dissolved. Chris looked back, and a faint smile crossed his face. "That."

Light began to shine, and Chris's smile became a bit less grim. It looked like he'd done well. So far, he was passing the test.


	21. Awaken

Author's note:Bad news. I've lost the computer that I was using to type up most of this thing. A stupid parental figure wanted to upgrade the thing, so it could handle DSL. Instead, he fried the motherboard somehow, and formatted the hard drives. Luckily, I use my flash drive to store a backup copy (I'd updated the copy the moment he said he wanted to upgrage)... but until a new comp comes in, I won't be able to type very much. Five people with only one computer, and a Sims junkie (not me!) don't mix. Even at my ultra-uber typing speed (alright, it's not ultra-uber. But I still type fast), it takes a good while to type up a chapter. Plus, boss lady uses the net a lot... if things don't improve, I might not have the chapters ready for uploading when I promised. (Sandstone proceeds to sigh). Not to mention they're after my ass for working on this in my spare time, rather than going outside (thunder sounds off). See my point? Weatherwhere I livesucks nine tenths the time.  
And yes, I call my mother boss lady. Where do you think Chris got that from?

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Awaken

* * *

Al woke up when he heard a hissed exhalation. Chris's eyes were open, and he was pulling out the IVs.

"Chris! Don't do that!"

Chris shook his head, and pulled out the final one. "I don't need them. What's it going to do? Kani helped me pull them out, so I'm not going to bleed to death or something." He stroked Kani gently. All three of his pokemon were next to him, each apparently relieved. He grinned, and held them all in a weak hug. "Kani… all of you… you're in bad shape. Eat now. And Kani… I told you. I wouldn't go down then, so what's with the tears?"

Al was amazed. He acted like nothing had happened.

* * *

(You idiot! ) Kani burst out crying. While the other two had moved off, she hadn't.

Chris smiled faintly, and managed to squeeze her in a hug. "Well, that's not good. I got weak."

Mathrara coughed, looking up from his food. (No duh. You were out for a week, at least. I lost count somewhere past seven. They're all blurred in my memory.)

"No wonder everyone looks so bad." He sighed. "Thanks. That really helps, knowing you care."

"Dra… tini, Dratini!" (Even Mathrara worried about you.)

(I was not!)

Chris looked at Mathrara, and arched an eyebrow. (Well… maybe.)

(Chris…) Chris knew she was going to say something, but she apparently wasn't ready. He could tell, because he could almost see the mental gears shifting. (Chris, you know I'm not shielding you, now.)

Chris nodded. "Yea, I remember that. The noise… now it's just a soft humming noise."

(You've managed to control your gift. Now… you don't need me anymore…) she made to jump away.

Chris restrained her. "I told you before. No guilt trips."

(You said you wouldn't remember.)

"I remember most of it. Just not what life after death is like. The trial, what we said to each other… that I still have."

(I… I…) She looked up, tears leaking slowly. Her normally beautiful eyes were bloodshot, and entirely red.

Chris sighed, and kissed her head gently. A drop of blood leaked from his eye, and landed with a splash on Kani's gem on her forehead.

* * *

Al sighed. Now it made sense, what he was covering up. Unfortunately, the barriers were crumbling now. This wasn't going to be good, especially when the press realized that Chris was awake.

He called out his pokemon, and issued instructions. His Charizard blocked the window, while the others blocked off other entry points. Vileplume was set in the entryway, ready to deal with even a crush of people.

After all, she had a great deal of practice on humans with her powder attacks. No media could get in until Chris was better.

* * *

Chuck hissed, when the Charizard blocked the window. It looked like something was going on.

The Pokemon Master Al had gone in, and not come out. It looked like the barriers were crumbling.

But the problem was, that had happened before. Even psychics slept – the Espeon just retracted most of the barriers into the room, and napped. They'd charged the first time, only to get blown back by the barrier as it reacted. It had even fired a psybeam at their feet, a clear message: 'say away. I'm not dumb enough for that'.

He tried to sneak into the entrance, but saw a Vileplume guarding the entry. A pokemon was guarding EVERY entry into the place.

"Damn. Looks like the title 'Reclusive Pokemon Master' isn't just for show."

* * *

Al coughed. Kani shifted, and Chris let go of her. "Chris, we're going to get a scene, unless you pull a vanishing act. I can deal with the media, say that your Espeon teleported you away…"

Chris nodded. He figured that much. "Kani, would you?"

She blinked away a final tear, and nodded. Chris staggered out of bed, and grabbed his belongings, and the food bowls. He could use them, anyway.

"Hey… uh… Al? Who pays for this?"

"League. Don't worry about it. It's in the thing you signed. But you're gonna owe me big time for this."

Chris nodded, and bent down, unwrapping his ankle from the bandages that bound it. It had healed while he was in the coma. "Well, at least this thing's better now. I guess my week long nap gave me one benefit."

"Don't joke about that."

(EVER. You could have DIED! )

Chris smiled, and held her in an embrace. Just before they disappeared (Chris had a hand on Mathrara and Anekiro), he mouthed "see ya".

* * *

Al nodded to himself. He walked out, and recalled all his pokemon, except for his Aerodactyl. He held up Vileplume's ball. "Aero, fly home and release her on the grounds. Tell her I don't want ANYONE in besides me. Even if it's the Elite Four in person."

Aero nodded, and flew out at high speed. Al smiled to himself – a seemingly useless gold colored rock, that had actually contained pokemon DNA…

He sighed, and went to meet the press.

* * *

Chris smiled from the couch, as Al had to repeat again and again that "It was clear that the Espeon would die before she let me near her trainer, so I just waited. Just when I thought she was about to fall asleep, she plucked out the IVs, and teleported the whole group of them away, and the trainer's belongings."

No one liked his story.

* * *

Al stormed in with a temper. The media had tried to follow him all the way to his place (they'd never found out where he lived), but Aero managed to make him 'disappear'.

Actually, Kani had shown up too, but that was in mid-flight.

"Chris, that was seriously stupid."

Chris shook his head, relaxed on the couch. Kani was curled up next to him, obviously in a deep sleep. "Na, it wasn't. I watched from here. You moved too fast, and then just disappeared… they called it an agility attack. Hardly something new, pokemon do that all the time."

Al sighed. "Well, now what are you going to do? Your face has been plastered on the news."

Chris shrugged. "I'll appear in a public place, lead them towards Cerulean Cave, go in, and disappear."

Al sighed. "That's suicide. There's no way you can face the pokemon in there."

"Who said I'd fight them? I understand them now, and I'm special. They won't attack me. So they'll think I'm dead, which gives me more latitude." As he said that, he unconsciously stroked his left wrist.

Al snorted. "So then what?"

"I go to the gym, have a rematch, teleport to the center, and then get the hell outta here."

"To Sabrina?"

"Yea. Like I said, I know that there's more I could do. Maybe I can disguise myself as a true psychic, complete with TK."

Al sighed. "Just… don't get me into the public eye like that again. Going to the plateau once in a while is bad enough…"

Chris nodded. "I'll need a day or two before I can pull it off. I'm too damn tired."

Al's eyes burned softly as he glared at Chris. "And I have a few questions for you when you have a chance."


	22. Rematch

(Ducks from Eru878's gun) Gleh! Jeez! I said I'd TRY to update every Monday and Thursday. Put that thing away, before I have to go sick Stabby the Bondage Clown of Doom on you! Or even worse, not update for weeks because I feel like working on another fanfic (actually, I've got this, and two others in the works... :P)  
B Boi: sorry I didn't respond last chapter. Anyway, I never realized that the image of that place reminded people of the shadow realm.Gleh,I hate Yu-gi-oh.And Kani has a gift, remember - she knows stuff, without knowing why.  
Anyhoo, the comp's still busted... so I'm screwed for a while.I can't edit, mod, or play with what I've got written up so far. So I'll be basically writing at school, or late at night. Errors will probably be on the rise... I'd appreciate it if any of you would point it out if I screw up. I swear I'll correct it when I get a chance.  
Sometimes, I hate being right. I told boss dude not to replace the HD connection, and look what not listening to me got him. A paperweight computer.  
Joys of being a computer nerd that no one listens to. Ah well, enough rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Rematch

* * *

Chris sighed. He'd needed three days to get back to his former state, as did everyone else. Thankfully, Al was still in a good mood. 

"Well, what first?"

(Gym, center, then cave. It'll be the most convincing.)

Chris nodded, and they disappeared.

* * *

Crystal gasped. The trainer that had fallen into a coma was sitting casually on the bleachers, looking around in interest. She'd never heard him come in, and she'd been in the pool for about an hour. "What're YOU doing here?" 

He smiled faintly. "I got bored with being disappeared and all. What do you think I'm doing here?"

Crystal blinked, then shook her head. "Rematch?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "As a certain movie character is so fond of saying, 'Bingo'."

She sighed, as she climbed out. "You're not going to collapse on me again, are you? You've done enough to give me a headache."

He shrugged. "I'm not going to do that again. One close-death experience was good enough for me."

Crystal glared at him. "That's not funny."

He shrugged. "It's an inside joke."

She shook her head, and motioned towards the opposite side.

The trainer nodded, and jumped down from the bleachers. He then walked around to the other side. His pokemon, she noticed, never seemed to go into a ball. They trailed him the whole way.

* * *

Chris shrugged. "Well?" 

"We'll start over. Since it's clear that the match is long since past…"

He nodded, as Anekiro dove into the water again.

"You know, I'm supposed to lead off. Not the challenger…"

Chris sighed, looking at the happily splashing Dratini. "Tell that to him."

She shrugged, and started off with Seadra. "This time, it'll be different! Seadra, use twister."

(Will do.)

Chris smiled faintly. "Nice Seadra. Anekiro? Use the same. We'll see who's better."

(I'm tougher, anyway.)

(I doubt that, little dragon.) The Seadra fired it's twister.

Anekiro released his own. (At least I'm A DRAGON, and not a cheap knock-off! )

Anekiro's twister was more powerful, and the Seadra only barely managed to escape it.

"Oh, no! It can't break through… think…."

The Seadra waited patiently for his next command. Anekiro, not content to wait, jumped out of the water, then hit it with thunderwave.

The Seadra was caught in the attack. Water conducts electricity, after all.

"Seadra! You…"

Chris grinned at Anekiro, as he landed with a splash. "Nice move."

(I've got a better one.) A burst of fire spread from him, and flew towards the Seadra. (Dragon rage, to be precise. But even more powerful than last time. I got some practice while you were out of it.)

"Seadra, dodge and use smokescreen!"

It dodged the flames, and shot out ink.

* * *

Light came from the water, but Crystal had no idea what was happening. She really couldn't call out attacks when she didn't know what would help. "Seadra, take care of yourself!"

* * *

(Clueless, ain't she?) 

Chris smiled faintly. Anekiro had gone after the 'hidden' Seadra with his help – he'd locked onto it, and directed Anekiro with his newly improved abilities.

The ink cleared, and Seadra came floating to the surface, obviously the looser.

Anekiro jumped out, clearly excited. He came down with a big splash. (Yay! And I didn't get a scratch! )

* * *

Crystal made a fist. "You… you're helping, aren't you?" 

The trainer shrugged, and put his left hand on his head. "Just calling out advice. More or less, I can tell where a pokemon is. Nothing illegal about that."

She sighed. There was nothing wrong with it. There HAD been an attempt to ban psychic powers during battles (human psychic powers), but it hadn't worked.

She called out her Gyarados.

* * *

(Anekiro, get out. NOW.) 

(Aw, but Kani…)

(It's payback time. OUT! That thing has dragon attacks too.)

Anekiro reluctantly crawled out of the pool. Kani teleported onto a land buoy, then looked smugly up at the Gyarados. (This time, you lose.)

(Try again, loose again, little cat.)

Kani shook her head, and began teleporting around, occasionally firing a psybeam.

The Gyarados tried to attack, but couldn't even keep up with her.

"Gyarados! Use Surf! That should hit it!"

The pool sank as a wave rose in it, then the wave burst down.

Kani wasn't there. She was sitting on the Gyarados's head. It had to be above the wave to not get thrown out by it. She catcalled, (Hello. My, you're slower than before.)

She attacked with a psybeam right between the eyes (she just ran onto it's nose, then attacked), and then teleported to another land bouy. The Gyarados's mouth glowed with an unmistakable hyper beam.

* * *

Kani swished her tail. 

It fired.

* * *

The beam hit a barrier at an angle, and began to curl upwards. Acting like it was trapped in a pipeline, it made a U shape. 

Then it hit the Gyarados.

* * *

Crystal felt like screaming, as she returned her Gyarados. What was going on? The first time, she knew they were about even. Now… "What the heck was that?" 

The older boy smiled faintly. "That… would be Kani's trick she used earlier. A super-powered reflect fused with light screen. It takes up all her attention and powers… but you saw the result."

"But… when you were in a coma, she made several, and even attacked!"

He smiled, and shook his head. "That's the power of desperation. She'd kill herself before she let anyone dangerous near me."

"Cheapscape. That attack's not registered by the league."

"So? It's a composite of legal attacks. Hardly illegal, since it has it's own limitations."

"Well, let's see how you deal with someone new! Go, Lanturn!"

* * *

(I'm tired. Anekiro, deal with it.) 

"Take that break Kani. You did great."

(Felt good too. Using that oaf's own attack on him.)

"That's a bit much."

Anekiro slipped into the pool. The Lanturn waved her tail politely. (Hello. I hope we have a good bout.)

Anekiro waved his tail in response. (So do I. Chris? )

Chris opened his mouth, but Kani cut him off. (Avoid electric attacks. That thing absorbs them! )

He nodded. "Anekiro, you heard the lady. No thunderwave. Use slam!"

"Thunderwave!"

The electricity flowed throughout the pool. Anekiro stiffened, but managed to smack the Lanturn with slam.

* * *

Crystal smiled. "Not so confident now, huh?"

* * *

"More or less, still am. Anekiro? Use dragon rage." 

Anekiro began to glow, but his body froze. (No! )

Crystal smiled. "Lanturn, use confuse ray."

The ray almost hit Anekiro, but he managed to swim out of the way. Anekiro shook his head, and then hit the Lanturn with dragon rage.

She flew back. "Lanturn, flail!"

Anekiro tried to dodge, but flew into the pool's wall. He'd frozen again.

(I'm… not… loosing… to… a… FISH!)

His body glowed with a bright light.

* * *

Crystal paused for a moment. "Oh, no! It's evolving! Quick, use flail again!" 

The Lanturn charged at the immobile form, but a small whirlpool formed, knocking her off course.

* * *

Anekiro stopped glowing. Chris blinked. 'Anekiro?" 

(I'm still me. Just a bit more grown. Now, to battle…)

"Use attract!"

The Lanturn tried to act cute, and infatuate Anekiro. However, he just shook his head, and used a slam to smack her out of the pool. She collapsed from accumulated damage.

* * *

Crystal sighed, and returned her Lanturn. "Good job. You did your best."

* * *

Chris looked at the floating Dragonair – it was hard to associate the elegant form with the Dratini that had attacked him. "You… ok?" 

(I'm tired, that's all. I think somehow I healed… because I sure don't hurt anymore.)

He nodded at Anekiro thankfully, and walked over to Crystal. Mathrara trailed everyone, occasionally glancing at the hovering Anekiro, or Kani. Kani was beside Chris, where she wanted to be.

* * *

Crystal looked at the elegant form, then shook her head. "I can't believe you defeated me with only two pokemon." She sniffed, then sighed. "Your… was it Anekiro? He's beautiful…"

* * *

Anekiro turned his head away, embarrassed. Chris poked him once, then laughed. "Stop it, you're embarrassing him." 

"You're one weird trainer. Three days out of a coma, and you come back here."

Chris shrugged. "I had a reason."

* * *

Crystal waited for him to explain, but he never did. Sighing, she pulled out a drop-shaped badge. "Here. The Cascade badge. I take it you already have some?"

* * *

Chris shook his head, after he took the badge from her. "Nope." 

Crystal seemed surprised. "But…"

He smiled faintly, and shrugged. "It's hard to explain." He shook his head, and took the proffered badge. He then grinned at his companions, and walked out. Anekiro hovered by his shoulder, Kani stayed glued to his side, and Mathrara trailed them.

* * *

Crystal called out for Mathrara to wait. 

He turned around, and took the bag she held out to him. It was the money each challenger received upon beating a gym leader.

Holding it in his mouth, he ran after Chris. It weighed a lot. But he was happy with his 'chore'.

A girl like that kissing him was reward enough.

* * *

(Hey! Prize money!) 

Chris grinned, and picked it out of Mathrara's mouth. "Oops, sorry. Forgot about that."

Mathrara coughed.

"Well…"

(Shit, we've been spotted. Now would be a good time to run for the caves! )

Chris shook his head. "We'll do that later. First, get us back."

Kani nodded, and they disappeared.

* * *

Chuck swore. He'd seen the kid – but that wasn't news. People saw him all over now. Since he didn't have his camera on him… no one would believe him. 


	23. To Whom it may Concern

Disclaimer: Owneth not, I the character Yoda. Yoda is Yoda, and is part of whoever claims Star Wars (Lucasfilms, I think)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two: To Whom it may Concern

* * *

(What do we need to do? Why'd we go back?)

"First, before you or I risk anything else, we inform the cops about everything. In a difficult to discover where it came from manner." He looked around. "Now where's a pen and paper… damn it. Al, where do you hide crap?"

Al called from somewhere in the rec room "The desk, you idiot!"

* * *

Chris returned with a pen and some paper. He slowly and carefully wrote out a testimonial of what he'd seen, knew, and everything else about the Rockets.

He signed it, and went hunting for a seal. Once he sealed it, he looked at Kani. "Hey, what's your psychic range?"

(I don't know. Why? )

"Could you get this to Celadon? That way… it's best."

(I think so. Anekiro, could you fly me? It would be easier.)

Anekiro lowered himself in response. Kani took the envelope in her mouth, then jumped onto Anekiro. (We'll be back by the end of the day.)

"Good luck, you two. And keep out of sight, Anekiro. We'll do the cave thing tomorrow, if you're up for it."

(I'll be fine.)

They disappeared, as Kani teleported the two of them as far along the path as she could.

Chris sighed, and went to go talk to Al. Actually, he wanted to be there to see what happened. But he did have some explaining to do anyway.

* * *

Kani landed on the roof without a sound. (Thanks Anekiro. It's my turn, now.)

She closed her eyes, and used her psychic powers to float the envelope into the Celadon police station, into the chief's office. The woman noticed the floating envelope, and opened it.

Kani lost her meditation after that.

(Anekiro? Could we look into the Chief's window? She's got the thing. I want to see what happens.)

(Sure.)

Kani jumped on, and they floated down to the window.

* * *

"And that's it. That's why I fell into a coma." Chris sighed, and reached for the glass of water. Telling that tale was thirsty work. Thankfully, Mathrara was sleeping right now.

Al shook his head. "That's gotta be the strangest story I've ever heard."

"Strange? Yes, strange. But sometimes truth is stranger than fiction."

Al grinned, rolling his eyes. "Stop trying to talk like Yoda. And quoting random books."

"Sure, sure. I'm gonna go watch TV now."

Al rolled his eyes again, and followed Chris.

* * *

The woman re-read the letter, then ran off into the station. Kani could tell that she was excited about something, and that someone else was annoyed.

She outlined what she'd felt, then asked (What do you think? )

(There's a spy, and he or she is annoyed that Chris popped his head up in a way that there's nothing to do about. But I don't see how this thing helps much…)

Kani gave an almost human snort. (It does. They know that it was murder, who, when, and why. That preserve was secret, and they just assumed it was a bizarre accident. Now, they have a suspect. They even have a witness who's managing to take care of himself, and not die. After all, they thought Chris was as good as dead.)

(Oh. Well, should we go, before someone notices? )

(Let's.)

They flew off, Kani occasionally teleporting the two of them ahead. Both wanted to take it easy, so they could leave tomorrow.

* * *

Al and Chris were watching TV when a news bulletin cut in. It talked about how the supposedly 'Mysterious Celadon Explosion' case had a massive break – a witness had come forward, and given the police a major lead. The chief of police was seen talking about what she had received, and what they intended to do next.

Al gave Chris a glare. "So. That's why you hung around. I hope you were smart enough to send that in a way that doesn't get me in deep shit. I'm already in enough with you as it is."

Chris shook his head. "Kani and Anekiro left with that thing. They can't be bugged, Kani told me once she can detect the damn things due to the disturbance they make."

Al sighed. "It's still weird, you know. I've dealt with psychics before, but I've never met one with such a close bond as you two."

"Yea. It's weird. That's something I wanted to ask about – how many psychics understand their pokemon? I mean, all of them. Like me."

Al blinked, and remained silent for a while. He finally shrugged. "I dunno. Not a whole lot of people like training psychic type pokemon, and the few that do never talk about it."

Chris sighed. "Why not?"

"They never said. Every time I asked, they'd just smile and shake their heads. And it's kinda a privacy issue – get a psychic, get someone else reading your mind. Not a lot of people like that."

Chris shook his head, looking dismal. "Well, that explains a lot."

Al sighed, and looked his friend over. "Dude, you really need to get some new threads."

Chris shrugged. "I know. But I'm going to get to Saffron first. Right now… I know how you feel, about media hounding. I'm just glad that Kani can teleport."

A loud 'pop' came from the spare bedroom, and Chris grinned. "They're back."

Kani walked out, and then plopped down next to Chris. (What happened? )

"Media hoopla. The chief of police acted like it was Christmas. I guess the fact that I told them I would contact them on occasion helped. What happened to Anekiro?"

(He's tired still. So I told him to take a nap. Safe enough, since Mathrara's usually nice to him.)

A roar shook the house, and then the aforementioned fox came flying into the room. Al managed to field him before he hit something.

"Maybe not."

Mathrara was unconscious in Al's hands. Anekiro was clearly un-amused by the joke. And with his newly-evolved form, he could literally smack Mathrara around without much harm. "Chris, you want me to use a revive on him?"

Chris shook his head. "Na, let him sleep it off. He might learn something, for once."

"Why's he like this? Before, he was nice enough."

Chris blinked. "Uh, Kani? Could you tell him? I have no idea."

Kani nodded, and bounced her telepathy off Chris so Al could 'hear' it as well. (Too much energy. He behaved well because he was tired. After all, most don't have a lot of energy after a day of walking.)

Al blinked. "Uhm… did I just hear her say something?"

Chris and Kani nodded in synchrony. Al looked from one to the other, and then shook his head. Still in unison, they burst out laughing.

"Sorry Al, she did that. She can use my abilities to re-broadcast what she's saying to anyone, if she feels like it."

"Aren't you worried about that?"

Chris shook his head, grinning. "Na. She has no reason to hurt me. You saw what she was like in a coma. Even though I don't totally know."

(I… couldn't forgive myself if I failed you twice. So I ignored everything else, except that. You're like a…) She trailed off, embarrassed. She hadn't said it then… and hadn't worked up the nerve again. In fact, she had to shield that behind a 'privacy' layer that she knew Chris didn't have the skill to open. She doubted he was invasive (it wasn't like him to snoop), but she didn't want him or anyone else to know.

Chris felt it, and winked at her. "Like a what?"

(Oh, stop it.)

Chris laughed. Al looked at him for a moment, then just shook his head again. "You two are quite the pair."

Chris shrugged, and went to bed. Last time he'd see one in a while.

* * *

A/N: (Sandstone sighs heavily) Well, Murphy really seems to hate me. I've been working on the 'paperweight computer'... and I got the damn thing running.  
That was, until a certain idiot fried it. I managed to type up this chapter before it went down again. I'm going to go crazy, with all this hardware repairs.  
I should be able to keep updating reguarly, though.


	24. Cave Campaign

A/N: Doh, I've got to stop responding late. Anyway, Chris isn't acting the pro (Rematch). Check who's attacking, most the time it's his pokemon - and he's not calling out orders in any form. They're doing it on their own.  
Except for the Seadra ink thing. But that's because Chris basically learned TK from a psychic type.Logically, he's gotten a LOT of tricks from Kani on the subject.  
And Chris doesn't become pro until later. :)  
But he's at least an expert of telepathy now. His training's a bit wierd, but he's still quite good.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Cave Campaign

* * *

Chris yawned. "Well, time to get everyone worked up. Let's get going. Gym, I guess." 

Kani nodded, and teleported everyone there.

Chris leaned against the wall, and pretended to nap.

* * *

Chuck smiled faintly. So the kid hadn't just up and disappeared. He'd come back to the gym again. He had his camera this time. He charged the 'sleeping' trainer, intent on getting an interview. Or else.

* * *

(Chris…) 

"I know. Running time." He opened his eyes, and dashed off. The reporter swore, and tried to keep up.

Mathrara started to lag, so Anekiro just carried him.

* * *

Chuck swore to himself. The kid was fast – but he still was being recorded. They managed to catch most of the chase, until the teenager headed for Cerulean cave on his Dragonair. 

"Can you get an image?"

"Yesser. He's knocked out the guard, and he's running into the caves now. Damn, lost the image. He's all the way in. Lunatic – there's no way he's tough enough for that place. It's over. We'll find his corpse someday."

* * *

(Chris, you might want to tell April that you're not dead once we're done.) 

He grinned, and sat down at a wall. "Might as well do it now." He began to talk quietly into the Dictaphone, then pressed a few keys. It was a short message.

"Hey, Kani?"

(Yea? )

"Let's keep on going. I want to see this place. It's legendary, after all."

She shrugged, and the other two followed. Chris led the way. He honestly wanted to see what would happen with the wild pokemon here. They were supposedly savage – he wanted to know why.

* * *

April felt her pokenav vibrate. She opened it to e-mail, and blinked. It was from Chris. 

_"April:_

_Look, don't believe what you see. I charged into Cerulean cave to escape the reporters… I'm trying to make them think I'm dead. It'll be a lot easier if no one thinks that I'm the same person with the super Espeon._

_Jeez, I'm going through identities…_

_Anyway, I'm going to explore the cave for a bit, then head towards Saffron. The pokemon won't attack me anyway. I hope._

_I'll explain the next time I see you. Well, if I do. It's a big world._

_Chris."_

"Saffron, huh?" She smiled to herself. "Well then… next stop, Saffron City! Altaria!"

Her Altaria came out singing softly. April smiled dreamily (she liked the songs, so long as they didn't put her to sleep), then hopped aboard. Normally, Altaria weren't strong enough to use fly with someone… but hers was far stronger than the usual Altaria. Plus, April didn't weight much.

They flew off.

* * *

Chris waved to the Kadabra. "Thanks for the help!" 

(It is nice to meet a human who has no intent to harm us. Farewell.)

They headed deeper into the cave. The Kadabra had given them directions on how to get to the deepest point. Chris was smiling to himself – the dragons hadn't lied about the respect thing. They hadn't gotten attacked, and some even stopped them to ask a few questions. With threats mainly, but Chris didn't care. The Kadabra had been the best of the lot, even directing them towards where Chris wanted to go.

Of course, he'd had to play a game of intellect first. He'd lost (no surprise).

(Chris, you know that not all the pokemon here won't attack you just because you're a gifted one.)

Chris nodded at Mathrara. "I know. And I know you guys can't deal with them. Look, try to use hypnosis, and Kani can teleport us out of sight if need be."

(Blood!)

"Crap."

Mathrara hypnotized the Golbat (Kani directed him, since she could sense it), and they walked onwards. Several other pokemon were watching him closely, and Chris didn't want to set them off by doing something stupid. He kept his hands clearly free, and didn't make any sudden moves. The others were in careful postures as well, but Chris was the one they watched like hawks.

* * *

(This is it. The deepest level of the cave.) 

Chris nodded. Besides that one Golbat, they'd been left alone. Apparently, that had been a test (to prove his intentions, he guessed, as well to prove he COULD do worse).

He pointed in a southward direction. "Hey, is it me, or is there a glow over there?"

Kani nodded while the other two looked lost. (There's nothing there.)

(There is. It's a psychic thing. But we'll have to go around, there's kinda a rock wall between us and it.)

Chris nodded. "Uhm… Anekiro? Could you just fly us? It's faster."

(Sure. I did that on the first floor, anyway.)

Chris helped Kani up, then jumped up himself. Mathrara needed no help, he just bounced off a wall.

* * *

Anekiro suddenly dove to the right, as a massive ball of light flew over their heads. Chris held on tightly. "What the hell?" 

He looked up, and met eyes blazing purple in the darkness. They dimmed for a moment, as if taken aback, then blazed even brighter.

Kani screamed (MEWTWO!), then teleported them away.

* * *

A small form enshrouded in a bubble blinked, then disappeared a moment after the gifted one did. It had been trailing him for a while, ever since the barrier incident. 

Only the Espeon had noticed, and she kept that to herself, thankfully.

* * *

Mewtwo glared at where the human had been. He'd missed with his first shot because he hadn't anticipated the Dragonair's quick reflexes, then the Espeon had teleported the whole group away before he could fire another attack. 

His home was safe for now. But something disturbed him about that trainer – he had sensed no hostility from him, and a bizarre calming aura around him. No human he'd encountered before…

He shook his head. Now was not the time for musing. "This had not be another plot by those legendary bastards."

* * *

Kani panted, breathing heavily. She'd never been so terrified before. Chris was gazing off into the distance. 

She sighed when she read his thoughts. "Chris, you saw his reaction. There's nothing you can to do help. All he knows is hate towards humans."

Chris shook his head, but then stopped. "Maybe."

"He could have ripped your mind apart, then killed the rest of us! Leave him be!"

Chris grinned slightly, then nodded. "Well, at least we know where he is now. But let's not tell anyone about that, ok?"

She nodded carefully. "I don't want him on the warpath trying to find us."

Chris smiled. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to, she knew he felt the same.

Anekiro sighed (and nodded agreement), and Mathrara didn't say a word. He was out cold – somehow, he'd fainted.

Kani smiled faintly. So much for the brave Mathrara. Chris grinned at the two of them (he'd noticed too).

She led the way towards Saffron. Chris followed at a slower pace, and Anekiro carried Mathrara. It was easiest for her to lead, since the psychic energies were like a massive magnet that she could feel. Chris could probably do the same, except Kani doubted he was that sensitive yet.

After all, females made better psychics.

* * *

A small pink form sighed, as it hovered overhead the group of human and pokemon. 

"Now at least they know…"

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter.  
Anyway, if anyone would offer suggestions about something, feel free. I don't bite, or irritate, that's Mathrara's point in existance.  
Especially if anyone has an idea for what pokemon Chris should have by the end.He's only catching six... and I've got two open slots...And no idea what to fill them with.  
He'll need them later. Wait for 'glimmer of the future', then you'll start to understand why he'd need a full party. :)  
:Sandstone chuckles softly, and walks away: 


	25. Fallen Dark Trainer

A/N:Sandstone chuckles merrily: Right... well, I'll get to responding now. I swear, I'm trying to improve about this. And I'm happy - now I have several reviewers! Meh, I don't have a DDR pad, so I'm not doing the 'happy dance' right now.

B Boi: Though I'm reluctant to admit it, that Mewtwo thing was inspired by the Pokemon manga / comics. So I'm not claiming credit for it wreaking hell, it did that in the comics. I just liked the idea.  
But Mewtwo doesn't get an easy life in the cave. Gio doesn't take lightly to escapes.  
And one last thing: it says this in my profile, but I'll restate - I'm a RPer. As in the text-based, forum style stuff. Habitually, I DON'T plan too far in advance with the story, I have to deal with people who aren't inside my head, and do stupid stuff.  
I'm working to correct this issue... but habit for me is a bitch to correct. That's why I'm asking about it.  
Besides, shouldn't the readers get SOME input on a story? This isn't actual publishing, though some authors here are better that authors that I've seen published. Dragon Moon, for example... it could have been better. Why would a dragon eat humans? Bleargh, that's just a waste.

Spring Hawk: Actually, I noticed the lack of Grass types. No matter what, in the game, they're always in my party. The reserved slot I mentioned was for a grass pokemon. I'm tossing ideas around on which one. For all I've decided, it could be a Tropicus.  
And a dark type will come. Chris won't get a swelled head (Mathrara's around to pop his balloon if he tries), but I happen to like dark types. But that's another flip up. Sneasel I'm none to fond of elementally, they're REALLY weak. Fast, but weak. Fire, fighting (which happens to OWN Sneasel), rock, any strong pysical attack... you get the idea.  
And I never noticed that I was doing that. I swear, I wasn't. :) Cool catch though, especially the likening mew/ mewtwo thing.  
But boundaries aren't a issue. Most trainers are evil in this thing (few exceptions, but I've been lazy. Should have had more evil trainers already), one could beat the crap out of a pokemon, and abandon it...

Eru878: I'll think about it. But how would she get pregnant? And there's another issue as well, she's not mating anytime soon. Keep an eye on her, some of her motives will become more clear.  
Though I've given hints enoughto you people... :) JK, ignore that line.

I didn't run this A/N through a spellchecker, so don't bother to correct me about it. My lack of care right now is astounding. I've got to rewrite a 100 + page fanfiction I've been hacking out (it's tied to this one). So that's been eating up a lot of my creativity. I almost forgot to write up this chapter. It's the result of me drinking too much tea in trying to get to sleep. :)  
Not to mention all this schoolwork. Why must seniors suffer so much homework with only 15 or so days left?  
I hate my school.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-four: Fallen dark trainer 

Chris grinned, as they walked down the road.

(Chris? What's so funny? )

"Oh, it's just nice to see pokemon acting naturally. Not running in fear when they see me."

Kani nodded sagely. (I know how you feel. Not having to dodge rotten fruits, not being taunted about how you're a human's pet…)

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Kani. I didn't understand at the time."

(Oh, I don't blame you…) She cut herself off, then looked up.

"What?"

(Oh, nothing.)

Chris looked in the same direction. He didn't see anything, but he knew that Kani wasn't saying something. He blinked, and managed to squint out something… but it was probably an airplane.

"What are you looking at?"

(Oh, nothing in particular. I just was told that the legends have no idea what to do with us.)

"Well, that's great. No clue about your abilities either?"

(Not really…)

A loud cry cut of Kani's comment. Chris glanced at the others, then ran headlong towards it.

* * *

Kani sighed, and followed him. Mathrara jumped on Anekiro (he couldn't keep up), and the two paced Chris.

* * *

The small form smiled. She understood well enough. 

She flew overhead at a high altitude. She'd had been assigned to keep tabs on the potential prodigy, after all.

A dragon couldn't track changes in psyche, and the boy's Espeon was willing to brave hell to protect him…

* * *

"Stupid Bayleef. Won't evolve, will you? Houndoom, flamethrower!" 

Anekiro rushed forward, and flung Mathrara into the Flamethrower's path. The fox yipped in surprise, but was unharmed when Chris caught up. Chris glared at the thirteen-year-old, looking him over. He had a collection of whips on his belt, and Chris suspected other objects were hidden on him. He'd backed up a step from the glare (Chris's Evil Eye tended to make people do that), but he recovered quickly enough.

"You… how dare you interrupt my training session! Houndoom, teach him a lesson!"

Chris sighed, and met the Houndoom's eyes. "Do as you will. I'm just a defenseless human."

* * *

The Houndoom froze in shock, then growled silently to himself. He knew he would be punished by the master if he didn't attack, but he knew what the human represented. He wavered, unsure of what to do. 

Not all dark types were nasty fiends they were portrayed to be. "What do I do…"

* * *

Mathrara growled, and mimed attacking the Houndoom. The Houndoom caught his wink, and they began to mock fight, where it looked like they were fighting, but in reality they were pulling their blows, or hitting each other with fire attacks. 

Both had flash fire, after all.

* * *

Chris ignored what was happening, and went up to the Bayleef. It was covered in open wounds, and looked nearly half-dead. He sighed, and bent down. The poor thing whimpered in pain. "You poor dear…" 

(Help… help me…) It passed out. Chris dug out a super potion, and sprayed it on the Bayleef. It's wounds began to heal.

Chris, content that he'd done everything he could for the moment, turned, with murder in his eyes. "You brat. You fucking jackass! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"That stupid Bayleef wouldn't evolve. So I was going to teach it a lesson, until it followed my orders and evolved."

Chris growled under his breath. "It's people like you that ruin the rep of good trainers."

"What do I care about some stupid reputation? All I want to do is get strong enough so I can join the Rockets, and get rich."

"I don't think so."

* * *

The Vulpix whispered in the Houndoom's ear "Look. Pretend to faint when the Dragonair attacks you with dragon rage, and you'll be in the clear." He disappeared again with faint attack, and the Dragonair used Dragon Rage to hit the Houndoom. 

He feigned being knocked out. His master wouldn't believe he was weak – he would believe that the Dragonair was super-strong. After all, he was the strongest his master had.

Jake recalled his Houndoom. "That Dragonair's powerful. So I think I'm going to take it for myself!"

The trainer standing by HIS Bayleef snorted. Infuriated, he called out his other four pokemon. Jake tried to recall his Bayleef, but the trainer stood in the beam, preventing that from happening.

* * *

Chris sighed. A beat up Skarmory, an evil looking Sneasel, a starved Misdreavus, and an exhausted Rhydon. This jackass was a moron, as well as evil. 

"Kani, you know types. Take the advantage of whatever you know will work!"

(Right. Mathrara, hit the Skarmory and Sneasel with heat wave. Both are weak to the attack. Anekiro, make sure that Misdreavus doesn't get near me, or the Sneasel. Their attacks would hurt. I'll deal with the Rhydon.)

Mathrara burst into flame (he was powered up from being hit with all those fire attacks), and fired a heat wave. The Skarmory fainted, and the Sneasel apparently couldn't see straight (it attacked something to his left with a slash). He knocked it out with a flamethrower.

Anekiro hit the Misdreavus with thunderwave, then began to attack with Twister. It retaliated with Psybeam, but he shook it off. They continued battling.

Kani, taking pity on the Rhydon, knocked it out in one blow with a psybeam (it was already in sad shape to begin with). She then used a psybeam of her own to deflect the Misdreavus's.

Anekiro, grateful for the opportunity Kani had granted him, struck hard with dragon rage. Mathrara jumped out of nowhere with a faint attack, and the Misdreavus passed out.

* * *

Jake couldn't believe it. His entire team was defeated by two lousy pokemon and a Dragonair. He swore, and dove for the other trainer, trying to get his Bayleef. If he couldn't have it, no one could.

* * *

Chris sighed, and punched the other trainer in the gut, just before he flew into him. 

Kani, catching on to what Chris wanted, used confusion to knock the evil trainer out.

It was kind of a shame. The kid was fifteen, and apparently not used to brawling. Chris was eighteen, and HAD to learn a few tricks to survive. Living in the 'bad side of town' DID have advantages - sometimes.

* * *

Jake tried to suck in air, trying to recover from when the bleeding heart trainer knocked the wind out of him. He felt something hit the side of his head, and he passed out.

* * *

Chris wearily looked at Kani. She was almost in tears. (It's just so wrong…) 

"I know."

The Bayleef moaned, then opened its eyes. (What… happened? )

Chris sighed. "Your trainer tried to attack me when I defended you. I defended myself."

(Jake got what he deserved… thank you.)

Chris sighed again, heavily. He reached into the trainer's belt, and found the one that he'd tried to use on his Bayleef.

He then shattered it into pieces on a rock. A shard scratched him, but he ignored it.

(What…)

Chris and Kani exchanged a glance. She shook her head, and Chris sighed. "That's all we can do. Your former trainer has no hold on you, any longer. But I can't release the other pokemon. He rigged his pokeballs somehow, that they don't work for anyone else."

(Every ball does that now. It's to "protect the trainer's pokemon".) Kani shook her head. (Even for your pokeballs as well, Chris. It's just that I've weakened the enter / exit mechanism so anyone can leave the ball if they want to.)

Chris nodded at Kani's comment, then turned back to the Bayleef. "Well, good luck."

* * *

The Bayleef regarded him carefully, and then ran off. She was mostly healed by the super potion, and wanted to get as far as possible away from Jake before he woke up.

* * *

Chris smiled faintly as a few wild pokemon who'd witnessed the battle cheered. 

He then led the others a safe distance from 'Jake', and then looked them over carefully. "Everyone ok?"

(We're mostly ok. Anekiro took two psybeams, though.)

(I'm tired. Really, really tired. It's all I can do to hover.)

"Kani, teleport us outta here, before he wakes up and goes looking."

She nodded, and they disappeared.

* * *

Jake woke up, and looked around. He could tell he was missing a pokeball. 

He swore when he saw the fragments of it on the ground. Now he'd lost that Bayleef, thanks to that stupid bleeding heart. Pokemon were tools, and then this fool goes and tries to make friends with them…

He swore profoundly. There was no way he could get that Bayleef back now. It knew his scent.

* * *

Chris sighed. "Another early made camp. Kani, is it me, or am I hearing more than I used to?" 

She nodded sagely, while Chris grumbled over a tangled cord. (Oh, of course you are. You're getting stronger, all the time. Your mind has practice now on managing it's telepathy, and it can now receive more now. Your senses should be somewhere beyond line of sight.)

"Then why didn't I feel…"

(I didn't. That you wouldn't isn't a surprise.)

He sighed, and continued to work. He paused, as an idea hit him. "Hey, Kani?"

(Yes? )

Chris grinned, and asked his question to her. She thought it over for a while, then nodded slowly, amusement clearly written on her face.

His grin grew wider. So it could work…

* * *

A/N: What Chris asked about will NOT be demonstrated anytime soon. Feel free to guess what he suggested. Get it right... meh. Some RP toy, or something? I've got a massive list of e-gifts (not real) to give away, and I haven't used most of them.  
I got bored one night.  
And yes, I use meh in real life. I also call people flamers, what's your point? 


	26. Death of the Witch

Author's notes:  
Eru878: I'm FOND of dark types, so there'll be one. And those witch birds are annoying...  
I'm putting in a less annoying (and pathetic)dark type. But it'll be black... heh.

B Boi:Sandstone does a short portion of the steps for'Break Down': Well, thanks. Yays, I get compliments... :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Death of the witch

* * *

Chris sighed, shouldering his backpack. The thing was heavy (he had to study physics AND math last night). He walked out the door, with noises coming from the bedroom. His mother had another hangover, apparently.

* * *

After a rather nasty walk, he arrived at his school. It actually wasn't a crappy school, like the ones near home. They'd admitted him for some bizarre reason, and never said clearly why.

"High school. Well, at least I'll be able to work at somewhere besides a mart."

A guy in Anime club walked by. Chris knew him fairly well, so he called out to him. "Yo! Jim! 'sup?"

Jim turned, and was apparently surprised to see Chris. His eyes widened, and he walked faster into the school. Chris blinked, looking for the blood on him. The way Jim reacted, it was like he'd killed someone, and was covered in blood.

* * *

It wasn't just Jim. EVERYONE was acting weird. The whole day was grinding on him. Every teacher (including the one he'd had a class with for THREE YEARS) had some issue with him, and ripped on him. Even the people he normally got along with insulted him.

* * *

"Chris?"

Chris wearily pulled his head from his desk. He blearily saw an outline of a fairly plump girl, with homely features. "Oh… hey Shelly." She was one of the girls that hung out with him occasionally. She didn't have a lot of guy problems, but she still liked to hang around him for some reason. He didn't know why.

"Chris… you really shouldn't be here."

He sighed, and blinked his eyes into focus, looking at the clock. "No…. I didn't fall asleep. This is Humanities, isn't it?" He let his eyes loose their focus again, tired from the day.

Her face was serious as she shook her head. "Not that."

"Then who did I supposedly beat the crap out of now? What, another charge of Assault and Battery?"

"Stop it. That only happened twice."

Chris sighed. "That's the trouble though. This is the burgs, and I'm from the slums…"

She cut him off, before he could go into his usual rant. "Chris… get out of here. Don't you know you're possessed?"

He rubbed his eyes, then looked at her. "Wha…"

"You… are… possessed. Everyone here knows it. They're looking for an excuse to kill you."

Chris blinked, not believing it. She'd never joked about something like that before. He arched an eyebrow, and she nodded. "Believe it. Remember when you bitched about religion?"

He nodded grimly. "Yea, I remember. They still burn heretics in the no law zones, don't they?"

"Well, that's going to happen to you. Take a look at yourself!" She grabbed his hand, and held it up to his face.

He blinked, looking at the bizarre tattoo that had appeared on his wrist to upper third forearm. "What the hell?"

She looked him over, then shook her head. "That's why! Only possessed people get that mark!"

Chris swore softly. Luckily, he was right near the door, the class was near the stairwell that lead to outside, and no one in class cared about him being there too much. He shot her a look of gratitude, then slipped out the door. He could hear a sigh, as he jumped down about seven stairs, trying to get out as fast as possible.

* * *

He looked at the tattoo again. "What the hell is going on?"

Chris sighed, as he rested at a small park. He'd found the place within the burgs, and it was on his walk home. No one used it because there was no kids equipment, and nothing else besides some grass and two trees. Exhausted, he nodded off under the tree. He eventually fell from a sitting position to flat on his face.

* * *

He blinked, looking at an exquisitely beautiful face. Well, it would have been, were it not scrunched up in grief. Apparently, he'd nodded off, and she'd snuck up on him. She had gray eyes, and her hair was the color of silver… but despite the length (it was quite long), it managed to stir in the wind. It looked like she was weeping… "This is all my fault…"

Chris blinked, confused. He slowly got up from his lain out position (how he'd fallen into that, he didn't know), into a sitting position.

She noticed his movement, and gave him a massive hug, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

Chris sighed, and returned the gesture gently. It took a bit of effort to free his arms, actually. "Look… what did you do?"

She only pulled tighter to him. "I… I'm… I'm… I'm the one who's possessing you…"

Chris blinked, and looked at her. He could defiantly feel his whole body, and move it. All the stupid possession stuff he'd read about always talked about loosing control of your body. "Possessing me? But…"

"Not like that. I… was hurt. Badly. I needed somewhere to recover, and a sympathetic soul that would let me reside within… yours was…"

He blinked. "So that possession stuff they preach…"

She nodded (he could feel the motion, though he couldn't see her face), a few tears falling from her eyes. Chris could feel the dampness of his shoulder – she must have been crying for a while. "Yes. I… I scarred you for life. I'm so sorry…"

He sighed, and squeezed her gently, then freed her from the embrace. "It's alright. I don't blame you." He shut his eyes, trying to think out what to do next.

* * *

Chris felt a feathery touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and blinked in surprise when he saw her face right next to him.

She smiled sadly, and kissed him.

* * *

"Witch. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" The man was dressed as a holy man, but Chris doubted he ever saved a soul. Just condemned everyone to hell, like most the lunatics in the church. Chris smiled sadly, and shook his head. "I don't care what you say. Kani's done nothing wrong! She's there because she needs to heal, and I'm not going to let you kill her!"

Someone in the mob the 'holy man' had gathered cried, "He's a witch! Kill him! He's willingly sheltering the devil!"

A shot ran out, and a corpse hit the ground.

The 'witch' was dead.

* * *

A ghostly form floated over the corpse. She sighed, and kissed the still body one last time.

The mob froze, looking at the beauty of the figure. The holy man sprayed 'holy water' at the spirit, but it passed right through with no harm.

She turned to them, her eyes damp. "Why must you people kill? This man did the most noble deed in the universe, and you killed him for it!"

The man backed away, but regained his resolve. "Be gone, devil! Plague us no more."

She sighed. "I am no devil. I am merely a sprit…" The man threw something at Kani, and her form shattered into motes of light. Two screams were heard, but they faded when the motes disappeared.

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air. Chris woke up sweating and trembling, his eyes leaking tears. "No…" He looked at the marking on his arms, and passed out.

* * *

Kani awoke to a scream. Chris was looking at his arms in horror, then apparently fainted. Disturbed (that was an understatement), she probed his mind.

"Weird… it's so vivid! It's like he lived this in a past life or something…" Ridiculous as that sounded (the only spirits in THIS world were just ghost type pokemon), it seemed to be right.

She sighed, and curled up next to him. Something was wrong, and for once, she didn't have an answer. It didn't feel like a nightmare to her, but something more. And why did that spirit have her name?


	27. Nightmare?

Author's note: The previous chapter was bizarre, I will admit.  
But I might use some parts of it later. Foresight is always amusing...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-six: Nightmare?

* * *

(Chris? You up yet?)

Chris moaned, and slowly nodded.

(Good. Now wake up. I want to know what the hell that was about.)

He sighed, and slowly got up. "Yes Kani, dear." He was still groggy, so he didn't know what he was saying.

* * *

Kani blushed (well, as much as an Espeon could). Luckily, Mathrara was outside, and Anekiro was still asleep. She got enough teasing about being Chris's 'little sister' as it was.

* * *

(Well? )

"Sorry Kani, but I dunno. Sure was creepy. Usually when I die in a dream, I wake up."

(I took a look at that. It was so vivid…)

"Like it was a past life or something. I know. Problem is, I don't know WHY it keeps on coming back."

(You've had this dream before? )

Chris nodded, his eyes misting over. "Several times. It's always the same. The school I go to might be different, or it might be someone other than Shelly who warns me, but otherwise…"

(Creepy.)

Mathrara peeked his head in, annoyed about something. (Kani, what are you two talking about? It's just a stupid…) both of them threw something at Mathrara. He ran off yelping, even though both missed.

Both doubted it was 'just' a nightmare.

* * *

"Well, that ruined the moment. How does he always do that?"

(I don't know.)

Chris shook his head, a bitter look on his face. "Does a church like that exist? I thought that we'd advanced beyond public burnings."

(Actually… I think there is one. A group of fanatics, who hunt down…)

Chris's heart plummeted. He knew already. "Gifted ones."

(Yes. They say gifted ones are witches, and the markings on the gifted ones prove they are witches.)

Chris sighed. "Great. Circular logic. Was that just a dream?"

(I have no clue, but I don't think so. Probably a warning about the church.)

He shrugged "Well, that's no good. We'd best get moving on. Is Anekiro better?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded, her gem sparkling in the light. Anekiro began to stir, then yawned. Chris returned Kani's nod, and began to pack up.

"And why did she have your name?"

(I… don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out.)


	28. The City of Commerce

B Boi: what's so funny? I didn't see the humor, unless you count throwing crap at Mathrara funny.  
But Chris and Kani are always going to do that. He's a pest. A useful pest, but a pest. I mean... bleargh. Just read the chapter, you'll get what I'm saying.

Jewl4life: I'll post when I damn well feel like it. :)  
Actually, thanks for reviewing. But I know I've said it once before - I can update every monday and thursday. Count on those updates unless otherwise stated.

Anyway, just in case someone was wondering, when I start dancing DDR tunes, that's actually my 'happy dance'. "Break Down" just happens to be a personal favorite song.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven: The city of commerce

* * *

Chris sighed. "We've been going in circles. Kani, if this keeps up, we'll run out of food again. You SURE this is the right way?" 

(Yes, I'm sure. You can't feel it right now, but psychics emit quite a strong aura to those who can feel it. Saffron is like a massive magnet to me – I can always tell where it is.) She ran off ahead of them.

The others (Chris included), looked at each other. Chris finally shrugged, and they dashed off to catch up with her.

* * *

"Sorry I ever doubted you Kani." Chris looked down at the sprawling city. It was HUGE. 

(It's about time someone appreciated me.)

Mathrara almost sadly pitched in (But I do…)

(Not that I ever want YOUR attentions, lecher.) She knocked him back a few feet, then glared at him.

Anekiro and Chris exchanged a tired look with each other, and walked on (well, Chris did. Anekiro just floated.) This had been going on for TOO long. Kani, in a huff, followed.

* * *

Mathrara sighed, and followed them slowly. He wanted to stay away from Kani right now.

* * *

(He just never…) 

(I know, Kani. I honestly just wish he'd give it up. You obviously have someone else in mind…) Kani gave Anekiro a death glare, and he trailed off. Chris looked between the two, then shook his head. "Someday, you'd better tell SOMEONE who this guy is, Kani. I know too many girls that did something stupid because they kept quiet."

She ran ahead of them, not saying a word.

Chris turned to Anekiro. "You know who she's crushing over?"

(I might. But the day I say is the day I meet a horrible end.)

"I figured you'd say that."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in at this time." 

Chris sighed, and restrained himself from hitting his head on a wall. The guard had REFUSED to let him in, even when he used his trainer's ID. He didn't even say why.

"Well, that's just stupid. Next idea?"

(Fly, or teleport.)

"Uhm, Anekiro? I'd rather fly, if you're up to it."

(Sure. Just keep that fox off of me.)

Mathrara acted like he'd been stabbed, then disappeared. Chris grinned. Mathrara had his own way of getting in – faint attack.

The other two rode on Anekiro, to the inside of the city.

* * *

Chris jumped off of Anekiro (he wasn't hovering very high, but Chris wanted to jump anyway). Mathrara appeared out of nowhere, panting heavily. (I didn't do it!) 

"Stealing food again?"

(NO.)

Chris, Kani, and Anekiro looked at each other, and then nodded in synchrony.

(Stop that psychic crap.)

Chris grinned while Kani poured abuse on the Vulpix. Mostly, it was along the lines of why he didn't deserve to breed, and why NO girl would ever date him. He cringed, then ran ahead, trying to cut off the stream of abuse.

He normally DEALT the abuse, but didn't take it.

* * *

Chris sighed. A tough looking guy was blocking the main road to where Kani said the gym was. They'd stopped at the corner, and were pretending to be looking at a map. "What is up with this city? There's gangs EVERYWHERE. No one's on the streets." 

(We wasted that last bunch that went after us. They must be afraid of the gangs, though – so no one is outside.)

"Yea, sure, makes sense… but it kinda helped that Anekiro's twisters are big enough to be called tornados now…"

(Well, then let's keep on going.)

Chris shrugged, then tried to walk past the tough. The tough blocked his path. "You're going nowhere, freak."

Chris sighed. He had a sinking suspicion… "What are you? Some witch hunter?"

The man smirked. "Actually, for the sake of God… yes, I am. And those markings make you a witch."

Chris moved his arms into sight (he'd tried hiding them), and laughed faintly. "Well, that explains the gang that went after me. You jerks tracking me, or something?"

"We heard about a trainer who fell into a coma, with a bizarre tattoo. I did a little digging, witch. Now die!" He drew a gun, and aimed.

Chris arched his left eyebrow, as the hunter's gun went flying. "So much for that. Now either leave me alone, or you might end up wasted…"

The hunter drew a knife, and charged forward.

The knife went flying, then he was surrounded by a ring of fire. Chris grinned at Kani and Mathrara, who were working together to make the 'ring of fire' trick work. Kani used her psychic powers to make the ring the fire traveled in, and Mathrara used flamethrower to make the illusion of a constant fire. "Thanks. Now what?"

* * *

"Witch! Your magics won't hold me forever!" 

He drew a pokeball, but it wouldn't open. None of them would. Everyone ignored him, trying to decide what to do with him.

* * *

(I don't know. It's generally a bad idea to kill someone in civilization.) 

"Then send him outta here. How about across the continent?"

Anekiro smirked (it was something he'd picked up from Chris), then called a twister. It flew at a super speed, picking up the hunter, and traveled off.

It didn't damage anything else, somehow. Chris really didn't question HOW Anekiro did that, he just was glad he could. "Thanks Anekiro, guys."

(Girls too.)

He bowed to Kani. "And the lady Espeon, to whom I owe my life to. Several times."

She shook her head, embarrassed by his theatrics. (Stop it. Let's just get there safely.)

Chris grinned, and continued on the road.

* * *

April sighed. She'd arrived a while ago. Now she was staking out the gym. They'd said on TV that the trainer (she knew it was Chris, though they didn't) had faced the Cerulean gym leader for a badge, and she bet that Chris would go to the gym here eventually. 

Though she didn't know WHY he was after badges… she squinted at a figure walking towards the gym. He seemed to be chatting with a Vulpix who was walking off to his side.

* * *

(Hey, it's that April girl Kani told me about!) 

Chris shrugged. "I figured. Kinda hoped to see her again, anyway. Nice to talk to someone I don't have to worry about too much. Al was alright…"

(Getting a girlfriend, now?)

"Shaddup Mathrara. It's only funny so many times."

* * *

April shook her head. It looked like he was now understanding – was it Mathrara, that he called the Vulpix? 

Chris waved. "Hey April. How'd you find me?"

She smiled a bit mischievously "They said that you'd challenged the gym leader to a battle. When you mentioned Saffron, I figured you'd show up here eventually."

* * *

(Chris... do you know her?) 

" 'course I know her. She stole about a day's worth of food, and tried to make me talk about the bombing thing. Even when I told her she'd be taking her life in her hands."

April glared at him, not amused by the commentary. "Who are you talking to?"

Chris grinned, and pointed to Anekiro. She turned, then gasped at the floating form. "Where'd you get that…" Anekiro flinched at the comment. Chris winced in sympathy. "Look April… he's a guy. He joined me by choice…" he trailed off, not willing to say anything else.

April blushed. "Ss… SORRY!" Anekiro blinked, then gave a draconian cough. (Yeesh.)

Chris grinned. April peered at him, then curiously at his arms. "What's with the tattoos? I mean, they look cool and all…"

Chris turned his head, thinking it over. "Look… it's tied to why Anekiro's traveling with me."

"You're not going to say, are you?"

He shrugged. "It's complex. The least of it is that his elders did this to me…"

"So. You became a trainer now. Wanna battle, so now you'll tell me?"

Chris shook his head. "No way. By the way, who's this Shaun you're crushing over?"

April blushed fiercely, then backed a step away. "You… you're in my thoughts?" She slapped him, hard. "Stay out, pervert."

(You kinda deserved that, Chris. Give a girl some privacy.)

Chris rubbed his face, and nodded. "Yea, you're right Kani. Sorry about that." He'd meant to do that, though.

* * *

April almost went off in a huff, except she realized that she was the one who wanted something from him. He hadn't said a word, just like he had LAST time. The e-mails hadn't helped much either. 

"You owe me an explanation… I'll take what you kept quiet."

* * *

Chris sighed, and looked up at the sky. No one was around really, so he didn't care. "That hullabaloo about someone coming forward was me, like you thought. I saw the nastiness. I knew the family who lived there."

* * *

April nodded, even though Chris couldn't see her face. He was acting different… kinda creepy, to be honest. "I know that. It was written on your face last time. Why'd you drop into a coma like that?"

* * *

He continued to look at the sky, and closed his eyes. "The same reason I could read your mind. Telepathy. A cursed gift that Kani gave me shortly after we met Mathrara. She'd been shielding me, protecting me from receiving too much. When she passed out at Cerulian gym, my mind received too much. I passed out. I guess I nearly died." 

(I'm still wondering if that was the best idea in the world.)

(It was. Trust me, it's like I've had a blindfold lifted off my eyes.)

"You almost WHAT?" The last word was a cross between a shout and a gasp.

"Died. The mind's a fickle thing, I guess. It's like those cruel experiments that some Nazis did on the human psyche. If you blocked off someone's arm, then gave them a papercut, but said that you chopped off their arm… and continually told them how much time they had left… they'd die. I dunno the full details… death from a papercut, and cruel lies… mind over matter, I guess."

(Author's note: actually, that happened in real life.Psychology at its worst, folks.)

"I've never heard about that."

Chris smiled mirthlessly, eyes still shut. A cool voice cut in "So. You're the new presence I've been feeling."

Chris nodded, and opened his eyes. A cold looking woman was giving him a calculating look. She peered closely at something, and her eyes widened. Chris noticed, but he doubted April did.

April did a double take at the look of her. "S… Sabrina!"

She nodded, and continued to stare at Chris. He really didn't care much, actually.

He felt a probing presence in his mind, but he strengthened the shield on his memories (his thoughts he didn't care about). The presence seemed surprised by the strength of the barrier. It began to try to penetrate it, but apparently wasn't practiced with penetrating such a multi-layered, and complex system of shields.

* * *

Kani didn't care about the probe either. Mindwalls and shields she'd taught him. VERY well. "Chris, you REALLY NEED TO cover those tattoos, you know." 

"I'm going shopping after this. And you four are going to help me."

* * *

April blinked, confused at what Chris said. "Who're you talking to?" 

Chris grinned at April. "Kani."

* * *

Sabrina nodded, then gave Chris a hard look. She apparently hadn't paid attention to what was being said. "Why are you here?" 

Chris shrugged. "Kani's done her best with me. I'm here to learn what else I can do with my gift."

She seemed a bit surprised, though that was replaced with an even colder look. "You've learned psychic abilities from an Espeon? How?"

Chris shrugged, unfazed by her cool exterior. "She's been teaching me on the fly. When I was in a coma for a week, she just imprinted the knowledge into me. Well, sort of."

She nodded, then glanced at the gym. "You'll get your answer in a day. Stay out of sight until then." Her eyes flicked to Chris's arms, then she turned.

She walked back into the gym. April stared at her for a moment, then stared at Chris. Chris sighed, and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Chris sighed, looking at the shop they'd dragged him to. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

April glared at her, as did Kani. "You said you were going to go shopping. So I'm going with!"

(We NEED to cover up those damn tattoos.)

(Stop calling them that, Kani. They're not damned, they're a gift. Similar to yours…)

Chris cut the two of them off wearily, with a look that said 'stop it, or I do something really stupid to make you'.

April handed Chris several things. He sighed, and looked them over. Most were in various shades of pink (apparently, pink was in style). He finally chose a black pair of 'arm guards' that was a mixture of a fingerless glove and sleeve, that went to his elbow. They hugged his skin fairly well.

Even if it wasn't to his taste, he really didn't have a choice. He'd rather just wear t-shirts, since those were much more comfortable than long sleeve ones. "I guess these."

April looked them over critically, then sighed. "You boys have no sense of style, unless you're gay. Black is out right now."

Chris glared at her. He hated being called that. "Despite what you heard, I'm NOT gay."

She took a step back, but shook it off. "You're gonna owe me for this, Chris. How about the rest of the story?"

"For what? The money? I'm paying, not you."

April smiled, something that belonged on the Cheshire Meowth. "Because. Otherwise, you'd have never found this place. So you owe me."

Chris sighed, and grabbed three other matching pairs (all black). He then shook his head, and went off to the men's section to find some new clothing. He was tired of his patched up clothes.

* * *

April and Kani exchanged a glance. Neither said a word, but both broke out laughing.

* * *

"Now I remember why I hate shopping. Why does every shirt cost at least ten bucks these days?" 

"Vul…" (Because…)

"They're greedy. Just say it Mathrara, they're greedy."

April looked from Mathrara to Anekiro. "You know, you sound like you actually understand what they say to you."

Kani sighed, and looked directly at Chris. He met her gaze, then tilted his head to the side, slightly. (Up to you Kani. Tell her?)

(We couldn't trust Al…)

(Actually, he more or less figured it out. He confronted me while you were out. He gave me his word several times that he'd never say anything. I kinda gave up and told him after that. The full story, no edits, except for where Anekiro's family is.)

Kani hissed, then sighed. (Well, we'll wait on it. Once we're done with the tutoring, we'll see. If she's ending up traveling with us, which I suspect WILL happen if she's as nosy as I think she is, we'll have to say. Either of you disagree?)

Anekiro just said "Dragon…air" (Not really). Mathrara shook his head, rather than saying anything.

* * *

April looked at the silent conference. "Just SAY IT! Enough secrecy!" 

Chris gave her a look, but didn't say a word for a few moments. He finally sighed, and shook his head. "It's… complex. If you're determined, we'll talk later. Right now, I'll be content with being admitted into the academy thing for psychics that Sabrina runs."

* * *

Anekiro smiled (a Dragonair's smile is quite a lovely thing), trying to cheer Chris up. (You'll make it, Chris. She definitely noticed you.) 

(Yea, the marks on his arms. Bets on if she knows what it means?)

Chris paused for a moment, then glared at Mathrara. "Shaddup Mathrara. But he has a point. Anekiro, odds are she does know what those meant. And that means she knows that there will be extra crap if the answer is yes."

Kani sneezed (the perfume in the store was still making her sneeze on occasion), then shook her head. (But she also gets one hell of a student, who's got training from me, and know tricks that no one else does. After all, you weren't formally schooled, so you know some stuff they don't. Trust me on that)

"Maybe. But the question is, is the risk worth the possible return. I doubt it."

* * *

April sighed, looking off into the distance. There he went again, talking to 'no one'. She figured Kani was translating for him. "Stop it, Chris. You're making me think you've gone crazy." 

He smiled at her, a lopsided grin "who says I haven't?"

She rolled her eyes, then blinked. For some reason, something was jogging her memory – something that her parents (despite how much she hated them) said.

* * *

Chris sighed. He'd made up his mind, mostly. "Well… April, are you sure you honestly want to know? It's not so much of a risk, now. Still could get you killed, but…" 

April nodded, excitement written on her face. Chris turned to Kani, who nodded slightly. "Well then, you have to touch Kani for her to teleport you outta here. Once we're in a safe area, I'll tell you most of it. Some, I'm not going to say out of respect for Anekiro's family."

April nodded, and brushed Kani's head with her hand. Kani nodded, and the lot of them disappeared.

Well, except for Mathrara.

* * *

"Hey! That wasn't funny! Hey!" 

The Vulpix sighed, and jumped into the air. He disappeared with faint attack, heading towards Kani.

Geez, that girl had a long memory for grudges.

* * *

The kid panted, then looked back, panic in her eyes. She said softly (still breathing hard) "why me? I'm only 12…" 

A gunshot sounded, and the girl collapsed, blood leaking from her form.

* * *

A large figure walked up to her, and then roughly moved aside her long sleeves. On her arms were black tattoos, no longer glowing since her life had ended. 

A rattle came from her belt, and her final pokemon popped out. The others had died already… he thought they were all dead. The figure looked at it in shock… right before he died, sent to the Void by the pokemon.

The pokemon rested his head on his trainer's body. She wasn't coming back, he knew. Why hadn't she called on him? He'd rather die than let what just happened to her… happen.

Black tears streaked down the fur of the pokemon's face, unseen due to the fact his fur was black as well.

* * *

A/N: I called them arm guards for lack of a better word. Think of it like Starfire's glove things she wears, but black, that include fingerless gloves. 

If someone has a CLUE what the proper term is, I'll be happy to correct that problem. But I stay away from fashion at all times… so I'm useless about that. Or is there even a proper name?

If there isn't, I'm copyrighting that. I want a quarter everytime someone says it. :)

Anyway, feel free to guess the Dark type. But I'm not saying... besides that it's not a witch-bird.


	29. Explanations and Acceptance

Author's notes:

B Boi: Well, for lack of a better word I called them that. No one I asked could say for sure what the hell to call them.  
And the last part was just me being evil. Inquisitor killing witch. Nothing new there, move along...

Eru878: Who said it was in Saffron? I never GAVE a setting. I had in mind a remote location, but I never discribed it. After all, there's always witnesses in the city, like it or not. Kinda my fault about that... just consiter the place to be some bland 'nowhere'.

Deadphoenix: Thanks for the compliment. But Umbreon is only a possibility. Umbreon, Sneasel, Houndoom / dour, Mightyena / Poochyena, Absol, they're all possibilities. Nothing else though, I ruined the chance of having a black Tyranitar because I put in 'fur'. It was tempting to put in a shiney, though.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own, nor have any claims to own anything related to Psychic Academy, besides the fact that I own a copy of the series. I just happen to like it, so I'm inserting a reference. :P  
And I confess, the witch-hunting is partially inspired by the Aura Hunters in the series as well. But there are always inquisitors seeking to kill witches. WHR, Charmed (I watched it a few years ago, to my current disgust), Psychic Academy, Inuyasha (halfbreed demons, witches, same same),get the picture?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight: Explanations, and acceptance.

* * *

Chris shook his head, and dug out his water canteen. "Mostly, that's it. What I'm not saying, I'm never going to say. You're a trainer; I don't want that info going out, regardless of your intentions. The dragons have enough to worry about as is." He took a huge swig of water (actually, he drained a LOT of it from the canteen), and stared off into space, lost in his memories.

* * *

April glared at him. "What're you looking at ME FOR?"

He didn't notice. Restraining the 'slap instinct', she realized his eyes were misted over, blurred. He wasn't paying attention to anything whatsoever.

* * *

Chris sighed, and shut his eyes. "I guess that nightmare warned me well enough. Marked twice-over for death. I wonder if I get a third attacker on my life, I'll just die, or something stupid like that. Maybe even 'evolve' to a chosen one, and have some legendary guarding me or something like that…" He smiled bitterly, then shook his head (eyes still closed, but it didn't matter). Like that was going to happen anytime soon. Legendary pokemon only were bonded with people in fantasy.

He was no mythical hero. Just a teenaged guy with gifts he was forced to hide, because they made him an even bigger target. This wasn't a fantasy, where magic could be easily covered up, and only the people who would help you would notice.

* * *

April froze. He'd never mentioned anything about a nightmare. Kani tilted her head, and April felt something soft touching her mind. It had a female 'feel' to it, yet it also had some male traits… (It's a dream he had recently. It warned him that he's going to be hunted by the inquisitors. After all, those tattoos are the witchcraft signs, so far as they're concerned.)

April blinked, and stared at Kani. She just swished her tail. (Surprised? Don't be. You don't have to be telepathic to understand human telepathy. All of you are 'wired' for that. Evolutionary heritage, from your past I suppose. Chris… he's just able to understand practically anything telepathic. So I'm using his abilities to communicate with you.)

"Chris?" Chris opened his eyes, and looked at April. She was kind of scared of him now – he was really different, sometimes. "What?"

"When you almost… died… what was it like?"

He sighed, and April had a sinking sensation. His eyes blurred again, and she could see a wetness in them. "I… wish I could remember. Parts of it, yes, I remember. I had to go through a test to come back to life. I know I had to fight my own darkness, my own private evil… though I don't know what in specific it was like. But the gates beyond death… I can't. I know someone from there told me I'd forget. I know I tried to force myself to always remember it, but I can't. I don't remember anything from there. I guess it's just as well."

April was confused. She knew her face gave that away. Why wouldn't someone WANT to remember what life after death looked like?

Chris shook his head, after a few moments. "It's simple, April. If I knew what death was like… if I knew what paradise looked like… I'd want to go back. I'd probably kill myself." He stared off into space again (though this time, not at her). "And frankly, that's no answer. It's the coward's way out of trouble. If I died…" His gaze drifted over to Kani, who was looking back at him with a expression April couldn't read.

He was acting sort of eerie, actually.

* * *

Chris mentally sighed. "Sorry about that. It's just… something I've been mulling over for a while now. Once you nearly die, it's something you don't forget."

(I think she's kinda creeped out.)

April shuddered, then walked away. Chris and Kani exchanged a significant look, and then Chris shrugged. (It was her choice. She wanted to know. Now she knows the nightmare that I can't wake from.)

(Well, that was poetic.)

(I guess. What's it matter? Either she'll just make herself forget, or just leave us alone now. She knows everything that she'll get out of us. Hopefully, she'll keep her trap shut about us.)

Anekiro shook his head. (It's usually not that simple, Chris. You know that.)

Chris nodded, looking a bit sad. "Yea, I do. Anyway, what are we doing after this?"

Kani tilted her head. (After the psychic thing? It could take years, to fully learn.)

"I'm not interested in that. I've mastered telepathy according to you, Kani. All I honestly need is to learn what else I can do. Couldn't you just tutor me on the rest?"

(Maybe. I don't know, honestly. Some humans have demonstrated pyrokinetic abilities that are comparable to some fire types, in terms of power. That, I couldn't teach you, though you could probably teach me, if you learned it. It's getting really strange, there.)

"Like Psychic Academy weird?"

(Hmm… I'd say you've got a point. I don't really know. We'll find out how strange the place is when we get there.)

(My thoughts exactly. You can't operate on reputation only. A declawed villain can still be feared, even though they are no threat. Reputation… it's a thing that doesn't operate on reality sometimes.)

"Thank you, mister introspective Dragonair"

* * *

April sighed. She really didn't know what to do. Now she COULD be killed, for what she knew.

A Vulpix pranced up to her, unafraid. "Vul!"

She smiled gently, and rubbed the little fox's head. "You're Mathrara, aren't you?"

The Vulpix nodded, saying something in his language. He seemed to expect a response, but April had no idea what he said.

She walked off. That Vulpix was brave enough to tag along with Chris, and risk his life. She… she wasn't.

* * *

Mathrara sighed, and followed the girl. In fact, he jumped into her arms, trying to relax her.

"Look… don't just ignore me! You're braver than you think, you know…" He almost purred (well, not really - he wasn't a cat) when she cracked, and began to gently scratch. "That's the spot…"

* * *

Chris looked up at a flash of light. An Alakazam was standing near Kani, and Sabrina was next to it. "You know you will be hunted, no matter where you run."

Chris nodded. "Yes. So? I've already got a continent spanning crime ring after me. What's a few religious nuts?"

A faint smile cracked the cool exterior of Sabrina, but it disappeared quickly. "Who are you?"

He restrained the instinct to bow semi-formally. "Chris Wolf, formerly of Celadon City. Right now, I'm a wanted man by the Rockets, and the religious nuts you know about, for psychic powers that I've demonstrated a few times."

She nodded. "I guessed that. Why do you believe we will shelter you?"

Chris shook his head. "Never asked for that. I just want to know what I can do besides telepathy. Maybe get some pointers to improve my skills. Kani's been teaching me, so I'm fairly good… but having another human's point of view might help."

(Quite the humble one, I see. And a gifted one, no less…)

Chris shrugged, looking at the Alakazam. "What's the point of pride? The respect is nice, but I prefer the lack of fear from the wild pokemon. They don't run in fear when they see me. In fact, some even ask me for help on this or that. I… like that. Being the wandering good-doer. Even if it sounds like a fantasy, it's been a dream that I've had for a while." He added softly to the Alakazam (and keep that quiet, even from Sabrina. If she needs to know, tell her… but otherwise, don't.)

Sabrina's eyebrows rose at the exchange. "Well, that's something new. Do you know pokemon language?"

"Kinda."

"Strange…"

Chris shrugged, looking at Anekiro. "It's just something… a gift, I guess. I can somehow translate whatever a pokemon is saying… no matter what type of pokemon they are. Well, except for dark types. But it's not because I've studied every pokemon's language. I just… mentally do the work. Kani said it has something to do with my telepathic powers, but she really can't explain it very well herself."

Sabrina looked him over again, then nodded slightly. "As the leader of the Academy, I accept you into the Academy, provided you pass the exam. However, you must remain silent about your past to anyone except myself. You also must take steps to guarantee that you are not discovered by outside agents."

Chris nodded grimly, his face showing intense distaste. "That, I expected. Do you have problems with the church too?"

She nodded. "Inquisitors sometimes attempt to hunt students of the academy. Usually they fail, but we do lose a student occasionally. We cannot do anything about them, they have too much pull with the government."

Chris's eyes hardened. "Well, I've got an idea, with your permission. Whenever you suspect one is going to show up, I play target. I've lived in the slums, and I know how to deal with them. After all, I was attacked by one before I arrived. I can make them disappear to somewhere across the continent. If they die in the wilderness, it's their own fault…"

Chris could tell she was thinking it over. Eventually, her eyes hardened. "Your offer is tempting… but are you sure you can handle inquisitors?"

Chris nodded. "They can draw all the guns they want, Kani'll just make 'em bounce off. If they inflict collateral damage trying to kill a 'witch', maybe people will start to see the truth. And I'm used to dealing with gangs, even if I wasn't in one."

She nodded. "I will consider your suggestion. If you pass the exam, it is a possibility. Present yourself at my gym tomorrow. I'll lead you to the academy." She looked over to her Alakazam, and they disappeared with another burst of light.

Chris blinked away the flash-blindness (the flash was BRIGHT), and turned to Kani. "Well, now we know for sure you don't teleport. I've never seen a flash when you teleport."

(I know. But WHAT AM I DOING?)

"Does it matter, honestly? So long as it works…"

(Until it fails, and one of us ends up dead.)

"Defeatist."

(Optimist.)

(Don't pitch insults at each other like that. You love each other, so get along already!)

Kani turned her head away, looking at the ground. Chris looked from Kani to Anekiro, then shook his head in confusion.

* * *

April sighed, and put down Mathrara. "I'm sorry… but it's too much! Tell him that." She ran off, then flew away with her Altaria. She wouldn't say a word, but she didn't want to get near him until she had sorted everything out.

* * *

Kani sighed. (Chris… I've got to do something, before I can let you go to the academy.)

Chris gave her a questioning look, one eyebrow arched. "What?"

The other two pokemon (Mathrara had come back, saying April ran off) looked at her like she was crazy. (What could you possibly…)

(I've got to give him… another 'gift'. Knowledge.)

Chris sighed, and looked down. "Will it hurt like last time?"

(No. I'll knock you out before I start. The sleeping mind accepts knowledge easier.)

Chris nodded, and looked directly at Kani. She lowered her head slightly, but nodded. (I have to. Call it a premonition. You'll need it.)

Chris nodded again, and then set himself on the ground. He dropped his mental shields, and then… nothing.

* * *

Kani shook her head softly, her work done. He'd need the knowledge she'd given him. It was basically… a master trainer's worth of information. He probably knew more about pokemon than some professors, and could correct the pokedex on some things.

Just as well. She'd been giving him information before (she'd slipped him a fair amount when he was in a coma, for example)… but now, he was ready for whatever.

She wasn't ready for a professional Rocket yet, nor was anyone else… but they were getting stronger. If Chris had the abilities she thought he had, they'd become strong enough soon… strong enough to start fighting back.

The Rockets had to be stopped.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?"

Kani slowly stalked up to Mathrara, then headbutted him about five feet back. She 'cheated' by using her psychic powers, but who cares?

"Fox… I'm running out of patience with you. Keep on pissing me off, I'm teleporting you five hundred miles away."

Mathrara slowly got up, and tilted his head. "And that's scary because…"

"I'll drop you in the middle of the ocean. I wonder how well Vulpix swim?"

"Yipe!"

* * *

A/N: Anyone here wondering what's with Kani's bizarre actions around Chris? Well, the reasons won't become clear for a while. If ever, it depends on how evil I feel. Feel free to guess, though.

Oh, and this is set AFTER Ash changed Sabrina. That's why she's not acting all split personality and evil.  
I really don't know how to handle her, so she won't have a major role. Sorry Sabrina fans... well, not really. :)  
But I'm debating whether or not to include Ash in a few chapters or not, despite my private vow to keep him out. Though Sanja would probably attack Misty if he did show up... hmm...  
Well, if you want to vote on that, feel free to do so. I'll consiter it seriously. Also, I've got one free slot remaining. I took Spring Hawk'ssuggestion, and included a dark type, who you've already met once. Suggestions?


	30. Academy Welcome

Author's notes:

Calimbor: It's an annoying habit of mine to rely on dialog. It's kinda the way I think. I'm cursed with the Gazer's gift - I can see, but never discribe. It carries over into my writing. I'm trying to correct it, but it's rather difficult to put my mental images into words.  
Secondly... well... meh. It's true, I inject some of this world into that world. What's the point? (Don't yell at me for saying that,just try to understand...)they don't have MAJOR roles, just either informational (minor, like that psychology thing)or amusement.I know that's bad and all, but I am NOT creating titles off the top of my head for characters to use.Lu-gi-oh was disturbing enough.  
And I refuse to take my work seriously.I'm doing this for the sheer amusement of it. You want seriousness, read printed work. I'm too much a lazy bum to try too hard. :)  
The critism is thankfully taken, though. I always can use some of that, my ego is big enough to rival the moon in sheer mass. :)  
Wow, what a long response.  
And I never did mention, this work is also my first stab at fanfiction ever. Yet I did well enough, apparently... :)

B Boi: Well, I'm watching a lot of the show right now. But since Ash has already finished with Kanto (no way I'm using him from the Kanto series, he sucked too much then), it'd be tough for me to drag him into the story. But he might just show up once.  
I'm still debating it.Sometimes, he seems to be like my version of a gifted one, other times an idiot who needs to die.  
:Enters Water Type into possiblities list to be dealt with later when time to write obsessivlybecomes existant:

Sinistree:Sandstone smiles weakly: Well, thanks. I'm trying. Some people apparently like the way I write, others don't.

Sanja: Psychic girl, with blood-red eyes. Her hair is a dark red. She's rather slim, and about five foot eight. She looks about 17 years old (she never talks about her age). Not that bad looking, either. She's usually dressed in a mix of red and black, and NEVER wears a dress, skirt, or anything else like that.  
But when she smiles, she looks like a knockout. Of course, she rarely smiles, just glares or smirks.

And I'll admit, I'm borrowing from Psychic Academy again. Mew fans, this is kinda a knock-off of her. But not the same personality. I can't generate a personality like that very well.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-nine: Academy Welcome

* * *

Chris walked near the gym, looking around. No one seemed to care, so he slipped in. 

Sabrina was waiting for him. "Punctual. That's a change. Now what can you honestly do, besides telepathy?"

Chris shrugged. "Don't honestly know. I have telepathy… but beyond that... Kani's not saying." Chris gave her a look, and she gave him a sheepish smile.

Sabrina nodded. "Kani's your Espeon, correct?" When Chris nodded, she continued "that alone is something… follow me." She walked off. Mathrara gave them a worried look, but everyone else ignored him.

* * *

Her Alakazam was waiting. "Alakazam will teleport you to the Academy. I'll follow you shortly." 

Kani shook her head, and made a small cry. Chris laid a hand on her, and she teleported everyone (this time, she brought Mathrara) to the academy herself.

* * *

Sabrina shook her head at where he'd disappeared. That was strange. She'd trained Espeons before, and she'd never known one to do something like that before. It wasn't faint attack, and it wasn't teleport. 

Her Alakazam shook his head too. Apparently, he had no idea either.

They disappeared.

* * *

Chris looked the room over. "Nice" It had some couches, and even a few games. Mostly chess, but that wasn't a surprise. Nor was the contemplative gloom hanging over the whole facility. "Where are we?" 

(Common room. I asked her Alakazam where I should teleport us. This was what he… shut your eyes)

A flash of light cut her off. Chris, who was forewarned, had shut his eyes.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Chris shrugged, turning to her, his eyes still shut. "What's the set up?"

Sabrina sounded somewhere between amused, and annoyed. "You can open your eyes. I don't really need to test you very much, I just need to know what's relevant."

Chris shrugged, and followed her, after slowly opening his eyes. Telepaths really didn't need to see, but it was easier to just use your eyes.

* * *

"Would you open your mind? I need to know what potential you have, and your shield blocked me last time." 

(Go ahead. But I'm going to make a protection grid around him. Just so you don't slip up and hurt him.)

Sabrina didn't react beyond nodding. Chris waited for Kani to nod, and unlocked most of his mind.

He still kept a strong shield on memory. He didn't know why, but something was telling him that letting someone fully probe it was a bad idea.

After a while, Sabrina nodded. "You can restore that mind wall now."

Chris nodded, and restored his barriers enshrouding his mind. "Well?"

She seemed a bit disturbed. "You have an ability I've never encountered before. I have no clue as to what it is… and neither does Alakazam." She gave a cool look to her Alakazam, and then sighed. "He's been hiding something from me. Something about you."

Alakazam looked away, then gave Chris a secret smile. Chris returned it, even though Sabrina caught the exchange. Chris gave her a shrug, then said softly, "where am I supposed to crash?"

Kani coughed, and then walked out. Chris shrugged again, and followed her.

* * *

Sabrina continued to glare at her Alakazam. "Are you going to tell me, or not?" 

(No. And I will fight you if you try to force the answer from his mind. As will everyone else.)

"Useless…"

* * *

The room wasn't much – just a bed, some empty space, and a small closet. 

Better than home, though.

* * *

Chris glared, as a red haired girl walked in. "What?" 

"I heard you got in here without much trouble."

"So?"

"I want to know what you can do. Your shield's too strong for me to penetrate. Why are you here? You don't seem to need any lessons!"

Chris sighed, and closed his eyes again. "Hm… Sanja, right?"

She gasped. "But… I didn't… not even Sabrina could've done that without me noticing…"

Chris snorted. "That's the thing. I haven't been taught traditionally. I can't levitate a fucking poke-ball, even if I wanted. So while I can do stuff you think is awesome… I can't do the typical things."

She looked him over, then shook her head. "Not all of us have telekinesis."

Chris nodded. "Yea, I know. Still would be cool, though." Of all the psychic abilities, that was one that got the most respect. Being a telepath got you a bit of fear – people were afraid you would fiddle in your mind, and mess with them.

Chris blinked. Kani must have given him that, he hadn't figured on people being afraid of his abilities.

She rolled her eyes. "Who're you?"

"Chris."

She sighed. "You're lucky, you know? You impressed the hell out of Sabrina. You've already got a lot of training. You've even got a psychic type who loves you. I don't have anyone. They all call me a freak." She looked pissed, and about ready to cry at the same time.

Chris sighed. "Before… I was the same way. Alcoholic mother, crappy job… all I had was a Eevee that cared for me. But… you're not a freak."

"Who else has red eyes and red hair? I'm a berserker… who likes a freak like that? Almost all of them eventually self destruct… so I'm going to…"

Chris sighed, and opened a portion of his mind. She fell silent quickly, once she went inside of it. Mind to mind was one thing, but for something that assured another psychic that you weren't lying…

"You… think… that?"

Chris nodded. "Yea. You really can't lie to yourself."

She blushed, and walked out. Just before she was fully out, she said softly (Chris could barely hear it), "thanks."

* * *

(WHAT DID YOU SHOW HER?) 

"Nothing much. Just that she was cute in the eyes of a guy. And how I thought she wasn't a freak. Jeez, relax. I'm just trying to make her feel better."

Anekiro looked about ready to say something, but he suddenly fell silent. Chris gave him a questioning look, and Anekiro shook his head helplessly.

* * *

Author's skit of amusement:

:Sandstone runs his hands through his hair: I'm slipping. Horribly. Damn writer's block.  
Kani: Just relax. You posted, after all.  
Sandstone: Day late, and I didn't have a reason.  
:Kani rolls her eyes: Ignore him, he was occupied all Thursday. He didn't even get home until 8:00, and was up all night stressing, trying to type this up. School graduation crap has been keeping him busy, and he's trying to finish up another fanfic for publishing. The one he's been hinting at occasionally.  
Sandstone: Kani, why do you have to do that?  
Kani: Because I know everything.  
:Sanstone sighes, rolling his eyes tiredly: I knew I should have given you a Blunt counterpart.  
:Kani glares at him, then hisses: Never MENTION Blunt again.He drove EVERYONE mad, even the other RPers. How do you do crazy people so well - especially the INSANE PART?  
Sandstone: Well, it's partially your fault.  
Kani: Not funny.I didn't exist then.Blame Shooter.Or Luin.  
Sandstone: Uh, Luin's in this story. Changed, but in it...  
:Kani's eyes widen, and she looks at him in shock: I thought you were only having him in the other one!  
Sandstone: I changed my mind. Chris pops up once in the story, might as well give Luin's part of the story in this, since the events occur at the same time. Besides, then I might get more interest from this group of readers. Well, the ones that have played both games, anyway...  
:Kani shakes her head in disgust, and walks back into the plot:  
:Sandstone watches her go, then shakes his head: Well, now you know. 'Cause it's... I'm not breaking copyright. You get the idea.


	31. Evasion, Fight, Erase

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Dunno what was up with my computer, but it didn't like me going to Go figure.

* * *

Shaun: Plain looking man, with a basic brown hair / eyes combo. He's average height, weight, and everything else (average). Doesn't really stand out, except for his nasty attitude. He's the underclassmen battle teacher, but he's not very good.

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Evasion, Fight, Erase.

* * *

Chris arched an eyebrow. "What's the machine for?"

Sanja shrugged. She'd volunteered herself to help him out until be became used to the academy. Supposedly, it was just an excuse to get out of class – but Chris honestly didn't buy that. But he was far too polite to actually find out. "I don't know. They just say to sit in that chair, and wait for about five minutes every month or so."

Chris rolled his eyes, and then looked at it closely. "Kani, ideas?"

She walked up closer to it, and sniffed at it delicately. (I don't… electrodes. They're built into the chair. Let me try something…) Her gem began to glow softly, as Chris waited.

A minute later, she shook her head. Chris could tell she was smiling. "What's so funny?"

(It does a check-up on someone. It's advanced technology, and they're using it to make sure that the psychics aren't coming down with something.)

Chris shrugged, and sat down into the chair. Sanja dug into her bag, and pulled out a book to read in the meantime.

"Stupid chair. This is going to be boring…"

* * *

After five minutes, Chris climbed out of the chair, and shrugged. "Well, that was stupid."

(Oh, crap. It does more than do a check-up. It also analyzes your abilities.) Kani sounded unnerved.

"Shit. Oh, fucking shit. I hope you-know-what isn't on their list of abilities."

"You-know-what? What are you talking about?"

(I don't think so. Anekiro talked to Rayquaza about that, he said that we're one of the last ones in Kanto. Hopefully, they don't bother to make you take off your gloves.)

"Me too."

(Heh. That'd be funny, the great, all-powerful Rayquaza being wrong.)

Anekiro gave Mathrara a death-glare. (Shut up.)

Sanja glared at Chris. "You know, it's annoying to hear you talking to her, and yet I can't hear a word of what she says. STOP BLOCKING ME!"

Chris looked at Kani, who gave a feline cough. "Don't look at me, she's the one doing it."

(She doesn't need to know.)

Chris sighed. "Sorry Sanja… but I don't control Kani. More like she controls me." He chuckled softly. "Anyway, where next?"

She shrugged. "Well… it's specialized classes now. I don't think you need telepathic or mind shielding techniques…."

Chris nodded, then grinned. "What about battle training? I could use something to do."

Sanja smirked malevolently. "Now that, I understand." She walked away, and Chris followed her.

* * *

"Psychic pokemon on a whole are not the power battlers of the world. Instead, you need to skillfully use their unique abilities to earn victory."

Chris smiled softly, seated in his school-like desk.The place reminded him of High School."Or you could do what Kani did to Crystal…"

"Chris W! Care to say that to everyone else?"

Chris looked down at Kani, his left eyebrow arched. She shook her head, and he shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Nothing you'd want to know about, oh great teach."

A few students smirked at each other. Chris smiled softly himself. The teacher here had tried to use him as an example of incompetence in battling, and Chris had… well… handed him his ass on a silver platter. Kani had taught his Kadabra several new reasons why teleport wasn't the ultimate defense.

Shaun (the teacher) said caustically "Really… perhaps the great wandering trainer would care to spill what he's been keeping quiet all this time? Perhaps why you wear those stupid gloves?"

That silenced the snickers of amusement. Chris's face went blank, then cold. "I have my reasons for keeping quiet, and Sabrina respected them enough not to tell you. Isn't that enough?" Actually, Chris now understood that Sabrina DIDN'T know what the tattoos meant. But Shaun didn't have to know that.

Luckily, she hadn't bothered to try to penetrate his mindwall. Otherwise, that wouldn't be the case. She might have been surprised the first time by his mindwall, but Chris knew that she could easily penetrate it if she truly tried. His powers were nothing compared to hers.

(Though how the hell you got to be a teacher with such a nasty attitude is beyond me.)

Shaun glared at Chris, but he shrugged. "That wasn't me. I don't have female overtones in my psychic voice. Couldn't you tell?"

He glared around at the class. Chris, taking the opportunity, shot Kani a look. She shook her head stubbornly. They'd talked about this before – she really didn't like him.

* * *

Sanja chuckled merrily at Shaun's reaction to Chris. She knew very well that it hadn't even been a human who'd done that, it probably was Chris's Kani insulting him again. She didn't like him, but that wasn't much of a surprise. Most the class didn't like Shaun. He wasn't a great teacher… and from what she'd seen when Chris battled him, he wasn't very good at reacting in the heat of battle. When Kani had kept up with his Kadabra's teleports (with some strange ability that looked like teleport), and started to bite it… he'd frozen, and they'd capitalized on their lack of reaction.

Chris on the other hand… Sanja smiled softly. He could probably teach the class with ease. They thought he was odd because he left his pokemon loose (he had a Dragonair in his room, and never worried about him), but he seemed to have a deep understanding about every pokemon he met.

* * *

Chris stretched, laying flat on his bed. There wasn't any decoration in the place (he'd never bothered, even though he'd been here for awhile), but he didn't really need it.

A soft knock came from his door, but it opened before Chris did anything. Sabrina walked in, her Alakazam behind her. "Are you willing to back up what you've said before?"

Chris shrugged. "Inquisitor?"

Sabrina nodded, and Chris sighed expressively. "Well, I'm holding to my word. But I can't willingly send them to their deaths."

Sabrina paused for a moment, then nodded. "I anticipated that. Just make sure that she doesn't threaten our school."

Chris gave her a grin. "Oh, you've got it. I'll piss her off enough, she's totally forget about terrorizing psychics."

Kani walked up to Chris, as did the rest of his pokemon. He gave Sabrina a grin. "Now where is she?"

"She's coming here from Lavender town. She's at the outskirts now."

Kani nodded, and her eyes flashed. (She'll leave us in peace.)

They disappeared. Sabrina rubbed her eyes, and walked away. She still didn't understand how that Espeon did that.

* * *

Chris re-appeared in the outskirts of the city. Kani sighed, and pointed her head towards the city. (I've got someone who's using several dark types. Could be someone who's fond of them, but more likely, they're hunting psychics.)

Chris nodded in understanding. Kani couldn't psychically SCAN for dark-types, but she still had a keen sense of smell, even in the city.

Chris paused for a moment. He'd never known that before… it must have been Kani again. He'd done similar several times, whenever he honestly shouldn't have known. But… he knew she'd given him the knowledge for a reason.

That was enough.

* * *

The inquisitor turned around, paranoid about psychics taking her off-guard. She had a psychic-disabler, but if it was removed from her person, it would be useless.

A Espeon raced towards her, as did a it's apparent trainer. Two other forms trailed him, but she couldn't make them out.

She stopped, and turned to him. They both skidded to a stop. She pulled out a small device from her pocket, and it lit up. It… said that it was a witch, as well as a psychic witch.

Strange, command said they'd wiped out all the witches, besides the bastard psychics. "Witch!"

* * *

Chris laughed softly. "What's your point? That I'm some evil thing that'll destroy you? Don't make me laugh, you're out to kill psychics who haven't harmed anyone."

* * *

She backed a step up. Witches were supposed to be DEAD… and radiate evil! All he seemed to be was a normal human… but either way, he was against god's will. She brought up her firearm, and aimed carefully.

She fired.

* * *

The bullet ricocheted against Kani's barrier. Chris sighed. "Yo! Mathrara! Even the field!"

Mathrara appeared next to her gun, and took it in his mouth. He disappeared for a moment, then reappeared next to Chris. The gun had disappeared, probably never to be seen again.

Chris scratched his neck. "Thanks, I owe you one."

* * *

A blur struck the inquisitor, and the two machines at her waist disappeared as well. She turned in fear, but the black blur had disappeared. She had caught another flash of color, but her eyes couldn't tell WHAT color it was.

* * *

(Heh. How about a kiss from a certain someone…)

(You won't finish that line, or I'll permanently remove your manhood.)

* * *

She nearly swore. What in the world? A psychic witch… who use a Vulpix… who had DARK attacks? Psychics shunned Darks!

And then that black blur…

She grabbed her pokeballs. A Tyranitar and Houndoom popped out of their balls.

"Kill!"

* * *

Chris stepped forward. He knew he was easily within striking distance. "That's enough!"

* * *

The two darklings exchanged looks. They'd NEVER faced a gifted one before. Actually, there were so few, practically no pokemon HAD faced a gifted one before.

And it went against their very nature to destroy one. Evil pokemon might not have a problem with it… even they could kill normal humans, but someone that the legendaries had marked – and if you killed one, you'd get death in return? It wasn't worth the price, usually.

* * *

Chris walked right up next to them. "Just… leave. Go home to your families. The church doesn't rule your destiny… they call you animals, nothing more. They even say you don't have minds."

The inquisitor, who had been shouting commands, finally was frustrated enough. She yelled "Return!"

Chris ran forward, but he didn't stop the return beams. Kani did that. She then proceeded to shatter the balls the inquisitor had used on them.

Kani walked slowly up to the dark types. "It's in your hands now. You know his potential, he can save the world with his power, once he becomes strong enough. Or destroy something… thought that prophesy is never clear on what. Your trainer's church states that every gifted one would destroy the world, given the mere chance. You know it is otherwise. Now, chose. Kill him, and you'll have to kill me, and the other two also. Or leave, and go back to your loved ones."

Again, the dark types exchanged looks. The Houndoom looked hesitant, but the Tyranitar finally nodded.

"I want… to return home…"

Kani nodded. "Use your faint attack. You can travel far through the void."

Both disappeared. Apparently, they were great friends.

* * *

"Was that wise? I mean, you know what will happen if they find us…"

The Tyranitar snorted. "We're battle-hardened, and my home's impassible for most humans. I was careless, that's why I got caught. They'll never find us."

"How the hell… did it seem like that kid understood us somehow?"

"I think so. I don't know how…"

"Was one of our kind defending him as well?"

"I couldn't tell. All I saw was a flash of black… probably. But I think that whoever it was, he or she was going for her… not protecting him."

"Strange…"

* * *

Chris sighed, leaning heavily on a nearby wall. Kani had collapsed when they'd left.

The people who'd overheard pointedly ignored them. They didn't want to get involved.

Chris said softly to the inquisitor (she'd collapsed in shock), "Just go. Haven't you people caused enough hell for all of us?"

Kani slowly got up, and her eyes glowed. The inquisitor stiffened, then flew away at high speed towards Lavender.

Chris said softly, as she disappeared "you modified her memory, didn't you?"

(Yes. You… no way in hell I'm letting the church know you exist.)

"And how did I understand what they were saying?"

(Uhm… that's my fault. I gave you pokemon language as well. Now you literally 'speak' pokemon as well. So the fact that it's a dark type doesn't matter, you can still understand it.)

"Right… well, at least telepathy has other uses."

Kani nodded. (And someone helped us out. Her tracking device and aura tracker were taken… but I don't know who.)

Anekiro added softly (a dark type…)


	32. Training, Alarm, Escape

Chapter Thirty-One: Training, Alarm, and Escape

* * *

A few days passed since the inquisitor's visit. A few students figured that someone had been reckless enough to chase off the inquisitor (they'd all known one was coming), but they never figured out who.

* * *

Chris yawned, then grinned at Mathrara. "Have fun?" 

(This place bites. Boring as heck, besides that one bit of excitement. There isn't a single fire type to play with, and nothing…)

Anekiro added (he tried to run under a few girls skirts, and got punted away by the psychics. So he can't even play panty-watcher.)

Chris shook his head. "Mathrara… you know you're sick, right? I wonder how long it'll take for Kani to snap, and 'fix' your mind… or…" Chris trailed off, but Mathrara got the point when he said 'fix' as if it had special meaning. (She wouldn't!)

Anekiro and Chris exchanged a glance. "She would." (She would.)

Kani walked in at that moment. (I would what?)

Chris looked at the panicking Mathrara, and grinned evilly. "Uh… if Mathrara went too far, you'd 'fix' him."

Kani paused, apparently thinking it over. (It depends. I might.)

Mathrara said nervously (How many 'bad days' do female Espeons have? And when?)

Kani's mind voice was cold as she said calmly, (Now I know I'd fix him whenever he toes the line. We don't have that problem, and I'll thank you to never mention that again.)

Chris shuddered. "Mathrara, have I ever told you it's a bad idea to suggest that a girl automatically has PMS when she's in a bad mood?"

Kani shook her head, her eyes growing cold. (Chris, Anekiro, I want a word with you. Out, fox.)

Mathrara looked at her incredulously, and then yipped in surprise. (Oh, shit!) He ran out. A couple of people peered into the room in shock – a Vulpix running at high speed away makes people wonder what's wrong. But when they saw it was Chris, they mostly just shook their heads.

* * *

"Whatssup?" 

(Shaun. He's… something's wrong about him.)

Anekiro floated down from the ceiling, and eyed Kani in wonder (what? You worried he's an inquisitor?)

Chris's voice went soft, as he said carefully, "or a Rocket?"

(I… don't know. I'm not probing his mind to find out, but something was wrong with his Kadabra.)

"Yea. It never said anything. That's wrong, I remember the one in the cave. I've been getting bad vibes about him too."

(We're keeping an eye on him, got it? And don't tell me not to insult him, I'm trying to provoke him that he slips, and openly thinks about something that gives me a clue.)

Chris's eyes widened. "Oh. You got it."

A knock sounded on his door. Kani looked over at it, then her eyes widened. (It's for you… and I'm not sure I like this…)

"Let them at least say whatever it is. Door's open!"

Sanja walked in, with a few of Chris's battle classmates. She looked down, and the others elbowed her. She fired them a look of hate, but said haltingly "Uh… Chris… could you… couldyouteachmetobattle?"

Chris paused to translate what she said, then shrugged. "Why not? But… I'm not going to be here long. The inquisitors have a big grudge" (that was an understatement, inquisitors hated witches with a passion) "with me… and I'm a big target here. They'll be pissed that I ran one of their own out of here."

* * *

The rest looked confused, but smiled when they realized he'd said 'yes'. They walked out to go tell the rest of their group. Apparently, it HAD been worth it to blackmail that weird Sanja, who was the only one Chris appeared to trust to a degree. They'd tried to get close to him, but he'd just remained quiet, and left for his room quickly, never answering the door when they knocked. Now, they'd get the key to become strong enough to take on the upperclassmen. 

He alone was strong enough to fight off an inquisitor (no one had claimed to run off the inquisitor, not even the seniors. So it had to be him – he was the only freshman insane enough to try it.)

Even the upperclassmen had trouble with inquisitors.

* * *

Sanja glared at the retreating group. They were the 'popular' group, the rulers of this year's students. They didn't control Chris (who could clearly nuke them in terms of psychic control and pokemon attack power, but really didn't care), or herself (except for that blackmail, which they couldn't use anymore – she had the evidence)… but she didn't listen to them, and they just left her out. 

Chris seemed to be following her line of thought. He snickered softly, and grinned at his Espeon, Kani. "Who said I'd teach them? Let them have Shaun. You were the only one that asked."

Sanja felt her eyes widen. "You meant… me? Me… only?"

He nodded, smiling. "Well, unless you don't want me to offer what I know. I'll admit I haven't been in a lot of battles, but Al's talked to me about that – especially strategy. Since he's a pokemon master and all, I guess that might help… that and what Kani did…"

Sanja thought she felt the floor drop – along with her jaw. "Po… Ma… Master Al? Of the Pokemon League?" She said that in a harsh croak – she wasn't sure if she should shout, or whisper.

Chris scratched his head. "Do people call him that now? Urgh, now I know why he's a recluse. I'd go into hiding too, if people started calling me that."

Sanja couldn't believe it. Chris KNEW Al? The youngest pokemon master – one who was deemed the most brilliant master yet? The one that disappeared up until there were publicity stunts for the League… and that weird 'super Espeon' thing? "No… way!"

* * *

Chris snorted, looking at Sanja's reaction. "We grew up together in the slums. He always wanted to become a pokemon master." He snorted again, "he called himself a 'master-to-be', never a trainer. Just as well, with all the piss-poor trainers out there now. Anyway, why would I lie? Kani's right here, she's not flinching…" Chris noticed Sanja instantly studied Kani for a moment (Kani was chuckling merrily at Sanja's stunned reaction), and then slowly her mouth closed. 

After a few moments, Chris heard her say softly "you sure?"

Chris snorted. "Just because I know him doesn't make me special. He's cool and all, but he's still human."

"Yes… but… what if someone found out? Here…"

Chris smiled. "Let them play their power games. I don't care, frankly. So long as they leave me out of it." His look became a bit harsher "and if they don't… they'll regret it. Or if they try to coerce me. But I'm not going to let them go brag. 'cuse me, I've got to correct their assumption. You might want to shield your mind, they'll probably start cussing into every open mind."

Sanja blinked, then finally nodded at him. "Go ahead."

Chris nodded back (he noticed she was acquiring a wicked smile), and sought out their minds. It wasn't hard to find them; he just had to look for a lot of gloating pleasure. They might have shields, but he could break through easily enough. It was one of the tricks Kani'd taught him. It had a counter, but they didn't have to know that.

(You know, who said I would be teaching you? Sanja's the only one that asked, and I said I'd teach her.)

He felt outrage in their minds, as if they'd been caught gloating to the upperclassmen about that. Chris chuckled softly, broke the connection, and shielded himself before they started yelling back. He didn't block pokemon psychic (for lack of a better word) 'wavelength', but he kept it to a certain distance.

Kani was beside herself in laughter. (Well, you've cause some chaos. I wonder how long it'll take for someone to try something about us…)

"You've been working on endurance for your attacks, right?"

(Yup. We all have, even that goof of a fox. Please… can I reshape him?)

Chris sighed. "If he asks for it. Otherwise… we just leave him behind, if he causes hell. I'm not forcing a change on someone, that'd be betraying what I am."

"What about what you are?" Chris flinched – he'd forgotten that Sanja was there. "Uhm…"

She gave him a glare, saying murderously "What about what you are…"

(Dunderhead.)

"Save it, Kani. Sanja… it's…"

Anekiro shook his head, and said clearly (he's a gifted one. Happy?)

Chris's eyes widened, and he turned to stare at the Dragonair. "Is this such a good idea?"

Anekiro floated down, then clearly nodded. (She's safe enough. Frankly, she's an outcast. Who the heck believes an outcast, or listens to one? And Kani can modify her memory if she has to.)

Sanja looked from one to the other, her murderous look disappearing in confusion. "Uh… I don't get this. Chris, how are you understanding him? Kani… there's NO WAY she's translating… unless… you know pokemon language?"

Chris nodded. "You got it." Anekiro nudged him, and Chris gave him a glare. "But that's not it… I'm a witch. Or whatever you want to call it."

* * *

Sanja smiled, thinking he was joking. That he could understand pokemon was one thing, but him being a witch? They didn't exist – it was just an excuse inquisitors used to try to kill psychics.

* * *

Chris sighed, and yanked off his left 'glove'. He then held it up, the markings on his forearm clear. "No joke. Happy now Anekiro?" 

(Yes.)

Sanja looked at the markings on his arm in interest for a moment, then she looked like she was trying to remember something.

Chris put the 'glove' back on, and waited for the bomb to drop.

"No… that's… it can't be… witches… they…."

Chris snorted softly. She'd finally got it. "I'm not a witch, but that's what the church calls me. The proper term is 'gifted one'. It's someone who has a deep empathy for pokemon as a whole, and… well, in my case, I have potential to gather a lot of power – power I could abuse." He glanced at the glowing glyphs, and said calmly "so long as these continue to glow, at least I know I'm on the right path."

Sanja backed into the closed door. "Why didn't Sabrina…"

Chris shrugged. "I think she doesn't honestly know." His eyes went distant for a moment, as he sighed. "The gifted ones are dying out, Rayquaza said that I'm one of the few left in Kanto – if not the last. It's understandable why – we do exist, but we're branded witches because we can connect with pokemon on such a close level." He snorted softly, then continued very softly "actually, that's not all of it. I think that we're a threat to anyone who wants power. Because of our connection to any pokemon we encounter, we could probably rule the world… if it was possible. They don't seem to understand that you can't be a gifted one if you try something like that. But… we can also destroy the church… and their amassed power, because we know they're corrupt, any wild pokemon who's dealt with them would tell us that, even help us. We can even turn some of their pokemon to our side. Being the greedy fanatics they are, I bet they don't like that potential. Hell, I did just that in a way to the inquisitor that was showing up here."

Sanja stopped shaking, and slowly walked over to Chris, slipping off his gloves. She hesitantly poked one of the symbols, and seemed surprised when nothing happened. She peered at them a bit more closely, and said in wonder "they're… glowing…"

Chris nodded. "Of course they are. A Dragonair elder burned the marks into my skin with a mixture of hyper beam and outrage."

Kani said softly (Sanja, if you have aura vision, would you use it on Chris now? You should be able to… see three auras. His human, psychic… and gifted one. If you've only seen two before… it's because a human has to see the marks before they can see the aura. It's a security precaution.)

* * *

Sanja's eyes widened, and she nearly gasped at Kani. The Espeon had never said a word to her before… not like that, anyway. But she recovered quickly enough to nod, and use her aura vision (she had to close her eyes to concentrate). Normally, a human only had one aura – their life aura. Chris had three. One was a peaceful one… she felt at ease just looking at it. His psychic aura radiated softly, like a fire well under control, emitting a pleasant feeling akin to the peaceful aura he had – a sign of control over the powers that he had. But at the same time, it seemed a bit ragged at times – as if he had more powers that he fully didn't control yet, but grasped well enough. His life aura… was different from most people's. There was a strength in it that wasn't usually there… and it also had a different form… he'd nearly died, and that was the cause for the form difference. That's what her intuition told her, anyway. "Have… you… nearly died? Your life aura is different." 

Sanja opened her eyes again, even though she wanted to stare at that peaceful aura for a long time. She'd actually felt… calm… loved, when she gazed at it. Chris was looking back at her, apparently thinking. He finally nodded slowly. "I've been to the lands of the dead before, yes. It's why my psychic powers are under such control – Kani instilled the training while I was nearly dead." Sanja wasn't even surprised anymore. She thought that he couldn't surprise her anymore – he knew a pokemon master, was a witch (and had hid it so well)… that he'd nearly died wasn't a shock.

* * *

Chris smiled at her. "Want to begin those lessons? I'm leaving within the next few days, before I start a war here or something." More or less, that was right. Upperclassmen here ruled the underclassmen… and he was a threat to them, since he had tricks they didn't, and battle skills they didn't. Eventually, they'd mob him out if he didn't leave. 

Sanja nodded, and sat down next to him. Chris slowly dug up what he remembered Al talking about, and he began to repeat it to her (with his own observations about this or that). Of course, his 'observations' were quite precise… and he also added in tidbits of what Kani had taught him.

* * *

For the next few days, it was like that. Chris would go to Sanja's room, or she'd go to his room (they couldn't find a neutral place where no one would overhear), and he'd give her another lesson in strategy, and the general state of life. 

The popular group, infuriated by their actions, tried to take it out on them one day. But Kani hadn't been in the mood, and had used her unique barrier to knock them on their butts, and embarrassed them enough that they just glowered at the two of them after that. They spread rumors about the two of them being together, but neither cared.

They weren't sleeping together, and that was that.

* * *

"What do we do about them? They won't heel, and none of our rumor-mongering seems to bother them!" 

"Maybe they are a couple."

One of the girls snorted. "What does he see in that freak? She's a berserker!"

"Who knows what our inferiors think? Let them have each other. All we need is a way to get what we want from him."

"How do you propose to do that? We tried to take them before, but that weird barrier from his Espeon either absorbed or reflected our own attacks back at us!"

"Yea. It's like he's taught his Espeon the same trick that the one in that weird coma victim…"

A hush fell on the group. One finally said "him… the mystery trainer?"

"Well, the barrier is similar. He's got a dark purple Espeon… and it makes sense, he's a telepath. All you need to do is strip away their shields, and they pass out from receiving too much."

They exchanged looks. "Strip his shields…"

The quiet one (their thinker) said softly "don't bother. He's been trained in a way we can't make heads or tails of. Sabrina could handle him, but I doubt even a master psychic could deal with his wierd shields."

They fell silent, and exchanged glances. "Blackmail?"

She shrugged. "It might work, it might not. He could care, or not care at all. But if we threatened to leak that out to the press… or maybe the Rockets…"

They thought it over, and malevolent smiles crossed their faces. "Are we agreed?"

* * *

Chris sighed. "You got it now?" 

Sanja nodded. "I think so."

Chris smiled softly. "Then prove it." Mathrara stepped forward, and mock growled. Sanja backed up, and grabbed one of her pokeballs. She sent Chris a questioning look, but his face was blank. It wasn't a nasty look, she figured he wasn't going to give her any hints. She released her Lunatone. "Lunatone, use Rock Throw!"

Lunatone charged Mathrara, but he disappeared, hitting Lunatone with a Faint Attack, then disappeared again.

Chris said softly "Now your opponent can hit you, but you can't hit him. What now?"

"Lunatone, Cosmic Power!"

When Mathrara tried to jump Lunatone again, he bounced off Lunatone's hard body. Sanja glanced at Chris, and she almost smiled as she saw the smile of encouragement across Chris's face. "Now Lunatone… light screen!"

The light screen popped into existence, and Mathrara re-appeared. His eyes began to glow darkly.

Sanja shook her head, as she began to feel tired. "Lunatone, close your eyes! Don't fall asleep!" She shut her eyes herself.

Lunatone complied, but it was nearly asleep. Sanja began to think, then said "Listen for it, and use…"

"That's it. Lunatone, hold your attack. Mathrara, cut it out."

Sanja squinted her eyes open, and Mathrara was sitting there, looking pleased. Chris was standing next to Lunatone. His eyes were shining (a sign of using psychic power), and Lunatone began to float higher in the air. He then turned to her, and she felt something strengthen her, removing the sleepiness.

* * *

Chris sat down wearily. Doing that took it out of him. He'd basically done the equivalent of a Full Heal to Sanja, and a Full Restore to her Lunatone. THAT was the ability he'd talked to Kani about before. He could heal anything he wanted… but at a cost to himself, in terms of energy. Neither of them had an idea where the hell that ability came from, but he could do it. Sure was useful, though. "You're getting the hang of it. Faint Attack might be unblockable, but you can defend against it with those attacks. I'm impressed on how you countered the Hypnosis – if you shut your eyes, you CAN block it out… but you've got to be fast." 

Sanja nodded. Chris gave her a grin, and continued "but you have to be careful, when you're fighting a speed pokemon. Rock attacks need time to charge up, a confusion would have been a faster attack."

Sanja gave him a strange look. "But rock is strong against fire!"

Chris nodded. "But slow. Mathrara's specialty is speed, especially with faint attack. It's like he has a teleport that lets him attack freely. A psychic attack… relies on the speed of the user's mind. If Mathrara's trapped in a confusion, he can't use a faint attack. The psychic energies counter out the dark energy, so he can't use dark attacks. It only works on a non-dark type, but it's a good defense." Chris grinned softly, "and if you pokemon's strong enough… Lunatone could charge up the rock throw while it's using Confusion. It couldn't use two moves simultaneously, but Mathrara would need a moment to recover…"

(A/N: it's the principle of opposite energies. Mathrara can't draw on the powers of a dark type attack when he's being attacked by a psychic attack. The psychic energy counters out the attempt to initiate the attack itself – stops his brain from being able to access Faint Attack. Same for a dark type attack – constant use prevents the target from using psychic attacks – the accumulated energies on their body just absorbs the psychic waves. Except for a psychic type, who would have a way to deal with those energies.)

Sanja smiled. "I get it now. He wouldn't have enough time to react. But could Lunatone do that?"

Chris nodded softly. "Psychic pokemon have that gift. They have access to almost all, if not all their brainpower… they could charge up a physical attack with part of their concentration, while they use a psychic attack. It wouldn't be a full-strength attack, but the idea is to distract, not assault…"

Sanja nodded, and opened her mouth. A thud at the door cut her off. Kani shook her head softly. (Brick, door, note. A popular kid. Damn, I don't like this.)

Chris nodded, and opened his door, taking the note. He read it over for a moment, and then narrowed his eyes.

Sanja called "what's up?"

Chris glared at the note. "Blackmail. They know I'm the mystery trainer who passed out in Cerulean. Damn!"

She laughed, not surprised at all. Chris figured she knew that much already – she wasn't stupid. "What use is that, anyway? It's not like they'd be stupid enough to tell the media where we are…"

Chris sighed. "Yea. But… they might spread the word to the Rockets that I'm here. I have a serious history with them, they'd happily shoot me on sight." Chris gave Kani a look, and she nodded darkly. (We're leaving. NOW, before they get a chance.)

Sanja turned to Kani in surprise. "What?"

Chris gave her a humorless smile, and grabbed his pack. "We have a history with the Rockets. I'm on their blacklist, I know that much."

Sanja paused, then shook her head. "I'm coming with. You're a better teacher than anyone else here, and I'm more at risk here than outside."

Chris opened his mouth, about ready to argue, but stopped himself. "Pack, and be ready in fifteen minutes?"

She ran out.

(Why are we taking her?)

Chris shrugged at Mathrara. "I thought you'd be happy, with another girl to torment… anyway, it's only a matter of time."

(Huh?)

"Kani, tell him."

(Shaun's a plant. He's working for the Rockets. They're going to start recruiting people through here.)

(Why didn't Sabrina…)

"Something's clouding his mind. I think it's some techno toy, that counters out an area around him of psychic energy, but makes it seem like he's just a normal guy. I nicked it off him for a moment, and Kani found that out. It was why we sneaked out that one night."

Anekiro's eyes narrowed. (In which case, we should alert Sabrina.)

Chris nodded softly. "We will. I'm sounding the inquisitor alert, and then using a psychic broadcast to warn EVERYONE that Shaun's a plant by the Rocket organization, and he's going to betray us to inquisitors."

* * *

Sanja showed up twenty minutes later, panting heavily. Chris grinned at her, then nodded to himself. He widened out his perceptions until he could feel every mind. They'd agreed NOT to use the inquisitor alarm – they'd let the psychics deal with it. Sabrina was competent, she'd know what to do. (Shaun… everyone… listen. I've read Shaun's mind. He's a plant by the Rockets, sent here to recruit psychics to join them in crime. He's been using a device to jam psychic wavelengths. Stop him before he brings the inquisitors down on us!) 

A quiet fell for a moment, then a group of minds roared in rage. They'd make sure Chris wasn't lying… but Chris figured on that. Shaun wouldn't hear him, and when they found out it was true, he'd be in deep trouble. Chris grimaced for a moment, and turned to Kani. "Well, we've alerted everyone. We'd best go."

(Badge first.)

"Fine…"

Sanja touched Kani (she knew about teleporting), and Chris bent down, touching Kani's head gently.

They disappeared.

* * *

Sabrina gave Chris a look. "Though I'd like to thank you for alerting everyone, couldn't you stay? You'd be quite the battle teacher, I've seen you teaching Sanja." 

Chris shook his head. "No. Not now. I'd… be happy to come back… but not until the Rockets are gone. Otherwise, I'm too much a risk."

Sabrina nodded. "You wish to battle for the badge, don't you?"

Chris nodded in return, but nearly jumped when he saw the badge just fly at him. Sabrina said softly "I'll give you this, if you tell me why you have three auras."

Chris sighed. "The calm one's because I'm a gifted one. It's the aura that lets pokemon know that."

Sabrina eyed him softly. "If you're a gifted one… what are you out to do? Stop the Rockets?"

Chris nodded. The badge settled in his hand. "Take that badge. You'll need all the help you can get. But… if you survive, I want your word that you'll come back.And be my practice partner when I'm training, your pokemon are sure to get stronger."

Chris nodded again, and gazed at Kani. "Sure. But don't expect me to teach snot-nosed punks who'll use my teachings for power." He stroked Kani, and gave Sanja a look. She jumped, and grabbed Kani herself.

They disappeared.

* * *

Sabrina sighed. He was a promising psychic. He didn't have her power in the psychic art (no one did), but he had a power she did not… he was a gifted one. There were only a FEW in Kanto at all. Ten, perhaps, she wasn't sure about a few cases. 

Well, eleven (and maybe a few more), when the boy that was Lugia's champion became one… but she had already encountered him, and while he had a spirit of empathy with pokemon... he didn't have the same psychic ability Chris did. Ash Ketchum… she smiled softly. He was the one who had changed her to her current state.

Even if he was a bit of an idiot, he had a kind heart. Eventually, he'd be dragged into Kanto again, despite his attempts to stay out.

* * *

Chris sighed. "Well, you wanted to tag along, Sanja? Fine. But I've got to warn you… we've got Rocket's after us." 

She shrugged. "Rockets, inquisitors… whatever."

Kani chuckled. (Well, she's brave.)

"Yea. Wonder what happened to April?"

"April?" Sanja grinned evilly "would that be your girlfriend?"

Chris shook his head, and Mathrara burst out laughing. (She's GOT to be kidding. He's a virgin in every way!)

Sanja laughed herself. Chris gave her a look, and she sheepishly smiled, looking at Kani. Chris gave her a glare, but stopped himself from doing much besides that.

After a moment, Chris sighed. "Well then, if you're sure… feel free. Leave when you want… but give me your word that you'll never talk about us… never willingly betray us."

Sanja nodded. Chris gave her a weak smile in return, and turned to Kani. "Hey, I think we need to go east."

(Lavender? Why?)

"The tower. I… think something…"

(Right. We're going.)

Chris nodded, and Kani led the way. Mathrara gave Chris a glance, and he shook his head. "I dunno why."

* * *

The suit received the folder with an arched eyebrow. "What's this? That brat again?" 

"No, the mystery trainer… our analysts calculate that it's very probable that they're one and the same."

The suit narrowed his eyes, and then wearily looked up at the woman. "Probabilities aren't good enough. We need definite proof. Capture him, or someone close to him. He might have told an acquaintance about his adventures, and only then will I act. We will not have another massacre without proof, is that understood?"

The woman nodded, took back her folder, and left the room. Just as she left, she said "It's a shame we killed his mother, she might have made things easier."

The man rubbed his temples. They'd lost a few operatives to the investigation of that explosion.

Multiple murders were bad for business when discovered. The brat was supposed to have died in the explosion.


	33. A Glimmer of the Future

Eru878: Well, that sounds nice, getting more reviews. Problem is, I suck at summaries.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: A glimmer of the future

* * *

The trip was mostly quiet. Chris and Sanja were proficient with telepathy (Chris's was far better, but Sanja had some talent), so they talked mind to mind. They worked together fairly well.

* * *

A Bayleef ran up to Chris, and then nudged him. Chris looked at it in surprise. "Do I know you from somewhere, lady?"

(I… yes. You saved my life.)

* * *

Sanja looked over at Chris. She'd never been able to understand pokemon, and whatever the heck Chris did to understand them… she couldn't. She had no idea how he did that. "What's…"

* * *

Chris didn't look away from her, and said softly to Sanja "she's… a Bayleef I met earlier. She'd been abused by another trainer. He was about to kill her with a Houndoom when I interfered." He paused for a moment, then said to Kani (Could you translate for her?)

Kani nodded. (Sure. You talk to her. I'll deal with Sanja.)

Chris gave her a smile, and turned back to the Bayleef. "Well, how can I help you?"

She looked down. (I'm… afraid. My trainer has been chasing me for awhile now. I… don't want to die. He'll kill me.)

Chris nodded grimly. "I was afraid of that… but he'd kill you even if you didn't flee."

The Bayleef nodded. Chris asked softly "dear… what's your real name? It's not Bayleef, I know that much."

(I… don't have one. They said I never deserved one.) A tear leaked from the pokemon's eyes, as she continued (when I was captured… they sold me. When… I made my way back… they said I'd betrayed everyone by being captured… so I deserved no name…)

Chris swore softly. "Betrayed who? Them? It's not your fault you got caught, they should have helped you. They betrayed you." The Bayleef looked up in shock at Chris when he said that. Chris's face remained serious, and he nodded slowly. "Believe that. You've done nothing wrong… nothing to warrant the wrath of the gods, from what you've told me."

She looked down again, then up at Chris. (I… could I…) She trailed off, thinking it over. Chris waited patiently, for her to make up her mind. "Take your time. I'm in no rush."

She nodded, and said slowly (can… I travel… with you?)

Chris nodded softly. "Captured within a pokeball, or on your own?"

Her eyes widened. (You'd… let me travel with you even without me being tied to a pokeball?)

Mathrara sneezed, then chuckled. (So far, the only time I've been in my pokeball is when I've pissed him off, or when I was hurt. The rest of the time, we've walked. But… I'm none to fond of the idea that some trainer could toss a pokeball at me, and catch me. He's a gifted one… at least he's trustworthy. Even before he officially became one, I thought he might be one. That… at least, my parents had told me about that particular fact.)

The Bayleef looked at Chris, her eyes widening. He gave her a small smile, and removed his left arm guard, revealing the tattoos. "Believe him. I'm what he says."

She looked at him in awe. (You're… a human legend… and yet... so kind?)

Chris looked down. "I'm no legend. I'm a human being. I have my flaws. I have a temper, I have emotions that can overflow. But… I'm safe. There's no way I'd harm someone who's already suffered." Chris's eyes burned softly for a moment, as he continued "though I'm not promising that your former trainer is safe. If he comes after me, the least I'll do is embarrass him… though I'm not allowed to kill him."

(Don't… he's dangerous…)

Chris shook his head. "People are dangerous. I'm dangerous. You're dangerous. Everyone can kill. It takes someone strong to save… to heal."

Sanja said softly "Chris… you've never acted like this before."

Chris smiled, not looking away from the Bayleef. "Well, that's because I had to act like that… because I wanted my pokemon to be left in peace. If they thought I was a softy, I'd get attacked all the time, and so would they. That place is brutal. Sabrina's going to have to reform it."

"She said that to me earlier – that she's just waiting for an excuse, then she'll clean house. I think what you did is enough of a reason."

Chris's smile became a bit brighter. He'd never looked away from the Bayleef. "Well, could I work on a name for you while you think?"

She nodded, not paying attention. Chris looked away to the others. "Any ideas?"

(Teskara. A lady of the forest… who suffered grave wounds at man's hands. She gave her life to defend her kind, despite the fact that they exiled her.)

Chris's eyes widened. He'd read that story before. "Kani… jeez. That is kinda creepy, you know."

Kani nodded. (But useful. It's not as disturbing anymore. We'll find Ho-oh, Lugia, or someone eventually, who'll know.) She looked up at the sky, and smiled. Chris looked up as well. A pink bubble was floating in the sky. Kani looked over at him, and her smile became a bit sad. (Mew. She's been keeping an eye on us.)

Chris's eyes widened. "Wow…"

* * *

Sanja looked up, but she couldn't see anything. "What's up there?"

Chris didn't respond. Apparently, it was only something he and his pokemon could see – and the Bayleef. Every one of them was looking skyward. It was strange…

* * *

The bubble shined brightly for a moment, then flew off into the sky. Chris lowered his eyes, and turned back to the Bayleef. "Is Teskara ok with you?"

The Bayleef looked up at him, then to Kani. (I'd… be honored to take such a name. But… I have not earned it.) She shook her head, and looked down.

Chris and Kani exchanged a look, but Sanja said softly "You have. If this trainer of yours is as bad as I think… you deserve it. You've taken more suffering than you deserve."

Chris nodded, as did the others. Chris gave her (Sanja) a small look, and Sanja tilted her head towards Kani. The Bayleef looked from one to the next, then looked down. (I… I'm honored. I take the name Teskara to be my name forevermore. May the forest grant me strength, so that I can do the name justice.)

Chris nodded softly, then shook his head slowly. "You don't need strength. You already have it." He touched his heart, then reached with his left hand, and touched the closest point to her heart. "Your heart is good, and strong. That's strength enough to defeat any darkness."

Teskara looked down. (I'll… promise me you'll treat me like Mathrara says he has been treated?)

Chris laughed. "You want to be treated like Mathrara? Alright, fine. But I thought you'd ask for more respect than that."

She looked at him in shock. Chris explained carefully "he's a prankster. So we treat him like he treats us. We'll treat you the same… with the same respect you grant us."

Her eyes widened, and she rubbed her neck against Chris.

* * *

Kani resisted her urge to hiss. Teskara was frightened, and alone. She didn't mean anything by that.

Kani concentrated, and a ball floated out of Chris's pack. It was decorated with shades of green, and the image of a leaf stone. It was one of the pokeballs that weren't talked about much – a Grass Ball. Grass types did well within them.

She'd found it in Celadon, years ago with Chris. She'd smuggled it into Chris's bag before they'd left.

There was a ball for every type – but she'd yet to encounter the psychic ball that she desired. It was a sign of respect for any psychic type that was captured to be placed within one of those. Type balls were expensive.

She'd stolen the Grass Ball from the department store. They mostly carried them because of the gym (Celadon's gym was grass types). They'd thought that Chris had it, and never bothered to check her. He'd been clean, so they let him out.

She'd tried Saffron's pokemart, but they didn't have it either.

"Here. This is a Grass Ball."

Teskara's eyes widened. "How did you get one of those?"

Kani smiled mischievously. "Eevee aren't always for show. We're cute… but I used that when I stole it. I thought it might be useful."

Teskara's eyes went even wider. Kani smiled again, as the grass type carefully approached it, then finally nudged it.

It didn't even flicker. But once the 'capture' process was complete, Chris reached down, and opened it.

* * *

Chris smiled, as the Bayleef came out. She looked better even now. Her leaves weren't wilted as much. "Well, tell us when you get tired. We'll be taking it easy for a few days… I don't want to wear you out."

Teskara nodded, and followed him, talking to Anekiro respectfully.

* * *

Sanja nearly shook her head. He had so many faces, she couldn't tell which one was the Chris that she knew. Yet… in every face he had… he also had a light to him. It was like there was a light shining only on him… one that was a symbol of purity.

* * *

Teskara hesitantly said (Could we… stop? I'm getting rather tired…)

Chris turned around, and nodded clearly. He looked around, and began to set up camp. Since it wouldn't be raining today (Kani'd told him that), he didn't dig out his tent.

After dinner, everyone set down to sleep. Teskara and Anekiro were nearby each other, still occasionally talking. Sanja's Lunatone, Charmeleon, Haunter, Nuzleaf, Lapras (the water pokemon had enough power to levitate itself, so it was fine out of water), and Scizor were off in a group, mostly keeping to themselves. Mathrara was chatting with the Charmeleon, though.

Kani was curled up with Chris, as usual.

* * *

Sanja didn't know what was with that Espeon. She was so close to him… it was like she refused to let him out of her sight. Granted, Chris had told her about him falling into his coma… but still…

It was weird.

* * *

Chris saw a pair of teenagers. They looked like lovers, from the way they leaned on each other. One had blue hair, the other purple.

A dark figure came from nowhere, and the teenaged girl fell. A light came out, and Chris saw Suicune come out from it's ball.

'Suicune, captured? It didn't look like it was unwilling, considering it just escaped…' Chris thought to himself.

The Suicune grabbed the guy, and ran off with him. The girl lay dead, blood pooling out from her corpse. Two figures with a red R on their chests grabbed the corpse, disgust on their faces.

Chris suddenly felt an intense burst of… evil from the scene… and then light. Bodies of people with a red R on their chest floated in Chris's eyes for a moment, then faded. The last image he saw was a massive thing… Kani's knowledge didn't cover it. It looked sort of like the fallen Kyogre (who was sleeping currently, thank the gods)… but it wasn't. Not with those many eyes, and grey shape.

He heard one word, and nothing more.

* * *

Chris woke to a cold sweat. He looked around in panic. Nothing. "Holy shit, now there's going to be trouble."

He wasn't kidding. Kani was shuddering beside him, somehow she woke up when he did. (No… Suicune was tied to that girl… if she gets killed…)

Chris shuddered, as what Kani was thinking filled his mind. Darkness and death… was a nice way to put it.

A weapon that knew not enemy from friend… a weapon that would cut down anyone who sought to stop the two of them…

That was what Chris thought would happen. The two would cut down anyone to get revenge.

And leave behind corpses. Pokemon are quite capable of killing humans, it's just that they usually don't.

* * *

Author's note: Though the guy just described won't pop up very much, he's got a role. His story isn't going to be covered unless he interacts with Chris, which will happen a few times.  
And just for you to know, his name is Luin.

Note: I also corrected the spelling for Lapras. I hadn't double-checked this thing like I usually do.


	34. Ghost Tower

Shelby Cloyster:_Hands over a cookie:_ Thanks for catching that. I've always spelled Lapras as Lampras in my head for some odd reason. And I failed to do a good spellchecking on the pokemon names, I've been too lazy to add them to the word processor I'm using  
As for the quote you refer to, it's partially forecasting. But you're right, I kept it because it sounds really cool in my head. :P  
_:Grins:_ Too late about the story thing. But you know what? I know it's still developing, but it's looking good thus far.  
Well, that's ironic, considering that this is a complete noob telling you that. What? I am a total noob! This is my first fanfic that I ever wrote... :D

ShadoWalker: Yays! Another reviewer!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Ghost tower

* * *

Chris almost grinned as they reached the town. They'd been walking to Lavender – it hadn't taken as long as the trip to Cerulean, but still took a bit of time. Teskara was partially to blame, but Chris didn't really blame her. She was still weak… and he honestly thought she still worried about Jake being after her. 

He shrugged to himself, and walked into the town. Teskara was resting in her Grass Ball right now, so they'd made better time.

* * *

Sanja looked around. "Uh, Chris? Is it just me, or are the people here really rude?" 

Chris snorted, but nodded. "Yup." People were glaring at them with something akin to hate, Chris being the prime focus.

Someone spat "Bastard trainer." Chris sighed, and closed his eyes. "The tower."

Sanja gave him a sideways look, but he just looked off into the mist. "Something's wrong with the tower. I'm sensing something."

Sanja sighed. At least her pokemon were at full strength, as were his. How he did that was beyond her… healing pokemon... but he also had a mission.

Chris led the way to the place.

* * *

Chris looked up at the tower once, then led the way inside. No one was around – small surprise. 

Kani shuddered, and Chris turned to her, sighing. "You ok?"

(I hate ghost types.)

"I know. Can you deal with it?"

Kani shuddered again, but nodded. Chris grinned. "Sanja, if you don't want to come, don't. I just want to see what's wrong."

"Like I'm not going to come."

* * *

The medium paused. A psychic was entering the tower. No… two psychics. 

Were they mad? The psychic arts were forbidden here, ghosts ruled. She smiled grimly, and made ready for battle.

Her Gastly hovered over her shoulder, and began to laugh.

* * *

Mathrara shuddered. "Um, am I going mad, or did I just hear a ghost laugh?" 

Kani looked back, still walking besides Chris. "Oh, you heard a ghost alright."

Mathrara shuddered again. He might not have a right to be afraid of them like Kani was, especially since he had faint attack… but still… they creeped him out.

Not to mention they could out-prank him. It was unfair. THEY GOT TO do impossible stunts, like removing souls…

* * *

Sanja shuddered as well. "Damn it, why are we here again?" 

"Because I keep on feeling some kind of trouble here."

The Bayleef that apparently had been saved by Chris said something, and he gave her a grin. "I'm sure. We'll deal with it."

Sanja rolled her eyes. She still wanted to understand pokemon, but Chris had always fallen silent when she asked about it.

* * *

Chris walked slowly into the tower. A mixed bag of women and men approached, constantly glancing around. Chris chuckled softly, and arched an eyebrow. 

They must have noticed, because the whole group shouted, "PSYCHIC BASTARDS! OUT!"

Sanja tapped Chris on the shoulder. When he turned to her, she had a massive grin on her face. "You're starting to draw fans now, Mr. Famous."

Chris shook his head, un-amused. "Stop it, Sanja. It's not funny."

At her name, the whole group had looks of shock written on their faces, loosing the previous hate. As a whole, they stared at Sanja. "Sanja? SANJA!" She looked back at them, and then her look hardened into something Chris recognized easily – one step away from explosion of rage that threatened a lot of chaos if she exploded. She was a berserker-type psychic, her mind powers became intensely powerful when her emotions overflowed. Chris looked back at Anekiro, and Anekiro nodded carefully. (I'll stop her with a thunderwave if I have to.)

Chris stepped in front of Sanja, screening her from their looks and collective words. "Stop it. You can't stop us, you can only hinder us. What do you want?"

They gave him silent looks, a few of them of rage. The apparent leader said calmly "Psychic, this is not the end of this. We shall recover our destined one, and you WILL leave." She then turned, and stormed out.

Chris gave Sanja a look. "What was that about?"

Sanja looked down. "I'm… my parents were famous mediums. When I was born, everyone thought I'd become a medium as well. When I went off to the Psychic Academy…"

Chris sighed "I get the picture. So they'll pop up, and beg you to fulfill your destiny?"

Sanja gave him a weak smile. "Yea. They'll try to take you out, and then return me to the fold. Or maybe try to get you to abandon me because I'm a berserker."

Chris chuckled. "That rep is really going to haunt you."

"Just because I went berserk a few times, and it turned out that my powers become stronger with rage…"

"If I remember right, your Lunatone said you've gone crazy over 15 times, easy."

Sanja smiled, her look a warning. Chris just chuckled softly, and then nodded. "Fine, I'll stop. Kani, any idea of what I'm sensing?"

(Not much. It's got to be human-related. Strange…)

* * *

At the third story, the issue became clearer. A strange mist was flowing around. Chris peered at it in interest. Anekiro shook his head, and used his twisters to blow most the mist away. (I have a bad feeling about this stuff. It feels like a weak gas-poison.) 

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"The mist stuff is also a poison gas. Weak, according to Anekiro, but I don't like the idea of being poisoned."

Sanja nodded. "Got a gas mask?"

Chris sighed, and rubbed his temples for a moment. After a few moments, he had an idea. "Hey, can you generate a psychic bubble? Telepathy's my specialty, I don't have anything else besides that, the fact I'm a gifted one, and the healing touch trick."

Sanja shook her head. "No. That's not a part of my abilities. Maybe Kani could generate some kind of barrier?"

(Sure. I did it when you were in a coma, anyway.) Kani glowed, and her barrier appeared around the group. They walked onwards.

* * *

"Impressive. You use your pokemon's unique trick, and she also can filter the air for you to breathe. Of course, now that you've penetrated our base, you'll have to suffer…" 

Chris looked into the darkness. It held no secrets, he could see the man in black standing nearby. This level was clear of the poison mist as well. "You're a rocket admin, aren't you? Why would you use the pokemon tower? There's nothing here but graves!"

The figure took a step back, as if he was shocked. Chris chuckled grimly. "The darkness hides no secrets, when you're a telepath."

The man stared off towards Chris's voice, then laughed. "Well done, well done! You could be of use to our organization, with abilities like that. Interested in becoming a Rocket and gaining more power than you can imagine?"

(Chris, don't trust him! He's a Rocket Admin!)

(I know, Sanja. I was the same brat that survived the Celadon Reserve explosion. No way I'm joining the Rockets. I'm just going to fuck with everything they try.)

(You'll end up dead if you try! Rocket's don't take lightly to interference! Messing with them when the attack you is one thing…)

Kani laughed "Espi… Espeon… Esp…" (We're not afraid. Chris has been to the lands of the dead, and I'm not afraid of death. The other two can leave whenever they wish. But Anekiro has a dragon's sense of loyalty, he'll die if he has to, to follow Rayquaza's orders.)

(You're sure?)

(Yea.) Chris's eyes began to glow dimly in the pitch-darkness. They outlined the faint form of a man, standing still, a red R on his chest.

He fell over slowly. Chris walked over to him, his eyes glowing brighter.

"Chris, what are you doing?"

"Raiding his mind for information. As much as I hate the idea, I've got to know what the Rockets are doing." Chris shuddered, and then the light from his eyes faded.

* * *

Sanja shuddered. He had enough telepathic abilities to forcefully raid someone's mind? She was lucky Kani was around. That kind of power meant he could easily modify anyone's perception of him… if he were perverted, he could basically sleep with any girl… and they'd happily throw themselves at him, once he modified their minds. 

But he wasn't – he was a gifted one (though Sanja had no clue as to what THAT meant), and she knew that Kani had no reservations about her trainer – he put one foot out of line, and she'd wallop him.

* * *

Chris turned back to Sanja. "We're done here. I've got an idea what the Rockets are trying to do. They're after Mew, and Mewtwo. He's probably already been captured… but Mew at least can be warned. They're probably after the other legends too, but this idiot didn't know all their plans." 

"How are you going to find MEW? Does it even exist?"

"Of course she exists, she was following us for awhile… Kani can just warn her."

(I'll do that now, once I psychically force all the other Rockets out of here. Chris, could you carry me? I'm going to send out a warning to ALL the legends that they should be careful.)

Chris nodded, and picked up the suddenly motionless Espeon.

* * *

The Rockets of the tower looked up from their security screens. They'd been ordered to withdraw to the seventh level of the tower, while their boss went to deal with the intruder. 

"Damn. What did that guy do?"

"Oh, shit…" Several Rockets began to float into the air. Then all of them did so, and were telekinetically flown out of the tower… and out of the town altogether.


	35. Falling

Author's note: This chapter won't include Chris at all. Sry peoples, but I've got some gaps in the plot to fill. And I couldn't update on Monday, or even get near a computer for most of last week and this week. So I can't add in two chapters, only one update this week.

And just to let you know, there's a related story that I'm releasing, that should be up by the time you're reading this. It's called "Frozen Wind", and it's the character I've been vaguely discribing (Luin's) story – sort of.

Frozen Wind will be finished before this will be. So if you're bored, consiter looking it over.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Falling

* * *

Mewtwo fired several psychic attacks at the incoming Rockets. They never stopped! 

More purple balls flew at him. He blocked all them, but then Giovanni stepped forward. Mewtwo's eyes blazed with fury.

Unnoticed, a Master ball coated in dark energies (and therefore undetectable to Mewtwo) hit the enraged Genetic Pokemon.

Mewtwo had been captured again. And this time, he wouldn't be able to break free of the ball.

The master balls had been specifically developed to control him.

"Excellent work."

"Sir, was it necessary to risk yourself like that?"

"That thing couldn't harm me if he tried." Giovanni pulled out a pair of small devices, similar to what witch-hunters were equipped with. "These counter out psychic abilities."

"Sir! Report from S group. They report failure… it couldn't be captured."

Giovanni's tone was terse. "We sent over two dozen operatives with full teams. Two teenagers defeated two dozen of our operatives?" His look promised that the teams would loose more than their income unless they came up with a victory soon.

"The team had some good news. The girl has fallen… as have her pokemon. But they failed to capture the boy."

Giovanni smiled. "Suicune should be disabled by her loss for some time. As should Ho-oh. Send out teams to capture both."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A teenager of about 18 years (and he had blue hair), and a purple haired woman (the same age) were walking together in a wooded area, holding hands. She was leaning slightly on him. Anyone who looked at the pair of them could tell that they were lovers at least. 

A Rocket walked up to them. He laughed evilly, and held out his hand, the other holding a .38 handgun. "Suicune. Hand it over, and we won't kill you." The two jumped apart, and exchanged panicked looks. "Crap!" "How did they find out…"

"Suicune. NOW."

The guy glanced at the firearm, and threw a pokeball. A Metagross appeared between the two and the Rocket.

The Rocket pointed his gun at the Metagross, but it was glowing with a Reflect, and underneath the barrier, he was also shining – a sign of using Iron Defense. The bullets did nothing whatsoever.

Other Rockets appeared beside the original Rocket, and tried to support him. But they couldn't go anywhere; the girl's pokemon were out, and looking murderous. The male trainer's other pokemon were also out, covering their backs.

More Rockets appeared, and threw pokeballs. The pokemon were outnumbered six to one.

They devastated the opposition anyway.

The bushes shook, and flashes of light came from them.

All the pokemon collapsed, except for the Metagross, who looked enraged.

The guy was clearly cursing, as he returned his pokemon. It looked like they weren't dead, but were close.

The girl was crying. Several of her pokemon were dead. She hastily dug through her pack – Revives could heal fallen pokemon, but only within a limited timeframe.

"I warned you." The bushes lit up once more, with gunfire. The girl fell, mortally injured. Her lover fell too.

Suicune popped out of her pokeball, and grabbed him. She paused for a moment at the sight of her former… partner.

She ran when the bushes lit up. The male trainer was lucid enough to return the Metagross, then started screaming his love's name, reaching for her. He then said clearly to Suicune "just… let me die with her."

The wind answered back to him, _Sorry Luin, you don't have a choice.

* * *

_

April backed away from the Rockets. Her Swampert snuck up behind them, and knocked them out with blows to the head.

She returned her pokemon, and then called out her Altaria. "Get me out of here! I don't know why they're after us, but we'd better go! Somewhere safe!"

Altaria nodded, and spread her wings.

* * *

Altaria shook her head. They'd been on the run for awhile now, and the Rockets continually chased them. 

Even going to Hoenn hadn't helped. They needed a sanctuary to rest at.

Thinking of that, she finally nodded to herself. They would go to a small impossible-to-reach valley. It was abandoned by humanity because it was close to Mt. Silver, and the wild pokemon there didn't take to settlement.

But that place had been deemed a recovery area. She'd sheltered there with her flock when they had gotten attacked, and been left alone.

* * *

Author's note: Sry Mewtwo fans, but I'm a jerk sometimes. And not acceleration over time (m/s3)  
Also… well… there goes the realism. But unless I'm forgetting something, pokemon DIE in certain pokemon games, and revives bring them back to life (or pokemon centers).  
Or am I wrong? I'll accept correction about that fact, I've never bothered to double-check that tidbit of information. I THINK it's only the Japanese versions that have that… 

Luin will have his own role. But his story isn't going to be excessively covered. His story is finished, and I'm slowly putting it up.  
That… and I have enough trouble generating unique characters. Sry folks… but you'll get more detail in HIS story.   
Did I just sound like a video game character? Gleh, I need to get a better life.

:Luin pops out to attack the evil author:  
"Die!"  
"You know, you already have your own story."  
"Yea, but…"  
"And it's being published now, and it'll be finished before this story."  
"Yea, but…"  
"And I'm giving you a power that normal humans don't get…"  
"Fine, I no kill you."  
"And a girlfriend with more cleavage."  
"I take it back. I'll kill you now."  
:Sandstone hurls 13 runestones at Luin, and makes him disappear.: "I really love these runestones. Always useful."


	36. Sleep

B Boi: Actually, I'm unsure about what you're talking about. If it's the American version, sure, they just pass out. But I'm wondering if the Japanese version has the pokemon die or not. I read that somewhere that they do - but I'll admit that my memory's foggy.

Either way, it's a minor point for this story.

Fjord Cannon: The suspense will build for awhile, especially when Ash gets involved.

Twisted Alyx: First off, thanks for pointing that out. You see, my spelling went south a LONG time ago, I only can write thanks to spellchecker. I'll correct the chapter spelling sometime later.

Secondly, Kani does get a better personality (including a love interest) later. But her speech probably will remain the same, I'm getting a headache trying to generate unique personalities for every character that gets involved. It might eventually change due to Chris, but very slowly.

Third, about that end comment, that's just me being witty. And hyperactive, since I didn't know how this story would turn out. Mental note: stay away from sugar from now on when writing. Especially the first few chapters.

About that Chris thanking Kani - he kinda owes her his life. True, he shielded her, but she was the one that got him out of there alive. And it also was sort of a reassurance / guilt reliever. She had survivor's guilt, remember - she was guilty over how she couldn't save the family of guardians, despite the fact that there was nothing she could do at the time.

And finally, though I've said it before, the dialog problem of mine is a rather horrible habit. If anyone here does a lot of text-based RPing, you get the idea. Gaia-Online corrupted me, to a degree. Like I've said, I'm trying to work at it, and I'm slowly improving. I doubt I'll have the energy to rewrite the whole story to fix that problem (I've bitten off more than I can chew right now), but the chapters SHOULD improve as time goes on, I can promise you that much. And that's also where the character discriptions come from. Besides... I'm actually not very good at INSERTING them into the story. If they're outside, it makes complete sense, since it's all in one place... inside, I scatter it among five chapters (I actually do that, read Frozen Wind (FF-X story, but the main char is a familiar pokemon expert) if you're doubting me). People can't really build a mental image when the imagery is sent to the winds like that. Well, at least I can't do it very well.

And now, without further ranting and raving by the insane author who's had a bit too much time on his hands at one in the morning, the next chapter. Don't correct me on my spelling on the A/N, I frankly won't care enough to do anything about it besides shrug and shake my head. I'll clarify if something doesn't make sense, though.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Sleep

* * *

"Please reconsider, Sanja! It is your DESTINY to become a medium of great power!" 

Chris sighed, and held his head in his hands. "Destiny smestiny. Let her chose her path. No way my destiny was charted out."

The collected mediums glared at Chris, and he just returned the look with a nasty look of his own. He held it for a moment, then turned to Sanja, who was looking more pissed off with every utterance the mediums made. "Should we go?"

Sanja nodded shortly, and walked out. Chris grinned to himself, and followed her. Anekiro, Mathrara, and Teskara followed him.

A Gengar tried to use Hypnosis on all of them, but they all just shut their eyes, and Mathrara used Faint Attack to knock it out. Kani helped by blasting it with a Psybeam, though.

* * *

Kani slowed, and turned back to the mediums. She gave them a look of disgust, and muttered "don't use destiny. We forge our own paths, you humans never seem to understand that." She sighed (they couldn't understand her), and ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

Chris looked back at the tower, then at the sun. It was starting to get dark, there wasn't a reason to go stumbling in the dark. "We'll stay at the center, assuming they have one here." 

Sanja nodded, still looking pissed. Occasionally, people would shoot Chris glares of hate, but he ignored them… or shot them back even nastier looks of his own.

* * *

Kani sighed, as everyone stood in front of the boarded-up center. Sanja asked, "Closed due to lack of funding?" 

Chris snorted softly. "More like closed due to local populace's hatred of pokemon trainers. I don't blame them, but jeez."

Sanja gave Chris a strange look. "You don't?"

Chris smiled weakly. "Right now, there's more gangs of pokemon trainers than there are GOOD trainers. I had to fight at least two gangs in Saffron to GET to the gym. Not to mention the inquisitor. Frankly, the world's going to hell. I've just been lucky, and not had to face major gangs yet. Well, besides the Rockets, and the home-grown gangs. But they left me alone, I can hold my own in a fistfight."

Kani nodded, agreeing with him. (You've been sheltered, Sanja. The mediums DID guard you when you headed to the academy. They lost two of their own trying to protect you… strange though, they hate psychics, why did they guard you? They muttered some nonsense…)

Sanja looked at Kani in shock. "They… what?"

(Lost two of their own. I checked their memory concerning you. Trust me, they've been trying to protect you. You do have great power in the medium arts… and psychic arts, you also have power.)

She looked vaguely sad for a moment, then her look hardened. "And I'm a psychic. Period. No way am I listening to some stupid prophesy."

* * *

Chris arched an eyebrow. "Prophesy?" 

She shook her head, and leaned on the boards blocking entry into the center. "Some stupid thing. They said that I'd travel with someone who can… oh shit."

"What?"

"Someone who can understand the words of every creature… and unlock their hidden powers with a gift of their own. I'm supposed to stay with whoever it is… and become a great guardian… supposed to… Shit! Chris… this isn't you, is it? I know the first part is true…"

Chris looked at Kani. She shrugged, then looked away. (I don't know.)

Anekiro sighed. (Probably. Fate seems to like assigning you difficult tasks. Gifted one, psychic… being in some prophesy would suit your luck.)

(Yea. And you're always so damned noble. At least use your powers to get laid!)

(Fox, I'm going to castrate you.)

Chris held his head in his hands, and gave Kani a look that said 'stop it, please.' "I don't need this now. Kani, can you… 'walk us into the center? We'll rest up inside, and forget the stupid sign."

(Well, sure. But what's… oh. Well, that's an interesting idea. Could be…)

(Would you two stop talking in riddles?)

Kani turned to Mathrara, a gleam in her eye. Chris slowly grinned, despite himself. (Oh little fox… now to fix that masculine problem of yours… I'd almost forgotten that I promised myself I'd do that.)

(Yipe!) Mathrara used Faint Attack to disappear.

Chris burst out laughing, and Kani 'walked everyone inside the center.

* * *

Sanja went off into a private room, and Chris walked towards another one. The floor sprayed dust with every step, but that wasn't a surprise. This place probably had been closed for months, if not years. "Kani… what's up with that unlocking the hidden power thing?" 

(That's me. When she said that… I realized something. With meditation… I can unlock attacks for myself, or anyone else who trusts me. Even the attacks that we technically need to grow stronger to use… or TM moves. Let me test it out tonight… and we'll see in the morning.)

Chris shouldered open the door, then turned to the three pokemon (Mathrara was still gone). "Feel free, Kani. Teskara, Anekiro, take it easy tonight. If what Kani says is true, you want to try it?"

Anekiro nodded. Teskara looked off to the side. (I…)

"Take it at your own pace. I understand, Jake wasn't the nicest of guys."

The Bayleef gave Chris a small smile. Chris returned it, and then went over to the bed. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Teskara looked at the sleeping human, then his (or was he?) Dragonair. "Does he always fall asleep so fast? I don't remember him doing that." 

The Dragonair turned to the motionless Kani (Teskara kept on forgetting the Dragonair's name, she thought it was Kiro something), and then smiled softly. "Not usually. Only when he's exhausted. He used a lot of psychic energy in the tower."

Teskara shook her head. She didn't know about that. "Why does Kani keep on threatening Math… what's his name?"

"Mathrara. They're always like that. He's been trying to hit on her for awhile, and she's not interested. Since he doesn't seem to get it, she's been threatening that for awhile now. Hopefully, when he learns all his moves, he'll evolve… and grow up a bit."

Teskara nodded slowly. "You hope Kani can do that?"

"Sure. I'd like to know some more powerful attacks… Safeguard and Outrage, Hyper Beam, Surf… I'd like to be able to know some of the most powerful attacks my kind can learn. Don't you? You could defend yourself better…"

Teskara nodded. "True. All I know is Razor Leaf for a grass attack… and I know that there are stronger grass attack I can learn. Solarbeam, for one."

"Not to mention Giga Drain. Can you use Synthesis?"

Teskara nodded. "Yes, but barely."

"Well, I'm going to need a nap. If you see Anekiro pop into existence, wake me, would you? Kani would kill him if I wasn't there to stop her."

"Isn't she unaware of the world right now?"

"Not really. I think she'd detect him if he came within five yards of her. And then blast him with whatever her strongest attack is. Repeatedly."

Teskara nodded, and started to sleep.

* * *

Anekiro sighed. She hadn't grown up properly, surrounded by other pokemon that understood what you went through. Kani had helped him out when he had evolved… she didn't have anyone to lean on for help. He was trying his best, but she didn't seem to trust males as much as females. 

To be honest, he wondered about her taste in sexuality. Not that he cared – either it was that… or she'd had a lot of bad experiences with men.

* * *

Sanja shuddered, safe in her room. That… was weird. Why was it every time she looked at Chris, her heart rushed? She wasn't attracted to him… he was just a guy. Wasn't he? 

She swore softly, and added in a forced tone, "Damn prophesy. I am NOT FALLING IN LOVE!"


	37. Awakening Gifts

A/N:

Fjord Cannon: What confusion? Did I screw something up, or are you just saying that?

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Awakening Gifts

* * *

Kani slowly continued to meditate. It looked like it was working, when she stopped her progress to check how well it had worked. 

She believed psychic attack was now hers… but she'd find out later. There were so many moves…

* * *

Chris woke up to Anekiro whacking him with his tail. (Wake up.) 

"Huh… what I do?"

(Mathrara didn't come back, and Kani's still out of it. Can you find that stupid fox?)

Chris sighed, and forced himself to wake up enough to find him. "I'll find him. But I thought you were having as much trouble with him as Kani does."

(He's still a friend.)

Chris shrugged, and shut his eyes.

* * *

About half a minute later, Chris found Mathrara. He was cowering upstairs, unsure of what to do. Chris arched an eyebrow at Anekiro, then jerked his head upward. Anekiro caught the hint, and floated over to go find him. He heard the sound of a body falling flat onto a bed as soon as he left. 

Though he'd keep him away from Kani. Both them knew that her patience was frayed at best with his advances.

* * *

"Why do I keep on getting into these situations…" 

Anekiro shook his head, and slithered into the room, stirring up some more dust into the air. "Causing trouble?"

Mathrara looked up in panic. "How'd you…"

Anekiro smiled slightly, saying, "Chris."

Mathrara sighed. "I can't win with her, can I?"

Anekiro restrained the urge to nod, and instead said, "Don't even bother to. Just leave her alone. She's not interested in you, she wants someone else."

Mathrara shook his head slowly. "Who?"

He said mournfully, "I say, I suffer a painful death. She's that protective of her secret. I just managed to guess… and the moment I figured it out, she told me that if I said a word, I'd be dead."

Mathrara tilted his head, and then shook it again. "Well, at least there are a few more females now…"

"Give it up. You're a horrible flirt… maybe you'll become more popular when you evolve."

Mathrara sighed. "Ninetails? When would Chris get his hands on a fire… oh. He has one, doesn't he?"

Anekiro snorted - he'd picked that up from Chris. "Yea. He does – how'd you forget? When Kani perfects her awakening trick, or whatever it is, maybe you could get your moves, and evolve. You'd be tougher, that way at least."

Mathrara gave the Vulpix equivalent of a shrug, and curled up. "Let me sleep. I've been panicking all night."

"You must have been. Because you're not making a wiseass comment."

Mathrara snapped, "Shut up."

* * *

Kani opened her eyes, and glared at the shadow that was slowly approaching her. "Come any closer, and I will blast you with a Psychic assault, Haunter. You might be a ghost, but you are also a poison type." 

The shadow remained silent, and continued to approach her. She shook her head, and used her newly acquired Psychic attack to blast the Haunter. It appeared into visibility, completely unconscious. She smirked, and teleported / 'walked it back to the tower.

She then went back to meditating. In meditation, usually you were less sensitive. But she had asked Chris to help sense for ghosts, and she kept a mental eye out for them. It slowed down her speed… but ghosts could be detected by psychics. Faintly, and with difficulty, but they could be detected.

* * *

The next morning, Chris woke up, this time on his own. He looked over to the formerly immobile Kani. She was curled up, apparently asleep. Chris gently touched her mind, and then nodded to himself. 

It looked like it worked. But they'd have to stay for a day, so she could recover. First tries always cost a lot more than the next time.

Chris nodded to himself, and went down to the kitchen, looking to see what facilities remained in this place.

* * *

The villagers glared at the building. "They disappeared here. The center." 

"Burn it!"

"Why should we? They can't get out unless those damned mediums help them. Leave them to rot, the mediums wouldn't help them for all the gold in the world. Fuck them, and damn the mediums to hell."

The mayor smiled to himself, then said calmly "leave the building alone. They can rot in there as long as they like. After all, the place is haunted worse than the tower, the ghosts can have their souls."

* * *

Sanja walked into the dining area, smelling something. She peered into the kitchen, and caught Chris reading a cookbook with one eye, and then turning to what looked like breakfast. 

He looked up, and nodded to her. "There isn't much food, but there's some preserved stuff that they left behind. Enough for about a week's worth, so we'll stay here for awhile. Kani's out cold, but it worked. I want to give her a chance to power up everyone."

Sanja nodded again. "When'll it be ready?"

Chris turned to a frying pan, then shrugged. (I'll yell.)

Sanja turned away. "Stupid prophesy."

(Hey, you said it, not me. Destiny isn't, Kani taught me that… and she's never been wrong… yet.)

Sanja chuckled, and went to the entertainment room of the Pokemon Center, muttering curse words under her breath.

She did not like the concept of love, romance, or any of that Tauros shit.

* * *

Chris laughed softly. Mostly, the food was ready. Sausage, pancakes (flapperjacks to some people, but he didn't have that sick of a mind), and some toast. Not exactly a massive meal, but he didn't want to stress the food that remained. The same went for the pokemon food, he HAD mixed in some berries, but otherwise it was basically the generic stuff that some pokemon hated (luckily, Sanja had told him that her pokemon didn't mind the food, and his pokemon could care less, so long as it tasted like berries). 

He called softly, (it's ready now.)

* * *

After the small breakfast, Chris walked into the entertainment room of the Pokemon Center. Usually, only the big city centers had them… but apparently, this place had once been important enough to HAVE many trainers pass through. Probably the pokemon tower – before most pokemon trainers became regarded as annoyances, but rather… well… kids who were learning what they were going to become, trainers probably came by to pay respects to the dead. 

Chris sighed, and sat down on an empty and dusty couch. He finally took a sleeping position, and concentrated.

He grimaced, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Sanja looked up from her book to Chris. He was sleeping again. How did he sleep all the time like that? Was he part cat, or something? 

She shook her head. He probably was – once you linked your mind with a pokemon, you partially became one. Chris certainly had been demonstrating some of the characteristics that Espeon were famed for – catnapping, and acting very strange sometimes.

She was lucky – her Lunatone was rather calm, and didn't try to change her. Haunter couldn't link minds with her, and her Lapras was content with the way she was.

She brushed a strand of blue hair off his face, and then smiled. It changed the entire look of her face, making her look like a knockout.

She smiled again, and went back to her book.

* * *

Kani woke up, and yawned massively. Her stomach rumbled, making it clear it wanted food, or else. 

She shook her head, and used her confusion attack to levitate the food she knew Chris would leave out for her.

No surprise that he did that though, he was linked to her, he knew how long it would take for her to wake up.

She smiled to herself, and began to eat. He'd even put in her favorite berries, and Leppa berries for energy. She didn't like those berries as much, but she'd eat them for the energy.

After she was done, she called softly (Anekiro… I'm up. You want the treatment?)

He responded back to her (yes, I do.) He couldn't telepathically send it back, so she had to 'listen' for what he mentally thought at her.

(It'll give you the migraine of the century, though.)

(How can you talk if you have a migraine? Psychic types depend on their minds to do this…)

(Chris would suffer the same, we're linked too tightly. He took all of my migraine, and then went to sleep. So basically, it's doing nothing, he'll be fine when he wakes up. I don't think he can do the same for you.)

(Mathrara's out hiding. You want to give him the same?)

Kani hissed, (Not going to happen.)

Anekiro slithered into the room, laughing softly. "If you did that, he might be willing to evolve. Chris has a few Fire Stones, right? Well, you know as well as I that when a pokemon evolves, it matures as well."

Kani smiled, and nodded. She knew – previously, her mental state had been like a 10 year old, except a bit more animalistic, rather than human. Small wonder, she WAS a pokemon after all.

Now, she probably thought more like a human did… and at a higher level. Not like that was a bad thing – humans were trainers because they could be very analytical, or inspired to aid their pokemon. These days that was rare, but Chris's battling with Crystal showed what happened with a good trainer.

She hadn't helped Anekiro at all – Chris had.

* * *

Chris woke up, and then paused for a moment. He nodded to himself, then looked over to Sanja. "Kani's trick worked. It'll take most of the day for her to work with Anekiro… but do your pokemon want the same?" 

Sanja blinked, and then released her pokemon. Chris didn't listen in, but eventually she nodded to him. Chris grinned faintly, and said "I'm warning you, you get the nastiest headache from this trick of Kani's. It's not exactly pleasant, I suffered from it."

Sanja's Haunter (Gra) shook his head. (How did a human…)

Chris responded wryly, "I took Kani's headache into myself, that's how. So I'd know."

The Haunter's eyes widened, then he nodded carefully. (Oh. Well, just for you to know, some of my brethren have been here. I've been driving them away, or blinding them… except for one that slipped through. I think Kani nuked it.)

Chris laughed.

* * *

Sanja sighed, and returned her pokemon. "Chris, one day I'm going to get Kani to do that to me. I'm tired of not understanding what my pokemon are saying, unless Krited translates for me." 

Chris shook his head, and grinned. "I doubt that. Good luck, it won't happen."

"Jerk."

Chris laughed, and took a meditation pose, looking comfortable, despite the fact she'd never seen him do that before. Sanja glared at him, and eventually went back to her book.

It'd be this way for awhile. From the rate that Chris had said Kani worked, they'd be here for more than a week.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Jake returns for Teskara. 


	38. Decided Path, Crumbling Barriers

A/N:

Jedi Master Krye: Thanks, I had to wrack my brain for a way to make Chris be able to handle foes who were beyond his power level, without inserting a legendary. This seemed the most logical way. And feel free to start yelling if you think they get to be too 'mary sue', or overpowered. I take my reviewers seriously.

MevilH: Only the moves that the pokemon know will change. They get all their learned ones, practically all the TM moves, and possibly egg moves / move tutor moves. But... they don't get a power boost. So if they use a higher-level attack (learned move) than they are, the attack drains them FAR more than normal. As for the 'virus thing', I got that all the time too. I use Firefox, I just messed with some options until it stopped blocking chapters, or saying they didn't exist. I think doesn't like you if you block cookies. But I don't know for you, I'm no super-guru. Or even a tech guru.

ShadoWalker: Thanks for that. I wondered how to get the legendaries in the story, but not showing up too often, using him was the best way. And Cloudburst is modeled after Ash's Pikachu, but with a lot more age / wisdom.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Decided Path, Crumbling Barriers:

* * *

Sanja looked back at the pokemon center that HAD been their hangout for the last week. Chris had somehow stretched the preserved food enough to last them. 

Though she'd had a LOT of problems. She'd had to literally channel ghosts sometimes to block them from attacking everyone. Heck, she'd even had to ask Mathrara to help her, and the rest of her pokemon team as well.

And she didn't like that fox anymore than Kani did. He kept on trying to get…

* * *

Chris sighed. "Well, I'm out of ideas now. The Rockets have bases in every city a trainer can go to, so where to?" 

Sanja looked from the center to him, then narrowed her eyes. "Let's just get out of town first, before the mediums…"

Chris mentally scanned for the mediums (they had a hate for psychics, so their minds were easy to detect, though hard to penetrate). So far, they'd stayed stuck up in the tower. "Huh. They haven't moved, so far as I can tell. Still sulking in the tower, after the last time you told them off."

Sanja snorted. The 'last time she'd told them off', she'd literally attacked them with fists, while her pokemon blasted theirs. And even before it had come to that, she'd used more profanity than Chris heard in a week – and he LIVED in the slums. "They're damn well staying away. The next step is I destroy the part of my mind that handles medium powers."

Chris shuddered. "Uh… save that for a last resort. That's right next to the part of your mind that allows psychic control. You blast one part of your mind… other parts go crazy."

Sanja gave him a glare, and he grinned weakly. She finally said, "well then… it's either Fuchsia, or Vermillion…"

Chris shrugged. "Either works. I could use another badge, and both of 'em have a Rocket base to nuke."

Chris nearly flinched at the look of madness / sheer joy in her expression. "Well then, I say we go to Fuchsia. It's further away, but…"

"Psychic types get an advantage there, because of type… and their leader also happens to be the gym leader there, and he killed off the original leaders, though people don't know that." Chris shrugged, then started onto the road towards that city. If they changed their minds, they could go to Vermillion via the main road anyway.

(I still can't believe that the idiotic ninja thinks he can get away with it…)

Chris chuckled softly – he'd gotten the codenames of the LEADERS of the branches of the Rocket organization from that Admin's mind. He also knew it would be useless to finger them, they were too well protected by good reputations. Though he couldn't get the leader of Team Rocket's code name … or where he was. "Tssalyo? Dunno. You'd think that being a gym leader's prodigy and successor would be good enough, but people never can be content with power… well, mostly. Al's an exception, I'm one… hopefully…"

Anekiro shook his head. (Chris, you're special. You were born under a sign, destined, whatever. It's not your nature to abuse power, heck, I've yet to see you even attempt or try to abuse it.)

Mathrara added quickly (though if it were me…)

Kani somehow kicked him, and said disgustedly (you'd never get the power, fox.)

Mathrara snorted. (Hey, you forgot me in your little 'power upgrade' thing.)

Chris looked at Mathrara in surprise. "She did? I wonder why? Maybe you pissed her off one too many times, and now she's prepared to kick your ass from here to kingdom come with her new attacks?"

Sanja, who had been walking alongside them, smiled viciously. "Kani girl, go ahead and kick his ass. He's tried to get under my metaphorical skirt too many times."

Kani laughed, and the two of them (Kani and Sanja) turned to the helpless Vulpix. He might have Faint Attack, but Kani could teleport… and it was against most pokemon's nature to attack humans. They could do it (there wasn't any biological resistance from attacking a human) – but for what would they kill someone? The meat was crap, the only reason to kill a human would be to prove a point.

Chris frowned at that last bit of information, then filed it away to be used later. He reached for a bag on non-existent popcorn, and watched the slaughter.

* * *

Jake glared at his Houndoom. "If you're wrong, this means your death." 

His Houndoom hung his head, then growled softly, pointing at the two humans. Jake's eyes widened at the sight of HIS Bayleef – finally, he'd get it back.

Now to attack.

* * *

Teskara stiffened, and turned to her new… friend. "Chris? Uh… I'm smelling something familiar." 

Chris stiffened, then his eyes narrowed. "You sure are. Your former 'owner' is back, and he wants you back."

Teskara whimpered, and hid behind Chris. She didn't notice that the brawl between Sanja, Kani, and Mathrara had ended the moment she had said she smelled something.

* * *

Chris looked directly at the trees where he felt a dark void. Jake had a ghost and dark type, and sometimes the traits of dark type pokemon affect the trainer (or jackass trainer, in his case), and they develop an immunity to psychic attacks… to a degree. 

"Come out Jake. I know you're after Teskara, and guess what? You're not getting her."

Sanja said murderously "you got that right, he interrupted a good fight. Everyone, GROUP ATTACK!"

Sanja threw all her pokeballs out. Her Lapras began to float on nothing, then his mouth filled with water. Sanja's other pokemon began to charge up their attacks as well.

* * *

Jake gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea – he was outnumbered, and all that freakish girl's pokemon looked pissed. 

Then the attacks hit him, and it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Sanja smiled in satisfaction as she saw a limp form go flying away at over a hundred miles an hour. "Good riddance." 

Chris gave her a sheepish look, then said carefully "Uh, Sanja? You know he's going to land in the middle of a lake… you didn't kill him."

Sanja glared at him. Her eyes were burning, and there was a red light in them as well. "YOU DID THAT?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I just know he's landing in the middle of a lake, surrounded by pissed off Gyarados. They might kill him, but I don't blame them. He's… quite the nasty one. Teskara's still dealing with the scars he gave her."

Sanja smiled grimly. She'd WANTED for her pokemon to kill him, but she'd take sending him into a pit of pissed off water-dragons. Chris didn't look all that upset either, for all his usual bleeding-heart nonsense that he sometimes spouted. Not all that often, but sometimes. "Fine. I'll take that."

Chris started to laugh, and managed to weakly say "You know, you really have several sides to yourself…"

Sanja glared at him, then laughed. He was kinda cute, in a weird sort of way.


	39. Two Stories, One Shattering

Eru878: I'm going to warn you right now. While I suspect that I can get out a few (FEW) more chapters on time, I'm falling behind. Sorry... but after the next two chapters, I doubt I'll be updating for awhile. I've got a lot of work to catch up on.

Fjord Cannon: No comment. :)

ShadoWalker: Actually, there might be a respect... but take Mathrara for example. Kani's threatening to castrate him. That's not exactly respect, that's hate. But he caused it anyway.

!Warning! This chapter doesn't involve Chris at all, though four (or six, pendant on whether you read Frozen Wind) characters should be familiar. I broke my vow to keep it to OCs only. Not like I ever take what I promise to myself seriously.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Two stories, one shattering.

* * *

Luin stood before Ho-oh. Most trainers would be panicked at this point, either bowing down in worship, or trying to capture the great bird. 

He was here for a different reason. "You're joking. You CAN'T revive Her? Why not? Aren't you the great Ho-oh, the one pokemon in the world that has the power to defy death?"

* * *

This exchange lasted for awhile. Eventually… Ho-oh flew off, her face a mask of guilt, and suppressed pain. 

Luin and Suicune stood where she had left them, both speechless. Eventually, Suicune hesitantly asked (using her gift of wind control to speak human) _Luin?_

"Luin's dead. He died with her, and he just lost his last chance to come back. The name's Icewind, and I'm going to get my revenge for my fallen beloved."

Suicune shuddered. She'd known that it would come to this, if Ho-oh could not bring her back. Luin would literally disappear… his personality, though minor, had a dark side that popped out whenever things became really bad. She'd sensed it in him since day one. That one called itself Icewind.

She sighed, and eventually nodded. She wanted revenge too. She too was tied to Her… tied in a different way than Luin had been (they might be only 18, but they were literally soul-mates)… she had been tied to her in a different way, but it left deep scars as well.

Scars that vengeance would sooth. _Then we will destroy those who destroyed Her. The Rockets will die. And their leader will not be able to hide in the shadows anymore._

Luin (now Icewind) smiled grimly, and climbed onto Suicune's back. She noticed just before he got out of her sight that his eyes were becoming a very cold blue.

Strange, before they had been an amber.

* * *

Ash said in shock "what?" 

Professor Oak looked just as surprised as the trainer did. "I am quite serious, Ash. The legendary Mew entered my laboratory, and told me that I'd supposed to ask you to go to Fuchsia."

Ash managed to stutter "but why?"

Professor Oak shook his head, looking incredibly frustrated. His hair was rumpled, he'd obviously asked Ash's question himself a dozen times or more. "I couldn't make any sense of it. Something about some 'test', and 'gifted one'. Ash, you had better go to Fuchsia."

Ash groaned "But I'm already a chosen one!"

Oak wasn't amused. His eyes were burning, but there also was a bit of worry in them too. "Ash, this has nothing to do with the Legendary Birds of Ice, Lightning, and Fire. Kanto is becoming a VERY… problem filled place. Team Rocket has grown unchallenged here, they're everywhere. The trainers that you know are gone… now all we have is trainers who abuse their pokemon. Gary has already come back, and he's doing his best to help clear up the problem, so Ash…"

Ash grimly nodded. "I'm going. Can't let Gary get all the credit."

"Ash, Brock has expressed an interest in joining you, so he'll meet you there as well."

Misty looked in on Ash, and saw him looking worried. "Ash? What's wrong?"

Ash turned off the video-phone, and gave Misty a depressed look. "I'm going back to Kanto."

Misty shuddered. "Ash, we left because Kanto was getting so bad. Why are you going back?"

Ash looked glum. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, and tried to cheer him up. It partially worked, but not a lot. "Mew showed up, and told the professor to tell me to go to Fuchsia. Something about a 'test', and 'gifted one'."

Misty blinked, then acquired a worried look, her freely hanging red hair (she left it down now) blowing in the air currents of the room. She touched his face with her right hand (they'd gotten FAR past the blushing stage for physical contact), and said "Ash, does this have to do with the Elemental Islands? Like the last time?"

"I don't think so."

"Pika Pika Pikachu…"

Ash wrapped Misty in a hug. She sadly returned the gesture. They both really didn't want to go back there.

Ash's mother had died recently, and Misty's sisters… well, Misty and her sisters had a bad falling out. She'd left the gym in Crystal's hands, and she'd never wanted to return.

* * *

If only Ash could understand. Pikachu had a good idea what was going on – Ash was being tested for gifted one, or he was going to be involved in another's test. He'd puzzled that much out from what Professor Oak had said. Ash was a bit of a dunderhead sometimes (still), but Pikachu had known him for a long time, he'd gotten a lot better.

But gifted one tests were usually bad. Very bad. But why Fuchsia… and was it Ash, or someone else who was being tested? "Pikachu…"


	40. Long Road, Long Shadows

A/N:

Fjord Cannon: No comment.

Shelby Cloyster: I won't have the Regi's, sorry. I've never understood them... I'd recommend reading Latias' journey, if you want them in the story. The Regis are in that one, though the author only used them for ?two? chapters. But... to be honest, I've never LIKED them either. I've liked being able to cut them down in Coliseum. (Diabolic grin). Anyway, yes, Icewind and Chris meet up. (Chuckles) How else would Chris show up in Frozen Wind?

ShadoWalker: Thanks for the compliment. Writing's a good way to burn time, actually... well, for me. But I'm wierd, I enjoy spending hours typing.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Long road, long shadows

* * *

Chris grinned, and called out mentally (Teskara, you know what to do. Blast it with Solarbeam.) Kani's ability did have a benefit – it granted any pokemon that was susceptible to a psychic attack could learn EVERY attack that they could learn (TM, egg, or learned), but the attacks wore out the pokemon, until they gained enough strength to naturally learn it (or reached high levels, in the case of TM or egg moves). 

Teskara and the rest were working on their endurance thanks to that. Even Kani was doing that, and fighting battles.

Teskara nodded, and light gathered around her for a moment, then she fired the attack. Since Sunny Day was in effect, the time needed to gather the light was minimal. The Raticade groaned, and collapsed after the attack finished.

Chris laughed, then grinned at the trainer. "Well, that's that."

The trainer sighed, and pulled out his pokedex, after recalling his defeated pokemon. Chris honestly thought he wasn't that bad, just misguided. He wanted to join the Rockets to become a pokemon master, and he thought the Rockets would help him get there.

Yea, right. Chris pulled out his pokedex, and checked his funds. Like he expected, he'd gotten about 1,000. While he'd been in the Center, the League had upgraded all the pokedexes to handle monetary transactions when someone lost / won a battle. There had been a lot of complains about loosing trainers running off with their cash, so they'd instituted that change. Heck, the 'dexes could now even somehow teleport your cash if you had it on you, rather than stored in your trainer's account. Private accounts were safe, but trainers had to have some money to give over when they lost…

Of course, both sides had to agree they WERE in a battle for it to happen, so there were ways around that rule.

Chris called out to Teskara "Nice job Teskara. Feeling more confident now?"

Teskara gave him a warm smile, though she was breathing heavily. (Much better. I never realized that battles could be fun.)

Chris laughed, and looked over at Mark, the loosing trainer. "Your pokemon are good fighters, they've got heart. Once they get in some more practice, you'll do quite well against whatever gym you chose to take on."

Mark kicked a stone, and looked up at him, a twisted smile on his face. "Yea, sure. You annihilated me, and you've only got two gym badges."

Chris grinned guiltily. "I doubt that, actually. Two of my pokemon passed out, it came down to the wire."

Mark shrugged, and slouched off.

Chris sighed. To be honest, his pokemon hadn't passed out due to damage at all. Anekiro had used too much energy in a Hyper Beam, and Kani fell asleep after using a series of attacks. She'd done a showy assault… Chris had to shake his head at some of the stuff she'd done.

* * *

The Rocket scout whistled softly. She'd been watching for trainers to recruit into Team Rocket, especially very skilled ones. More often, skilled trainers were starting to attack Team Rocket members on sight, and they could always use more Enforcers to deal with them. 

Mark had been a prospect, he had a reputation for pulling a win under extreme circumstances, and was naive as well.

But this Chris character had cut down his team of pokemon with a very powerful team of his own. In fact, she doubted that his pokemon had fainted from damage (like he'd acted), but EXHAUSTION from their own attacks. And it looked like he was working to correct that quickly.

She shook her head, and brought out her PDA, searching the Rocket database for anything on this trainer.

Eventually, it came up with over a hundred hits, most of them outdated. She sighed, and instead called a Capture Team. From the way he talked, it didn't seem likely he was a useful prospect. But his pokemon would be useful, and possibly the girl's pokemon (she appeared to be traveling with him… but not going out with him).

"Mira here. I found a trainer with strong pokemon walking the bridge towards Fuchsia. Requesting a VERY skilled Capture team. Repeat very skilled, he's no weak ten year old, and he's traveling with another trainer."

"We'll see if we can find someone. Mira, how much are you willing to stake on this?"

"A great deal, he nuked one of my prospects… and the only reason he couldn't do it with one pokemon is because they used up too much energy attacking."

* * *

Chris continued to walk down the pier towards Fuchsia, everyone except Mathrara sleeping in their pokeballs. Sanja was sticking close to him, (pretending that they were going out), because of… 

A fisherman called out "Hey cutie. How about ditching that wimp?"

Chris grimly smiled, knowing Sanja was giving the fisherman a look that told him he was lower than Rattata shit in her opinion. She didn't say anything either.

After they were mostly out of earshot, Sanja said wearily, "I'm tired of this shit. Why do they keep on hitting on me?"

Chris shrugged, blushing slightly as he explained, "You're incredible-looking, and I'm scrawny."

Sanja gave him a flat stare, but he nodded. "It's true. I'm a guy, I understand that much. They think they have a chance if they act all macho, or something…" Chris sighed, and shook his head, his expression pained. "It'd probably be worse if you were traveling alone."

Sanja looked thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes flared into a bright red blaze. Chris blinked, and shielded himself with a weak psychic shield. When Sanja's eyes went blazing red, that meant she was a step away from going into berserker mode. Though berserker mode somehow improved her psychic and physical powers, she lost all control of herself. He said softly "Uh, Sanja? Don't worry, after you kick one of their asses, word would go out to the sickos to stay away."

Sanja narrowed her eyes at him, but then nodded, the blaze in her eyes fading. Chris sighed in relief, then threw Kani's pokeball. She came out, yawned, and gave him a sleepy look. (What's up?)

Chris shrugged, and said, "How long of a trip?"

(Few days, maybe. We're making good time. We ought to stop at the electric gym… never mind, Anekiro can fly us there later.)

Kani yawned, and added (Anekiro told me that he's getting close to evolving. I'd guess about 8 levels or so, but he says sooner.)

Mathrara laughed, and said (Well, I've got all of my learned moves. Can I have a fire stone?)

Chris arched his left eyebrow. "Sure…"

Kani sighed, and nodded. (As much as I hate to agree with him, he does have all his moves. It's because we've been fighting with Sanja's pokemon. They're no pushovers, and even Tsali practices with us now. We've all gotten a lot stronger.)

Chris said wonderingly "Then why did you fall asleep after that battle?"

(I WAS tired. I shouldn't have burned so much energy tele… 'walking around like that. If I'd just used my barrier on that Arcanine, I'd be perfectly fine. But I wanted to try out some new combos that I'd thought up.)

Chris shook his head soundlessly, and sighed. Kani, taking that as permission to get some sleep again, disappeared into her pokeball.

* * *

The dynamic duo finished setting up their trap. They knew that their target left his pokemon loose (amateur), and their secondary target kept her pokemon in their balls. 

They went into hiding, waiting.

* * *

Chris swore, and looked back at Mathrara. Mathrara carefully nodded at him, and then leaned onto Chris. If worse came to worse, he'd use Faint Attack to take himself (and Chris) out of range. But he (Chris) hoped that wasn't needed, the void wasn't a pleasant place. 

Sanja was shouting at the fisherman who had just hit on her. "You fucking bastard! You're NOTHING! Ugly as hell, what makes you think I'd WANT someone like you?" Her eyes shot out beams of red light, and Chris shuddered. Critical mass had been reached, and all hell would be breaking out… now.

The fisherman began to hover in the air, surrounded by blood red light. Chris looked away, he didn't want to know what she did, so long as it didn't include murder.

Mathrara only commented, (she's never going to be hit on by this bunch ever again, I can tell you that much. Even I'd back off.)

Chris shuddered, and nodded.

* * *

Sanja turned to Chris and Mathrara. Chris noticed that her eyes weren't glowing anymore, and he nodded to Mathrara, who ambled a bit away. Chris shrugged, and said "feeling better now?" 

Sanja nodded, and walked ahead of them, not even cracking a grin. Chris blinked at that – she usually was at least partially social, though barely… he called out "what's with the cold shoulder?"

* * *

Sanja shook her head. Now that she'd gone berserk… well, she knew that men didn't like a girl who could kick their ass. The whole macho bullshit pissed her off, that was probably the reason she liked Chris – he didn't seem to know that he was supposed to act macho, and hit on her regularly. All the other guys did, before they found out she was a berserker… weird. It was nice, knowing that he wasn't afraid of her… 

She mentally kicked herself. Damn it, she WASN'T going to fall in love with ANYONE. Period. It'd never been part of her game plan for life, and it wasn't going to be now. He might be a friend, but that was IT.

"Nothing. I'm…"

Chris snorted loudly. "Nothing my ass. So you're different, so what? I've told you before, it doesn't matter… or it shouldn't."

* * *

The group traveled in silence for awhile. They'd reached the end of the piers, and Chris was QUITE happy about that. With no fisherman, that meant Sanja could relax, and not threaten disembowelment every time another guy came within 15 feet of her. And Kani, Anekiro, and Teskara had recovered enough to stay out of their balls, even fight (though they wouldn't be at 100) 

Chris sighed in relief, then stopped. "Uh, Sanja? Hold up. I know I'm feeling people around here, but they're hidden…"

Sanja blinked, then nodded. "They're hidden in those…"

Both of them (actually, all the pokemon besides the hovering Anekiro) fell into a pit.

* * *

Chris groaned. "Sanja, could you get off me? I need to breathe too…" 

Sanja got off him, standing up shakily. She looked over at the hovering Dragonair, and said "Anekiro, can you fly us up?"

Kani said (I'll handle it.) Everyone glowed with a purple light (Kani included), and then hovered out of the hole, onto solid ground.

Chris shook his head once his feet touched solid ground. "Whoever did that is gonna…"

A woman's voice said from somewhere "Prepare for trouble"

A guy (with a hell of an annoying voice) said "And make it double"

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To conquer…" Chris glared at the source of the racket (he wanted to shut the guy with that annoying voice up). Kani did the same, and used her psychic powers to force their mouths closed. Two Rockets and a Raticate stumbled out of the bushes, glaring at Kani. She shrugged, then released them.

They continued as if nothing was wrong "To extend our wrath to the stars above." Mathrara moaned, (Make it stop!)

"Cassidy!"

"Butch." (Gyah!)

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight."

(You got it!)

Chris, Sanja, Kani, and the rest of the pokemon stared at the Rockets for a moment, then burst out laughing. Chris gasped out, "who are these buffoons? Rockets? I've been worried about idiots like these?" He coughed, then laughed even harder. Mathrara was as well… but he was also plotting to torch 'butch'.

* * *

Cassidy and Butch exchanged looks. "The motto doesn't seem to work anymore."

* * *

Chris finished up laughing, and said "see ya later. Well, hopefully NOT, but with my luck… Anekiro, Hyper Beam! Send them packing!" 

Anekiro opened his mouth, a beam of energy forming within it. He jutted his head forward, and the Hyper Beam hit them, sending them flying into the distance. He floated lower to the ground, and after a few moments to re-gather energy enough to move, gave Chris an exhausted look. Chris, understanding, returned him into his pokeball.

* * *

A few minutes after defeating those clowns (well, that was a joke of a group of Team Rocket members…), Chris stopped, looking at the setting sun. "Kani, any rain for the night?" 

(No. It'll be fine, you don't need a tent.)

Chris grinned, and dug out his sleeping roll. They'd gotten off the path about five minutes ago, so right now they were basically on a prairie (a bit dry due to lack of rain). A couple of pokemon were wandering around, but gave them a wide birth. "No rain means I don't have to set up a tent…" Chris's grin became massive, and he said merrily, "yes."

Frankly, most trainers didn't have to worry about bugs with their own pokemon out. Especially if they had a variety of types, because the small insects (not Weedle, but tiny things that weren't technically pokemon – more like midges) reacted to them with fear, and left an area around them alone.

* * *

Chris woke up, his sleep undisturbed by prophetic dreams for once. He had a bad feeling that Fushia was going to be a nightmare, since he was going out to prove that their gym leader had killed the previous leader (or made her disappear), and was a Rocket. 

And he didn't like that. When a woman vanishes… ho boy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I've been falling behind with the pace of this story. (Ducks the glares). Hey! It's true! Anyway, I'll be able to update this story on time (monday / thursday) for maybe two chapters, but then it'll be on 'when I finish the chapter' basis. 


	41. Mathrara's Great Plan

A/N:

Jedi Master Kyre AKA MeObviously: Look who's talking.

Shelby Cloyster: Koga, no. Tssalyo is in charge of the gym, Chris mentioned that. And as for the last... don't count on it. Nothing's for sure, especially when the author has no problems being evil to his / her own creations.

Fjord Cannon :)

Sandstone: (recovering from the stab wound with Recover) I hate being stabbed.

Luin: Well, duh.

Sandstone: (looking shocked) Uh, shouldn't you be blowing up Rocket buildings right now? Or killing random Rocket grunts?

Luin: I got bored. Besides, if I were Icewind right now, wouldn't my name reflect that?

Sandstone: I can arrange that...

Icewind: Aw, screw you.

Sandstone: Don't start. I'm going to make Chris loose or have something evil happen at the poison gym because someone took it for granted that he'd win, so don't tempt me to be evil to you.

Icewind: Uh... I'm going to go blow up some buildings, and cause havoc.

Sandstone: (smirking) Good.

* * *

Chapter Forty: Mathrara's Great Plan:

* * *

Sanja looked over at Chris. His eyes were narrowed, studying their opponents. Somehow, they'd been goaded into another fight. Well, actually, it had been her fault. Not that she cared, it'd been boring, they kept on challenging Chris (and he'd usually let his pokemon dictate those fights). Stupid male macho Tauros shit. Their opponents (two brothers) were another bunch of what Chris had taken to call 'Rocket Hopefuls', and she'd adapted it herself. Mixed bag, to say the least – some were really good, but most of them sucked. 

These two she wasn't sure about. A Kangaskhan who looked to be in fair shape (from her classes, she could tell that much), and a Tauros who was in excellent battle condition.

The older guy (with dyed red hair, almost similar to what Chris said he looked like for awhile) said mockingly "well? Are you two clowns ready yet?"

Sanja cracked her knuckles, and nodded, glaring malevolently. Chris, on the other hand, just nodded expressionlessly, and said almost kindly, "go."

She called out silently to her Haunter, (Gra! Use Confuse Ray on that Tauros!)

She didn't 'hear' Chris say anything, but Mathrara began to glow the same color as Gra, setting up for a Confuse Ray.

The brotherly duo seemed confused by their lack of commands (they waited for a few moments), but then started with their own. "Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!" "Tauros, Fissure!"

Sanja rolled her eyes, as the two Confuse Rays connected first, confusing their pokemon. Kangaskhan, rather than attacking Mathrara, tried to attack her Haunter (which, of course, did nothing), and Tauros just stumbled around, then launched a fissure at Mathrara – which the agile Vulpix danced aside from.

She smirked at them, and Gra did his favorite trick – Hypnosis. Mathrara went for a more direct approach, closing with the Tauros with Faint Attack, and then pelting it with Flamethrower to the face.

* * *

Chris watched, letting Mathrara chose what to do. Sanja and her Haunter (Gra'shanki-nechana'oxama the sixteenth was kinda a mouthful, so they called him Gra) were working on their favorite trick – Hypnosis, followed by Dream Eater. The combo worked fairly well, but it was a shame that Gra couldn't use Nightmare as well. Normal types had that immunity to Ghost. 

The Tauros shook off his confusion enough to use Rage – and since it was fairly pissed at Mathrara, it did some damage.

Mathrara got thrown back about 10 feet, landing with a skid. He said wryly (ouch…)

Chris mentally jabbed him, and gave him a cheeky comment of (well, you asked for me not to help. Don't you have Fire Spin?) He'd acquired the attack thanks to all the fighting they've been doing – but Chris had yet to see him use it besides the one time where he did it to try it out (and he'd screwed it up then).

Mathrara spared a moment to glare at Chris, then did the mentioned attack, enveloping the rushing Tauros in a vortex of fire.

He then used Will-o-Wisp, and hurled THOSE flames into the building tornado as well. When they disappeared, the Tauros still stood there, a vein in it's forehead standing out. Chris shook his head – it was PISSED, and you didn't even need psychic power to tell. Serious, oh shit, run like hell before it kills you pissed. He'd TRIED to warn Mathrara about that before, too. It looks like using the foes emotions against them hadn't sunk in either.

His opponent, the older brother, laughed heavily. "Well, now you've screwed up. Tauros, get rid of that little pest!" (Kill!)

Chris groaned, as it rushed forward towards Mathrara, a almost textbook (not that he'd ever read one on this) example of Thrash. (Mathrara, I'd suggest using Faint Attack, and dodging it until Gra can deal with it.)

Sanja looked over at Chris, and shot him a mental grin. (Want help? Gra's bored, that Kangaskhan isn't waking up anytime soon.)

Mathrara got thrown back, nearly crashing into Chris. He fielded the flying fox before he hit the ground, and looked at the cuddly red form in his hands. (Ready to listen yet?)

Mathrara lowered his head (his body bruised beneath the fur, and some blood leaking out from some wounds), and sighed. (Sorry. I'll listen. But can you PLEASE get Kani to think about it?)

Kani, who had remained silent up till now, sighed herself, and said reluctantly. (Chris… fine. I'll humor him. But we'll need all the psychics to do it. Genetic manipulation during evolution isn't a simple task.)

Chris chuckled, and tossed Mathrara back onto the field of battle. Since they'd never declared boundaries, at least Mathrara hadn't been disqualified by taking that flight (out of bounds). Gra, by this time, had utterly destroyed the Kangaskhan (he knew Psychic as well as Dream Eater – two Dream Eaters and a Psychic, and it STAYED down). The younger trainer had been eliminated by a 'mere girl', as he had arrogantly called her (ironically, he was thirteen, while Sanja was seventeen (or more, but Chris didn't know for sure)). Chris coughed, and then said (Right, here's what we do…)

* * *

The trainer shouted in frustration, "Grah! STOP DOING THAT, Dammit!", as Mathrara disappeared into darkness just as his Tauros came close, re-appeared on its back, bit it a few times (and used a Heat Wave to weaken it even more), and then disappeared again. 

Chris smiled. "Never heard a rule saying this was illegal."

The opponent (Mak, if he remembered right), spat on the ground, and recalled his Tauros, his face a mixture of irritation, and bad temper. "Useless weak piece of junk. Can't even eliminate something weak like a toy Vulpix."

Chris sighed, and bent down to pick up the weary, battered, and bleeding Vulpix (hardly a toy, considering he just brought down a Tauros without sending it to sleep). "You OK now?"

Mathrara looked at him like he was stupid, and said slowly, (I'm going to want a nap… and then you owe me a Fire Stone.)

Chris shook his head, and began to tend to the Vulpix, still low to the ground. Problem was, he couldn't afford to fully heal him, they were going to be pushing it with their food. He needed to replace that energy he lost, and they were… strained with food, as it was. They had plenty of cash (Sanja's habit of accepting challenges was the cause of that, Chris could care less mostly), but you couldn't eat money. So all he could do is make sure his wounds didn't get infected. "Next time Mathrara, lay off doing stupid stunts. I don't have the energy to spare to heal you, so we're doing it the slow way…" A shadow cut him off, as Mak stood over Chris. He was rather tall, so Chris was shorter by about a head's worth, if he was standing up. "What? Battle's over, and unless you want to piss of Sanja, I'd beat it."

Mak smirked at him, and crossed his arms, menacingly. Chris, wondering what he was doing, began to probe his mind. Technically, this was a psychic no-no, but he'd rather be safe. After a few moments, he sighed mentally, and said softly (Sanja?)

(I know. Gra warned me about that.) She silently laughed over their unheard conversation, and then sighed. (Between you with Inquisitors and Rockets, and me with boys, we're the unluckiest duo around.) Both of them were pretending to look their pokemon over for further injuries, though they were actually speaking mind to mind.

Krited (Sanja's Lunatone) appeared behind Sanja (though he was floating behind her). Chris sighed audibly, and slowly stood up, meeting Mak's arrogant gaze with his own cold look. "What do you two want? Sanja's going nowhere."

Mak's smirk became worse, and he said quietly "not her. You, rat. Money, now." He made as if he was going to pull something from his pocket. To be precise, a 38.

Mathrara snarled audibly, and sprayed Mak with embers, setting his clothes alight. Mak, in response, ran away, trying to put out the fire, completely forgetting about trying to rob Chris and Sanja.

His younger brother wavered, and then chased after the older one. Chris watched them, a look of almost amusement flashing across his face, before he smiled down at the Vulpix still in his arms. "Well, it looks like you can be handy in dealing with people."

Mathrara smirked, despite the fact that he was still fairly beat up. (Damn right I can be useful. Now, about that Fire Stone…)

Kani, watching from the sidelines, shook her head. Chris, linked to her (as usual), felt like doing the same. "Ask Kani, not me. After all, she'll be the one who's doing a lot of the work."

Kani added in a soft tone (for once, to her 'voice') (And I've got to warn you… you'll be a wanted creature. Pokemon collectors are often fanatic to get their hands on pokemon with different colorings than the norm. A battle-worthy Ninetails would be doubly-sought. We'll have problems with thieves, too.) Kani looked up at Chris, and said in a breathless tone, (Chris, why aren't you stopping him?)

Chris shrugged. "Who am I to stop him? It's his and you psychics problem. It'd be annoying to deal with thieves, but I'll live."

Mathrara, bandaged, and loosed from Chris's arms, said pitifully (Please?)

Kani sighed. (I can promise you that you will regret this. It will be painful, it will hurt like hell, and we won't be able to change you back.)

Mathrara coughed up a few embers, and then looked at Kani with something that Chris suspected was 'puppy dog eyes'. (I don't care.)

Gra floated over, and then waved to Sanja, making a throwing motion. Sanja must have known what he meant, she released her last psychically gifted pokemon. (Revae, Mathrara's trying to acquire our help in making him a 'shiny ninetails')

Revae, floating due to her psychic abilities, sighed audibly. (Dear, didn't Kani warn you that it might not work?)

Mathrara snorted, and said disbelievingly (With four psychics? Even if two of you) he nodded to Gra and Revae, (aren't psychic types, you can still pull this off, right?)

Kani looked desperately at Chris. He hung his shoulders, and then blinked wearily. One minute, he was being robbed, the next, Mathrara was trying to implement his plan to become special via genetic manipulation. He honestly thought Mathrara was going the wrong way about it, but he could only warn him.

Sanja said "Let him choose. Well, him and the others. It's not our place. You said that before, right?"

Chris's eyes widened, before he nodded to her. "She's right, I can't dictate." He pulled out his only Fire Stone, and then put it next to Revae (Sanja's Lapras). "I'll let you ladies and gentlemen decide." Revae picked up the stone in her mouth, and held it lightly there. Chris looked over at Kani, and asked, "Kani, can you 'walk us somewhere where we can sleep? Like half a mile away from here?"

Kani nodded, and gave him a cat-smile. (Sure. And after that, we'll decide… you humans get some sleep.)

* * *

The black pokemon continued on his trip. Most other pokemon left him alone, and only idiot trainers dared challenge him. Usually, he would have humored them with a one on one battle (he'd win, because he gauged his opponents before accepting). Now however, he just used his powers to never get challenged. He traveled by night, and no dark type worthy of the name 'dark' would be caught at night. 

Vengeance would be his. He'd learned that Fuchsia had several inquisitors, and a member of the inquisitor command, who also controlled the gym.

That bastard would die, poisoned under Toxic, just like his poisonous religion was slowly killing the world.

* * *

Dark Pokemon: Sandstone, are you ever going to reveal what pokemon I am? 

Sandstone: Well, you could be an Umbreon, Mightyena...

DP: You are NOT making me into a Mightyena. I saw that sketch of the 'black faced Mightyena', and that ain't happening. Though I wouldn't mind being an Absol, if that's available...

Sandstone: (Shrug) I ain't talking, and there's nothing you can do to make me.

DP: Really...

Sandstone: (Sweatdropping) Oh crap.


	42. End Result

A/N:

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan: It'll be a gruesome death for someone. And since Tssalyo is based off a certain former that I dislike (cough), I'm gonna have fun with the chapter in Fuschia. If I ever get there…

Fjord Cannon: Alright, one vote against Absol. I was thinking about the whole 'disaster pokemon' thing, but I like to take my reviewers seriously. Houndoom's stored as a possibility... but I wonder… heh. Definite possibility now.

MorriganFearn: I'll let Kani answer a few of those comments.

Kani: Well, first off, I beat on Mathrara because he's a pest. Sandstone's limited on his experience of annoying people, but… well, consider him to be worse than Miroku, and those other perverted characters. He's tried to panty-watch, hit on me when I've said no a dozen times…

Sandstone: He's getting more respect, though, and maturing now. I've had enough slapping him around, and frankly, he's tired of it. That's why he wants to evolve, so he gets a bit more respect.

Kani: Secondly, we're evolving for a reason. Chris might be hopeful that lower-evolutions can handle the rockets… but we're pessimistic. Third, what bullies? Rockets are crime lords, that's what this is mostly about… well, if Sandstone would stop screwing around, and have more rocket encounters, things might be different.

Sandstone: As for the beating up (Sanja), how's he going to stop her, or Kani for the matter? His main ability is telepathy, and a side ability with that healing trick. He could overload her (Kani or Sanja's) brain, but that would probably knock both them out. Besides, it's a bit of sardonic humor that I'm famous in RL for. Also, it's empathy that Chris has for pokemon. Doesn't matter for humans. So he should be defending Mathrara, true. But gifted ones are still human, any sane dragon would have realized that. Sometimes, they get fed up, or angry. There are a few things they can't do, however…

Your criticism was welcomed, by the way. But… there's one thing. Murkrow is out, because I said black fur. And Nintendo didn't give very good stats to Murkrow either, it's sort of a joke.

Wow, long response.

Shelby Cloyster (First review): And who says he can't have the best of both worlds? As for something evil at the gym, take a look at the story. Besides ONE GIRL dying (Icewind), the female gifted one (Inquisitors), and the family (who don't seem very important), there isn't much 'bad', or death. I'm sorry, but it's starting to feel Mary-Sueish to me. I try to avoid that, given a chance. So while I'm tempted to kill a main plot character (not the main one, but…) well, I'll decide later, no promises.

Maverick Hunter Phoenix: Read the 'To All Readers' note below. Bad news, unfortunately.

MevilH: I think they're all white, with blue eyes. But I could be wrong.

Shelby Cloyster (second review): Wow, long review there. Anyway…

Chris has to loose sooner or later. Unless you want a Berry-Stu (sorry RI2, I'm borrowing the name), he's going to have to. And I do NOT like that type of story, I'm too pessimistic. You seemed to have realized that, but I'll point it out anyways.

Anyway, for the errors… I CANNOT spot them. I've tried, but my spellchecker gives me a migraine with 'this isn't recognized', blah blah blah, so I can't for the life of me spot the errors. I double-check before I post, but I can't see everything. So again, if you spot errors, point it out in a review, I know I said that before. As for fixing a chapter, it's simple. Export the chapter (it's within story management, where the chapters are listed), it should show up as "exported CH whatever" on the Docs thing. Then, modify it there, then replace the 'bad' chapter with the modified one. It is quite a handy tool, I must say. Before, I think I had to resubmit the whole thing (load it on word or whatever, upload, mod it on the docs thing, replace chapter).

As for your request, sure. I'll try, but I won't be able to comment for possibly a week. HP 6 is coming out, and I'll be living in happyland for awhile. But I will say it right now, I try to be critical, and correct errors. I try to be nice about it, but…

About your proposal, consider it accepted. I know my e-mail address is correct, so if you want to e-mail that, feel free. I'll e-mail you the chapters where your character gets involved for you to ok before I put them up. However, it'll take a LONG time for that to happen… scroll down to the 'To All Readers' notice.

* * *

TO ALL READERS OF CELADON FLIGHT: Sandstone here. I'm back to normal(ish), so the update rate won't be zero for months. Instead, it'll just be whenever I get the time (which won't be often), and inspiration to work on a chapter. So it'll be slowly updated, from now on.

* * *

Chapter Forty-one: End result

* * *

Chris yawned, and rubbed his eyes until they opened. Kani, Krited, Revae, and Gra were sleeping nearby, looking exhausted. Chris noticed that there was a Ninetales, but no Vulpix around. Mathrara must have evolved… and he looked mostly normal. From what he could see (which wasn't much, he wasn't a morning person), the only unique feature that made Mathrara different was the blue eyes of the Ninetales, and the tips of the tail were a dark red. 

He muttered to himself, "well, at least he was sensible. He's unique… but won't stand out in a crowd."

Mathrara opened his eyes, and grinned at Chris. (Kani and Krited refused to let me get anything worse than this. How do I look?)

Chris looked him over again, and finally said "Different. The red tail-tips… those aren't typical."

(And the blue eyes…)

Chris snorted. "Well, you sound different. More mature. But… you still going to pull pranks on me?"

Mathrara tilted his head inwards, looking like he was seriously considering the question. (Well, Kani made me swear to lay off her, so that's out. I think I might occasionally make a joke, but more along the line that Gra favors.)

Chris arched an eyebrow. "Popping out of nowhere, and making your soul leave your body?"

Mathrara yawned, then shook his head. (No, more like the clever jokes he makes. The practical jokes that don't hurt anyone)

Sanja, who was nearby, started to stir. Chris turned an eye to her, then shrugged. "Well, you have grown up. And… well, if you want, we can stop at the contest areas, let you try that out."

Mathrara tilted his head, then nodded. (Sounds like fun, so long as I get to torch someone.)

(Well, instead of a showoffy Vulpix, we've got a conceited Ninetails. Dunno if the trade was worth it.)

"Venac!" (I'm hurt… I mean, come on! I know you want to fly… so why can't I look like I want?)

Venac, Sanja's Charmeleon, shrugged, smirking slightly. (I was just poking fun of him, Chris. Don't take it so seriously.)

Chris grinned at Venac. "Sorry, I can't tell with you. Sometimes, you sound like you're ready to scorch everyone, and not give a Rattata's ass if someone dies."

Venac scratched his head, and he grinned. (Well, blame Sanja. Her personality rubbed off on me.)

"Mine didn't rub off on Kani…"

(Actually, it did. She has this big crush on you… though it seems like it's becoming not as big of a deal…)

Chris blinked, and looked over at the sleeping Kani. "Huh… I figured, somehow. I'm hoping that she finds someone else, before she works up the nerve to actually tell me, because I doubt anything like that would work out… is she over it?"

Kani sneezed in her sleep, but didn't look like she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

Mathrara yawned, and then grinned slightly (Well, that's what she was keeping quiet? And she called me perverted…)

Venac snorted. (There have been several cases of human-pokemon relationships, actually. I lived with Oak for some time, I heard a lot. They were mostly humanoid pokemon, but it happened. People keep it quiet, because the church takes that as an ultimate perversion of its teachings. And they don't take lightly to that, there have been mysterious fires…)

Mathrara made a face. (Sounds disgusting to me. It's fun to be hugged by human girls, their breasts are soft and nice… but to… bleargh.)

Chris made a face at Mathrara. "Now I know why you kept on acting like you loved girl hugs…"

Venac shrugged, looking like Sanja for a moment. (Revae's been talking to her, advising her to let you go. She knows it wouldn't work out, and she's been trying to persuade her that it won't work. Kani… I think she's starting to understand that the two of you can be best friends, but not lovers.)

Mathrara snorted, but remained only commented with (when the moon and sun collide, will Kani lust after me. She made that much clear to me… I have the worst luck with women.)

Venac laughed, spraying a few stray embers. Sanja woke up, and looked over at her laughing Charmeleon. "What's so funny?"

Chris grinned. "Nothing, just talking. Now, I've got to get to making food." They'd eat cold food today, no reason to waste time with a fire.

* * *

Sanja walked over to Krited, and started to wake it (Krited didn't have a gender). "Krited, wake up. I need a translation, and Chris won't help me." 

The Lunatone's eyes slowly opened, and gave a mental moan before slowly hovering in the air. (What… what?)

(Krited, what was Chris talking about?)

Krited yawned mentally (it came across their line of communication), and finally said (They were talking about Kani, not you. I was too sleepy to pay much attention.)

Sanja glared at her Lunatone. "I hope you're telling the truth, and a certain someone didn't spill anything."

Venac must have heard, because he drew her eye, and shook his head clearly. Chris was looking rather intense, as if something was worrying him, he wasn't paying much attention to anything besides breakfast, and his thoughts.

* * *

Chris asked lightly, "Hey, Sanja… what was that prophesy mumbo-jumbo that you brought up before?" 

Sanja glared at him. "Nothing, forget I ever said it."

"But…"

"FORGET IT!"

Krited floated over Sanja's shoulder, and said (Sanja, despite what you believe, prophesies have an annoying habit of coming true, whether you like it or not. You might as well…)

Sanja glared at Krited, and it trailed off. "No. Just forget it."

Chris shrugged. "Well, since Krited seems fine, as soon as the others wake up, we'll keep on going. We're running low on food, anyway, and the next village is two days away."

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't a pair of pitiful trainers. Look at their pathetic pokemon Mil! They don't stand a chance in the wilds." 

Sanja looked over at the owner of that haughty voice. A rather beautiful woman was standing there, talking to her Milotic, pointedly not looking at them.

She kept on making comments like that, until Mathrara had enough, and sprayed a few embers at her Milotic.

The woman turned to them, an outraged expression on her face. "Why you…" her gaze stopped, looking at Mathrara. Sanja didn't get it – he mostly looked normal, except for the red tail-tips, and the blue eyes. Just a mostly normal Ninetales… sorta. "Well," the woman continued haughtily (though Sanja could detect a note of greed in her voice), "maybe that Ninetales would be worth something, but I doubt they've managed to bring out its full potential…"

Chris snorted, and said, "well, if you're so confident, try us. Two on two, one of mine and one of Sanja's verses your pokemon. We'll see who's weaker." He'd been stung by her arrogance, and even if he was a gifted one, he was still human enough to be annoyed.

The woman laughed haughtily, and released her other pokemon.

* * *

Anekiro shuddered, hit by the Ice Beam. (Damn it… that HURT!) He fired a Thunderbolt in return, hitting the Milotic. 

The two panted, looking exhausted. Chris called out slowly "Anekiro, can you keep this up?"

(Tired… tired… but I'll live.)

The woman smiled, and ordered "Milotic, Ice Beam again!"

Anekiro wearily gathered energy around him, and shot a Thunderbolt, just as the Milotic fired the frozen beam. The two of them connected… and both pokemon passed out. Chris sighed, and returned Anekiro to his pokeball. "Good job."

The woman returned her Milotic as well, and then crossed her arms. "Well, I won, so I demand that Ninetales' pokeball."

Chris flinched, as he felt fire nearby. Her Milotic and Miltank against Sanja's Dasban (Scizor), and Chris's Anekiro. Dasban had defeated Miltank, but was frozen over by an Ice Beam. That had really pissed off Sanja, Dasban had the type advantage in that battle.

Sanja stepped next to Chris, and crossed her arms. "We don't owe you anything, hag."

Mathrara stepped next to Chris, and growled slightly. (Try and take me. Kani got my word, so she went a step beyond. I'll use Iron Tail on your legs if I have to.)

The woman snorted haughtily, and turned away. "Maybe I was wrong. That Ninetales seems even weaker when you get closer to it. Why, I doubt they're even feeding it correctly…"

Sanja shouted "Bitch!", and slugged her, knocking her out. Chris whistled softly – he knew that would hurt in the morning – and she wouldn't wake up for a day at least. It had been THAT strong of a blow.

Sanja turned back to him, looking angry. "Stupid bitch woman…" She walked over to him, and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you do that?"

Chris shrugged mildly. "uh… mmph!"

* * *

A/N: I've recently encountered a rather amazing fanfic. It's in the Teen Titans section, called These Black Eyes, by Post. It's high quality (better than I make, but maybe it's me), and… well, somehow, the author goes for 270 chapters. I recommend you give it a trial. 

As for anyone who wants character profiles / full list of names, check my profile. From now on, most major characters will be listed there, and I'll update when more imporant characters appear.


	43. Ice Melts

A/N: Right, next chapter. This is rather short, I'll confess. But it answers a few questions. I'm surprised no one commented on the "mmph!" last chapter.

Fjord Cannon: Yeah, I hate that kinda person. And I live with one of 'em. Pity please... ;)

Mathrara: Yays! Another hug! Wait... Sandstone, do you know what gender the reviewers are?

Sandstone: Says she's female on the profile.

Mathrara: (Grinning) Nice squishy...

Sandstone: Shaddup before I summon StBCoD.

Mathrara: That won't work here.

Sandstone: (Vein in his forehead pulsing) Want to try me?

Mathrara: (Chibified) Uhm... I'm going to run far away now. Bye!

Shelby Cloister: Just one thing's been bugging the techno-geek within me. Why haven't you set up a 'dummy' account on Yahoo, Gmail, or Hotmail? I have two 'fake' accounts that I use for stuff that I'm not sure about, or want to keep private from prying parental eyes. Unless your parents are seriously skilled hacks, you could use one of those e-mail providers, and use an account from there to e-mail stuff relating to fanfiction. (Sandstone chuckles weakly) Believe me, I'd know. Boss dude here is skilled with computers, but the trick worked on him... anyway, I got the mail, and my character / name list is up on my profile.

Chris: You don't want to know what he used them for. Sandstone, was that legal?

Sandstone: Uhm...

About the comments in the review: Kani's crushing on Chris. But... it's a crush. Something like an teenaged crush, that dies fast when reality hits. And now it's hitting. I kinda like the Mathrara / Kani couple too, but Kani doesn't.

Doom18769: DQ? You mean the Dark Pokemon? He'll show up in the poison gym.

Chapter Forty-one: Ice melts

* * *

Chris nearly shuddered. What the hell was Sanja doing? He stood passively, and let her do as she pleased while they kissed. And she WAS doing what she pleased. 

When she broke it off, he gasped. "What the hell…"

"What the hell just… did I…"

Chris gave Sanja a surprised look. "I didn't… you did. What the hell is going on?"

Sanja seemed to be in a state of shock herself. After a moment, she blushed. "Uh… well…"

Chris could 'hear' Krited say something to Sanja, and she sighed. "Look… I've sworn never to fall in love… until you came along, it wasn't that hard, all the other psychics are power-crazed."

Chris nodded, not really understanding. "Uh… why?"

She snapped, "Because." She paused, and then she continued more mildly "There's this prophesy about me. It's full of double-talk, but it says I'll become the guardian of a person capable of changing the world forever… and fall in love with whoever it is. Something like that."

Chris said slowly, "Ok… and… was that why you were so pissed off at the Center?"

Sanja nodded. "Yea. The mediums reminded me of it… and I'd realized that you fit the description… and I was falling for you. You get what I'm saying?"

Chris rubbed his temples, and said, "I think. You never wanted to follow the prophesy, so you swore never to fall in love. And when I showed up, you weren't thinking about it. But when the mediums reminded you, you realized that I fit the bill, and that those feelings you had coulda been set there by fate..."

Sanja nodded. "Yes." She sighed, and sat down on the ground, nearly collapsing. "Do you know how hard it is to fight fate? I kept on getting urges whenever I even LOOKED at you…"

Chris sighed, and looked over at Kani, who was looking pained. "No destiny, huh?"

Kani sighed. (Sorry. But… usually, people don't have a great destiny. I guess for some people, there is such a thing.) She sighed again, and said, (it's not fair.)

"And I wish that there was no destiny involved. I mean, you're really not that bad of a guy… I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend."

Chris snorted, sounding amused. "I'm the go-to guy for information about what so and so is thinking. Girls don't mind talking to me, but I'm creepy. I kept to myself, and disappeared for hours at a time."

Sanja snorted. "That's northing. Try dating when the guy knows you're stronger than him."

Chris replied softly, "I wouldn't care."

Sanja just smiled faintly at him. "Well, you're no normal guy yourself, _gifted one_."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Well, now what?"

Sanja shrugged, looking like her past self. "I'll make up my mind later. I hate destiny… but I might be able to tolerate hanging out with you for awhile…" Chris asked indignantly "tolerate?" Sanja rolled her eyes at him, and continued, "so I'll decide later."

Chris sighed. "Great. My first kiss, and it's from a psycho girl who has destiny problems."

Sanja cracked her knuckles, but then laughed (she knew he was joking). Chris caught it, and started laughing as well.

* * *

Icewind smirked, looking at the innocent building from a distance. You'd never suspect it for being a Rocket base. 

They never wondered why one of their grunts walked around near the support beams, apparently examining them. Now, it was too late for them.

He pulled out the remote trigger, and activated it. After a few moments, the building collapsed, with rumbling coming from it (the sound of the shaped charges he'd rigged to the support for the underground base).

The rubble continued falling, until it made it clear that there had been an extensive building underground –building that had collapsed.

Icewind idly wondered how many lay dead. It didn't matter, they were criminals all.

He tossed open Suicune's ball, and slowly climbed on her back. "Let's find the next base to demolish."

His shirt was slightly stained with blood, but neither of them noticed.

* * *

Anekiro: Uh, Sandstone? Why'd cast members get involved in the reviews again?

Sandstone: I got bored. I needed a bit of humor at three in the morning.

Anekrio: (Smirking slightly) So, night-owl after all this time?

Sandstone: (Shrugging) Yup. And I still even listen to J-pop and anime soundtracks.

Kani: How many years now? Four? And you still don't speak Japanese? Just learn the language!

Sandstone: Too... damn... lazy! Besides, I got school to deal with, come August.

Kani: Well, at least we now get to see your dorm. And that guy you've been chatting with... roommate.

Sandstone: Who said I'd be bringing you with me? And if you make one gay joke, I'm going to kill someone off, maybe even Chris. No joke. Who do you want to die, Kani?

Kani: (Glum look) Fine. I'll keep quiet.


	44. Fuchsia Arrival

Sandstone: I'm baaaack... but not as good as ever. I've got my spark of creativity, but it's focused upon Winds of Hope right now. Kinda a doom on me situation for now.

Kani: He's been typing non-stop for the last two days. Heck, he never played Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magik Obscura. And he always plays that game, despite the crappy graphics. About five chapters in two days. Scary, considering it usually takes him a week to produce a decent chapter. And then there's Feathers of Blood, or whatever he's calling it, and True Darkness... busy nut, aren't you?

Sandstone: (Shrugging slightly) I wander a lot. It's boring to do the same fanfic for a long time, unless I go completely out of character, or do dream sequences that are really fucked up.

Fjord Cannon: Heh. I'm used to all nighters, though that will have to stop. I leave for school come the middle of august, and I probably won't be writing for awhile, until I get settled. I really don't know why people like Kani/Mathrara, could you explain it to me?

Kani: Grah! FOX!

Sandstone: She's ranting about the TV channel, not Mathrara. She's calmed down about him. Just don't get her started about FOX news network, she goes on and on about the NRC, and FOX's stupid republican ties. I never shoulda let her watch cable.

Shelby Cloyster: (Coughs) Uhm, excuse me? Not computer savy enough to get a free e-mail account? (Growls like an Arcanine)

Anekiro: (Wrapping Sandstone so he can't do anything stupid) Sorry, but he's a fairly advanced techno-geek. He's planning to build his own computer, programmed a few things out of boredom... heck, he's AP rated for two computer languages, knows bits and pieces of four more, and knows how to work with Linux as an OS. In other words, computer-geek in a advanced way.

Sandstone: (Sighing) Well, S.C., having one of those 'freebie' accounts would make it easier for you. I could e-mail that directly. I hate working with middlemen (or women). Getting a free Yahoo! account isn't that tough, you can always fake the info (they really don't care). As for the gun thing: death happens. I just happen to have a macabre attitude towards it. Personality thing: It's not up yet, your char isn't ON the story in a major way yet. It's stored on my hard drive. But I can tell you right now, I need a discription of the human trainer. You kinda forgot that, in favor of the history / personality (they help, but still...) Finally: The person? Oh, she's a worse version of my sister. One of them, though it's from my eyes that she looks evil. To the rest of the world, she looks like a nice girl, and I look like a punk / anime freak.

Chapter Forty-two: Fuchsia Arrival

* * *

"Well, at least we're here."

Kani snorted, and shook her head. (Yea, sure. Now we have to worry about inquisitors, and Rockets all the time. I'd rather be on the road.)

Mathrara looked at her quizzically, and then smiled. (Well, at least we'll get some room. Trainers who leave their pokemon out tend to be left alone… that whole berth of fear thing. Chris, you realize that people might assume you're a Rocket, right?)

Sanja sighed. "I hate this. Can't we ever catch a break?"

Chris snorted, then shook his head. "Want to ask for the moon, too? We're going to have trouble everywhere we go."

Krited floated over her shoulder, and then Sanja smiled. "I already have the moon, so I figured I might as well ask."

Chris shook his head, while Anekiro laughed lightly. "Oh Mew… not more puns… I can't take it. Between Gra, Mathrara, and you…"

Mathrara coughed, and sprayed a flame an inch from Chris's nose. (Hey, they're usually funny.)

Chris hadn't reacted to the nearness of the fire, and shrugged. "I'm just saying. My sense of humor runs to dry as the desert, I'm not to fond of practical jokes. I think Kani's the same way, that's why she kept on picking on you."

Kani shrugged. (Well, he's the one that kept on hitting on me. I told him I wasn't interested, he didn't listen. And then those jokes of his… urgh.) She shuddered visibly.

Mathrara laughed, and said sheepishly, (Sheesh, tough crowd. I shoulda realized that earlier, I woulda been saved some torment.)

Sanja shook her head. "Well, and stopped trying to be a pervert." Krited, floating behind Sanja, nodded. (That's the main problem the girls had with you, after all…)

Mathrara coughed, then sighed. (I grew out of that. I'm more mature now, if you've forgotten.)

Chris added caustically, "And too big to be hugged for sheer cuteness." As he said the last word, Mathrara blinked mildly. (That too.)

* * *

Fuchsia must have been an exception to the 'anti-trainer' feelings that were sweeping Kanto. Part of that must have been the presence of the Safari zone, and the fact that Trainers regularly were here, and made up a great deal of the population.

"Oh… wow. Nice Ninetails!" Chris turned, and saw another male trainer dressed up as a Safari zone worker – he must work there. Mathrara grinned at Chris, then said, (Someone translate my thanks, and my wish that he'd shower. He smells like crap.)

Chris burst out laughing. "'cmmon Sanja, we'd best get to the pokemon center. I'm hungry." He started to follow Kani, who was leading the way.

Sanja rolled her eyes at him. "Boys. Always hungry."

Chris shrugged, then stopped, taking on a thoughtful pose. "Last time… from what I remember…" Sanja froze, a dark look on her face. "Say any more, and I'll deliver your balls to you on a platter."

Chris laughed, then pouted, "Aw, and I thought you loved me…"

She said in a low tone, "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

Mathrara chuckled. (Did someone send my old self to possess him?)

"Lechers never change, Mathrara."

(Oh, I've been stabbed by Chris's rude remark. I am now shamed. Excuse me while I kill myself.)

* * *

The pokemon center had a fair amount of trainers, of various ages. But one thing was apparent – Chris and Sanja were two of the oldest trainers there. The two of them exchanged a look, then laughed at the same time, previous argument forgotten. Kani looked around, then sighed. (Another center, another clone.)

Chris leaned on a chair, while Sanja looked thoughtful before she grinned. A few of the younger trainers were looking at Chris like he was mad. One in particular was watching the two of them – a teenaged boy of about fourteen, with a Forretress of a different color. He had a knowing smirk on his face, which flickered as the other pokemon filed in after Sanja and Kani.

Anekiro rolled his eyes, and floated beside Chris. (Stop laughing already. It wasn't that funny.)

Chris grinned, and replied (Well, I just snapped. Pressure, that's all.) He grinned weakly, then walked over to the nurse. After a moment, Sanja snapped out of her thoughts and followed him.

* * *

Sanja snorted quietly, looking at Chris. "They probably think you're mad. Eighteen year old trainer who's nearly falling over with laughter at something…"

Chris made a wry face at her, and she fell silent. "I am crazy. I'm hanging out with a girl with destiny problems…"

Sanja scowled at him. "Alright, cut that out. It's only funny so many times."

Chris coughed, then amended, "Uh… young woman with destiny problems… and you do have a problem with it. You see me hurling people into walls, or throwing them into lakes?"

Sanja scowled at him. "You tried, with that last one who hit on me." She paused, then grinned. "Maybe someone's getting jealous?"

Chris laughed lightly. "Maybe. Or maybe I wanted to spare him the pain of you trying to rip off his manhood." Sanja scowled at him, and he shrugged helplessly. "I'm not trying to develop feelings. You warned me, so I'm trying. Psychic techniques only go so far, though."

Sanja sighed. "I hate this." "You think I don't? You're ready to kill me sometimes, when I hardly did anything!"

The two exchanged exasperated glances, then at the same time, grinned helplessly. A few boys elbowed each other, whispering about how Sanja had a popping body, or something along those lines.

Except for the one trainer. He just remained silent, watching, revealing little.

Their pokemon were in the back, getting healed. Most of them were inside their balls, but Kani and Chris's other pokemon now refused to get inside them unless there wasn't an option.


	45. Ash enters the fray

A/N: Holy cow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I warned you, but still, Writer's Block is one hell of an annoying thing. And yet, it needed to be capitalized, because it refused to let me work on this story. I could type up others, but nothing for this. Bleargh.

Kani: He'll come out of it, don't worry. But he's at school now, so even if he does get chapters done, they'll take awhile to update.

Sandstone: And I hope the quality goes back up, thanks to my mind being engaged/actively working again.

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JKM for now: Sorry about last chapter. It was rushed. I knew writer's block would come back, so I didn't have time to fiddle with it to perfection. And even worse, with all the time between chapters, some of the characters might act different, because it's been so long since I did this.

Shelby Cloyster (AKA Trevor): Sure, you got it. And I figured on the smirk, it's something I'd do in real life too. But I have an attitude problem. And I didn't send this to you because your character isn't involved much, just mentioned in passing for this chapter. He gets his primary debute next chapt, when he goes head to head against Tssalyo. I'll send you a list of his pokemon, unless you want me to write that part, you'll get to write the battle against him. After all, it's your character... :)

Fjord Cannon: Ask Shelby Cloyster. We're trading chars, like a guest appearance thing. He sent a character of his making into my story, and Chris will show up in his story eventually. But yeah, wearing shades would do that. We'll eventually cover that. But I think you could tell, from his review. :)

Soren Whitebird/Killer Storm X: Frozen Wind is currently on chapter 1, nearing Zanarkand for the first time. Yuna and crew did everything except go to there. Unfortunitly, like I've said to Shadowkiller27 (or OCAdam), it will take a year for me to do the dang thing. School comes first. But thanks for the compliment. But since you spent enough time to read all of this, I'll give you the name of ONE of the pokemon that the guardians got. Just chose who. And don't look the gift horse in the mouth, as they say. :)

As for what an anime freak/ punk looks like... well, actually, I'm not so much punk, that was a sorta misstatement. Try a Full Metal Alchemist t-shirt (transmutation circle on it), rumpled cargo pants (zip-offs), permenately mussed up hair, glasses, a penchant for quoting animes / zero wing (all your base), and blue dyed hair. I haven't taken that last step yet, too dang lazy to keep up the color... but you get the idea. Anime club typical member.

* * *

Ash enters the fray

* * *

Chris relaxed in the chair, his pokemon sitting around him. They were talking silently, while other trainers occupied themselves with whatever. 

Chris asked Kani, (Anything?)

She gave a catlike shrug. (No, not really. The one 14 year old with shades was emitting a lot of hate, but he left.)

Chris arched an eyebrow. Telepathy and empathy were different, one read thoughts and was mostly controlled consciously, empathy… well, didn't. (Weird… where's Sanja?)

Kani laughed softly, as did Anekiro. (She's out shopping for supplies, while you were lost in thought. Mathrara went with her, fishing for more compliments.)

Chris nodded absently, then sighed. "What're we going to do here? I mean, we know that Tssalyo's here, but getting to that place is going to be difficult…"

Teskara blinked. (It's only a day away, from what I understand… what is the difficulty?)

Anekiro explained, (He's worried about traps. The place is a mansion, and a Rocket base. The whole way there could be lined with booby traps, and even if you GET to Tssalyo, there's that 'pokemon ante' that you have to offer.)

Chris's face twisted in disgust. When Sanja heard about that, she'd nearly gone berserker. Tssalyo made a challenger 'ante up' one of their pokemon, to be able to challenge him for a badge… and several of the trainer they'd spoken to mentioned the same thing - cheating. He cheated too, but the judge probably was bribed to turn the blind eye.

Teskara sighed. (Well, we must do something.)

Chris nodded, then looked at some new arrivals. A dark looking guy, a teenaged trainer with a pikachu on his head / hat, and a redheaded girl with a red backpack slung over her shoulder.

* * *

Sanja finished buying supplies, then looked back at Dasban. For some reason, her Scizor had offered to help her carry the heavy things (more like she grabbed them out of her hands)… she'd been acting strange, recently. 

"Well, back to the pokemon center. Let's see if Chris came up with anything, because that place sounds like a tough nut."

Mathrara looked up at her, and shot a small jet of flame from his mouth, twisting into a face with a goofy smile. Rolling her eyes, she scowled at the strange Ninetales. "I don't see the humor in that."

For some reason, he chuckled.

* * *

Ash sweatdropped as Brock proceeded to hit on the Nurse Joy. Misty, her patience already worn out, grabbed him forcefully by the ear, and dragged him away. The nurse seemed a little shocked, but shook it off. Stepping up to her, he asked, "Could you check on my pokemon?" 

The nurse nodded, then for some reason, smiled faintly. "You're the second trainer today who seems to have pokemon who refuse to go back into their balls."

Ash blinked. "Huh?"

The nurse pointed to a older-looking guy, maybe 18, with about a week and a half's worth of growth (facial hair), sitting quietly with an Espeon, Dragonair, and Bayleef. They all looked to be deep in thought.

Ash stared at the rare pokemon, until Pikachu jumped off his head, and raced over to the trainer. Ash froze, then asked, "Buddy? What's wrong?"

Misty looked over from her berating of Brock, and walked with Ash to Pikachu, who had been saying something to the same guy with the Dragonair.

Without warning, he replied, "Yeah, I am. And yes, it was thanks to the dragons. Why?"

Ash and Misty exchanged confused looks. There had only been that one guy who seemed to understand pokemon, and a lot of con artists who faked understanding them. But he'd just… it looked like he'd just understood Pikachu's every word, like he was talking in English or something.

Pikachu looked over to Ash, then bounded up onto his head. "Cha…"

The trainer looked up, as well as his Espeon. The other two pokemon seemed to be disturbed by something. Ash said, "Uh… sorry about my buddy here. He has a mind of his own."

For some reason, the trainer's eyes flicked to his Espeon, who's fur was turning a deeper violet. "Don't worry about it, I've seen far worse. Your buddy seems to think that you're a gifted one, though."

Misty said confusedly, "Huh?"

The door opened, and with Brock's glad cry, she reacted on what was now her instint, trying to grab him by the ear.

But she was a bit late, he was already floating in the air, suspended by a red aura. Ash looked at the newcomer, a redheaded woman who didn't look to happy. She looked over at him (Ash), and then the older guy. She called out, "You could have warned me!"

He shrugged. "Sanja, even if I did warn you, you still would have levitated him. Put him down, I think there's a worse punishment for him than what you can dish out."

She (Sanja) lost the red glow in her eyes, and Ash watched in amazement as Brock was set down, only to be set upon by Misty. "Alright Romeo, there's no Juliet here for you, so just give it a break."

* * *

Chris chuckled, then waved Sanja to take a seat. Mathrara and Dasban followed her, and set down bags around the chair. He smiled faintly, then looked up at the Pikachu again. "I think your friend could very well be one, I guess. I'm no expert, though. Anekiro?" 

Aneikiro floated up to the trainer, who remained still, asking, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Chris sighed. "Name's Chris, and that's Anekiro. Your buddy Pikachu wanted to know something, so he's checking."

"Ok…"

Anekiro paused, turned to Chris, and nodded. (Yup. He's even been brought back to life… saved the world a few times… I'd say he's a gifted one, alright. He's even got the aura for it, just not the visible signs. I'll bet my next five meals that the next enclave of Dragons he finds will try to mark him.)

The Pikachu atop his head sighed, making a "Cha…" sound. (His name's Ash… you might want to tell him what's going on, he's kind of thick. Somewhere… private?)

Chris nodded, then said to Ash, "Mind following me? Bring your friends if you want, but I've got a few things to explain to you."

Ash looked nervous for a moment, but his two friends (the redheaded girl who looked like she was his girlfriend, and their lecherous friend) rejoined him, and he nodded.

Chris looked over at Sanja, who shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do, might as well come with. Kani, can you get the bags? Or do you need some help?"

Kani shrugged, as the bags floated into the air. (I've got them.)

* * *

Chris relaxed against the tree. On the way, they'd introduced themselves to everyone, and now Brock, Ash, and Misty were waiting for his explination. Ash's Pikachu looked understandably nervous. 

With a sigh, he muttered, "Where to begin… Ash, have you ever… died, and came back to life?"

Ash blinked, then said slowly, "Uh… yeah. How'd you know?"

Chris said tiredly, "Your pokemon told me about it. Anyway, how do most pokemon react to you? Like you're a potential friend?"

Ash looked confused, as did his friends. "What's this got to do with anything?" Misty asked, looking almost snappish. Chris raised his hands, and said, "It's relevant. Believe me when I say that."

Ash finally said, "I guess like you said. Like a potential friend, I haven't been attacked by many pokemon, unlike a lot of people."

Chris nodded. "There's a reason for that. I'm the same way, actually… it's because you're a unique individual… called a gifted one."

The three friends said, "Huh?"

Chris rubbed his forehead, then looked at his arm guards. After a moment's thought, he slipped them off, the tattoos glowing faintly the moment they were exposed to light. "Look, it's… complicated, and I'm not a very good explainer. Try to bear with me…"

* * *

Ash leaned back, and Chris shrugged. "That's it, mostly. The church might go after you, but until you get marked for it, you'll be safe. And you really don't get that much of a choice, they did in secret on me." 

Ash said slowly, "I can't believe it… my mom worships under that religion…"

Chris sighed. "They do some good works, I'll confess. But I've seen their dark side. Inquisitors aren't a myth, they're real. I've had a few try to kill me…" He looked over at Kani, and rubbed the top of her head, with Mathrara curled up nearby Sanja (who was a moderate distance away, but still easily within speaking distance), she was relaxed.

Misty asked, "Are you sure? I mean, could your Dragonair be wrong?"

Chris looked over at Anekiro, who shook his head. (No. We're all trained to recognize gifted ones, even if we don't believe they exist anymore. It's draconic tradition, handed down from Rayquaza.)

Chris shook his head clearly. "Not a snowball's chance in the desert. Sanja checked, Anekiro checked, and Kani checked. One's a trained psychic from the Academy, one was trained under his elders, who studied under Rayquaza to find the talent, and… well, Kani's yet to be wrong."

Brock looked at Ash, and said consolingly, "Well, that explains why you meet so many legendary pokemon, and end up saving the world all the time."

Chris snorted quietly. "Yeah. Fringe benefits."

Sanja sorted as well. "There's other ones too, like the fact that he can understand pokemon language with no difficulty, or that his telepathy's so strong, it nearly gave Sabrina a heart attack when she tried to probe him…"

Ash blinked. "Sabrina? How is she?"

Chris and Sanja shrugged. "She's set up a school for human psychics, but the Inquisitors forced her to take it underground. They don't hassle her, but everyone else they do."

Ash sighed, sounding relieved. Misty laid a hand on his shoulder, and he turned, smiling lightly at her. Chris and Sanja exchanged a look which Brock caught, but remained silent about, though internally, he was weeping about loosing another fair maiden to destiny.

Misty asked, "So what are you doing here? Couldn't you be hiding somewhere… safe?"

Chris shook his head. "Does the name Tssalyo mean anything to you?"

The three thought, then shook their heads collectively. Ash said tentatively, "I heard he was in charge of the gym here now, and he's a bit weird…"

Sanja cut him off, saying sharply, "He's a Rocket, and he's stealing people's pokemon by using the gym to his own advantage. We're here to stop that."

Chris nodded grimly. "And I don't really have a choice in the matter. I stop him, or I'm not myself anymore. No in between."

Misty looked ill, as she looked at Ash in concern. "Sounds sort of like you, Ash."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I did the same thing… mind if we help you out?"

Mathrara cried gladly "Nine!" (Sure!)

Brock turned, and stared. "Uhm… which one of you is training that Ninetales? I've never seen one like that…"

Chris raised his hand, then shrugged. "And you won't normally. Kani and our other psychic pokemon tampered with his genetics when he evolved."

At the sickened look of the three, he added on, "And it was his idea, not mine."

The three looked at each other, then as a group, looked intently at Mathrara. He smiled weakly, then nodded. "Tails… nine." (Um… yeah.)

Ash said to his Pikachu, "Did he agree?"

Pikachu nodded, a slight smile on his face. Chris shook his head, and said, "If you want to yell at someone for tampering with nature, blame him. His idea was to become an all-white Ninetales, with a flame-blue for his paws and tips of his tail."

Ash said slowly, "Sounds kinda cool."

* * *

A/N: If you see any errors, please comment on them. I don't care if I see five reviews with the same error complaint, I'd like to be rid of the dang things. I typed this up late at night, so it's quite possible, even for all my editing. It isn't 'fresh off the press', but even during the prime hours of the day, I still miss things. 

Shutting up before I say anymore...


	46. Night before Trouble

A/N:

Soren Whitebird/Killer Storm X: Kimahri's pokemon is the evolution of Sneasel. A Manyula, or however you spell it. I know that technically it doesn't exist (flinches from the angry glares of the pokemon experts here), but that's the best ice type for a few things that I have planned. Well, I could have given him a Jinx, but that would be a bit... wrong.

doom18769: Writer's block officially 'dead' now. School helps fuel my inspiration, so with summer break over, I've got plenty of ideas. I hope I manage to finish this story too.

Fjord Cannon: Sanja wouldn't kill Brock. Slap him, yes. Float him in the air with telekenetic powers? Yup. Make him seem like a perverted lecher (like everyone doesn't know that)? Sure. But no killing.

Lyfe.exe: One rule for this fic: Slow update rate from now on. Rather than my 'insane update rate of doom', or whatever the heck I called it, where I updated twice a week. I don't have the time, or energy, to manage that anymore.

Alone in the Dark: (Chuckles) You're too kind. This story has flaws, and plenty of them in the beginning, which I'm way too lazy to edit out...  
I'm sort of leery of Umbreon now, to be honest. I already have one eeveelution in this story, if I put in another... well, eevees are overused a lot. That, and they're supposed to be somewhat rare...

Chigy: In the name of Mew, are you mad or something? Well, now that I got that out of my system, I'm going to update when I get a chance, which I will admit, will not be very often.

seantheimp: (Laughs darkly) Winds of Hope's plot will remain secret. I no tell anything except for pointless and/or frustrating bits of information that lead nowhere. It gets to be more fun that way.Anyhoo, I sort of see the point, since they're alike, but not (Kani / Mathrara). Anything's possible, abiet unlikely... even gravity failing. As for the steel type: noted... yup, noted. But I wouldn't go with Skarmory anyway, Chris technically already HAS a flying-type, in Anekiro (hey, he can hover now).

Sandstone: (counts slowly, pointing to each response) Wow, seven responses. I feel so...

Mathrara: Loved?

Sandstone: I was going to say threatened, if I didn't update and let this die, but yours works too.

Mathrara: (Snort) And you call me annoying.

* * *

Night before Trouble: 

----------------

Ash asked, "So when do you want to leave for the gym? It's about a day's walk away…"

Chris looked skyward, and then shook his head. "We'll take it easy today, I'm still recovering from traveling, and I don't know about Sanja, but I don't want to walk anywhere further than to a bed right now."

Sanja glared at Brock, then said, "Uh, Misty? Can we share a room?"

Misty looked confused for a moment, then looked over at Brock, who was trying to whistle innocently. She narrowed her eyes, then looked over at Ash. "Um…"

Ash shrugged, then she nodded. "Sure. We'll have a girl's night out."

Sanja laughed lightly, her grin causing Brock to fall over. Chris, who was watching the whole affair, snorted softly. Sanja smirked mischievously at him, and he suddenly understood – she was going to have some fun 'tormenting' him. Mentally, he poked her, then said, (Sanja, you are evil.)

She laughed darkly over their mental link. Chris smiled slightly, then looked back in the direction of the pokemon center. "We'd best get some rest."

Ash nodded, then said, "Uh, we've… I've got these two Rockets chasing after Pikachu. They always show up at least once a week, so you might want to be careful with your pokemon, Chris. They'd try to steal your Dragonair."

Chris looked over at Anekiro, who looked grim (well, as much as a Dragonair could look grim). He said "Dragon… air dra." Anyone could tell, even without pokemon language, that he'd just said, "Let them try."

Misty laughed slightly, while Brock stared at Anekiro. "I've never seem a Dragonair this close before… what have you been feeding it?"

Chris shrugged slightly. "Whatever he feels like, honestly. Sometimes a bit of my food, but he only eats fish, no meat otherwise. And he's fond of Leppa berries, so I usually mix those in his food." Teskara, who had been silent most of the time, smiled slightly, and added, (He goes through them like nobody's business.)

Anekiro rounded on her, his expression slightly shocked, before he started to laugh. Mathrara stared at the Bayleef like he'd never seen her before, and just realized that she existed.

Ash said quietly, "That's cool… could you give me that gift? So I can understand my pokemon better?"

Chris and Kani exchanged a significant look, which the entire crew caught. Silently, Kani shook her head, and Chris sighed. "We can help, but we can't do very much. Anekiro can't mark you, he's not an elder, it's not within his rights as a dragon… and I think only marked gifted ones can understand pokemon like I can, if they find a psychic type willing to unlock that talent."

Brock asked, "So you have to be a gifted one to get this? What if you're not marked?"

Kani replied dryly, (It's possible the gift will develop on its own, anyway. Humanity is remarkable in their ability to change, if they need to.)

Ash looked confusedly at the two, and Chris added through the mental translation, (I'm translating Espeon telepathic waves to human 'wavelength', and sending it on to you. It's how your able to suddenly understand her. I need to start charging her for this, sometimes it's a strain to translate some concepts and words that the human language has no word for).

After a moment of blankness, Sanja and Misty got the joke, and laughed slightly. Ash shook his head, a grin on his features a moment later, while Brock's brow just narrowed. He finally asked, "What sort of concepts?"

Chris shrugged. "Mind to mind type things, honestly. The word that she used for 'change' is very specific to needed changes in order for the species to survive… it's like learning a language that has words for some things your own doesn't have. It's a major strain to translate sometimes."

Sanja nodded slightly. "He's telling the truth. Most pokemon take care to translate what they're saying telepathically before they talk to a psychic, but some don't."

The group slowly walked to the pokemon center, Misty and Brock occasionally asking the two psychics what it was like to use a specific ability they had (though Sanja lacked some powers, she could accurately describe what it was like to utilize that power, she'd been in the academy for some time).

Ash and Chris were talking quietly about being a gifted one, Ash curious about the experiences and what changed, while Chris occasionally asked about the legendaries Ash had encountered.

* * *

Late at night, Ash remained awake, while Brock was snoozing. Through the wall, he could tell that the girls were sleeping as well; he could hear Misty's unique breaths, even through the wall (she didn't snore, but her breathing pattern was unique). He sat up, and looked over at Chris, who was in a stretched-out position, his pokemon lying either on his bed (in Kani's case, she was sleeping like a cat, her head supported on part of his pillow), or on the floor nearby – or air, in the Dragonair's case. Chris's head moved, and Ash was surprised to see he was awake. He heard in his head Chris's voice ask dryly, (Worried?) 

Ash mentally responded (by concentrating really hard on sending it back), (Not really.)

Chris winced. (Not so loud, there's no need to shout. Just think at a normal volume, not that loud.)

Ash sheepishly replied (Sorry,) and laid back down again, carefully not waking Pikachu.

Chris smiled vaguely in the darkness. (That's better.)

Ash continued, (I've fought other Rockets before, but how you describe this Tssalyo guy… I'm worried about my pokemon. Who's going to offer a pokemon for a chance to fight him?)

Chris sighed over the link, and then his eyes drifted to the ceiling. (Mathrara's going to volunteer. Even if that idiot tried to take his pokeball, it wouldn't do much now. He knows Psychic, and he's fast enough to get out of there. I hope.)

Ash asked, (But what about your Dragonair?)

Chris shook his head slightly, carefully not waking Kani. (Anekiro? He's carefully going to be INSIDE his ball, and I'm going to figure out a way so that he can see through my eyes instead of going in blind. Teskara is going to stay out, she won't be a challenge to a poison-type gym leader, so she's staying out of the fight.)

Ash's eyes flickered over Chris's available pokemon, and he asked, (What if he wants a three on three, or a four on four? You'd have to send out your pokemon…)

Chris sighed, and nodded. (That's what I'm afraid of. Teskara's… well, she's not exactly up to speed with my other pokemon.) He reached down, and stroked the Bayleef's neck, causing her to smile in her sleep. (She really couldn't handle any poison-types Tssalyo sends out. She can't learn Earthquake, and thanks to her mental scars, she can't use any of the moves she inherited from her parents.)

Ash stared over in Chris direction, and caught a scowl crossing the trainer's face. (I know it sounds wrong, but I honestly hate that Jake. He destroyed her self-confidence, and scarred her terribly. Heck, I think she was gang-raped while he merely watched, but she's suppressing it so strongly, she's forgotten it herself. Eventually, she'll remember... I just hope it's not at the worst time possible.)

Ash gulped silently, and asked 'softly', (Will she recover?)

Chris sighed. (I have a healing gift, so maybe…) He trailed off, then explained, (other gifted ones have different abilities, like being able to replicate any attack that their pokemon can produce, being able to stop any pokemon from attacking, some are even tied to the legendaries, and can temporarily assume their form… you've heard of pokemorphs... people who can turn into pokemon? They're the source of that rumor.)

Ash blinked. (I think I've heard about pokemorphs… these gifted ones can turn… into a legendary pokemon?)

Chris nodded. (Yeah. For a short while, then pass out for a week. Enough time to defeat their enemy, whoever they are. But that branch of the gifted ones died out, they don't exist anymore.)

Ash replied, (That explains the fact you called pokemorphs rumors. How do you know this, anyway? Is that a gift, too?)

Chris sent a mental wordless 'no'. (It's Kani's doing. I don't know how, but she has this endless database on everything in her head. She's yet to be wrong about something that's based on facts.)

Ash looked over at the sleeping Espeon (he could barely see her in the dim light), then looked away. (Wow.)

Chris didn't respond for a short while, then said tiredly, (She's really confused, thanks to it. She's fallen in love with me, though I hope it's just a crush.)

Ash choked, and Chris's smirk was easily seen, even in the dim light. (Surprised? So was I.)

Ash replied, (Is it even…)

Chris closed his eyes, then replied, (Not illegal, considering she can show consent to marriage. Not legal, though, because the state doesn't want to think about it, neither do lawmakers. So it's just, 'don't ask, we don't want to know'… and to be honest, she's slowly getting over the crush.)

Ash looked over at Chris. He seemed to be asleep, though his mental commentary betrayed that he was wide awake. He hesitantly asked (Misty told me that you two were… what about that?)

He smiled, his eyes shut. (We're destined to be together, according to a prophesy surrounding her. Or someone like me…)

Ash sat up again in shock. (What?)

Mentally, he heard Chris laughing cynically. (It's true. She doesn't like to think about it, and frankly, I don't like it either. But we're just friends, right now.)

Ash shook his head, and said, (Wow, you sure get in a lot of trouble.)

Chris laughed mentally, and replied, (You don't know the half of it. You've been in some life-or-death scrapes, so have I… just get to sleep. I'm going to need the energy, and I can imagine that you're tired too.)

As Ash nodded, he felt the strange sensation of another inside his head, listening to thoughts directed at it, fade away, then disappear. He heard Chris yawn widely, then apparently turn over, and fall straight asleep.

Ash was about to stay awake for a bit longer and think, when his body caught up with his mind, and demanded that he sleep NOW. He passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Pikachu opened his eyes, and sighed loudly, making a "cha…" sound. After a few moments, he shut his eyes again, and curled up in sleep. Ash really didn't understand the cost of being a gifted one, or really being 'special' – special enough that others hated you with envy for something they couldn't have. 

And he was worried about that. When Ash got into real big trouble (even by their standards), if (or when) he got marked. Plus the way his mother would react when she heard Ash had got a tattoo…

Silently shaking his head, Pikachu determinedly cleared his mind, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Bombshell! It's possible Chris is right about Teskara, in which case... things will get interesting (if they weren't before)  



	47. The Rockets' Futile Attack

A/N:

Kani: (Reading over the reviews) Wow, you sure are loved, Sandstone

Sandstone: (Shuddering) Why do I always get hated in real life, and loved digitally? How about a little ballance?

Kani: (Smiles, and goes back to her readings)

Chigy: Right... (Backs away slowly) You do that. I'm going to go work on WoH and BoBF now.

seantheimp: No, I'm not murdering them. However, Tssalyo and other Rockets might die, thanks to a certain DP and a few other crazed pokemon... there's a hint for you. Chew on it for awhile.

Fjord Cannon: Mmm... cookies... yummies.

Jedi Master Kyre AKA JMK AKA Chaos Storm: (Slowly climbs out of the glomp) Uhm... right.

Kani: (Snicker) Heh. Poor Sandstone... having a life sucks, doesn't it?

Sandstone: Yeah. More than you can ever guess.

Soren Whitebird/Killer Storm X: Celebrate... I've played that DDR song, it pissed me off to no end. Oh, and things are going well. I've even found a way to include Rockets in the mix.

Doom18769: Sick, sick mind. You know that, right?

Lyfe.exe: Right... (Backs away slowly)

* * *

The Rockets' Futile Attack:

* * *

Chris slowly climbed out of bed, and slipped on some clothing over his pjs, which consisted of a beat-up pair of shorts, and a raggedy t-shirt. Once he was dressed, he nudged Kani until she yawned, stretched, and got to her feet. 

The two of them walked outside of the center, which opened early thanks to the proximity of the Safari Zone.

* * *

Ash woke up, and stretched slowly. For one, he'd woken up early, rather than sleeping in, like he usually did. He looked around, recognizing Chris's pokemon, but the gifted one and his Espeon weren't there. His Ninetails was just waking up as well, but yawned, before jumping forward, and disappearing into empty air. Ash took a moment to recognize it as a Faint Attack.

Yawning, he got dressed, and picked up Pikachu, who was still sleeping.

* * *

Outside, the two Rockets and one familiar Meowth hid behind some bushes. Meowth said softly, "That's one of the twerps we saw with the twerps."

Jessie peered towards the pokemon by his side, unable to see what it was thanks to the rising sun. They were just standing there, watching it rise apparently. "What's that pokemon at his side? I can't make it out."

James squinted, and said softly, "That's an Espeon. But it looks like it's got a darker fur color than normal ones."

Meowth's jaw dropped, and he said (like he'd been hit by a brilliant revelation), "We should steal that pokemon, and give it to the boss!"

James and Jessie gave him skeptical looks. "Why would the boss want a freakshow Espeon?"

Meowth crossed his arms, and said, "Because, different colored pokemon are worth a lot more to collectors. Even if da boss doesn't want to keep it, he can still sell it for oodles of money. And you know what he'll say, either way? 'I should reward Meowth and his friends for giving me this rare and valuable pokemon.'"

Jessie and James had visions of promotions and money floating in front of their eyes for a moment. Jessie was the first to shake it off, as she stared at the trainer. "He's a lot older than the twerps, though."

James shuddered. "What if he's been training for years on end? It never goes well when we take on experienced trainers."

Meowth growled, and extended his claws. He scratched James on the face, and said wickedly, "Anything else to say, Jimbo?"

James covered his face, and babbled a 'no'. The three Rockets snuck away.

* * *

Chris silently stood beside Kani, watching the sun rise. It was an Espeon ritual, but it was also peaceful (you never saw trainers who rose at the dawn, even the morning-types), and it helped clear his mind when he needed some peace.

Kani's forehead gem was glimmering brightly in the morning light. The sun was halfway risen when Mathrara basically stepped from nowhere (he'd used Faint Attack to leave the room), and plopped down next to them. Sometimes, he liked to show up, according to Kani. She didn't care, because the first time he'd tried to bother her (before he'd evolved), she had sent him flying like a toy. Dawn was an Espeon's prime time, in terms of power. The morning sun gave them a massive boost in vitality, like a fire type gained power from Sunny Day, or a water type under a downpour.

The three remained silent, until the sun fully rose. Kani nodded silently, and Chris gave her a return nod, before turning back to the pokemon center, and walking inside.

Inside, they caught a slightly-bleary eyed Ash and Pikachu just starting to eat breakfast. Chris looked towards his room, then shrugged, and sat down at Ash's table. He asked curiously, "You're up at this hour?"

Ash gave him a humorless smile, and asked in return, "Why are you up?"

Chris shrugged, and looked over in Kani's direction. "When you train an Espeon, you get involved in a few things. One of them being a sunrise greeting ritual."

Ash winced, before he caught Chris's grin, and then said quickly, "You're joking, aren't you?"

Chris laughed. After a few seconds of mirth, he explained with a grin, "I don't have to go, but it helps clear my head."

Mathrara commented dryly from his plate-full of meat, (Yeah, and we all know your head needs clearing sometimes…)

Chris just snorted in response, and gave him a 'look who's talking' look. Mathrara smirked in response, and went back to his meal.

* * *

The others trickled in one by one. Brock was first, and commented in shock the moment he saw Ash up, "Ash? What're you… I've never seen you get up this early before!"

Ash laughed embarrassedly, and Brock went up to Chris, and studied the teenaged trainer, before saying, "It's nice to meet an early-rising trainer for once. You won't believe all the times Ash has slept in, and made us miss our boat…"

Ash reddened at Brocks commentary, while Chris just laughed. "Well, no worries there. Kani would kill me if I overslept."

Mathrara snickered, while Kani shot a dark look at the two males. Chris just grinned in return, and she shook her head helplessly, defeated by the fact that it was true.

* * *

Teskara and Anekiro were next, and the girls were last to arrive, about an hour after Brock had woken up. Misty and Ash kissed briefly (obviously, they did that every day, because Brock didn't comment), but it caused the supposedly 'destined' pair to look at each other for a fraction of a second, before looking away, both of them slightly red in the face.

Brock started to comment, but Sanja shot him a look promising doom on him if he said a word, and he shut his mouth quickly. Chris gestured wordlessly to the buffet that was set out, and the girls went up to eat, the others just trying to chat idly while they ate, or nibbling on something.

* * *

Brock asked as they left the Pokemon Center, "Chris, what do you know about this Tssalyo person's pokemon team?"

Chris shook his head. "Half poison types, enough to satisfy the league, and the other half are types that counter out poison type's weaknesses. That's all I got from the other Rocket executive. The guy's sort of a lunatic, or something."

Misty commented, with a fire burning in her eyes, "You have to be crazy to join Team Rocket."

There was a sneeze from overhead, and the humans / pokemon looked up, to be greeted to a floating Meowth-shaped balloon. Ash, Misty, and Brock shouted at once, "Team Rocket! What do you want this time?"

"Prepare for trouble." "And make it double." "To protect…" Ash shouted, "We know! 'to protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation'… we've heard it so many times, how could we NOT remember it?"

Jessie called down (a vein in her forehead sticking out), "Relax, twerp, we're not after your Pikachu."

Meowth commented, "But we'll take the Dragonair and Espeon!" Two rubber-gloves reached out, and grabbed the pokemon, pulling them aloft. Anekiro squirmed within the grip, then ran a Thunderwave across his body, but neither freed him.

Ash looked over towards Chris, who had a slight smirk on his face, as he merely looked up at the balloon. He (Chris) called out, "Hey, Sanja? Want to bet how long it takes for the two of them to slip away?"

Sanja crossed her arms, and tilted her head skyward. The three others were confused by their actions, as the Rockets started to sail out of sight, their cargo intact.

* * *

Kani freed herself from the grasp of the hand by her… strange gift, and appeared dangling on Anekiro's tail. She gasped, and had to dig her claws into Anekiro's skin before she 'teleported' them up into the balloon's basket, causing the Dragonair to cry out in mild shock as her claws pierced his skin.

The Rockets were looking down towards the hands, as they appeared on the edge of the basket, Kani standing easily on the ledge thanks to her catlike grace, Anekiro contenting himself with hovering in place.

Meowth said, "Myah…" The hands hadn't been forced open, and they'd paid a bundle to make them attack-proof, even from psychic attacks. Jessie shouted, "I thought you paid them so that no psychic attacks would work, Meowth!"

Meowth said, "Well…"

James said curiously, "Wait, they're not broken. That means they slipped out somehow, or are invisible."  
Meowth said, "Well, that's no help! Espeon can't teleport, and that Dragonair couldn't have slipped through the hand's grip!"

Anekiro poked the three with a slap of his tail, and the Rockets turned, and were greeted by the sight of him giving them a Leer, while Kani perched on the edge. She jumped on top of Anekiro, and the two of them flew off, returning to their trainer.

James shouted in frustration, "Cacnea, Pin Missile!" The Cacnea instead turned, and gave him a spiney hug, causing him to scream as the two drifted out of range.

* * *

Chris gave a grin towards Kani and Anekiro, as Anekiro hovered about a foot off the ground, and Kani jumped off him. Ash said, "Wow. I wish getting Pikachu back from them was that easy."

Brock laughed half-heartedly, as the Rocket's balloon turned, and the Rockets jumped out of their basket, landing on the ground. Jessie shouted, "We worked hard to steal those pokemon, and we paid good money for those traps, so we're keeping them!"

Meowth added, "Yeah!"

Chris looked over at Ash, who had a sly grin on his face. The Rockets called out a Seviper, Chimcho, Dustox, and Cacnea. Chris motioned for Kani to go up, as Ash's Pikachu took another position, facing off against Chimecho.

The third pokemon was Teskara,. Chris turned to Sanja, and then asked, (Mind taking the fourth pokemon?)

Sanja nodded, and released Dasban, who crossed her 'arms', a dark smile on her face.

Sanja mimicked her pokemon, and moved up beside Ash and Chris. Chris crossed his arms, and said, "Your move."

Seviper launched a Haze attack, but Kani countered it with a reflect wall, causing the smoke to blind only the Rockets. Chris only took a moment, before he said softly, "Teskara, fire off some Razor Leafs into that smoke. You'll hit something, if you aim straight ahead."

Teskara gave her a strange look, saying (But there's a… whatever.) She swung her leaf forward, and sharp leaves rushed to the barrier, then passed straight through it, into the cloud. Meowth's screech was heard as he was apparently cut up by the Razor Leafs.

As Ash began to look confused, Brock said as if hit by a revelation, "I get it. The Reflect blocks physical attacks, like a haze attack. But special attacks, like a Razor Leaf, go straight through it!"

The smoke cleared up enough to reveal the Rockets, the Seviper in the process of biting the Chimecho, and the Cacnea, strangely enough, was giving James a spikey hug. The Reflect faded away, and Teskara took a moment, before she burst out laughing, her leaf swaying from side to side as she laughed helplessly at their predicament.

James managed to remove the desert pokemon from his body, and said, "Chimecho! Use a Sing attack!"

Chimecho started to sing, but none of the pokemon were affected by it. Seviper went charging forward, fangs and tail bared, but Dasban charged it, her type protecting her from the Seviper as she went claw to fang (or tail) with it.

Chris called out, "Kani, Psychic. Levitate the Dustox onto the Cacnea, the spikes should damage it. Teskara, hit the Chimecho with a Body Slam."

Ash watched as the various pokemon went to work, his Pikachu remaining in the back. Then, as Dustox rammed Cacnea again and again, Pikachu grinned, and raced forward, his tail glowing. Just as Dustox rammed Cacnea again (distracting it yet again from being able to use Pin Missile), Pikachu nailed the two pokemon with an Iron Tail – a direct hit. The two went flying past the fighting Dasban and Seviper (Dasban holding the Seviper's tail with one pincer, and the jaws off with her other), and into the confused Chimecho, who had just dodged Teskara's Body Slam attack. The result was that three of the four pokemon were piled onto each other, and Dasban added to the pile by kicking Seviper, and caused it to loosen up in shock, then smashing it into the heap of pokemon.

Pikachu, smiling, stepped calmly towards the four pokemon, who were struggling to get up, well aware of what was going to happen. But all four were surrounded by a white barrier, which refused to let them loose. Pikachu stopped a foot away from them, and Ash called out, "Thunderbolt!"

The electrical attack (hitting at the same time Kani stopped producing the Reflect) sent the pokemon flying into their Rocket owners, and then sent the said Rockets flying off with a hasty, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Woba Wobaaaaa!"

Chris shook his head tiredly, then motioned onwards, saying lightly, "So far, that's four Rockets… well, five, if you count that one guy at the Tower. I don't know why I'm so worried." They walked slowly as they talked, Pikachu listening from his perch on Ash's head.

Ash shook his head, and Misty said warningly, "Those two are really incompetent. The other Rockets are a lot better, so don't get overconfident."

Chris looked curiously at the three trainers, and Misty elaborated, "We've had a lot of problems with Team Rocket, we've faced a lot of them."

Sanja asked, "So why aren't you out trying to stop them?"

Brock, Misty, and Ash took on guilty expressions. Brock said softly, "I've got a family. If they find out I've been foiling plan after plan, they'll take them hostage, or kill them."

Misty nodded, adding, "I don't want my sisters to get in big trouble because of me. Even if we don't get along, I don't want them ending up dead."

Ash remained silent, until Misty nudged him. He said in a tired voice, "Mom was killed by the Rockets. I've gotten so tired of them attacking me, I just want some honest pokemon battles with no threats. Besides, they'd go after Misty's family if I did too much."

Misty rested her hand on Ash's arm, and he reached over, hugging her waist to himself as they walked. The two looked like a couple going through a problem they'd faced a lot before, and weren't afraid… not much. Worried for each other, certainly, but not worried excessively.

Chris mused softly, "And we are the movers and shakers of the world… forever and ever it seems…"

Brock asked, "Arthur O'Shaughnessy, right?"  
Chris nodded softly, but otherwise seemed to be in a silent discussion with his pokemon.


	48. Poison Gym: the Dark Pokemon Revealed

Author's notes: I intended to take it slow, on getting to the poison gym, and dealing with Tsaalyo. But things turned out differently, I got fed up of designing traps and ambushes, so instead, you readers get to find out what pokemon the DP actually is. As well as the potential I mentioned in the last chapter, about there being death.

Lyfe.exe: Another update, this one not as happy... well, it's a bit more doom-and-gloomy than the previous chapter.

doom18769: Yeah, responding when high doesn't help. Minus five respect points for that. But in all seriousness, every time the Rockets think ahead like that, something screwes up their sucess, so I figured 'let them seem somewhat intellegent'.

Fjord Cannon: (Sandstone looks over towads the 'mini-fridge') Yay. Now I have cookies, and pie. Sugar! Bwahaha... yeah right. I get sick if I eat too much sweets, I have a limit.

seantheimp: There's death in this chapter. And next chapter, we'll find out if some of the main characters can die or not.

Soren Whitebird/Killer Storm X: No, not the 'normal' rockets of J, J, and Meowth. There are capable ones in WoH... and... well... bah, no plot revealing! I've said too much already! But I was watching a few pokemon shows before I wrote that chapter, because I did want it to 'feel' like a TV show episode, minus May and Max. I never liked her that much... probably why I put Ash and Misty together.

Poison Gym: the Dark Pokemon, Revealed

* * *

The five pokemon trainers were setting up camp for the night. Ash and Misty had pointed out that they could make it to the ninja mansion in one day, but Sanja and Brock (surprisingly) had just asked them if they wanted to arrive at a Rocket-run base in the middle of the night, when they were exhausted from walking. The two had quickly caved, and were setting up their own supplies, though no one was pitching a tent. 

Misty looked at the sky, and said, "Remind me again why we're not pitching tents?"

Chris looked over from his position, and said, "Kani's capable of predicting the weather a day ahead. So long as there's no Rain Dance in the general area, it won't rain. If you want to put up a tent, feel free though."

Misty grumbled under her breath, but Ash whispered something in her ear that made her relax.

* * *

The dark pokemon looked into the gathering of five trainers in a state of slight shock. He'd run across two of them before, but it was still slightly strange, seeing a gifted one, and another potential one gathered together. 

Ever since he'd encountered them (he'd seen them leaving Fuchsia), he had followed them, rather skillfully in his own opinion, none of them seemed to have a clue.

One of the trainers was awake, apparently doing the smart thing – taking turns at watch duty. He was also talking to a Nuzleaf that seemed a bit… strange.

* * *

Chris looked up, as he heard something walk towards the camp. He looked towards Tsali, then back to the source of the noise. 

A human trainer staggered in, looking completely defeated. He had a pair of sunshades on, and looked to be about 14 years old. Chris recognized him from the pokemon center – he'd been the one with the Forretress, though now he didn't seem to have it out.

Chris was about to call out to him, when he leaned on a tree, then slumped. A bemused Tsali walked up to him, and started poking him.

* * *

The next morning, Chris was greeting the sun with Kani and Mathrara, when the two of them caught the fourteen year old awakening groggily. Chris gave Kani a small nod, then walked over to him, waiting for him to fully awaken. 

Which didn't take long, because he turned to Chris after about a minute, and asked shortly, "Who the fuck are you?"

Chris snorted. He'd heard a lot more profanity from kindergarteners, so he just responded lightly, "Chris. You kinda walked up to our camp, and passed out."

Misty, from within her tent, started to wake, stuck her head out, then looked over at Chris and the younger trainer. "You find someone in the forest?"

Chris shook his head, and said, "Not really. He staggered into the camp when I was on night watch, so I made sure some random Beedrill didn't stab him to death."

Misty yawned, then stuck her head back into the tent, apparently deciding to get some more sleep. Chris turned back to the shaded teenaged trainer, and asked, "What about your name?"

He seemed to be a bit annoyed with something, and said darkly, "Trev. That's all you need to know." He glared off into the distance, then said crossly, "If you want to try that jerk Tssalyo's gym, forget it. Bastard cheats like no one's business. Stole Bombshell from me too."

Chris winced. He was telepathic, not empathic, but he could still feel the teenager's rage and frustration. He'd… lost two pokemon to the rockets? Apparently, it was the last straw. "We're going there, but not for a badge." Chris sadly shook his head, then said, "We're out to stop him, or… as much as I hate to think about it, kill him. One of the two. Not play fair for a badge, though I'll be faking that to make them think I'm an idiot."

Trev looked up from his seated position at Chris, then shook his head. "Well, I'm coming with you. I can at least let you know where the traps are, and where the sentries like to hide. Who knows, I might even get back Bombshell and Venusaur."

* * *

Chris explained loudly enough for Trev to hear, "He's lost two pokemon to the Rockets, and he knows the way through there. We're going to need his help, unless you guys want to run the risk of Tsaalyo getting greedy, and sending enough 'testers' to weaken all our pokemon, and killing us off after he steals them." 

Ash winced, then nodded. Misty looked reluctant, but went along with Ash. Sanja shot Chris a silent look, then said (Do you really trust him?)

(He wasn't lying about the two pokemon he lost to Tsaalyo. Would you help the Rockets after that?)

(What if they bribe him with the potential to get his pokemon back?)

(You really believe that anyone is that naive to fall for that? Rockets are criminals, and no one in their right mind believes their 'promises'. But… no, it's too convenient. I really only trust him as far as I can throw him… and I'm not exactly a bodybuilder.)

Sanja nodded, then said, "Alright Chris, you win. But we go in there as paranoid as hell. And with one hand on our pokeballs."

Chris and the others nodded, though in Chris's case, that was un-needed, his pokemon were always out. "Trev, would you care to lead the way?"

The bitter fourteen year old nodded, then almost stomped off in the direction of the gym.

* * *

Trev whispered quietly, "There's a trap right at the door. I think it's pressure sensitive, if you have your Espeon trigger it, we should be able to keep on moving without it going off. And the patrols won't be back for another hour, I trashed all of them too severely for their pokemon to do any good right now." 

The assembled trainers and pokemon nodded, as Kani triggered the spikes in the ground, and they carefully stepped around them.

* * *

There was a collection of traps, from the classical 'rolling bolder of doom' (Kani and Trev's Lunatone stopped it before it could hit them), to less typical traps, like acid almost being poured on them. 

Trev whispered, "We're almost at the center, where that bastard waits for trainers…" He pushed open a door, then froze. Inside, were about ten Rockets, and one that Chris immediately recognized – an old friend from home, who went by the nickname… Tssalyo. He had on his usual trench coat, fedora, cold amber eyes, and underneath the open coat, a Rocket shirt. "Oh, crap."

* * *

Trev held out his hand. "I did my part of the deal, I brought you five trainers. Now give me back Bombshell and Venusaur." 

Tsaalyo smirked. "Oh, you poor fool of a kid, Trevor. Do you honestly think I would keep my word?"

Trevor clenched his fists, then made to throw a pokeball. But before he could react, a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck. He toppled, while the other five trainers (and Chris's pokemon) glared at Tsaalyo. Chris called, "I should have known you'd do this, Tssalyo. Or should I call you Shaun?"

Tsaalyo turned, and then blinked. "Well, if it isn't doom-and-gloom Chris. It's been a long time, and I hear you've been messing with my organization."

Chris glared at the ten other Rockets, who were smirking. He flicked his eyes to Sanja, and she became almost a pillar of red light, that screamed, and rushed toward the Rockets at an insane speed, kicking one in the gut hard enough that he went flying into a wall, and moving on, all at a near-blinding speed.

The other pokemon attacked the human Rockets, Kani and Sanja's Lunatone working with Mathrara and the other psychic-capable pokemon to disable their pokeballs.

Pikachu was busy defending and co., the Rockets were firing tranquilizer darts at them. But unfortunitly, he was struck by one, and his thunderbolts started missing, enough for Ash and Brock to be struck by two darts each, and Misty was hit a moment later by one. Their pokemon (Ash's Bayleef, and his Charizard, Misty's Starme, and Brock's Geodude) made a screen, blocking the rest of the shots, as Pikachu slumped.

* * *

Sanja slumped, panting, as the last Rocket was knocked out. Tsaalyo crossed his arms, merely smirking at Chris. "Interesting friend you have here. I never thought a kid like you would actually get a girlfriend." 

Chris scowled, then looked back at Ash, Misty, and Brock. They'd helped out in attacking the Rockets, but had gotten tranquilized. Pikachu was still standing, but he was panting in exhaustion from trying to block all the darts, and had gotten hit himself. Their pokemon were deflecting the last of the shots, the Charizard having shot a flamethrower that severely burned the shooters. "I came here for a badge, but now I think I might as well just fight you street-style, because I know how you're a cheating bastard."

Tsaalyo smirked. "Alright, let's go. One last match, to decide which of us is the better trainer. Your Eevee only won last time due to a fluke."

Chris sighed. "I never wanted to fight, you forced the issue. Sanja…" Sanja looked over at him, her red eyes having faded to a deep brown, her powers exhausted for the time being, though her hair was still a flaming red. "Keep an eye on Misty and her friends, ok? They volunteered to come with us."

Tiredly, Sanja nodded, standing next to them, Dasban and Gra her only awake pokemon. They'd had a running battle with a few of the Rocket's pokemon, though it had been too fast to really describe. Ash, Misty, and Brock's pokemon made room for Sanja to get inside their protective circle, and for the two pokemon to join in their guarding.

Tsaalyo smirked. "We won't need a ref for this, so let's go. And you're anteing that Ninetales."

Chris rolled his eyes tiredly. "Jackass, as usual. Mathrara?"

Mathrara stepped up coldly, glaring at the Rocket. Tsaalyo merely smirked, and released a Muk.

It started off by using Rock Tomb, which Mathrara dodged with a quick attack to the side, and then used Double Team. The clones went in separate directions.

Tsaalyo scowled, and said, "Still fond of that trick? Muk, send out your poison gasses."

The Muk shot out toxic fumes, but none of the Ninetales reacted, instead, they mostly gave smirks.

The real Mathrara popped up beneath the Muk, hitting it with a Dig attack, followed up by a flamethrower.

The Muk staggered, but managed to fire a return volley of Rock Tomb, which connected, and stunned Mathrara enough for him to be hit with a sludge bomb.

But that was the last move the Muk made for the rest of it's life. It burst into black-colored flames, screeched, and was consumed by the attack.

Tsaalyo gasped, as did Chris, as he whirled about, seeing the pokemon that had suddenly appeared on the field. A Houndoom, but an unusual one. Rather than having the bone-like extrusions from it's body being white, it was all black and red, and glimmering darkly in the light.

Tsaalyo started to gasp, but then the Houndoom was at his throat, and ripped it out. The blood poured from the ruined Rocket's throat for a few moments, then he collapsed as the Houndoom jumped off of him, blood pooling on the ground.

Chris and the rest of his pokemon (even the nearly passed out Mathrara) stared in shock.


	49. Failed Deal with the Devil

A/N: Rules say no review responses anymore. I say that doesn't make much sense, because if someone leaves an anonymous review, you can't say anything to them in response. Which sucks, because a writer who used the name ocadam (he's registered now) commented often on Frozen Wind, and intelligently – people like that won't be able to get any author responses.

So, I say… if you leave an anom review, please leave an e-mail address. That way I can respond without having the possibility of the admins stomping down on me for something that I happen to disagree with... (Sandstone sighs deeply) If I was insane, I'd ignore the rule. But frankly, I lack the energy to repost everything, if my account and stories get deleted for breaking the rules, or whatever.

Anyway, this chapter is a mixed product (translation: not pure Sandstone work). Shelby Cloyster is the creator of Trevor, and as such, Trevor's lines are his work, as is the general direction of the chapter. I was in a bloodthirsty mood when I designed my outline, so Mathrara or Anekiro might have lost their lives, if I had my way. Take that as you will. But I did a heck of a lot of modifications to this chapter, even if it is mostly his work. Anyway… well, blame the delay on whatever you like, most if it isn't my fault. I took a week (and a bit more) to make sure the chapter was correct (which speaks poorly of my editing skills), but beyond that, ain't my fault.

seantheimp: Since this is the only way I can communicate with you (leave an e-mail address next time)... well, anyway, Winds of Hope is well underway. Right now, it's near the end of chapter two. Icewind had picked up an interesting... addition... I'll say nothing else.

Kani: Sounds like you're pissed, Sandstone.  
Sandstone: Damn straight. Stupid move, in my opinion. What, does it cut down on space? Bah, compared to stories, that's not that much. Just seems like a RAOG  
Kani: Stop that.  
Sandstone: Oh, sorry… Random Act Of God. I do respect administration, I really do… (looks at his character sheet, which seems to be far toward Chaotic)… or maybe not…  
Kani: You would have killed off Mathrara, wouldn't you?  
Sandstone: Actually, he's a possible love interest now, since I'm drawing a R-H comparison. Anekiro, or maybe killing off Trevor, though Shelby wouldn't have liked that too much. Maybe I would have killed of Teskara, but I like her, her character hasn't been explored all that much, and if you kill off a minor character, it has little impact compared to if you kill off a very familiar character. So she'll stay alive for awhile, or for the full story, and I'm keeping the Houndoom. His excusable murders will be fun to type, when I get in bloody moods.  
Kani: Oh great. This fic's getting darker, isn't it?  
Sandstone: Yeah, it is. By Viridian, Icewind will have destroyed a lot of Rocket bases… and Chris and Sanja will stumble onto one of the remains of his attacks.

Failed Deal with the Devil

* * *

It took a lot of work, but Trevor's Lunatone, Moonstone, managed to extract the tranquilizers from Trevor's blood. As his friend regained consciousness, Moonstone reiterated everything that had happened while Trevor was unconscious. 

Trevor looked at the Houndoom, which was standing beside the corpse, ignoring the pool of blood, and said, "Whoa. That's one powerful Houndoom."

The Lunatone rolled its eyes. (No shit, Einstein. I'm scared of that thing, and I'm basically immune to it.)

Trevor shook his head, and said, "You're not immune to it, Moonstone; you receive half damage from its Fire-Type attacks and regular damage from its Dark-Type attacks…I think. I'll have to look that one up. Anyway, time to extend a hand of friendship."

(To those five?)

Trevor shrugged, repeating the same phrase, with a slight modification. "Yes, to those five. They need to know the truth."

(You mean that you lured them here in order to get Venusaur and Bombshell back from Tssyalo? They've already figured that part out themselves.)

Trevor chuckled, and said, "And you call me a gross exaggerator. Don't you remember Operation Quadruple Cross?"

(You mean where you bring the five trainers to Tssyalo to get the dinosaur and the bomb, unless he double-crosses you, in which case you double-cross him and team up with the other five trainers to take him down?)

He nodded, and said bitterly, "Yes, but I didn't have time to put that plan into action because of that damn dart. And, in case you'd forgotten, I planned to double-cross that cheating bastard anyway. That's why I'm extending the hand of friendship."

(Fra– I mean, Mr. F was right, Trevor. Sometimes you really are dumb as a stump. That boy, the one with the odd Ninetails, will capture that Houndoom and rip you to shreds with it.)

"You underestimate humans, Moonstone. We are not savage beasts, but a peaceful and well-meaning race who try to avoid conflict whenever possible. Give us more credit."

And with that, the boy known as Trevor walked into the group of five, extended his hand, and got punched in the side of the head.

* * *

While Trevor had been talking with his Lunatone, everybody else had gone to stand over Tssyalo's mutilated body… well, close to it, the pool of blood meant getting too close was a bad idea. Chris and Kani had worked together to wake up those tranquilized… besides Trevor, who had his own pokemon working on him. At first, everyone had been worried about getting too close to the Houndoom, but when Mathrara had gotten vaguely close to it, even shot a flamethrower a foot away from it, with no response, they'd gone to look. Now, Ash, Brock, Sanja, and Misty were looking at Chris, their faces demanding some sort of explanation about how he knew a Rocket. He'd ignored them at first, using his healing trick to make sure Mathrara would be alright, but now he had no other excuses to stay quiet. 

Chris said softly, "I owe you an explanation, don't I? Shaun… well, he was an old… acquaintance of mine." He twisted the word 'acquaintance' to signify 'hated rival', but didn't say the words actually. After a moment, he continued, "Shaun and I never got along, for the longest time. Fought a lot, even got into fistfights... I got beat up plenty thanks to him, he had a gang of friends, I was a loner, except for having Kani around sometimes to send sand at them." He sighed at the memory, and added further, "I'm not surprised that bastard became a Rocket. He even came up with that dumbass nickname 'Tssalyo' on his own, as a crime coverup for when he joined some 'badass gang'." He shook his head again, and looked at the corpse. "Weird, how old friends become rivals, huh? He used ta be my best buddie for awhile, now he tried ta off me." Every time he spoke, his 'accent' became closer and closer to gutter slang, something that Brock, of all people, noticed, and was worried about.

Ash looked at the corpse with a shudder. He and Gary had gotten along when they were young too, before they became rivals at pokemon training. But what if Gary had gone the same way as Chris's friend… he shuddered again, and nodded. "Yeah. It is weird."

Chris rubbed his head, and walked away from the corpse, and the Houndoom, who was standing in the blood puddle, oblivious to everything around it for some reason. After a moment, everyone else did the same, huddling in a group away from the corpse, even the pokemon. Ash asked softly, "Well, now what do we do?"

Chris sighed, and shook his head. After a few seconds, he said (almost normally, though it was rather… flat sounding), "Let your pokemon out first. If they're hurt, I'll help heal them… and we ask them to keep an eye on the other guy's pokemon, just in case." He idly stroked his arm guards, and then looked over at them, his eyes hardening slightly.

Ash and Misty nodded, releasing their pokemon, along with Brock's Rock pokemon. The pokemon huddled in a circle, until Mathrara managed to work up the guts to growl something at the Houndoom, and when it didn't respond, took the corpse away, only leaving behind a pool of blood.

When he returned without the corpse, several of the pokemon, (including Ash's Charizard) relaxed slightly, and spoke softly among themselves. Trev's Sceptile had managed to start talking alone to Tsali and Teskara, as well as Ash's own Bayleef managing a few guarded words, the four Grass types exchanging careful words with each other, but not attacking or fighting each other. Well, until Trev's pokemon decided to 'liven things up' by attacking (mostly, it was the Ice types – a Cloister, and a Glalie) everything that moved with Ice Beams, and then the Linoone joined in with Surf attacks.

After watching the… fighting (it was getting that way, actually – none of the pokemon had taken the Surf attack in good humor), for a few seconds, Ash, Brock, Chris, Misty and Sanja (at differing times) looked at the Houndoom, who was standing nearby. It must have recovered from its daze, it was laughing at the combat (and ignoring the blood that it had spattered on its coat, even though the blood was easily hid by the black-and-red coloring). It blinked up at their gazes, and said in a rather calm voice (though only Chris and the pokemon could tell), (What? He deserved it. Bastard was a Rocket, and an Inquisitor. I had a blood feud with him, I'm within my rights to rip his damn throat out. Don't go all noble on me, none of you can claim any better intentions.)

Sanja looked at the Houndoom, then looked out of the corner of her eye toward 'Trev', before growling darkly, "Then do us a favor and see what you can do with that brat."

The Houndoom shook its head, almost bitterly responding, (At least one of them knows Surf, that nutjob Linoone's proved that enough… I hate water… hydrophobic, with good reason. Besides, that crazy Lunatone over there…) It paused, looking at the Lunatone, who was apparently doing little, but drawing a great deal of amusement from the running battles the pokemon were having, before commenting wryly; (I might be a dark type, but I'm still fire… and that thing's a very strong pokemon, I wonder how that… your word works… brat got a hold of it. I suspect it'll take offense if I try, though the idea does sound interesting, if he worked with that _thing_… I'll have to think about it…) before looking pained, and turning away, a hurt expression on its face.

Ash, Misty, and Brock exchanged a confused look, since Chris had done his usual 'translation' bit for the four non-pokemon speaking trainers. Eventually, Ash asked, "Uhm… Sanja, is hurting him necessary? He just wanted to get his Pokémon back, and how do we know he didn't plan to double-cross Tssyalo back anyway? It's what I would have done… well… sorta."

Sanja's scowl deepened, and she bit her lip. "Yeah… maybe. But that still doesn't excuse…" She whirled, and punched the trainer who had been behind her, almost as a reflex, her eyes regaining their red hue. She managed to pull the blow enough (on recognizing him) that it didn't cause serious damage, but it did knock him out. She sighed, and shook her head, mouthing, 'Damn berserker instincts…' Misty, her eyes hard, was about to say something, when an explosion ripped through the room, cutting her off.

* * *

Ash, Brock, Chris, Misty and Sanja looked at the Lunatone in the center of the room. His Psychic blast had knocked most of the pokemon (minus the dark types, who had used Faint Attack to get out of the way) –and their trainers against the wall. Save one. 

An extremely tired-looking golden Forretress bounced to the center of the room, looked up at the Lunatone, and said, (Hey, Moonstone. Long time, no see.)

The Lunatone's voice was tired, as it replied, (Hello yourself, Bombshell. Trevor won't like that you blew up your Pokéball again.)

(Yeah, but it was in the hands of that cheating bastard. Besides, you know I hardly faint when using Explosion. It's part of my gentetikks…genkentics…what's that damn word again?)

(It's 'genetics,' but that's beside the point right now. Is Venusaur there anywhere?)

(You mean the guy who…yeah, he's there. The Ninetails left behind the pokeballs… I think…)

(Free him. I have to talk to Trevor's newest…friends. And will all Pokémon please cease all fighting for about 10 minutes?)

Several of Ash's pokemon responded resentfully, (It wasn't us who started it! You stop those knuckleheads from attacking us, we'll leave fighting alone). An electric attack started to fly through the air, but the Lunatone deflected it, and turned ominously toward the sender, the Linoone. It blanched, and lowered itself to the ground.

(Good,) said the Lunatone, floating up to the conscious humans. (Now, do any of you speak Pokémon language, or do I have to use telepathy?)

Chris shrugged, looking at the others. "I'll translate… joys of having…"

The Lunatone cut him off, saying, (Gifted one with telepathy, I can tell. Tsk, tsk, at least learn to pick your friends better… honestly, a berserker? Seems like she can barely control herself.)

Sanja glared, but then shrugged philosophically. "You try having several demons in your head. It's the best I can do to restrain myself from people who don't deserve it. Guess what? He did, and maybe more." She paused, and muttered, "Damned crazy Lunatone…"

The Lunatone gave the five aware trainers a steady gaze. (Don't make any accusations unless you know they're correct, _Sanja_. You were lucky in that you were right in that last one about me being crazy.)

Sanja rolled her eyes, and said lightly, "Well, Mr. Psycho …how'd you know my name? Reading my mind? I thought you psychic types at least asked permission. Krited does."

(Your psychic barrier was… decent. I know much more, though your friend Chris there…) It paused to look directly at Chris (ignoring the common concept that most psychic pokemon followed – get permission of some sort before reading), who sent it back a bland glare in response, (possessed the strongest; his name was all I could discern from my probe.)

"That sounds wrong on so many levels," Brock interjected, wincing at the mental image he had.

Instead of responding, the Lunatone seemed to stare into space for a few moments before saying, (Her name will be Julie. You will meet her on Valentine's Day while traveling with Ash, Chris, Misty, Sanja, and my friend Trevor. She will be wearing a blue dress and will have the…erm…'curviest' figure you have ever seen. Watch out for her Azumarill, however.)

Misty looked confused. "Was that… Brock's… love…?" She paused, and then shuddered.

(Love, yes, though it is difficult to tell if it is 'true love'. It'll be a quadruple wedding. I'd recommend inviting Trevor and his Pokémon in order to avoid an explosion of the wedding cake.) Misty's look turned somewhere between disgusted and sympathetic, as she muttered, "I'm not sure if I should feel sorry for the girl…"

Chris, on the other hand, had shaken his head slightly, his eyes distant. He looked over at Kani, who had managed to escape the havoc that Trev's pokemon were causing by simply 'walking out of the way of the attacks, and was giving him a return significant look. Kani only said, (that Lunatone's Future Sight is making a lot of assumptions. I doubt we'll stay together long, even if he's done nothing wrong. Sanja's really quick to distrust, and you're none that better, Chris… you just mask it better. And Ash probably wants to be alone with Misty.)

Chris sent back sardonically, (I figured on that last part, you didn't have to tell me. And besides… I have practice in masking, you're just inside my head too often. You try hiding disgust from the gangs back home all the time, so you don't get beat up, or hiding a look of hate at a trainer who's pushing all your wrong buttons, just because you work at a pokemart.) Kani gave a feline shrug, and waved her tail idly.

Brock looked confused (and also overjoyed), eventually asking, "But how do you know all this?"

Chris looked at the Lunatone, shrugged, and said simply. "He used a move called Future Sight to see into the future. Thought you knew, Brock, Ash told me sometime ago that you were breeder, usually, you gotta know that stuff… or maybe it's me, what with Kani's little knowledge dump turning me into a walking pokedex." He paused for a moment, ignoring Brock's stare, and continued, "Future Sight does read the future… though there is some… what's the damn word… variables in it, the future isn't set. Odds are that you will meet her sooner or later, and you might get married… but I might be dead, Ash and Misty might have become your bitter rivals… you might not be a virgin anymore…" Brock hissed at that line, which Chris shrugged in response to, and continued, "You get the idea. We might not be together when you meet her, so keep an eye out… and nothing wrong with being a virgin. Sheesh, some people are so touchy… eh, I never bought that Tauros-crap anyway…" The Lunatone shot him a look of disgust, but remained silent, until Ash asked the Lunatone carefully, "Are you really crazy?"

(Yes,) replied the Lunatone, a note of dry amusement it its 'voice'. (It's a side effect of being one of Trevor's friends. You lose your sanity after a while…although I can tell your Ninetails never had any sanity to begin with.)

"Na, Mathrara's not insane. Questionable on how sane he is, but he's got some of it… he didn't start the fight." Chris said with a grin, looking at the Ninetails, who had a scowl on his face. Before Mathrara could respond, however, he said bitterly, "But that still doesn't make what your 'friend' did right. You never make deals with the devil, they always go south."

The Lunatone seemed to sigh, saying (There's a human expression that goes along the lines of 'don't judge a book by its cover.' Pass your judgment on Trevor once you know his story.) It paused, and looked deliberately at Sanja, who frowned, but nodded. "Fine, I'll let him explain before I try to break any more bones. I'm tired of fighting anyway."

Another explosion came from near the pool of blood (all that remained of the Rocket – as well as his security force, which had apparently been killed or knocked unconscious by Trev's pokemon) as a dizzy Venusaur hobbled towards Moonstone. Chris managed to translate for the rest, ('sup, Moony…that Forretress sure can…)

The Lunatone rolled an eye, and said, (I know, I know. Try to control yourself. And please don't call me Moony.)

The Forretress, Bombshell, floated up, using a trick he'd learned from Moonstone (though how a bug pokemon could use psychic-like abilities like that no one cared to know). Bombshell simply spoke, while Chris, doing his usual 'routine', translated for him. (I believe some introductions are in order, humans.) Pikachu scowled, and Charizard snorted a bit of flame from his nose, though the pokemon ignored it. (I am Bombshell, the amazing Forretress capable of pulling off the move Explosion without fainting. This is Moonstone, the Lunatone who is also the most powerful Pokémon I personally know. The loopy fellow on my right is Venusaur, the Venusaur whom our friend Trevor rescued from an evil trainer when he was just a Bulbasaur…the Venusaur, that is. Oh, now I'm just confusing myself, so why don't I go bang my head against the wall while Moonstone picks up where I left off.)

With that, the Forretress bounced over to the wall and started slamming himself against Dasban. The Scizor didn't find it amusing, and whacked him with her red claws, making a loud screeching sound that made her cover her ears, and then smacked him on the side, like a ball, sending him into a wall, and bouncing off of it. She rolled her eyes, but continued to bounce the Fortress off the wall. Her only comment was, (He's right, they are all insane.)

Moonstone sighed, which made Ash flinch for some reason, possibly at a bad memory. Misty gave him a concerned look, and squeezed his hand, before the Lunatone said dryly, (Now, where was I…oh, yes, I was about to tell you Trevor's story.)

* * *

(I'm going to start Trevor's story around his thirteenth birthday due to the fact that nothing interesting happened in his life until then. Shortly after his thirteenth birthday, Trevor decided that he wanted to go on a Pokémon journey and his parents wouldn't let him. There was a fight and Trevor got in a lot of trouble. Determined to go on the journey, he asked a friend…we'll call him Mr. F…took Trevor to a creek where he could catch a Shellder. After catching one and christening the poor guy 'Shelby,' Trevor's parents found him at the creek. You know, it wasn't a really good idea to pick the stream in Mahogany Town located right behind Trevor's house...) 

It trailed off for a moment, then continued, (Anyway, there was another huge fight, Trevor got grounded, and he fled in the night. After weighing his options, Trevor headed for Hoenn, got a Treecko, kicked the butts of everybody in Hoenn, and arrived exactly three days too late to participate in the Hoenn League. Rather than get into a long story about what happened between Littleroot Town and Ever Grande Isle, I'll get to the point: the league was televised, the cameraman had a tendency to pan the crowd for their reactions, Trevor was in the crowd, and his face was shown in the pan at the exact moment when his mother, while flipping through the channels on her TV, tuned in to the Hoenn League for just a split second, seeing her son's face. She alerted the authorities, who were still looking for him in Jhoto, and they phoned an Officer Jenny over on Ever Grande.)

(Let's go back to Trevor for a moment and the rest of the story. Upset about missing the Hoenn League, Trevor called Mr. F and told him about the predicament. Mr. F sent back some more Pokémon as consolation. He had one, the Glalie over there, freeze an Officer Jenny when she confronted him, so he headed back to Littleroot and skedaddled out of Hoenn as fast as possible, randomly winding up here. Just as well that the woman didn't die, it might be bad for someone of his age to have a murder charge on him… the Glalie and I were among the six Pokémon Trevor chose to take with him; he also took the Linoone, the Sceptile, the Cloyster, and a Swellow. He sent the Swellow back after he came upon Venusaur…)

The Venusaur cut off the Lunatone, saying brightly, (Who will take over from here.) The Lunatone bobbed in the air, and seemed to settle, as the Venusaur took a moment, apparently settling its thoughts before continuing. (See, my original trainer was trying to get me to evolve way too early, and Trevor found me and didn't like what that guy was doing.) Ash scowled, as did Chris, at hearing that. For the matter, Teskara winced, and Charizard sent her a sympathetic look, one that the grass-type noticed, but only made her shiver. The Venusaur seemed to notice the exchange, but remained silent about it, though it didn't escape the notice of the human trainer's female friends… or more than friends, though Brock missed the whole exchange. (After a rather quick one-on-one anted battle between me and the Sceptile, Trevor beat the crap out of him and sent him to Sootopolis City in Hoenn. I then became his Pokémon and helped him with his victory in Pewter City, not to mention dominating the battles in Cerulean, Vermillion, and Celadon.) It paused again, and looked at Misty, who shook her head, muttering about her sisters 'getting lamer and lamer'. (Unfortunately, after Celadon, I was stolen by two Rockets named Butch and Cassidy, who brought me to serve the dead bastard over…) It paused looking at the pool of blood, and Mathrara said wickedly, (They'll never find his corpse. It's in the Void, only a Dark type would retrieve it… I think some Murkrow were pecking at it before I left.) The Venusaur seemed to shrug, and continued, (I've been his trump Pokémon since arriving, but I did throw my battle with Bombshell…)

(Yeah, yeah, I'm awake,) interrupted the Forretress. The Venusaur fell silent as the Forretress said (with aid of Chris doing a translation), (Trevor caught me outside of Celadon when I was a Pineco and turned me into a lean, mean, battling machine.) At least one pokemon rolled its eyes, and mouthed, 'Egomaniac', not that the Forretress noticed. (I was supposed to be used to get back Venusaur, and my test was Sabrina at Saffron City. I creamed her; don't ask how, my memory's jarred at the moment.)

Sanja said softly, "Actually… I was watching that battle. She was just a bit surprised by the fact that you exploded several times." The wry note in her voice about 'a bit surprised' made a note of the fact that normally, a pokemon fainted after using Explosion, if it didn't wind up dead.

Not that the Forretress seemed to care, it just waited for her to finish, and continued, (Anyway, we got here, Siggy the Linoone killed the power and most of the traps, and when we got up here we battled with the dead man. Moonstone was locked in his Pokéball for the whole fight, so it was a 5-on-6 battle. Tssyalo said he'd ante up Venusaur if Trevor anted up me; if Trevor won, he got both, otherwise Tssyalo would keep us. Basically Tssyalo would lose a Pokémon, and then Trevor would, then Tssyalo, then Trevor, until finally he had to use me to beat the Muk. I hit it with a Zap Cannon and Rapid Spin it to pieces… stupid flamethrower hurt a lot… so Tssyalo sends out Venusaur and I zap him with Zap Cannon and Earthquake him until he faints. Frankly, I'd kinda suspected that he'd thrown the fight, but I was never sure, but anyways, Tssyalo sends out a Houndoom who keeps hitting me with Fire attacks. His last attack hits me right after I use explosion on top of him, so…)

(The match was a draw,) interjected Moonstone. (Thank you for helping, Venusaur and Bombshell, but I can take from here. You see, since Trevor didn't win, Tssyalo decided to be what was his… usual self… and say that Trevor had lost the bet and took Bombshell. Trevor asked if there was anything he could do to get Venusaur and Bombshell back, and Tssyalo said that if Trevor brought you guys here, then his Pokémon would be returned. However, Trevor didn't trust Tssyalo, so he told his remaining Pokémon that he planned to double-cross Tssyalo whether or not he got his Venusaur and Forretress back, since he really didn't expect Tssyalo would give them back. He snuck back to the Pokémon center, grabbed his Gardevoir, and came right back here to find you guys. He also wanted a rematch with the cheating bastard and probably would have stepped into the fray had that dart not punctured him.)

The Houndoom, who had apparently been listening, growled softly, and muttered, (Wouldn't be needed. I was going to rip out his throat, and anyone else who got in my way… even your brat, if he tried anything… or you gifted ones…) The Lunatone ignored it, and finished, (So that's Trevor's story. There's a bit about guns that I don't need to go into at the moment, but other than that, any questions?)

The five trainers stared at the Lunatone for a minute before Chris responded, "Nope. I guess he's… a bit stupid and overconfident to do that, when all he needed to do was have you use Psychic from a nearby window when Tssalyo was around, but whatever… why was he staring at us back at the center?" Sanja sent Chris a hostile look, and he quietly added to her, (Deal with that later… you want to stay here for a long time? The smell of blood's starting to bug me.)

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Everybody turned around. Trevor was standing up, staring down the other five trainers. He looked moderately scary, even though he was only four foot eleven, while the shortest of them (Chris, actually) had several inches on him.

"Moonstone, did you tell him my life story, or have I not been out that long?"

Before anyone else could say anything, Misty said dryly, "Talk later. Get out of death-trapped Gym with unconscious Rockets now. Ash, I can't believe you've forgotten for this long."

The Houndoom looked up at her, and disappeared with a burst of shadows, while Ash and Brock (and Ash's Pikachu) rode out on his Charizard. Misty rode on a Gyrados that could levitate itself out. Chris remained still, and looked over at the blood, before sighing, and looking over at Mathrara, who (besides Trevor's pokemon, and the trainer himself) was the only one left. With an accent that bespoke his upbringing, he said thickly, "'cmon, let's go…", as he lightly rested a hand on Mathrara's back, the two disappearing in a burst of shadows, Sanja and the others having already gone with Kani.

Trevor was the last one behind, and he looked over at the pool of blood, and made a face, before turning, and walking out of the gym, his pokemon floating or walking beside him, a grim guard. He completely ignored the guards, which were questionable if they would live or die, as he walked out of the gym, safe enough since all the traps had already gone off.


	50. Planning

Author's notes: Yes, I'm NOT dead. Sometimes I felt like I wanted to die (being sick isn't exactly fun), but no, not dead. Now I'm tempted to keep on chattering on and on about this or that, but I won't. If you spot errors, feel free to mention them, I did type this up late at night, so errors are entirely possible.

Like last chapter, Trevor is not my character. Nor are Ash, Misty, Brock, or Pikachu. I'm just borrowing them from various sources. Nor do I claim pokemon as my own, Nintendo and whatever holds the rights to it. /disclaimer

* * *

Planning:

-----

Chris appeared in the middle of a clearing, beside a lake that was surrounded by forest. Kani and the others pokemon, as well as Sanja, were in the middle of setting up camp. Teskara had become handy with her vines, so she was a great help in setting up camp.

The gifted one smiled bitterly, and then joined the others in setting up. The entire camp was silent, even though usually they joked or at least talked during setup time. Even Mathrara, their common source of bad jokes and irritation (at times) was silent, and just used his psychic abilities to help set up camp.

Eventually, Sanja broke the silence, saying, "Well, now what do we do? We forming a bigger group, or…"

Chris looked over at Kani, and the two shook their heads in synchrony. "No, we're not." (Not going to happen.) Dasban sent the two a quizzical look, so Chris explained tiredly, "I don't trust him. Period. Ash is a nice guy, and so are his friends, but to be honest… well, I just don't trust that kid. He's just too self-assured, cocky."

Someone muttered quietly (Same could be said for us…)

Chris chuckled, while Sanja, upon hearing the translation, glared around. Eventually, Sanja said coolly, "Maybe. Mew knows I'm screwed up, and Chris isn't much better, sometimes…" Chris shrugged, remaining quiet as she continued, "But… well, we're risking our lives. If we can't trust someone, we don't have them with us… well, maybe that Houndoom, I think he's got his own moral code that wouldn't harm us…"

Chris shrugged again, as Kani commented, (He's gone, though. Knowing our luck, we'll run into him again. But Ash, Misty, and Brock aren't going to be able to find us. And who knows which way that Trevor kid will go; he's got what he wants now.)

Mathrara and Gra exchanged a look, the two 'prankster pokemon' seemingly communicating in a language that only they knew. Eventually, Mathrara added softly, (Gra told me he's shielding us with his abilities. Psionic wavelengths here can only go a certain distance before they fade, so no psychic pokemon can track us. I could go get Ash…)

The pokemon and their trainers looked thoughtful, before Sanja slowly shook her head, as did Krited, moving its entire body from side to side. The two looked at each other, before Sanja said quietly, "I get the feeling that… well, Ash, Misty, and Brock are old friends. Sorta feels like we'd be intruding."

Chris laughed, earning him a glare from her. He said with a weak smile, "Sorry Sanja, but I've never seen this side of you before."

Sanja rolled her restored red eyes, and muttered quietly under her breath. Krited chuckled 'loudly' through psionic wavelength, but no one cared to ask what she'd said.

* * *

Chris snapped awake in the middle of the night, and crawled out of his tent. It wasn't raining outside, but it was misting fairly bad, so if they'd slept under the sky, they would be soaked by morning… though right now, his attention was caught by Teskara, who was standing out in the moonlight, just looking skyward.

His footsteps must have been loud enough for the Bayleef to hear him, but she didn't react, other then turning to look at him from the corner of her eye, then looking back at the moon, which was shining through the cloud cover somehow. The two stood there silently, Chris softly massaging her neck, until she broke the silence, saying softly, (I just don't understand humans, and sometimes… what are you?) Chris looked at her curiously, and she shook her head, before adding quietly, (You're unique, I guess, in that you empathize with us so much. But most humans seem to be… so cruel to us, making others battle, even when they don't want to. So… why are there so many bad humans?)

Chris sighed, and looked skyward. Somehow, he was wishing that Rayquaza or another wise legendary was here (Kani had told him that Mew had shadowed them for a bit, but he hadn't seen a sign of her since he'd last spotted her), but none were. "I really don't know, Teskara. We're… very weird, in our behavior, sometimes." He laughed weakly, and then said bitterly, "Take a look at the main church that most follow. It kills people 'in the name of the one true god', but they claim their god is love. They use fear regularly to make people terrified of psychics and gifted ones, but preach love. I can't understand how people can follow such a hypocritical group, but they do."

Teskara shifted her neck so that he was scratching at a point right behind one of her leaves, and moaned softly. She didn't comment for a short while, then asked, (Could you… erm… get either Kani or Anekiro? They've been helping me try to understand the way things are… I had a sheltered life, until I was kidnapped.)

Chris smiled faintly, and mentally reached out. Both pokemon were exhausted, and didn't seem willing to wake up. Slowly, he shook his head. "Sorry, they're both too tired to wake up. I'll help, if I can, though."

Teskara looked up at Chris, then asked softly, (Could you… well, could you get Revae?)

Slowly, he shrugged, and walked back to Sanja's tent. He slipped his hand inside; using his telepathic sense to search for where the Lapras's pokeball was, and grabbed it (it was too far in, so he had to slip most of his body inside). He carefully sent a message to Sanja that her awakening mind would make sense of, if she woke up before he returned the pokeball. He also said softly to Gra, who was giving him a curious look, "Teskara needs to talk to her."

The ghost nodded solemnly, ruining the image of a perpetual prankster. His perpetual grin was there, but the serious expression in the ghost's eyes betrayed that he noticed. He waved his ghostly hand, and Chris pulled his torso out of the tent.

He walked back to the Bayleef, who had not moved from her spot, and was still looking at the moon, before releasing the large Lapras in a patch of soft soil. She (Revae) looked around, and then spotted both Chris and Teskara. With a faint smile, she said softly, (Teskara dear, is something wrong?)

The Bayleef nodded slowly, looking at the motherly Lapras. Chris, getting the feeling he was intruding, started to leave, but Revae sent him a look, before saying (stay, it'll help.) He nodded slowly, and rejoined the two.

Teskara looked warily at Chris, before hanging her head. (I… well, when we were at that… place… I…)

Revae said simply (Did you remember something? You told me earlier you can't remember some periods of your life… would you like me or Chris to help you? His power could help your mind heal, if I understand things correctly.)

The Bayleef looked unnerved by the offer, and swiftly shook her head, the leaf on her forehead swaying a great deal. (No!) She blinked a few times, then said, (I… I just remember emotions. Fear… I was so terrified… I…)

Revae gained a thoughtful look, gentle appearance softening even more. After a few moments, she asked with a careful note in her voice, (Do you remember anything else? Were you… younger, or was this more recent?)

Teskara seemed a bit surprised by Revae going at such a tangent, before closing her eyes, apparently trying to remember. Several shudders wracked her form, before she opened her eyes, looking pained. (Recent. I evolved only two weeks before I met everyone… but I was as tall then as I am now. The strange thing is, I can't remember most of those days… I just know that it seemed like years, for some reason.)

Revae's eyes widened, and she looked at Chris, her eyes becoming vaguely purple-colored. Chris took a few moments to realize her hint, and formed a telepathic link with the motherly Lapras, asking in a 'whisper' that Teskara couldn't hear, and (What do you think happened?) Physically, he reached over, and rubbed several points on Teskara's body, pressure points for the Bayleef. After some time, she started to relax, her muscles going from their hyper-tense state to a more relaxed one.

Revae 'said' back over the temporary link, (I believe that this poor girl has had a lot of pain in her past. This Jake sounds deserving of death.) The fierce look that flashed across her face would have put a Gyarados to shame. In her normal voice, she said consolingly, (Don't worry so much about it, dear. If you are meant to remember, you will. I'll make sure that I stay with you until you decide if you want to remember, if it helps.)

The Bayleef looked at the two, her eyes wide. (Why wouldn't I want to remember?)

Chris shot Revae a look, and the Lapras shut her mouth, instead letting him speak. He said in a very soft tone, "Teskara, if I could, I'd probably like to forget some things myself, including some of the things that happened in that gym." The Bayleef shuddered, but nodded weakly, and seemed a bit surprised when Revae nodded slightly as well. Chris continued quietly, "There are things that it might help us, as people or pokemon, to forget. I honestly would like to forget about several things that happened in my life." A guilty look flashed across his face, one that was obvious enough for both pokemon to spot it, and recognize it. They remained silent, but Revae said as well, (The same applies for us all, I suspect. We all have done things we want to forget, or things happen that we wish we could. Sometimes, my dreams are racked by nightmares of what happened to my first daughter.)

Teskara looked down, a guilty expression on her face. (Maybe it's best if I don't remember.)

Chris said simply, "Perhaps. Perhaps not. It seems like every living thing's nature to be curious though… so maybe your curiosity is necessary."

The Bayleef blinked slowly, then nodded. (Thank you. I… I'm going to go to sleep now.) She looked up at the Lapras, and said as she turned away, (I wish I had you for my mother, Revae.)

She walked back into the tent, leaving behind Chris and a very surprised Lapras. Chris looked at her, and she said in a tone of surprise, (I… that's a surprise…)

Chris smiled slightly. "You've been the mother of the group, Revae, Kani's told me about that."

The Lapras smiled weakly, then bowed her head, looking down. (It just took me back. I knew the girl needed a woman in her life that cared about her, and Kani isn't able to do that. She can become an older sister, but not a mother…) Chris smiled slightly, then nodded, staying quiet. The Lapras closed her eyes, thinking, before saying, (I'd best go back to my ball now. You need your sleep, and I need to think.)

Chris nodded, and returned her, slipping the ball back inside Sanja's tent. With a massive yawn, he walked back into his own, changed out of his now-damp clothing (which was rumpled from sleep anyway), and went to sleep.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock followed the leading pokemon, Crobat, as it flew towards whatever it had seen. They'd gone back to town, but Chris and Sanja hadn't been seen there (and Misty had noted that the redhead, with her figure, would be remembered, before she had to clobber Brock for drooling). The end result was the three riding on two flying pokemon, looking around for them. They'd spotted Trevor walking away from Fuchsia and the (wrecked) mansion-turned-gym. Apparently, he'd trashed it before he left.

Ash had wanted to fly down, but Misty pointed out that the younger trainer had gotten what he wanted, and wasn't likely to want to come with (especially since he'd just barely managed to recover his stolen pokemon).

They'd searched since returning from Fuchsia, but hadn't spotted the two trainers, and had been forced to land when the sun set, since it was too dark to see. Brock had released his Crobat, and it had spotted something last night, so they were following it as soon as dawn broke (waking Ash had been a nightmare for Brock, until Misty took pity on him).

The bat pokemon stopped, and hovered over an area. Brock, riding Charizard (alone, since Ash and Misty seemed to want some personal time) was first look down, and see two tents, as well as an Espeon and Ninetales sitting, apparently just watching the sun finish rising.

Charizard started to descend, but Brock called softly to him, "Don't go down yet. Let's wait for Ash and Misty to catch up."

With a muttered growl, the dragon-like fire pokemon agreed. Ash and Misty caught up after a few minutes (Gyarados was not meant to be a flying pokemon, so it was slower in the air), and the three set down, to be greeted by surprised looks from the two pokemon.

A Haunter flew out of one of the tents, and seemed to be just as surprised as the other two pokemon were that the three were there. Brock chuckled at the utterly shocked expression the ghost had, while Misty and Ash yawned, still apparently sleepy. Normally, those two wouldn't wake up until the sun had been up for at least an hour, maybe three.

With a smile on his face, he looked at the camp, then set to gathering firewood for making breakfast. It seemed to be the most productive thing to do, since he didn't want to wake the redheaded Sanja (who would probably murder him in her sleep), or Chris if he had a choice (the trainer, while he was a nice guy, gave Brock the willies sometimes).

Ash and Misty had apparently fallen asleep while he gathered firewood, the two were sitting on the damp ground, supporting each other as they leaned against each other.

He was envious of the two, though he didn't envy Ash for Misty… the woman (she wasn't a girl anymore) had long since done enough damage to his skull and ears that he would rather be alone than with her romantically.

* * *

About an hour later, both the berserker-psychic and gifted one were awake, and looking curiously at the three trainers who had appeared while they slept. Well, until Kani filled them in on how they arrived.

Sanja asked the first question, saying, "I thought you had to be careful."

Ash shrugged, as did Misty. Brock took on a guarded look, before smirking slightly. Misty said, "We called our families. You met Crystal before… well, she's taken over for me, since my no-good sisters left. I told them to stay low, and keep it that way, unless they want to meet plenty of Rockets. Turns out they're aiming for Gym Leaders anyway, they told me they've gotten attacked twice already, so they're staying abroad."

Brock looked fierce for a moment, then said calmly, "I'd like to see the Rocket that can get into the gym these days. Pewter Gym is closed to the training public while I, the Gym Leader, am abroad training. I set up a security system that's worth its weight in gold, not even a ghost-pokemon can get through it without getting vaporized. My family is safe." Ash looked in surprise at Brock, who simply shrugged. "I take care of my family. It's as simple as that."

Chris and Sanja exchanged looks. Kani, who looked slightly put off, walked up to Ash's Pikachu, and asked, (Can they deal with this?) Chris, who was listening in (Kani had a hard time shutting him out of her conversations, even when they didn't involve him, they were tightly tied mentally, ever since she entered his mind), blinked curiously, then shot Pikachu a curious look.

Slowly, it nodded. (Ash is tough. He's come back to life a few times after being dead… I think we'll be fine. Besides, having a pokemon master helping would help, wouldn't it?)

Chris laughed quietly. Ash asked curiously, "What did he say?" Chris merely smiled, then said, "I think Al mentioned you, Ash, awhile ago in a phone conversation."

Ash blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. So now you know. Hope this doesn't mean I get treated different, I'm sort of sick of the celebrity treatment."

Misty snorted quietly, while both Sanja and Chris shook their heads, nearly identical smirks on their faces. Sanja said for them, "No, we won't treat you like a celebrity. But I will knock you around if you're like your perverted friend."

Brock scowled, and Sanja merely smirked, slowly leaning down, and giving him a brief peak of her cleavage, which caused the 'tough gym leader' to drool. She then quickly rose, and crossed her arms over her chest. "See my point?"

Ash laughed, as Misty gained a dark look. "Don't worry about it. Misty would hit me so many times with her hammer, I'd probably have a broken skull, no matter how hard my skull supposedly is. Besides, I don't betray someone I love."

Misty laughed, and pecked him on the cheek. Chris and Sanja looked away, earning bemused glances from the pokemon that knew about their predicament. Eventually, Ash broke the silence that fell, and asked, "So where to?"

Chris looked over, and then looked thoughtful. "Cinnabar Island isn't occupied by Rockets, their base was burned down there, and they don't see a reason to have a base there, from what I understand. Neither do they have one at the island chain between here and Fuchsia, though there was supposedly a plan involving that place...

Ash shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Misty, Broke, and I were there, they were trying to capture Articuno, who doesn't live there anymore. We busted them up, they're in prison somewhere now." He brushed an errant strand of hair back under his cap, and muttered, "If only the two idiots who keep on following us were so easy to loose…"

* * *

Elsewhere, two Rockets sneezed. Meowth looked at the two, and widened one eye, mimicking an arched eyebrow, though he lacked an eyebrow to arch. "Sounds like da twerps are talking about you again."

Both sneezed again, and James said weakly, "Probably. Every time we get colds, we find out later that people know about us the next time we try to steal their pokemon."

Jesse blew her nose on a tissue conjured from somewhere, and muttered something mutely.

* * *

Chris chuckled quietly, and Ash raised an eyebrow. He said simply, "I heard that… anyway, I'd say we go… well, back home for me. Celadon." He looked northwest, a long look on his face. "If I read things right from that administrator's mind, one of Rocket commands is in the upper part of town, and they're recruiting a lot of people from the slums."

Ash looked thoughtful, as did Brock. Brock said with a grin on his face, "I'm good for it."

Misty looked at him, curiously, before grabbing his ear, and yanking it downward so that he hit the dirt with a cry. Furiously, she shouted at him, "You are not getting anywhere near the gym, do you hear me!"

Ash, Sanja, and Chris all had a bead of sweat coming from their heads, watching Misty badger Brock. Most of the pokemon did as well.

* * *

In the distance, the Houndoom watched the gathering with a long expression on his face. He missed his old trainer… and she had served as his foster mother, raising him since he was a pup. He envied that Bayleef, who had so many people to go to.

With a sad look on his face, he looked northwest as well. His hearing was sharp enough to hear what had been said, and he believed he might as well go in that direction anyway.

With skills born of his traveling with her, he followed the five trainers. He caught a whiff of the other trainer (the brat)'s smell, but it was weak, so he must be in the general area, but nowhere close.

Just as well. He still was torn between ripping his throat out, and letting him live. His moral code was having a tough time deciding, since burning him to death was not an option. That only happened to traitors, and being coerced negated becoming a traitor, though death could still be warranted.

He growled, and killed a Rattata that was passing by for his breakfast, venting his pent-up fury for the time being.


	51. A rest in the house of Ditto, part 1

A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I swear, if I get one more essay from Eng 105, I'm gonna croak. Anyway, say hello to a familiar face this chapter...

And mucho thanks for the +100 reviews. Yeah, I'm lazy about not saying, 'oh, thank you and for this and that', especially since it's Tuesday, the one day where I don't get enough sleep.

* * *

A rest in the house of Ditto, part one:  
------  
It was not the most desirable day for traveling on foot. Especially when you were out in the open, walking along a plains. The rain was falling so hard, one would wonder if several Rain Dances and had been used at once. And the wind the storm generated was not exactly pleasant either. 

Unfortunately, the group of five trainers were not fortunate – they were being buffeted by the wind and pouring rain. The only pokemon that was out, besides Ash's Pikachu, was Kani. All of Chris's other pokemon had long since been returned. Sanja said tiredly over the howling wind, "We're going to need to find shelter soon, unless we want to get sick as hell."

Misty, who was closest to the other redhead, nodded tiredly. She shouted Sanja's comments to the others.

Chris looked at the soaked Kani, who looked miserable. The two had a silent conversation for a moment, Kani looking doubtfully at Chris for a short while, before nodding. Chris smiled weakly, like he had won an argument he really hadn't wanted to win, and shouted over the howling wind, "Everyone, put a hand on Kani! We're teleporting to shelter, there's no other choice."

Ash, who had been walking next to him, winced. He said softly to Chris, "Is that a good idea? Teleporting blind is supposed to be dumber than insulting a Charizard to its face on a bad day."

Chris merely looked toward the bedraggled others, and Ash fell silent, shaking his head. The gifted one made sure everyone was alright, and then was the last to lay his hand on Kani, placing a finger gently on the fur right next to the gem in her forehead.

After a few moments, the group of trainers and two pokemon disappeared without a sign that they had ever been there, the howling wind and drenching rain erasing all signs of their former presence effortlessly.

* * *

The five, along with a miserably wet Kani and Pikachu appeared underneath an overhang, right in front of a doorway, obviously leading inside.

Ash looked around, then froze, looking up. He said in a tone of disbelief, "No way." He looked at the others, then wildly at the doors, like he expected a rampaging Rhydon to pop out of it. "There's just no way…"

Misty was the first to ask, "What's up, Ash?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head, taking off his hat to shake it dry of water. Pikachu, on his shoulder, jumped off, and shook itself, spraying the nearby trainers with water. Brock cried in protest, until Ash said, "Duplica… Brock, Misty, remember her?"

Brock fell silent, while Misty had pulled out a towel that was mostly-dry, and was using it to dry herself somewhat. After a moment, Brock said, "The Ditto trainer who liked to do performances. What about her?"

Ash said laughingly as he looked around, "Well, it looks like she put down roots again. The house of Imatate is back. I don't think she'll mind if we show up."

Chris and Sanja, who were doing the same thing Misty was doing (except Chris was toweling off Kani first) asked at the same time, "Mind explaining to the two of us what you're talking about?" The two looked quizzically at each other, and Sanja winced while Chris looked confused.

Brock laughed weakly at the look the two exchanged from speaking at the same time, and said, "Duplica is something of an actor. She trains Dittos, and does comedic skits where she imitates pokemon or famous people. Her Dittos get into the act as well."

A female voice added from the doorway, "That's about right, Brock. Long time no see, you three. New friends?"

Ash jumped, since the voice had come from right behind him. He whirled as he stepped to the side, revealing Duplica, complete with her usual pigtails and red shirt with a star on the chest. Her two Dittos were resting on her shoulder, in their blobby normal form.

Chris chuckled, and said quietly, "Nice entrance. I would have missed it, had Kani not been scanning for people." Sanja shook her head, her face not revealing any surprise either, though she didn't comment.

Duplica looked over the gifted one, then Sanja. She took a moment, before saying, "Ash, you sure do run into interesting people. You know that he's wanted by the police for questioning?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock glared at Chris, who looked slightly sheepish. "Uhm… whoops. Didn't I mention that I fled Celadon after an explosion? The police kinda found out about me seeing some things… I'm not wanted criminally, just as a witness… sorta…" Sanja, who already knew, was looking on with an amused expression on her face, while toweling off her hair.

The three relaxed, while Duplica laughed at Ash's expression. "Ashey-boy, you haven't changed one bit, even with becoming a pokemon master."

Ash laughed weakly, and rubbed the back of his neck. Duplica continued to grin, and said, "Alright, get inside before all of you catch a cold. Can't have sick people around here."

Chris shrugged, and his eyes took on a slight glow as he trailed after the others who eagerly entered the building. Inside was an almost theater-like setup, though the seats were farther into the cavernous room, while where the five (plus Duplica) stopped at was similar to an entry hall. He then took out a pokeball, and released Mathrara. The unique Ninetails yawned, then looked around. He commented (well, you found shelter. I take it that's Duplica?)

Chris nodded, and said to Mathrara, "Less talk, more heat. Yes, that's Duplica, who else in this room don't you know?" His tone was snappish, before he shook himself after a nudge from Kani, and said apologetically, "Damp clothes are a pain to wear… stupid rain."

Mathrara snickered, and heat began to shimmer around him, as he breathed out a long-sustained Heat Wave attack, which noticeably increased the temperature around him. The five damp trainers started to steam slightly from water evaporating, while Kani and Pikachu also gave off tiny vapor trails.

Duplica arched an eyebrow, and asked Misty curiously, "Am I hearing things, or did he just understand his Ninetails?"

Misty shook her head tiredly, and said, "He's psychic. So's Sanja. They're a bit weird at times, but they're ok. Just don't bring up anything about…" Misty spotted Duplica's almost child-like eager look, and said quickly, "…nevermind…"

Sanja looked up at the sound of her name, and blinked under Duplica's stare, before going back to partially stripping, and using the towel for modesty, then wringing out her clothing. Her other changes of clothing had gotten damp, so she had taken the simplest route. Brock was reduced to drooling as his mind worked up scenarios involving nudity that never would be. If Sanja noticed, she didn't care about him.

Duplica smacked herself with her palm, and said, "Doh! Alright, Misty… Sanja, was it?" At the berserker's nod, she continued, "You two follow me. I've got two bathrooms, and I think you two need it the most."

Brock moaned, "Hey, we're just as wet!"

Chris rolled his eyes, his shirt already stripped off. He was wringing out the water from it, sitting next to Mathrara, who seemed to enjoy 'accidentally' sending sparks dangerously close to his hair. Kani was curled up next to him in a cat-like ball, their arguments forgotten as she warmed up. The gifted one said, "She's being logical." He rubbed his right shoulder, which had a pale white line obvious on it and added, "Three guys, two wet girls. Two bathrooms. Sorry, but I doubt any of us is homosexual."

Ash added on, "Brock, they'll warm up there, and Mathrara can warm us up here, while we wring out our clothes, and let them dry."

Duplica grinned, waved silently, and the two redheaded girls followed her as she led them down a hallway, and though a door.

Chris then stripped off his pants, and then started to wring them out, ignoring his shirt, which was lain out on the ground nearby. Brock was doing the same, while Ash looked off into the distance, before sneezing, and then following their example.

* * *

Sanja sighed, as the hot water poured onto her. Sometimes, she wished she was a more powerful pyrokinetic, rather than having to go completely berserk for the trait to trigger enough to be mentionable. Being able to make her clothing 'burn' but not burn away would be nice for drying off.

The bathroom Duplica had led her to was small, but serviceable. The one at the psychic academy was about the same, actually, though separated by gender.

She shook her head, and turned around, letting the water pound into her shoulders as she reached back, trying to get the tense muscles to relax. They always tensed up whenever she used her powers by channeling rage, and it was damned hard for her to get them to relax, since there wasn't a good massage therapist around.

She shook her head, and had to admit that her irritation was probably a side-effect of her own problems. Ever since she'd admitted the whole 'prophesy' thing to Chris, she had been having trouble just acting normal around him. Part of her wanted more, while the other part wanted to push him as far away as she could. And if there was one thing she hated, it was being torn... especially since she hated her whole 'destiny' crap that the mediums had used on her continually.

She paused, hearing someone humming a breezy tune she recognized from the radio – it was one of those love songs that had driven her crazy. Apparently, Misty was one of those 'sing in the shower' persons.

With a slight smirk, Sanja started getting down to actually showering, instead of warming up.

* * *

Chris felt his pants for a moment, then put them back on, saying as he did so, "Heh. Interesting use for a fire type." 

Mathrara sent a scowl at him, and said, (you know, I heard about this interesting use for char-broiled human from a Charizard…) Kani hissed, and Mathrara trailed off. Teskara and Anekiro laughed, the two laying down and generally taking it easy.

Restraining a 'whipped' comment, Chris yawned, then rotated his right shoulder. However, Anekiro couldn't resist, and said, (Mathrara, she's got you well trained.)

The Ninetails blinked for a moment, then growled at the Dragoinair. (Don't make me prank you into next century.)

Anekiro blinked, and said, (You know, that might be fun, to go to the future…)

Chris laughed, and fell silent after a few seconds of mirth, though he still had a grin on his face. Brock and Ash sent him odd looks, before they realized he'd laughed at something the pokemon said, and went back to trying to get warm / not get colds. Ash paused from digging in his pack, and asked curiously "Hey, Chris? What happened to your shoulder?"

Chris looked over at Ash, and shrugged. "Old knife scar. Got involved in a knife fight when I was younger. Not exactly fun, having Mom bitch at me for showing up at the hospital, bleeding like that."

Ash winced, and quickly muttered an apology that was unneeded, going back to digging in his pack for something. He came out a moment later with some cold-prevention medicine, and measured out an amount, drinking it with a scowl. To him, the stuff tasted horrible, and always had, though he hated getting colds enough to drink it anyway.

But Chris was slightly disturbed, even as he took the proffered 'shot', and drank it as well. His mother… he hadn't really thought about her in awhile. She wasn't the best example of humanity, in fact, she was one of the reasons people preached for total prohibition… but still… it seemed slightly odd to him. Ash obviously still cared about his mother, for all the fact that she was dead… his mother was supposedly dead as well, yet he didn't care.

Kani spoke, not even moving, saying, (Don't worry about it. She wasn't the best example of motherhood. Chris, you didn't love her, or even really think of her as a mother that much.)

Chris asked tiredly, (Shouldn't I have? I mean, isn't a Gifted One…)

Kani looked up from her curled-up position, and shook her head. (No. You're still human. I don't expect you to become something else, neither does Anekiro.)

Anekiro nodded slight. (We know you're human. Heck, look at how you and Mathrara got along at first.)

Mathrara said in a bemused tone, (That was Kani mostly. We got over it… I kinda brought it on myself, though. Jumping out of nowhere, and pouncing on him, is only funny so many times. And the girlfriend comments… especially since I've been single my whole life. Like a pot calling a kettle black, or whatever that damn expression is.)

Anekiro nodded slightly, then asked, (Kani, what's really bugging him?) Kani cocked her head up, looking at Chris, who had heard the same thing she had. The two spoke privately through telepathy for a few moments, before Chris sighed, and said softly, "Sometimes, I just wonder if humanity is worth saving, you know?"

Brock and Ash, hearing his comment, turned to look at him. Chris shrugged, looking unrepentant. "Sorry, but it's something Kani told me. Don't you know how pokemon trainers came to be?"

Brock crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "I thought that was lost to time… something about a war between pokemon and humans, with pokemon trainers being the peaceful solution."

Kani snorted, while Chris shook his head. "No, not really. The original pokemon trainers… some gifted ones, really… were traitors to the human cause. Some were pure hearted ones who wanted peace, and were thrown out by the lords back then, others were people who wanted to use pokemon to get revenge against their enemies for any cost…"

Ash stared. "Just how do you know this, anyway?"

Chris's mental voice replied softly, (Kani. We don't know how, but she's like a pokedex, encyclopedia, and general source of information for anything under the sun. Zapdos is supposedly looking into it, but it hasn't gotten back to us yet. Not that I blame the legendary bird of thunder… maybe there is no real reason.) Chris shrugged, and said, "Anyway… well, back then, humans warred with pokemon. They'd come from nowhere, and spread rapidly. I think space, but not even Kani knows for sure… humans feared that the pokemon would kill all of them, and started killing them. The pokemon took offense, and fought back. Gifted ones, who realized the pokemon were only fighting because they didn't want to die, abandoned the human cause, and worked alongside the pokemon, along with some of the revenge cases. Mew was the first one to come up with the idea of marking the 'traitors to the humans' with a unique symbol…" Chris brushed his forearm obviously, which Ash and Brock noticed. He was referring to the same markings that he had burned into his arms, and was covered by the arm guards he hadn't taken off, despite the fact that they had to be damp. He continued, "The gifted ones really didn't care, but it helped the pokemon tell them apart from regular humans. The gifted ones helped train the pokemon, building up their strength so that they could better defend their families and loved ones."

Chris sighed, and projected an image into Ash and Brock's mind. On one side was a few humans, all of them bearing the same marking on his arms that he did, standing with a large variety of pokemon, some of whom were extinct now. On the other was an army of humans, carrying swords and bows, along with a few primitive cannons.

The images advanced to a gory battle, with a Kabutops shattering when it was directly hit with a cannonball, and slain humans and pokemon. Some injured crawled about, missing limbs.

Chris continued, unaffected by the images, "Back then, most pokemon special techniques hadn't been unlocked. So things like Flamethrower, which could reduce an army to ashes, didn't happen unless it was coming from Moltres. And the legendary birds were too busy bickering to be of any use like that… so it was a fairly fight. Up until the gifted ones took on the idea to show humans that they could co-exist with pokemon."

The images of war faded away. Chris laughed, saying dryly, "The war ended surprisingly fast after the idiots in charge realized that pokemon wouldn't attack them unless they attacked first."

Ash asked curiously, "So what about humanity not being worth saving?"

Chris sighed. "Because. That stupid church that came about… they know this history. It's in their damned archives. They know that gifted ones are fundamentally united with pokemon. So they're killing us off one by one, then they'll declare war on pokemon, claiming they're 'demons' from outer space, or some crap like that. And the Rockets as well, but that's more obvious."

Ash winced. He hadn't realized that, though from the FEW times he'd gone to a service, it should have been obvious. He scolded himself mentally for not paying attention, even though he was younger back then, and far more 'thickheaded', as Misty liked to put it.

There was another silence, before Brock said firmly, "I'm not allowing that. If those images are what happened before, now would be horrendous, even if a small group of people were doing it."

Chris looked at Brock, his eyes glowing, before he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Duplica asked Misty, as she got out of the shower, "Mist, what was it you didn't want to tell Duplica?"

Misty turned, and saw Ash standing next to her (since Duplica was dressed up as him, as per her scheme to get information out of the water trainer). She started to say, "Ash, you know why, it's that whole… wait a second… Duplica!"

Duplica raised her head, exposing her face to Misty's angry gaze. She grinned shamelessly, and said, "Caught me. But still, I want to know."

Misty shook her head, a predatory smile on her face. "Duplica, I told you Sanja was a psychic, right?" At Duplica's blank nod, Misty continued, "Well, she's a special type. If she gets really angry, her powers levels skyrocket, and she doesn't mind holding you up telekinetically until you shut up. She held Brock in the air for five minutes until she thought he'd apologized enough." She couldn't help it, she laughed quietly, just remembering the expression on Brock's face. Brock had even pleaded with Chris to help him down, but apparently, gifted ones were allowed to get away with some things. Well… at least he had learned not to come running to her or Ash, since they'd both gotten tired of rescuing him from women he'd annoyed.

Duplica winced. "Ok, I get the hint. No sneaking around asking. I'll just ask that Chris guy, he'd probably tell me."

Misty sighed, as Duplica disappeared into a room, coming out of the room as her 'usual' self, and nearly whistled as she walked toward the entry hall where the boys were. The pokemon gym leader muttered tiredly, "Same old Duplica..."

The indignant shouts from Ash drove a blushing Duplica back into the hallway. Misty idly wondered how it was possible that her entire body seemed to be blushing. She didn't think normally, that was possible. Though with Duplica, you never knew what could happen, sometimes.


	52. A rest in the house of Ditto, part 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Life's been officially kicking my ass, so my writing time has plunged.

* * *

A rest in the house of Ditto, part two:

Ash carefully walked among the racks of costumes, before finding the one Duplica had mentioned. The five trainers were helping the self-proclaimed 'Ditto Master' in her act by helping her set up.

He grabbed the outfit, and held it by the hanger, slinging it over his shoulder, walking rapidly out of the storeroom. As he walked through the hallway, he spotted Kani and Gra working on decorations for tonight's show by either levitating them up, or the Haunter simply picking them up, and putting them wherever they were designated to be.

Ash frowned a bit, and asked, "Are all those ribbon-things really needed?"

Kani looked toward him, and tilted her head, before giving him a feline wink. Gra, laughing, held out a massive ball of 'extra' ribbons that Duplica had probably wanted put up, but the pokemon were making disappear because they didn't like it.

The pokemon master had to admit – Duplica's sense of style was weird. She was a nice person, and rather fun to hang around, but she had a lot of quirks.

He moved onward after a brief chuckle, and put the costume into the designated room Duplica had requested, before heading toward the 'entry hall' where he'd spent time drying off. Like he'd suspected, Mathrara and Pikachu were there. Pikachu was charging a few spent batteries while chatting with the unique Ninetails, while the fox-pokemon was using his own psychic powers to tinker with the lights, replacing a few of them that had gone out. Duplica was in the room as well, with both her 'normal' Ditto, and 'mini-dit'. Neither of the two could, for some strange reason, transform into Mathrara, nor duplicate his unique coloring. They could become all-white Ninetails, or the regular hue, but they couldn't duplicate the Ninetails' obviously different fur coloring.

Duplica, sounding irritated, called out, "Hey, Ash? What in the name of Mew did Chris do to Mathrara? I was going to feature him in the performance, since he's so unique…" at that comment, Mathrara obviously preened, while Pikachu laughed slightly at the Ninetail's overblown actions. Duplica, falling silent to smile slightly herself, continued, "But with both of my Dittos unable to transform into him…"

Ash shrugged. He didn't have a lot of experience with the pokemon himself – he'd never caught one. He'd faced off against a few, but the pokemon was popular, but somewhat rare. "You'll have to ask Chris, he's probably the only one who could tell us… maybe Sanja knows."

Duplica shook her head, looking toward the ceiling. "Every time I ask her, she just grins, and says it's not her place to say… and I haven't seen Chris since yesterday. His pokemon, sure, but I've never seen him."

Ash chuckled softly. He'd seen Chris a few times – the trainer was helping with the setup as well, but mostly, he was working on coordinating the pokemon teams, who were managing most of the work, while Duplica finished perfecting her 'special performance' that was due tonight. "I've seen him a few times, but not recently."

Duplica moaned, and obviously rubbed her temples. Chris's telepathic voice called out, (Someone say my name?)

Duplica jumped about a foot in the air, though Ash had gotten used to psychics doing that, he didn't jump at all. Both Dittos seemed to laugh at their trainer's reaction, until she scowled at them, and asked, "Hey, uh… Chris? What exactly happened to Mathrara to give him that coloring? None of my Ditto seem to be able to duplicate it."

Chris sounded amused, as he replied, (To be honest, Mathrara's vanity happened.) Mathrara scowled, and yipped a comment, which made the psychic trainer reply with a (What, did that sting? It's true… anyway, he had our psychics meddle with his genetics so he ended up like he is. I doubt it's considered natural, and maybe your Dittos are just having a hard time picking up a template to use on him, since his genetic code has a few things modified off the standard Ninetails base.)

Duplica nodded slightly, before shaking her head. "Right… thanks. Where the heck were you… I've been trying to ask you that for nearly five hours now!"

(Busy. Ash, do you have any idea how arrogant your Charizard can get? Geez, it's a good thing his mate keeps his ego deflated.)

Ash rubbed the back of his head, while Pikachu went back to charging the last few battery-operated devices. The feeling of an unseen 'listener' faded from his head, and the pokemon master shook his head slightly to clear it, and asked, "I'm done with the costume setup, anything else you need?"

Duplica grinned for a moment, giving Ash a feeling of doom, before she said, "Na… I think the pokemon are nearly finished decorating. Just take it easy… maybe you should go talk to Brock, since he's handling the food."

Ash shivered, and said, "No… I'll leave Brock to his domain. Trust me, anything I make, you won't want to eat."

Duplica laughed, and said, "Ashey-boy, you haven't changed a bit. So much for the big scary pokemon master!"

Pikachu fired a light charge of electricity at Duplica, making her hair stand on end. Ash merely grinned, and said, "I wouldn't talk like that in front of Pikachu…"

The electric mouse nodded, giving Duplica a mocking grin that looked a bit odd on a Pikachu, before finishing up, and climbing up Ash, perching on his shoulder. Mathrara snickered, and gave off a ghostly blue light, which slowly started to affect the lighting, causing the lights to give off the same ghostly feel, before the 'aura' faded, and the Ninetails yawned lazily, before slowly padding away.

* * *

The stage was set, and people were pouring in to see Duplica's special show that she had announced only a day in advance. Her performances usually did well enough on their own – her skits were famous as a mix of good-natured fun and some more adult themes, when Duplica did an open mike skit, commenting on the current politics and events. A special show, however, was always something more, and Duplica rarely held them, so tickets often would sell out in a day. 

Backstage, Duplica was relaxing, taking deep breaths. She didn't get stage fright, and never had, but she did get some pre-show nerves. Sometimes, her flavor-of-the-week boyfriend would help her relax in some way, but she'd given up on boys for the time being… so she was resorting to her old standby.

Kani, who had popped in, tilted her head and looked at the Ditto trainer curiously. Duplica grinned, and said, "Just a bit worried, that's all. Is Mathrara ready to do his act?"

The Espeon nodded slightly, her gem winking in the light. Duplica kept her grin on, but jumped when a female voice 'said', (He's ready. Unfortunately, he's driving us all insane with Gra's help. Just how long until the show starts?)

Duplica coughed, and asked, "Uhm… Kani? How are you doing that?"

Chris's mental voice answered, (She's bouncing her telepathy off me. I'm a fairly high-powered telepath, so I can translate for her to human wavelength, if you get the general idea. Gyah! 'Scuse me… Kani?)

The Espeon vanished without a sign of ever being there, and Duplica shook her head slowly, as she heard an explosion go off somewhere inside the 'house'. Probably that Haunter pulling out an explosive… Haunter were supposedly fond of doing that, for no reason but to do it.

After another few breaths, Duplica slowly rose, and set her two Ditto on her shoulders, walking toward the stage.

* * *

Backstage, as Duplica started his act, Ash spoke to Sanja and Chris, both of whom were going to be providing helping hands if need be (though Chris supposedly was doing a translational act for Mathrara), asking, "Could either of you really do something like what she's doing?" 

Sanja shook her head. "No. I hate crowds, drives my berserker instinct crazy when I get jostled around. It's a lot more controllable on the road, with less people to deal with."

Ash looked toward Chris, and the gifted one shook his head, Anekiro, who was wrapped around the teen while napping swaying slightly. "Nope. I'm more of a loner… I can deal with people, but I can't entertain 'em. Too cynical, or something… no one gets my sense of humor but Kani or Sanja, sometimes."

Ash chuckled, and said with a grin, "Me neither. I'm bad enough at the events I have to preside over as a pokemon champion, where all I have to do is sit there and look important."

Mathrara, who was pacing, relayed via Chris, (Kind of hard to look important, when you're the youngest master yet.)

Ash rubbed the back of his head, and grinned weakly. "Yeah, I guess."

About half an hour later, Mathrara padded on stage. As people began to mutter, Chris translated for the Ninetails, (Enjoying the show?)

There were easily-heard gasps from the crowd, while Duplica grinned. Shouts of questions came from the crowd, and Duplica tilted her head, before saying into the mike, "A magician never reveals her secrets… I might not be one, but this is one secret I'm keeping. Now, everyone knows that Ditto can transform into any pokemon, so long as they have some way to know what it looks like, though they may not be able to properly render the pokemon's powers. BUT… in this case… see for yourselves. Ditto, mini-dit, transform into Mathrara!"

Both Ditto gazed intently at the Ninetales, who visibly yawned, playing the ham, and then transformed. Mini-dit's 'problem' of changing into small pokemon was still existent, but it was obvious that both Dittos were unsuccessful in duplicating Mathrara's unique change, mini-dit had turned into a 'shiny' Ninetales, while Ditto had turned into a closer rendition – a normal colored Ninetales, though the difference was obvious.

Duplica, with a secret smile on her face, looked out into the crowd. "Anyone with a Ditto can feel free to try the same… just for proof. But I guarantee that no Ditto can perform a perfect duplication of this Ninetales."

On the roof of the building, Team Rocket exchanged greedy glances… up until Charizard and Kani appeared silently beside them, Charizard being 'teleported' up there by Kani, who had a paw on his tail.

The Charizard smirked evilly, and tapped Jessie with a claw. The redhead growled, "Stop pestering me Meowth, now we've got a new target to steal."

Meowth, who had James between her and him, said in confusion, "But I didn't tap ya…"

The Meowth turned, and gasped. The other two Rockets turned, and shrieked in surprise at Charizard staring at them, a smirk on his face.

Kani, using Chris to translate, 'spoke', saying, (You're not welcome here, Team Rocket. Or should it be team idiots? Anyway… bye!)

Charizard swiped the three crooks with an Iron Tail, and they went flying off with a hasty, "But we didn't even say the mottoooooooooo!"

"Wobba Wob!"

Charizard snorted, and growled a comment to Kani, who nodded, and the two disappeared again. The Espeon reappeared beside Chris, and said, (Ash was right… Team Rocket was intending to try and steal the show.)

Chris sighed, while Ash just shook his head. "They never learn."

Sanja snorted, and asked, "What is it with them, and following you?"

Ash shrugged, before Pikachu commented, (Ever since I defeated them a LONG time ago, they've been obsessed with stealing me. Occasionally, they'll try to steal another pokemon, but mainly, they're after me. Oops, that's my cue…)

Pikachu jumped off Ash, and raced onstage to jump onto Duplica's shoulder. She had done a 'change', and was dressed in a slightly different outfit than Ash wore, but the differences were minor enough that most people were applauding at the similarities.

The Ditto trainer seemed to look at Pikachu in confusion, and asked, "Who're you?"

(I'm Pikachu!)

"Who?"

Pikachu, playing his part, said slowly, "Pik…a…ch…u…"

Duplica looked around, playing the dunce, and then spotted her two Dittos. "Strange… so you're not Ditto? Where did you come from?"

Ash took a breath, and Chris spoke silently, saying, (Break a leg.)

Ash muttered as he walked on stage, "I'd rather break my winning streak…" In a more normal tone of voice, he called, "Hey, Pikachu, who's your new friend?"

Pikachu looked in staged puzzlement between the two nearly identical trainers. Ash, as the obvious 'real trainer', put on a frustrated face, while Duplica was wearing her trademarked grin.

The skit of 'who keeps the Pikachu?' lasted a short while, before Ash walked off with Pikachu on the top of his hat. The revealing of the fake had been done simply by taking away Duplica's hat, revealing her hair color and the fact she was a young woman… but that had taken quite some time, as both seemed to never realize that option. Ash had also put on an act of being very reluctant to take off his hat, making most the audience believe that during the scuffle, they'd lost track of Duplica, and that he was her.

Once he was offstage, he leaned on the wall, and said, "I'm never doing that again…"

Sanja grinned, and said, "Well, I think Misty and Brock were enjoying themselves, I could hear Misty's laughter from here."

(So could I.)

The trainers looked toward Mathrara, who had his head down on his paws, worn out from burning off so much of his energy in nervous displays. They'd assumed he'd fallen asleep, but he was obviously awake, though barely. (Is Team Rocket really gone now?)

Chris looked toward Ash, who was their expert on the three stooges. The pokemon master looked thoughtful, before saying, "They'll be gone for at least an hour. Charizard doesn't know how to hold back against them. So I guess Anekiro will have to stay around you, Chris."

Anekiro lazily perked his head up, before laying it back down on Chris's right shoulder with a tired-sounding "Draaaaaaaa…"

Mathrara yawned, and visibly fell asleep. Sanja flicked her hand, an angry expression rippling across her face for an instant, as she telekinetically steadied Duplica as she did another act, the 'tightrope of truth', playacting a clumsy Lance, who was being forced to either make it across, or confess about some hidden crime in his past. Her antics were earning pearls of laughter from the crowd, but Sanja still had to steady Duplica, since she'd made it clear that she didn't want to have to adlib a shady past on one of her old crushes.

After a 'miracle' of getting across the tightrope, Duplica, resembling Lance, jumped off the tightrope. Sanja slumped offstage, and muttered, "Damn, she's clumsy. I've gotten a headache from all the times I've had to steady her… why can't some of the pokemon do this again?"

Chris repeated in a dry tone, "Because Gra would ham it up, Mathrara's conked out, Revae doesn't have the fine control needed to balance a human, Krited is playacting a moon up on her scenery and getting a lot of laughs when he starts to mess around, and Kani's doing a patrol with Ash's Charizard to make sure that the Rockets don't screw this up."

Sanja frowned, before nodding slowly. After a few moments, she muttered, "Fuck it all," and kissed Chris full on the lips, pulling back after a few moments, obviously feeling better, while Ash laughed at the dumbstruck look on Chris's face.

* * *

Duplica called out, "As a pig once said, that's all folks. See ya next time!" 

The curtains flew out to cover the stage, and Duplica slumped, exhausted. She enjoyed her acting, but it still wore her out. She looked toward the side of the stage, where Ash, Chris, and Sanja were providing some help. Ash had a large grin on his face, with Pikachu laughing atop his head, while Chris was blushing so red, it looked like he was a moment from bursting into flames.

He must have spotted the curtain close, which was the sign that the show was over, and slipped out an exit, Anekiro, who was somehow still asleep somehow still asleep wrapped around Chris.

Duplica, her energy recovering from the sight, walked over to Ash, who was recovering, and asked, "What happened?"

Ash, still looking a bit weak, said, "You just missed what looked like their first kiss."

Sanja, leaning against the wall and looking slightly pink, muttered, "Second, and don't make me throw you in the crowd. I wonder how long it would take to find you if I shouted, 'Hey, it's pokemon master Ash Ketchum!'"

Ash winced, while Duplica said slowly, "Uhm… am I missing something here? I thought you two were just friends… or was that vibe I picked up off you two something else?"

Krited floated over, and obviously said something to Sanja. The berserker frowned, her red eyes flashing as she glared at the Lunatone, but eventually, she slumped a bit, and said, "It's complicated. Damn it Krited, why do you insist I tell everyone and their mother about this?"

Krited replied with something that made her grind her teeth. Ash, taking the wise route when presented with a berserker who was becoming very angry, walked off to go find Brock and Misty… mostly Misty, though. He doubted anyone would find Brock until he woke up from the coma he'd undoubtedly been put in by outraged young women. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, and it certainly wasn't the last.

Duplica, looking slightly puzzled, asked, "Wait… don't tell me that this is something related to prophesy mumbo-jumbo, or something…"

Sanja sighed, and rubbed her temples, obviously trying to control herself, though she did telekinetically send Krited flying to burn off some of her anger. The Lunatone, long experienced with Sanja, ignored it, and floated away to go find the other pokemon, leaving behind Sanja with Duplica. After a few moments, Sanja wryly replied, "I wish."

Duplica arched a green eyebrow, and asked, "Wait… so that means… you and him?"

Sanja shook her head slightly. "Yes, and no. It's more the type of person he is… and damn it, I thought I hated the nice guys..."

Duplica said knowingly, "Better than the bad boys."

Sanja shrugged, and said, "Really, it comes down to someone with the ability to understand pokemon on some innate level, and how I become his lover slash guardian, and the two of us somehow make the world a better place… you get the idea. Full of double-talk prophesy mumbo-jumbo, though."

Duplica blinked, then slowly shook her head. "Yeouch. And you like him, don't you?"

Sanja scowled for a moment, before muttering, "Bug off…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Sanja, one girl to another… ignore it. Make up your own mind. Prophesies don't always mean you in particular have to like him… it could be someone else who's like you is the target of the prophesy."

Sanja blinked, and said slowly, "Maybe…"

Duplica laughed, and asked, "So, how good a kisser is he?"

Sanja walked away, ignoring Duplica, who buzzed around her, obviously enjoying herself. The redheaded berserker entertained the fantasy of blasting Duplica into the crowd, but didn't act on it, since she figured that Duplica got a little leeway for giving her something to think about.


	53. A rest in the house of Ditto, part 3

A/N: Late update, I know. Inspiration for this story is very low, my attention is absorbed with either Winds of Hope, Emerald Wishes, or another work in progress. Sorry.

Anyway, the Trevor part of this story is NOT my doing. Copyright Shelby Cloyster, I just modded it. Because frankly, I was in a more bloody mood than he was. Sort of a disturbing thought, really.

* * *

A Rest in the House of Ditto, part three:

"Duplica! When I get my hands on you, they won't find your remains!"

Duplica flew past a confused Ash, who dove out of the way only barely. He spotted Sanja racing after her, and took a guess about what Sanja was pissed off about. Wisely, he decided to stay away from the two for awhile. When Sanja caught Duplica, he didn't want to be around. Duplica had been even more cheerful than usual, and used a singsong voice a lot. Ash knew that she knew something, and just as she always would, she annoyed the person who had told her whatever it was (probably Sanja).

Ash rolled his eyes, and shook his head. To him, that wasn't a very sane choice at all. Misty's temper he could deal with, his skull had gotten quite used to her bashing him on the head. Sanja, on the other hand, didn't leave a mark, but instead left nightmares, and he hadn't been the target of her rage.

As he quick-walked through the empty hallway, heading in the opposite direction, he muttered, "I'm glad that I didn't cause that one. Better find Chris, he's the only one who can calm down Sanja when she's raging. Must be something to do with his psychic power or something…"

Pikachu rubbed his head, then slowly rolled his eyes, muttering, (Ash, you really are thick sometimes.)

Ash, who did have a vague understanding of Pikachu language, gave his pokemon partner a slight look, then said defensively, "I'm working on it!"

Pikachu smirked, and Ash said with a sigh, "Well, kinda…"

(Misty's beating it into you, you mean.)

* * *

Chris, after finding out what Ash had told him, was currently in trouble. Sanja had caught up to Duplica, and currently, the Ditto trainer was slumped, suspended in the air, her eyes looking glazed. Sanja's powers varied with the source of her rage – if she was in a battle rage, she became pyrokinetic, telekinetic, and several other damage-inflicting kinetics. When she was mad, her powers changed to inflicting nightmares on whoever annoyed her, though usually, she restrained herself. Currently, she probably was holding back, just giving Duplica very light nightmares, but he still couldn't let her hold Duplica under the 'spell' for long, it wasn't good for anyone's sanity. Privately, he thought that Duplica was a tad crazy, but that was just her – she wouldn't BE Duplica without that bit of madness… or was it childishness? Moving quietly, he snuck up on her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. Sanja jumped, one hand raised as she turned to face him, her eyes reddened with fury, but then calmed somewhat when she realized who had touched her. In an annoyed tone, she said, "Lemme guess. Put her down?"

Chris merely nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah… what she do this time?"

Sanja turned to the hovering Duplica, who had visibly fallen into a different sleep, her eyes were no longer glazed, and tiny tremors no longer traveled throughout her body. The berserker said, still sounding annoyed, "She knows about the you-know-what, and decided to start playing matchmaker, and gave me 'advice'." The redhead scowled, and added, "The day she gets me into an outfit chosen by her is the day Armageddon happens."

Chris snorted, earning a scowl from the berserker, adding softly, "I think you made your point. If that doesn't work, threaten to burn her closet or something. Duplica might be a big kid, but she probably will get the hint."

Duplica's feet set down on the floor, and she unsteadily stood, before shaking herself into awareness. With a look at Sanja, she said quickly, "I won't say a word! Nope! Not a single word!"

Sanja smirked, and walked away. Chris sighed, and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of his headache, before looking skyward. Duplica looked warily about, then asked in an undertone, "How exactly are you two supposed to end up together? You're not exactly that compatible – you're supposed to be the sweetness and light type, right?" At Chris's slight grimace from her choice of words, she continued, "And she just fed me one of my least favorite dreams… urgh. I don't think opposites attract works in this case…"

Chris shrugged, before saying with a slightly crazed grin, "Prophesy isn't always correct, Duplica. She just takes advantage of it on occasion when she needs to."

Duplica blinked, and ventured slowly, "Then that kiss…"

Chris replied softly, "Was to get rid of her headache and power drain. Something about the damn thing means that whenever we do something even remotely romantic, even holding hands, the two of us get a recharge of energy. How much depends on the act, but…"

Duplica nodded slowly. "I think I get it. Weird. Useful, but weird. Oh, and I won't say a word… just don't let me piss her off again, ok?"

Chris nodded, and rested a hand on Duplica's shoulder, before leaving. Once he was gone, Duplica sank to the carpeted floor, and sat down wearily. Thanks to that gesture, she didn't exactly remember what Sanja had done, nor was she as terrified of the berserker as she had been, but still… the two creeped her out. Chris was almost fey at times, and Sanja… she was just plain scary.

"Mental note: no more annoying psychics."

* * *

It wasn't a good day for Team Rocket. Jessie was in a worse mood than usual, and threatening to castrate James if he continued to annoy her, while the blue blob (Meowth's nickname for Jessie's Wobbuffet) was irritating her even more.

In other words, it wasn't a good day to be Meowth. The slim cat left his teammates behind in the cover of the bush near the imitate-twerp's place, and just walked around the building slowly, looking it over. He sighed, and said slowly, "If Jessie doesn't get over her PMS soon, we're never going to have another opportunity ta steal those pokemon."

Pikachu and Ash appeared in one of the windows for a brief moment, and Meowth stiffened, then slumped, putting his back against the wall as he did so. "Meowth… why do I even bother? Pikachu's too strong for us ta steal, and that one twerp gives me da willies… why do I keep on feeling like one of da legendaries is going to fry me if I even lay a paw on him?"

Meowth remained against the wall, thinking, and searching his memory. He knew that two of them were psychic, after all, he didn't have his cat-ears just for decoration. Even now, he could hear Jessie battering James' skull with that hammer of hers, then turning to Wobbuffet, and doing the same, though the blob's Counter made the hammer turn on her. But he'd never been that creeped out just by being around a psychic, even Sabrina hadn't given him that bad of a case of the willies.   
Frustrated, he growled out, "Grr… what could it be!"

A nearby Pidgey sent out a scolding, and then replied in a rather condescending tone, "Don't you know, cat? There's a gifted one in there. Any pokemon that is turning to evil would be afraid of their kind, since they have the blessing of the legendary pokemon."

Meowth scowled, and was tempted to give into his instincts to charge the Pidgey, but suppressed them, instead asking the bird, "What is a gifted one, anyway?"

The Pidgey pulled up a worm, and then replied, "A human, chosen by the legendaries. Ask him yourself, I'm not telling a cat anything more."

Meowth, frustrated, pounced at the Pidgey, but the bird was too canny, and flew off before Meowth could even land from his pounce. The cat-pokemon growled a profanity under his breath, and then kicked a nearby rock, hissing slightly when his paw hurt from the gesture. Finally, he gave up, and said to himself, "Maybe Seviper knows what dat stupid bird was talking about…", walking back to the bickering pair. Jessie was still yelling at James, even though Meowth guessed that it had been at least ten minutes since he left.

'Just like an old married couple', the cat thought, somewhat bemused. He'd never voice that opinion, he'd learned the hard way that Jessie didn't like the thought of being married to James, and James tended to echo her sentiments. Rather than saying anything, he swiped the pokeball containing Seviper from Jessie (his thieving days were still of some use to him), and stepped a small distance away, before releasing the snake. Seviper was still somewhat dinged up, but Meowth wouldn't be surprised if he was healed fully in about a half hour, for all that they ate nothing usually, Team Rocket regenerated and healed quickly. "Seviper, do you know anything about a 'gifted one'?"

The snake looked quizzical, before saying slowly, "Not much. Just that they're chosssen by dragonssss, and that they're usssssually favored by the legendariessss. They're ssssupposed to get sssspecial powersssss too… but I don't know anything elsssse. Why do you asssk?"

Meowth gave him a feline grin, and said, "Because one of the twerps we're trying to steal from gave me ta creeps… he must be one of dos things."

The snake visibly paled, and Meowth frowned mentally. His becoming like a human had some advantages, but in return, other pokemon, even infants sometimes, knew more about things than he did. It was quite annoying… and he'd wasted all that energy for nothing, really. Just to end up on a dead-end team of would-be crooks, if their plans didn't fail so often. "I wondered… sss…"

With that, the snake, still looking disturbed, returned to his pokeball of his own volition, leaving Meowth standing there, puzzled. "Just what makes des guys so special? Da legendaries don't care about humans… I remember Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres trying to kill each other, dey wouldn't care about us…"

Frustrated, Meowth looked skyward. Wobbuffet was actually the wisest of their 'crew' (besides him, of course), but Meowth didn't get along with the blue blob, so he wouldn't lower himself to ask him just what was so special about that one twerp. He'd rather just ask one of the twerps himself… and that would only happen when hell and Moltres froze over.

* * *

Chris grabbed Sanja's arm, and gave her a warning look, just as she was about to lunge for Duplica. Hissing quietly, he whispered, "Don't. We're leaving now, if you traumatize her…"

Sanja turned, and frowned, before slowly and reluctantly nodding. "Oh, fine. Spoilsport."

Chris shrugged, and waited for Ash, Misty, and Brock to finish saying goodbye and thanks to Duplica. They'd restocked on supplies (Duplica regularly had supplies delivered by truck, it was no issue for her to increase the request by a little bit), so the group was good to travel for quite awhile, provided they didn't run out of food, which was always the biggest issue. Ash had the appetite of three men, and their pokemon did require a good amount of food, especially Ash's Charizard, even if they stayed in their pokeballs, and minimized their energy expenditure.

The three eventually finished, and they rejoined Sanja and Chris, the five walking toward Celadon, Kani a few steps ahead, testing the road ahead. Ash and Brock had spoken about Team Rocket's fondness for pitfall traps, and Kani had volunteered to take 'point', and look for any traps.

Less then twenty feet from the House, she signaled that there was one, calling out, (One pitfall, right as you guessed.)

Ash groaned, and said, "Great. Now where's the bush they're hiding in…" His eyes lit upon a suspicious bush, and without a word, Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity into it. A bunch of screams confirmed his suspicion that Team Rocket was in hiding inside of it, and as usual, they jumped out. Duplica charged over and joined them, saying, "You guys again? Don't you ever quit?"  
Jessie gave her 'evil' laugh, and said, "Of course not. Team Rocket won't stop until we rule the world!"

James grabbed her arm, and asked, "But Jessie, how are we supposed to take over the world when we can't even steal Pikachu!"

The five (plus Duplica) capitalized on Team Rocket's self-distraction, and released their pokemon that were capable of blasting off the crooks. Meowth, rather than alerting them, and wasting time with a battle, just wearily sighed, and called out, "Before ya blast us off, could you make it as painless as possible dis time? I'm kinda sick of being hurt all the time."

Pikachu nodded with a slight sympathetic look, and Kani gave off a violet aura, before the bickering duo were launched into the distance, a resigned and tired Meowth following, though his eyes were brighter than usual… since Kani had answered the question that was buzzing through his mind.

Duplica, a bemused look on her face, said, "Well, that was even more pathetic than I remember. Take care, you five."

Ash replied, "We will."

Duplica jogged back to her House, while the five walked around the pitfall trap, and then down the path to Celadon, made easier by the trucks that came by to Duplica's, since some of them came from Celadon.

* * *

"Man, that was an exciting battle!" exclaimed Trevor as he walked along the path to Celadon City. The battle to which he was referring had taken place had been an exhausting one; most of Trevor's Pokémon were resting in their balls. Moonstone however, was hovering beside Trevor's right; Bombshell was bouncing along on his left. Deciding to avoid an incredibly boring conversation about the battle and his Pokémon's performance in it, Moonstone decided to telepathically point an obvious but important fact: (Trevor, you're going the wrong way. We're heading to Cinnabar Island, not Celadon City.) 

Trevor smirked, and said casually, "I have some unfinished business there…well, not exactly unfinished, but it needs to be taken care of."

Moonstone widened the eye that was facing Trevor, his imitation of a raised eyebrow, and asked slowly, (And what would that be?)

Trevor replied seriously, all excitement forgotten, "The Rockets have a mole in the police there, and they're using him to recruit kids from the slums into their organization. They must be stopped…at all costs."

At the sound of this, Moonstone immediately moved directly in front of Trevor, and gave off a flicker of psychic power, a warning. (NO. I am not letting another Vermillion happen.)

Trevor grinned, and said in an almost-whine, "But c'mon! Vermillion was fun!"

Moonstone rolled his eyes, and sarcastically stated, (Might I remind you that what we did in Vermillion was illegal?)

Trevor replied just as sarcastically, "Might I remind you that a Rocket became Chief of Police in Vermillion, firing all the honest officers and hiring all Rockets? Might I also remind you that since there were no police officers left alive in Vermillion, there's no way to prove we did it?"

Moonstone countered with an acidic, (Might I remind you that Vermillion was what prompted the Rockets to steal Venusaur?)

Bombshell, who had been watching the event like a tennis match, interjected with a surprised, (Wow! You mean you guys were the ones who massacred the Rockets in Vermillion City?)

Moonstone cut off his telepathic link to Trevor, and sank slightly in the air. His 'voice' was tired, as he replied, (Yes. Don't remind me; I didn't enjoy it at all.)

Trevor, his eyes still covered by his ever-present sunshades, said in irritation, "You know I can't understand a word you guys are saying, right?"

Just as Moonstone was about to respond, he stopped and turned around. After a minute's pause, he turned back to Trevor and re-opened the link. (We're in trouble. Someone is headed this way, and I'm sensing a bad attitude and some powerful Dark-Types, not to mention guns and anti-psychic technology. And they've got a vendetta against us.)

Trevor blinked, and asked, "Who is it? A Rocket?"

Moonstone replied with a whisper of, (You wish…)

At the sound of this, Trevor enlarged all four of his remaining Pokéballs and sent out his Pokémon. "OK, guys, who's up for a fight?"

* * *

The woman stepped into the clearing. She knew that the person she was looking for was here (wonderful thing about technology), but she couldn't see him. Cocking the hammers on her guns, she stepped forward, only to hear a voice behind her suddenly whisper, "Looking for me?" 

The woman immediately wheeled around, but did not fire on instinct. Lucky, too, because there was nobody there…

* * *

Trevor snickered. Ever since Moonstone had perfected the art of sensory misperception, he'd been able to make himself – and others – invisible at will. He'd also figured out how to throw peoples' voices around like a ventriloquist, and the combination of these techniques allowed Trevor to completely confuse this poor sap by standing right in front of her. Trevor suddenly remarked, "Good thing you didn't shoot…", and was surprised to hear his voice right above him. Deciding to continue this trick, he added, "Wouldn't it have been a waste of your filthy bullets if you had? That's the problem with guns: they're wildly inaccurate, and if you're not careful, they could kill somebody…" 

While he was saying this, his voice started coming from any – and sometimes every – direction. The woman, her surprise fading, correctly figured it to be some sort of psychic trick. She quickly turned the knob on the psychic disruptor attached to her belt so that anybody using psychic powers would feel pain, whether or not they were aimed at her.

The boy she was searching for appeared right in front of her, with a Lunatone writhing in pain on the ground at his side – though she was not that surprised, she'd seen someone do that before. Nearby were a Cloyster, a Glalie, and a Linoone. Strangely, however, the boy was unfazed. The woman could only conclude that he wasn't a psychic, and the only problem had been with his Lunatone. She smirked, and said, "Cute, kid."

"I'll take your word for it," replied Trevor, pushing his sunshades up on his nose slightly. "Now, who are you and what do you want with me?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she responded, and emptied all twelve rounds (six per gun) at Trevor. To her surprise, a Sceptile appeared out of nowhere, Leaf Blades extended, right above the path of bullets, allowing him to slice them in half before they could harm the boy; the pieces fell to the ground with a bang. Trevor chuckled, saying, "What a waste of lead." His face turned more serious as he added, "Gecko, disarm her!"

Almost immediately, the Sceptile was in front of her, and with four quick Leaf Blades, her guns, psychic tracker, and psychic disabler were on the ground at her feet, cut to pieces. With that, the Lunatone got up and hovered next to its trainer. As a reflex action, she grabbed the two Pokéballs attached to her belt, enlarged them, and tossed them into the air. A Crawdaunt and a Houndoom popped out, and she shouted, "Kill!"

* * *

Trevor looked in surprise at the Houndoom, barely registering the trainer's command. He could have sworn he'd seen that Houndoom before. His suspicion was proved to be correct when the Houndoom disappeared, and in a repeat of what he'd seen before, the canine pokemon ripped out the woman's throat. The pokemon then launched a point-blank flamethrower at his pokeball, melting it, and then vanished, while his 'teammate' was frozen in shock at the events, before it signaled that it no longer wished to fight by slumping in a defeated pose. Trevor looked in shock at Moonstone, but the Lunatone was silent, without a sarcastic comment for once.

* * *

(And sometimes she lends me to other trainers with a Shiftry, a Nuzleaf, or a Cacturne for target practice…) The Crawdaunt added, continuing his tale. 

Shelby and the Glalie sat there silently, listening to the Crawdaunt's harrowing tale of his trainer's cruelty. Shelby suddenly said, (Wow. I do not want to be you.)

The Crawdaunt replied tiredly, (But I so desperately want to be you. You have a trainer who cares for you and gives you three meals a day, regardless of your performance in battle and how well you obey orders…)

After thinking for a moment, Shelby responded, (You know, if I know Trevor, he might be ok with this… how would you feel about joining the team?)

The Crawdaunt's eyes widened, and it asked in a shocked tone, (You mean it?)

(Absolutely.), replied Shelby. Ice Ball, the Glalie, added, (Both of us will put in a good word.)

* * *

Trevor and Moonstone were standing over the corpse, Trevor with a expression of revulsion on his face. Moonstone turned slowly, and said, (I sensed another psychic in the distance. One we know.) 

Trevor replied in a deadpan tone, "I only know two, but let's not worry about that right now. You told me that you can siphon off memories from a recently-dead corpse, prove it. I want to know who she was, who she was working for, and why she wanted to kill me. And I want details."

Moonstone psychically sighed, and asked sarcastically, (Anything else, your highness?)

Trevor replied in an irritated tone, "Don't call me that, first of all. Second of all, I want that Crawdaunt's Pokeball. Thanks to you, Siggy learned how to write in English, so he can translate that Crawdaunt for me. You told me yourself that something's come up…"

Moonstone telekinetically passed the Pokeball to Trevor without saying or thinking a word and turned to the woman. A blue ribbon suddenly formed between the back of her head and Moonstone's eyes. Trevor watched for all of a few seconds and then turned to the Crawdaunt, calling, "Siggy, get your lazy white ass over here and start scrawling what this poor fellow says in the dirt."

The Crawdaunt asked in confusion, (Wait…what's going on?)

Trevor turned to the Crawdaunt that had just addressed him. "Siggy here can write in my language, which you can understand. I, however, cannot understand your language, so Siggy will be using his strange ability to translate what you are saying. Now, Shelby and Ice Ball say you didn't like your trainer, you were treated poorly, and you want somebody else to be your friend. Your trainer… well, she'll stay dead from what I can tell, so I'm offering you a choice." Trevor extended the arm with the Crawdaunt's Pokeball in it. "You have two choices. The first one is you use Vicegrip or Crabhammer to smash this Pokeball. All ties to your dead trainer will be severed, leaving you free to join my team. The moment I catch you, however, you will be sent to the laboratory of a friend of mine, where you will stay until I get to Cinnabar Island. However, I might call you back beforehand for training and whatnot. At the lab, you will be well-fed, and I'll send Shelby up there to train with you and a couple other friends of mine…namely, a Gyrados and a Ninjask."

The Crawdaunt asked, looking pensive, (And the second option?)

After reading the dirt, Trevor responded, "You refuse to crush the Pokeball, and I leave you here in the wild, where some other Kanto trainer, probably just as cruel as your old one, will capture you and mistreat you the same way she did. What do you choose?" After Trevor asked this last question, the Crawdaunt tried to Vicegrip the Pokeball. When that failed, he tried to Crabhammer it. When that failed, the Crawdaunt asked, (If I choose the first option and am incapable of smashing my Pokeball, despite the fact that I want to, can you still accept me?)

When Siggy finished transcribing the question, Trevor called out, "Gecko, get over here! Use Slam and then Leaf Blade on this blasted Pokeball!" Gecko obliged, the Pokeball shattered into tiny fragments, and the Crawdaunt started thanking Trevor profusely. Trevor stopped him with a comment of, "You need a name."

The Crawdaunt actually fainted out of sheer excitement. Trevor chuckled. "You know, you could be a powerful force if you had some proper training. That crusher claw of yours could become pretty strong…" Trevor paused when he realized the Crawdaunt was alive but not getting up, so he pulled out a pokeball with a net-like design on it and tossed it at the poor Crawdaunt. The Net Ball enveloped him in red light before drawing him in, and the crab didn't even struggle. Trevor picked up the ball, and as it electronically disappeared into thin air, Trevor chuckled, "Welcome to the family…Crusher."

* * *

Trevor sat down on a rock next to Moonstone. "Well? What's the news?" 

Moonstone replied in a somewhat acidic tone, though tired sounding, (What news do you want?)

Trevor took a moment to rub his temples, then rattled off, "Who she was, why she wanted to kill me, who she was working for…didn't I say that? Oh, and I want details, too."

Moonstone replied with a weary and sarcasm-free response of, (Well, there are too many. Would you like a gist?)

Trevor nodded, and Moonstone explained, (This woman was a member of Kanto's leading church. They have a great pull in the government and believe in people called "witches". Supposedly, these "witches" have a great empathy for Pokémon. You know… Chris is one.)

Trevor arched an eyebrow, and said, "Really? I couldn't tell. I just thought he was weird."

Moonstone gave a dry-'sounding' laugh, and replied, (Well, the church can, and send out people, called inquisitors. And apparently, since we associated with him, and since I'm a Psychic-Type, and since they hate psychics almost as much as they hate gifted ones…the correct term for "witches"…they wanted us dead. They might have thought you were a potential witch or something, but the reasoning isn't quite clear. Still, this woman was one of their assassins, and after she killed us she was supposed to take out Chris and company. She wasn't a willing member of this church, either… if I understand it right, they threatened her family to get her to comply.)

Trevor, looking impatient, asked, "And?"

Moonstone rolled his eyes again, and said, (No time. We have to hook up with the old gang and find out more about this church. I myself have never heard of this church, since Hoenn hasn't been affected by it and I've lived there all my life…Chris gets plagued by them, though, since they know his name, and that he is a confirmed witch. He should have killed that one…)

Trevor cut his pokemon off with a snapped, "Where's he headed?"

Moonstone paused for a moment, eyes glowing blue, and then stopped. (Celadon, like us. For pretty much the same reasons.)

Trevor chuckled, and said, "Told you this was a good idea… how'd you find him?"

Moonstone shook his body in the imitation of a shaken head, and replied, (You wouldn't understand.)


	54. Explosions and Death

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly credited to Shelby Cloyster, the creator of Trevor and his pokemon. In other words: he wrote out practically all the chapter, I just edited and modified. While Trevor is involved in this story, he'll be involved in the writing process.

* * *

Explosions and Death:

It was a nice, warm, sunny afternoon with perfect walking conditions, yet Chris had spent the past half-hour sitting motionless on a rock. He didn't move, and nobody seemed capable of grabbing his attention. Sanja was about to hit him across the face when Kani, who had been napping in the sunlight woke up. Upon observing the situation quickly, she mentally called out to Sanja, (Don't bother, Sanja. He's psychically communicating with somebody else right now. Looks like he's also reorganizing his mental barrier as well…)

Sanja blinked, and said in surprise, "I thought you could only communicate with us by bouncing it off Chris." She looked confused, obviously not understanding how Kani could manage that feat without Chris's conscious aid in the matter. Kani, if she had been human, would have shrugged. Instead, she just lazily blinked, and replied, (True, but just because he's focusing his mind right now doesn't mean I can't exploit it.) She paused, cocking her head for a moment, before adding on, (I can't tell who he's talking to, but they're far away enough that the communication requires a lot of Chris' concentration, but close enough that it doesn't give him a headache for multitasking.) As soon as Kani finished her telepathic explanation, Chris opened his eyes, rubbed them, stretched for a moment, and then slowly stood, his joints cracking softly in complaint about being motionless and on a hard surface.

"What was that all about?" asked Ash. He'd been scratching his head for quite some time when Chris didn't jump after Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt two feet from the psychic, though Pikachu had been oddly careful with his aim – usually, the only people Pikachu was careful not to accidentally zap were the people who had recently given him ketchup, and his mother… when she had been alive.

Chris rolled his head, causing a very soft series of popping sounds as vertebrae were reset. After his eyes re-focused from the moment of 'disconnection' that such an action occasionally caused, he replied, "I've been having a conversation about three plots: one to kidnap me and two to kill me. Both of my killers are – or would be – inquisitors, but I'll give you three guesses as to who wants to kidnap me." His tone was rather sardonic, giving the perceptive members of the group within earshot a bad feeling, while Kani had her equivalent of a disapproving look on her face.

Misty, looking a bit hesitant, ventured, "Rockets?" She knew about their interest with him… after all, he did have a reward on him, most people in Kanto knew about the price on his head, with a few self-proclaimed bounty hunters supposedly looking for him. Chris shook his head silently, causing Mathrara to scowl at Anekiro, apparently, they'd bet on who it was.

"The inquisitors?" Ash guessed meekly. Chris once again shook his head, and Anekiro sighed – they'd bet on one or the other, so neither of them won the bet. Teskara gave them a curious look, but didn't ask; she got the feeling it was a guy thing.

Sanja, a somewhat knowing smirk on her face, said, "That crazy kid from the Fuchsia Gym." Chris replied to her guess with a sarcastic-looking smile, and a nod. Brock, curious about why a passing trainer (even one as misguided as him) would be interested in Chris, asked, "So why does he want to kidnap you? Money?" The bounty/reward was obviously his line of thought.

Chris replied in a somewhat distant tone, "Not really… he's not in it for the money. I was talking with that Lunatone of his, apparently, an inquisitor chose to attack them. She was supposed to kill him, and then off us, but she made a mistake about which Pokémon she used." With a shake of his head, and a wry smile, he continued, "She'd captured our old Houndoom…friend…and it was her first time using him in battle. End result was he ripped out her throat."

The various members of the group reacted in different ways. Mathrara and Anekiro, experienced with the way things were in the wild, were indifferent, though they seemed a bit smug about the death. Kani had shut her eyes and sneezed, Teskara was looking off into the distance, and Pikachu had a resigned look on his face. The humans were somewhat along the same lines, Ash was resigned, Misty looked disturbed, Brock was seemingly untouched by the words, Sanja was smiling gleefully, and Chris had a blank look on his face. Misty summed up her feelings with an expression of, "Ugh,"

Chris nodded, a faint smile twitching on the right side of his face. He was experienced with the darker side of life, he'd lived in the slums after all, you learned to ignore violence unless you were somehow dragged into it, and he was personally acquainted with death. He thought for a moment, and continued, "It gets worse. In the event that she failed, a backup inquisitor was sent out to finish off the primary target… you guessed it, me. To make things worse, they've updated their psychic blockers so now they can completely nullify psychic powers and even cause psychics pain." The various psychics and psychic pokemon made expressions of disgust at that, including Mathrara, since he could now use psychic attacks. A blocker wouldn't do anything worse than give him a small headache, but a headache was not something he wanted.

Chris gathered his thoughts, and explained, "Trevor's trying to kidnap me not for the money, but for information about why the inquisitors are so… insane, and what-not. Apparently, he isn't from this region, he has no clue about the church."

Mathrara summed up the situation with a comment of (Lucky bastard. Should have stayed in his region, or gone to the other one.)

Chris chuckled, and said, "Not really. He ran from his home in Jhoto for some reason or another, but I'm not really sure about the specifics. He'd headed to Hoenn, and then came here by mistake after that. Anyway, that Lunatone of his promised that they'd try and help get rid of the next assassin…" Ash interrupted with a surprising comment of, "Oh, crap!"

"Oh, crap indeed," added the tall, muscular gentleman standing nearby (well, he can't exactly be described as gentle, as he had a rather large and menacing-looking pistol pointed at the group). Dressed in full inquisitor regalia, he suddenly flicked a switch from 'stealth' to 'on' for of the devices at his side, and Chris, Sanja, and Kani all fell from a sudden onset of major migraines, while Mathrara winced from a headache ripping through his mind. Pointing his gun at Sanja, he said to Chris, "I'll kill you last, witch, so you suffer from the emotional pain of watching the deaths of all your friends, starting with your girlfriend…"

Ash and the other two were frozen while Mathrara was fighting to overcome the headache to use Faint Attack to steal the gun and get rid of it when a voice interrupted, "I don't know what's worse, the fact that your planning to shoot a girl, or that you're planning to shoot her when she's down," came a rather familiar high-pitched voice from a nearby tree. A black-and-green blur flashed above the inquisitor, who shouted gleefully, "There you are, you little brat! There's nowhere to run now!" The unexpected answer came from another tree on the inquisitor's right: "Really? I could have sworn there was." The black-and-green blur flashed to another tree, this one somewhere behind the group, and the voice cried out, "But even if there isn't, I plan to stand and fight!"

The inquisitor looked from the end destination of the blur to the tree on his right, and finally muttered, "Pain in the ass punks." He released two pokemon, a Cacturne and a Swampert, which appeared at his side. Another black-and-green blur flashed to the rock where Chris had been sitting a minute ago, but this time with a somewhat-familiar face sitting on it. Trevor's blue eyes had suddenly changed brown, and he was wearing glasses and different clothes, but otherwise it was the exact same kid that had somewhat betrayed the gang to Tssyalo back at Fuchsia Gym. He was grinning as he retorted, "A Swampert? I thought you guys generally use Dark-Type Pokémon."

"A guy's gotta cover his bases," replied the inquisitor, a mix of professional pride and sarcasm in his voice. He then ordered quickly, "Cacturne, hop on Swampert's back and charge up a Focus Punch! Swampert, while he's doing that, use Earthquake!"

* * *

The Houndoom watched the scene unfold before him. He believed he could easily take out that Cacturne with a good Flamethrower, then hop from the Swampert's back to the madman and kill him. As he jumped into the void, he mused about the words 'Focus Punch'. It didn't sound like a human order for a natural move… maybe it was some sort of weird combination that he'd never heard of before.

* * *

The Cacturne, as per his master's orders, hopped onto the Swampert's back and began focusing in on the trainer as his right fist started to glow blue. The Swampert immediately jumped into the air and hit the ground extremely hard, creating an earthquake that knocked Trevor off his rock and knocked Teskara and Pikachu off of their feet, while Mathrara winced and was winded by the attack, not being able to jump into the void in time, though it drove off his headache. Anekiro was unaffected thanks to the fact that he was floating, and Kani wasn't affected simply because she was too far away, and on the ground anyway, hissing in pain, throwing out psychic waves that normally would cause pain to anything remotely sensitive, but did nothing within the nullifier's area of affect. With a burst of darkness, the Houndoom who had been following Chris and the gang (prior to his capture) leapt out of the void and, unfortunately, right into the path of the Cacturne's Focus Punch. The Houndoom managed to get off a rushed Flamethrower before the cactus pokemon connected, and sent the Houndoom flying, unconscious from the super-effective blow. The Cacturne winced, reeling from the pain, and moved in to strike the Houndoom again when his master shouted, "Enough, it's fainted already!" Trevor looked worried, but the inquisitor grinned sickeningly and turned towards him, commenting, "Now, my little young annoyance, where are your other Pokémon?" 

Anekiro, rather irritated with the church, inquisitors, and humanity's dark side altogether, launched a Hyper Beam. Simultaneously, Mathrara fired a Flamethrower, Teskara launched a Razor Leaf (she lacked the endurance to use Solarbeam more than once, and didn't have enough time to charge up), and Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt. The inquisitor cried "Protect!" and both his Pokémon created yellow barriers with their hands that absorbed the four attacks (the Swampert absorbing the Hyper Beam and parrying the Razor Leafs, the Cacturne stopping the Flamethrower and Thunderbolt). As Anekiro slumped to the ground, tired as heck because of the Hyper Beam, the inquisitor commanded, "Now Swampert, hit them all with Blizzard!" (Oh, crap!) exclaimed Anekiro and Mathrara in unison, as the Swampert launched an enormous blue snowstorm from its mouth. Teskara, who was weak to that attack, reacted on instinct, and generated a Protect barrier to deflect the blue snowstorm from her. Ash's quick cry of "Protect" did the same for Pikachu, while Mathrara stood in front of Anekiro with a Protect of his own, attempting to shield him from the attack. The shield absorbed about half the energy of the incoming attack, but then shattered. Anekiro, still recovering, gambled as well, and created a Protect barrier of his own, which deflected the remainder of the attack, but exhausted the Dragonair. "Now, Sludge Bomb!" Everybody (except Trevor) acted with surprise at the attack orders, and once again all four of Ash's and Chris' Pokémon attempted to generate Protect barriers; only Pikachu's however, had enough power behind it to actually nullify the force of the Sludge Bomb, but was caught off guard by a surprise Earthquake from the Swampert (apparently, the inquisitor had whispered the orders to the Swampert so nobody would have time to react). Anekiro, Teskara, Mathrara, and Pikachu all collapsed on the ground, either unable or unwilling to fight anymore. At the sight of the exhausted Pokémon, the inquisitor laughed, but Trevor just yawned. "Are you done yet?"

The inquisitor, annoyed and tired of Trevor's commentary, snapped, "Insolent fool! You shall not disrespect me again! Swampert, Hydro Pump! Cacturne, Needle Arm!" Both of the inquisitor's Pokémon charged up their respective attacks, but Trevor just snapped his fingers with a smug look on his face. Pikachu, finding the strength to stand and fight again looked ready to intervene, but Ash called softly, "Pikachu", and the electric mouse backed off. Ash had noticed that Trevor had a glint in his eye that he'd seen too often, meaning the little pest had a plan. Chris's other pokemon either obeyed Ash, were too tired, or just didn't mind the idea of Trevor dying (it was hard to say), they didn't intervene either.

Almost immediately after the inquisitor's shout, Gecko the Sceptile leapt from the shadows, Leaf Blades extended and positioned around the Swampert's neck in such a way that any movement on either party's part would result in a nasty gash on the Swampert's neck, at the very least. Coldly, the Sceptile said, (Fire that Hydro Pump, or any other attack for that matter, and it will be the last move you ever make, you pathetic mud fish. And I wouldn't try to retaliate from the comment, either; these Leaf Blades are powerful enough to make you faint on touch, provided I don't decide to lop off your head first.)

Hearing the Sceptile's words, the Swampert swallowed the water in his mouth, looking stunned that he'd just been defeated so quickly. The inquisitor reacted by ordering, "Cacturne, forget Needle Arm, take out that reptilian pest with Sludge Bomb!"

The Cacturne was about to fire the purple goop from his mouth when he was blasted from behind by an Ice Beam fired by Ice Ball, Trevor's infamous (in some areas) Glalie. The Cacturne swallowed the goop in surprise, poisoning himself. Trevor laughed and said with a somewhat evil smile, "This is almost too easy, you pathetic twit!"

Ash, getting the feeling that Trevor was about to kill someone (and not wanting blood on his hands by association), said, "Thanks, Trevor, but we'll take it from here before you kill somebody. Ready, Brock, Pikachu?"

Brock nodded towards Ash as Pikachu let his cheeks spark warningly, but when he attempted to open the Pokéball containing his Ludicolo, nothing happened. Brock, stunned and annoyed at the same time, groaned, "Not that thing again. Isn't Team Rocket's use of that machine enough!" The trio, a fair time ago, had encountered a device acquired by Team Rocket (the idiot trio) that generated a signal to prevent Pokéballs from working, either releasing their contents, or returning them inside. Team Rocket still had been blasted off (it did have a relatively short range, a hot air balloon wasn't the best idea to use it in), but it had been one of their more close counts.

The inquisitor smirked, and commented in a somewhat amused tone, "So, they use this device as well… pity theirs pales in comparison to ours. Now Swampert, Focus Punch! Cacturne, get in front of Swampert and prepare to use Protect!" The inquisitor's Pokémon obeyed his commands, as Gecko had long since gotten out of the way, and the inquisitor chuckled, "Say goodbye to that Glalie of yours, kid!" Pikachu looked toward Ash, who shook his head with a mouthing of 'wait'. Misty, catching Ash's gesture, gave him a curious look, but Ash shook his head silently, obviously not willing to reveal what he knew.

Trevor smirked, and shouted, "Only if you say goodbye to your Swampert! Now, guys!"

* * *

Just beyond easy sight of the battlefield, a confused Cloyster asked (Was that the signal?) 

(I hope so,) was the Linoone's reply. (I don't know what else could be it…)

(Just shut up and throw me already Siggy,) was Bombshell's reply. The golden Forretress knew that he was the key to Trevor's plan, but he could only pull this off if these two idiots actually did their job. And that was also assuming that none of the still-awake Pokémon screwed it up.

(Wrong, Bombshell. Shelby throws you, I just spin you.) With that, Siggy hit one of Bombshell's cannon-like protrusions with a Tail Whip as Shelby fired an Ice Beam at the Forretress, creating an artificial forward-moving Rapid Spin and propelling the Forretress directly at the poor unsuspecting inquisitor and his Pokémon.

* * *

The Swampert was just about to fire the Focus Punch when both he and the Cacturne were knocked in the air by a flying Forretress that managed to trip them both up. He ricocheted off of a tree, skidding to a stop right under the Swampert and Cacturne, with an almost expected result. 

_BOOM._

* * *

"That trick never gets old," chuckled Trevor as he stood up. The frightened inquisitor looked at his fainted Pokémon and drew his second gun, just as Gecko flew over him and chopped it to pieces. The Sceptile landed behind the poor inquisitor and also cut up his equipment, and about six different machines fell to his sides, broken beyond repair. Unfortunately, the pin was pulled from the hand grenade attached to his belt in the process. Simultaneously, the inquisitor and the Sceptile mumbled the same thing. Those words were to be the inquisitor's last, as he would spend the five second following them attempting to remove the grenade from his belt, whereas the Sceptile chose the safer route and jumped out of range with Agility. 

"Oh, crap." (Oh, crap.)

The blast decimated the area, and caused a somewhat amused/surprised Trevor to comment as he worked to move the still-fainted Houndoom out of the way (Kani and Teskara were moving Anekiro), "Well, that ended quite differently than I expected." Nobody (aside from the inquisitor) was dead, though a few of them wished they were from the pain they were slowly recovering from. Brock carefully tended to the fainted Houndoom while Ash and Misty did what they could for the exhausted Anekiro, Pikachu keeping a wary eye on Trevor, obviously not sure if he could trust him yet.

Chris broke the working silence as he groaned, rubbed his head, and commented, "You can forget about kidnapping me now." Kani nodded in agreement as she telekinetically stole an antidote from Ash's pack and 'threw' it at Moonstone, who had been trying to heal the Cacturne telekinetically. The Lunatone rolled its eye, and then used its powers to inject the Cacturne with the liquid.

Trevor commented airily as he gestured toward the distance, obviously signaling his distant pokemon to join him, "Don't worry, it's already forgotten, provided you tell me what the hell is up with all these new people trying to kill me." He paused, and asked, "Any memories off him, Moonstone?"

Moonstone, who had finished with the Cacturne, commented, (No, the explosion obliterated him. I'm not even picking up a subconscious signal. Wherever he is, all of him is dead.)

Trevor snapped his fingers, and said, "Nuts, I was hoping for some answers."

Chris sighed, and rubbed his temples as Sanja started to curse, since she was torn between just abusing the whole fate thing to make herself instantly feel better, and displaying affection toward anyone near someone she so intensely disliked. Chris solved that with a hug and a kiss on her neck, both of them glowing softly as their various aches were undone.

* * *

As the sun was heading down, Trevor finished cooking dinner. Thanking Venac and Ash's Charizard for lending their tails for the fire, Trevor proceeded to serve fish to everybody, saying, "I hope that you guys aren't too upset that I gave Brock the night off from cooking. Dig in, everybody." 

As everybody did so, Trevor started offering extra fish to any Pokémon that wanted it; mostly only the Water-Types accepted the offer, but a few others decided they wanted fish too. As Trevor offered some to a repulsed Kani (she decided not to accept the offer, she preferred raw fish), Chris commented, "Not bad, and I never liked seafood. What kinda fish is this?"

With a smirk on his face, Trevor replied, "Fresh fried filet of Magikarp." Almost instantly, most stopped chewing, though Kani seemed curious, and sniffed at the fish. She frowned, and when Ash, Brock, Misty, and Sanja spit out their fish, Chris didn't, instead commenting quietly, "Not funny."

Trevor looked at him suspiciously, suspecting Chris had read his mind, when Kani deliberately hissed, and commented, (That wasn't Magikarp. That fish tastes like crap, no matter what you do to it. And it smelled wrong.)

Trevor smiled, and laughed at the expression on the other's faces, even as Sanja gave Chris a glare, which caused him to chuckle weakly. With a cough of "whipped", Trevor stopped laughing, and said, "Well, it got most of you."

Mathrara, not exactly amused by that, launched a Fire Spin at Trevor. Moonstone, unprepared for the joke being taken so poorly, didn't react in time, and Trevor was covered in fire. A trio of Ice Beams put him out, and Trevor collapsed, covered in burns. Moonstone turned to Chris, and his eyes lit up, causing the psychic to start to tilt over as his mindwall was assaulted by a rather powerful mind that exceeded Sabrina's. Kani's outraged yowl was the last thing the psychic heard before he activated a final failsafe, and withdrew into his own mind in a way, protected by a shield that was not invincible, but if pressed, could be lethal to an attacker. Kani, still connected to him, shared her eyes with him, and the two watched as Chris's body mechanically stood over Trevor's collapsed form, his hands obviously channeling healing energy.

Mathrara, Anekiro, and Teskara didn't take that well, they were launching assaults on Moonstone, while Kani remained motionless and the Houndoom was still unconscious. Trevor's other pokemon intervened with Protects and retaliation attacks, leading out into a full blown war. Pikachu joined in the fray on Chris's side, but Ash, Brock, and Misty decided to take cover when an errant Ice Beam nearly froze Misty. Sanja did try to enter the fray, but she was covered by a warbling aura that shielded her from attack, and at the same time, prevented her from moving a body part at all.

About three minutes later, the invasion on the telepath's mind stopped, as Chris managed to shove Moonstone out of his mind, lashing out with a telepathic 'whip' that caused the Lunatone to fall to the ground, stunned. It was a short term effect, and only was really useable if the target was telepathic, and retreating from another's mind, when their defenses would be low. Sanja, freed from the strange aura, collapsed to the ground since she was caught in mid-jump, and hadn't expected it.

Chris, drawing on his gifted one abilities, said quietly, "Enough." The pokemon stopped their attacks or diverted them, as Chris looked toward the now-recovered Moonstone, and said crossly, "That was annoying, you know. You could have just asked." To Sanja, he added, (We'll talk after I clear this up.) Sanja looked cross, but nodded slightly, it wasn't like she could really argue.

(With a mental barrier that good, I figured you were hiding something. I only did that now because I figured you wouldn't want to use your healing powers on Trevor yourself, and with it, I could gain temporary control of your powers. I didn't want him to die of third degree burns. Gifted ones don't have to take care of humans, after all), the Lunatone pointed out.

Chris shut his eyes, and sagged slightly, not speaking aloud, but asking, (Did you see my past?)

Moonstone seemed to hesitate, but finally replied, (My best friend's son, a Beldum, was captured by the Rockets in that explosion. I keep in contact with him, so I've promised to try and find his son. Thanks to you, I now have a lead.) After pausing for a moment, Moonstone added, (I'm sorry about your mother, and for invading your privacy. But I had to know.)

Chris frowned, before sighing. Damned if he didn't… (Apology accepted, just don't do that again. Just keep it to yourself… especially about the lake. No human can find out about that except for another gifted one, and Trevor isn't.)

Moonstone replied, (True…although he does care about us, he by no means is gifted one material. Of course, I give my word I won't tell a soul about any of it, although Trevor's not really the power-hungry, evil tyrannical maniac you think he is. But there is something else I need to talk to Trevor about…)

A quick look at the Lunatone's eyes, Chris knew that he was sincerely sorry and had no plans to reveal what he had seen. Chris nodded, and said, "Go ahead. For some reason, I'm not hungry any more…"

Trevor looked up and interjected, "That wasn't really Magikarp meat. It's just regular old codfish."

Chris said with a shrug, "Sometimes playing a joke can have a huge price. Mathrara's the expert on that."

Mathrara, panting from the regular use of Flamethrowers, commented wryly, (I resent and resemble that remark.)

Trevor just replied, "Somehow, I don't think I want to know what he said."

* * *

Trevor awoke suddenly. After all the excitement of the evening, everybody had agreed to just go straight to bed. Kani, predicting a rainstorm, had told everyone to pitch their tents, and Trevor had offered his for extra space…provided he was allowed to stay in the camp for the night. Unfortunately, his tent was very small, and when told that he'd be sharing it with Brock…Trevor immediately decided to take his chances with the weather. He had no problems with Brock himself, but two people fitting in a one-person tent would be kinda cramped. Trevor just wasn't fond of the idea. Sanja had enough room in her tent, but that would just be plain stupid to put anyone in with her besides Chris, and for some reason, the two didn't seem as… close… as they usually were. 

Trevor had just awoken from a nightmare, and right in the nick of time, too. He needed to talk to Chris. He heard a muffled noise coming from Ash's tent, but decided immediately he didn't want to know and headed for Chris' tent.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up at 1 o' clock in the morning," Chris muttered, as he rubbed his eyes. He'd spent a lot of time up late last night talking with Kani and Sanja to figure out what had happened that made Sanja freeze. Eventually, Kani had ventured that it might have been a bond of some sort that hadn't fully formed acting up. Normally, it would mean Sanja would get a boost, but since it wasn't fully formed, somehow, the reverse had applied, and she had been frozen, though protected. It was the best explanation she could come up with. They had also talked about the strange Houndoom, but he had disappeared sometime after they ate again.

"I do," replied Trevor, his voice a bit scratchy from lack of sleep himself. "Moonstone has aura vision, and he said that when he used it on you earlier, your life aura was sorta…wonky."

Chris arched an eyebrow, and asked in a mixture of sleepiness and confusion, "Wonky?"

Trevor clarified, "Wonky; you know, messed up. He said that because he thought you might've died once, and his trip into your memory seems to have proved that."

Chris's eyes immediately hardened, and he asked harshly, "Did he tell you anything?" One look into Trevor's eyes provided the answer; Trevor looked confused beyond belief about his sudden awake state and cold tone. "Nevermind. You were saying?"

Trevor looked up at Chris with a look on his face that almost resembled fear. Softly, he asked, "Where do we go when we die?"

Chris sighed. He'd figured this was coming… "Paradise really. You see, while our bodies decay, our minds subconsciously travel to a place where they can reside for eternity. Think of it as a quasi-earth or something, I really can't explain the mechanics all that well, and I don't want to be able to either. I don't remember what it's like, and for good reason."

Trevor mused aloud, "You'd kill yourself out of great desire to go back, and suicide is for weak idiots."

Chris smirked slightly, and said, "Precisely."

The two sat quietly for awhile, Chris looking up at the moon while Trevor was lost in his thoughts. Kani was tied to a solar body in a way, and through her, Chris was as well, so he had changed slightly. His night-sight decayed slightly, and he had a mild dislike for the night, which was why he tended to wake up early. Trevor broke the silence with a question of up, "Can I travel with you guys?"

Chris looked at him, slightly confused. "Why?"

Trevor waved a hand, and said, "Multiple reasons. First, the police think of me as sort of a loner, so if I'm traveling in a group, they're less likely to suspect that I'm me."

Chris, somewhat suspiciously, asked, "And you're telling me this because?"

Trevor smirked. "Always good to get the ulterior motive out of the way first. Also, I'm getting lonely with just my Pokémon to keep me company. I've been traveling alone for the past two years, and even though I've had Dancer and Moonstone to translate for me…you remember Dancer, right?"

Chris thought for a moment, and hesitantly said, "Gardevoir?"

Trevor nodded, and continued, "Yeah…even with them translating for me, I still get pretty lonely."

Chris nodded. It was human nature, preprogrammed and all that loveliness… but still, he was suspicious. "Anything else?"

Trevor thought, and finally said, "Moonstone has his reasons, but he's not speaking to me about them. But that's it."

Trevor looked deep into Chris' eyes, trying to use a trick Moonstone had taught him. By looking directly at a person, you can give the misperception that you have nothing to hide. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on psychics, as Chris, suspicious about that, scanned Trevor's thoughts. The trick had only worked once against Chris, and he was a bit too wary to let that happen again. He was a bit paranoid at times, which was why he was a bit confused sometimes about why he was a gifted one. From what the Elders made it sound like, they were supposed to be 'goodie goodies'… apparently, there was some latitude.

Lazily, he commented, "You're not telling me everything. But I do accept your apology, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you traveled with us for some time. We'll have to see about the others, however… Sanja really wants to beat the crap out of you. Not exactly something I should condone and all that…"

Trevor asked in surprise, "Did you…just…"

A stern look from Chris gave the answer, and Trevor suddenly heard a voice in his mind, (Your point? Gifted ones, in Moonstone's words, don't exactly have to worry so much about humans as they do pokemon…) "Point taken. Can you just…_please_ get out of my head? It's creeping me out."

(Tempting to dig up embarrassing memories… bah, forget it.)

Trevor gave Chris an evil eye, then laid down and closed his eyes. Chris was right, as Trevor had been hiding something big. It was naught but mere speculation, but if Chris had seen it…Trevor shuddered, and not because rain was starting to fall on him as Chris made his way back to the tent.

* * *

Moonstone awoke with a start. His defenses had been compromised…and there was only one psychic powerful enough to actually do that. Moonstone had no idea what Chris had seen or why he'd penetrated Trevor's mind, but it was obvious that the psychic rock would have to keep an eye on Chris Wolf. 

A comment of (Turnabout's fair play.) made him blink, and glare suspiciously toward where the psychic 'voice' had emanated. He got the mental image of a face sticking its tongue out, and then the connection faded, replaced by a feeling of blankness. Not to be outdone, Moonstone immediately fired a blast of psychic energy at Chris' retreating mind, picking up on the trick the human psychic had used earlier that day before vaporizing Chris' mental shields. Content that he had proven his point, and taking note of how exponentially stronger Chris' shields had become, he called out in hopes that Chris would be listening, (Damn straight.)

There was a feeling of rolled eyes, but nothing else.


End file.
